Forget Me Not
by twilightbabe101
Summary: When Bella was 7 she moved away from everyone she knew. Now that she is 17 she is back in Forks and has changed completely. She left Phoenix with a bad ass reputation. Will her friends be what she expects? Usual couples. AH. Em&B sibs, EXA sibs, RXJ sibs
1. Prologue

Forget Me Not

Chapter 1 – Prologue

BPOV

"Bella, you and I are moving to Phoenix, Arizona," my mom said I got into the car after school. I am Isabella Marie Swan and I am seven years old. My hair is brunette and my eyes are brown.

"Why?" I asked. "Is daddy coming with us?"

"No sweetie, he isn't. Daddy and I aren't getting along anymore. We aren't going to live together anymore and you are coming with me and Emmett is going to stay with your father. Our things are on a truck to our new home and we're leaving early tomorrow morning, so tell your friends goodbye."

"This isn't fair! I love it here, my friends are here!" I said as I started crying.

"I know, sweetie but I'm not happy here and your father and I decided that it would be best if you came with me. You'll make new friends," she pushed.

"I don't _want_ new friends. I want my old friends and I want to stay here!" My mom pulled the car into the driveway and I jumped out as soon as she parked. I ran around back and went into the woods behind our house. I went to the tree that had the tree fort that Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I made. I climbed up the rope ladder, sat on the wood and cried.

A little while later I heard someone climb up. It was Edward.

"Bella, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm moving, but my dad and Emmett are staying here," I said angrily.

"You can move in with me and Alice," he offered.

"My mom already has my things packed and on their way to Phoenix in a moving van. I don't want to move."

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"We'll still be friends, I'll talk to you every day," Edward offered.

"Edward, let's just pick up where we left off when I come back. I'll visit; my mom can't keep me from my dad and brother. I'll try coming back sometime next month," I said.

"Fine," he said. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back.

"I'll miss you, Edward," I said. "Bye."

"Bye, Bella. I'll miss you too." Edward looked like he was about to cry so I climbed down the rope. I went back home and walked inside.

"Renee, please don't do this. Don't take my daughter from me!" I heard my dad argue. I walked up to my room with tears streaming down my face. I slammed my door and laid on my bed.

"Bella, we're leaving," my mom said. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning.

"Mom, why are we leaving so early?" I asked.

"So that we can get there later today," she said. I sighed and went downstairs. Emmett was up and I gave him a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells," he said.

"I'll miss you too, Em." He ruffled my hair with his huge hand.

"I'll see you soon," I said as I followed my mom.

"Bye, squirt," Emmett said, using my nickname he has for me.

My mom pulled out of the driveway and I left my happy life behind as I made my way to Phoenix, Arizona.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So, I wanted to try a new story so here it is! I will update as soon as I can because I am still working on my story Living the Life! Please review! Thanks!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	2. Returning

Forget Me Not

Chapter 2 – Returning

BPOV

"Bella, are you sure that you want to leave? Are you sure you want to go back to Forks?" my mom asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes mom, I'm already on my way and I'm not turning back. I'll call you when I get there; I should be there in about half an hour."

"Okay, I love you sweetie," she said.

"Love you too, mom," I said as I hung up the phone.

It has been exactly ten years today that I have left Forks. It's time to go back. Who was I kidding? I had a better life here than in Phoenix. I left nothing behind when leaving Phoenix, but when I left Forks, I left everything behind.

I've gotten into my fair share of fights in school, countless suspensions and detentions, hell, I was even arrested once. I thought it was time to start over, maybe pick up my old life.

I pulled up to my dad's house about twenty minutes later. The cruiser was in the drive so I went inside.

"Dad?" I called.

"Bella? Is that you?" he called back.

"Yeah, it's me!" He quickly came into the hallway and hugged me when he saw me. He lifted me off of the ground.

"Bells! The last time I saw you, you were ye big!" he said as he held his hand to his mid section. "You've changed so much!" he said. I actually haven't changed much; I filled out, and have amazing breasts and a great ass. I am skinnier and prettier. Well, I guess I have changed a lot.

"Dad, no gray hairs, I see," I laughed.

"Getting to be that age, though," he chuckled.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's at football practice; he'll be home soon though."

"Is everyone still here?" I asked, knowing that he would pick up on my meaning. Edward and Alice lived next door and Rosalie and Jasper lived across the street. You can see Edward's window when looking out mine. I used to go out my window and go through Edward's window whenever my parents would fight.

"Yep, everyone is still here, and still in their same houses," he nodded.

"Great. I hope you don't mind, I brought a few boxes with me. They're in the back of my truck," I said as I pointed at the door.

"I don't mind at all. I'll help you bring them to your room. I haven't changed anything, I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least," I smiled. We unloaded my truck and I was putting things away when I heard Emmett.

"Dad? Who's truck is that?" he asked.

"Emmett!" I yelled as I bounded down the stairs.

"Bells?" he asked. When he saw me he held his arms open and I jumped into them.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett! You are huge!" I exclaimed. "And you smell," I laughed as I pinched my nose.

"Bells, I just came from practice, so yeah, I smell," he boomed with laughter.

"So, I start school tomorrow."

"That's great!" he said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. See ya later, squirt," he said as he jumped up the stairs.

"Hey, dad," I called.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"It's late, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," I said.

"Okay, goodnight." I walked up the stairs and changed into a tank top and shorts. I looked out my window and saw that Edward's room hadn't changed except for the bed was bigger and he had a wall covered with CDs. I shut my blinds before climbing into bed.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. I straightened my thick brunette hair. I wore form-fitting, hip-hugging jeans and a see-through white shirt with an electric blue tank top underneath. For my make-up I put on a silver shimmer with black eyeliner and some mascara. I put on my black converse and waited for Emmett.

He came down the stairs and we went to school.

"Is everything the same?" I asked.

"You'll figure that out soon enough," he chuckled. "Alice and Rose are excited to see you. I didn't get a chance to tell Edward that you were coming so that'll be a surprise."

"Okay," I sighed. I got out of Emmett's Jeep when we parked. I got my schedule and then walked to my first hour.

"Bella Swan! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Alice.

"Alice!" I screamed. "Oh my gosh! I missed you!" I said. I saw Rose and screamed and hugged them both.

"We have missed you so much!" Rose said. "You are gorgeous! We need to catch up!" she pointed out. We sat down and listened to the lecture.

The rest of the day went like this. I saw friends that I haven't seen in a while, except Edward. I didn't have any classes with Edward.

"Hey, there's Edward," Alice said. We started walking over to him.

"Don't tell him who I am, he should know," I said.

"Edward!" Alice called. He turned around and nodded.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" I said with an eyebrow cocked.

"No," he said. I pursed my lips. "Well, I don't want to be seen with fresh meat," he said.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I'm considered 'fresh meat'?" I asked with air quotes.

"Yeah, so if you want someone to talk to go find Mike Newton and leave me the fuck alone."

"Wow, I thought you would remember me. But now I don't want you to. You are a douche, an ass and a dick all mixed in one. Great to know," I said. Alice looked like she was going to say something. "Don't tell him who I am. If he doesn't remember then don't let him know." I turned around and walked off.

"Where did that come from?" Rose asked when her and Alice caught up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"What you just did! You would have never done anything like that before!"

"Well, things changed in Phoenix. I learned to stand up for myself. That's kind of why I moved back here. Things got pretty bad back there."

"Do share," Alice piped in.

"Well, my friend Jessica and I were hanging with this group of guys and we stole a car. We didn't know that it was stolen though. We were just told to take it to one of the guys' friends and we got arrested. I've also had quite a few detentions and suspensions."

"Oh my goodness girl! You are a bad ass," she laughed. I laughed with her. "Oh! There is a football game tonight! You're brother and Edward are on the team and Rose is cheering. Do you want to meet me there?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I said. I waited for Emmett and rode home with him.

"So, you saw Edward?" he asked.

"What a douche," I said simply. Emmett boomed with laughter.

"He doesn't make a good first impression."

"This wasn't a first impression though."

"Hey, Bells, there is a party tomorrow night at my friends house. Alice and Rose are going, I'm sure they'll tell you about it but would you like to go?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," I agreed.

"Awesome." The rest of the ride was silent.

I got ready to go to the football game and borrowed one of Emmett's sweatshirts.

About an hour and a half later I walked to the school. I met up with Alice and we went to the football field where the game just started. Emmett came over to us because he wasn't playing.

"Hey, girls," he said.

"Hey," we responded. Rose came over too. We talked for a few minutes, catching up for the last ten years. That is, until a snob interrupted us.

"Rose, why are you hanging out with that white trash instead of cheering?" she said in a nasally voice. It took effort to hold back my laughter considering she was more 'white trash' than me. I walked over to her.

"I'm white trash?" I laughed. "I could name at least twenty reasons why that statement is funny."

"At least you're not on the cheer team; I think I would die of embarrassment if someone with your looks was out here."

"I'd rather look like me than be a brainless skank like you," I retorted. She curled her hands into fists. "Is Barbie going to punch me?" I asked, feigning fear. "Come on, give me your best shot." I pointed to my chin and she decked me. I moved around my jaw until it cracked.

"You are such a freak," she said. She punched me again. I pulled my fist back and punched her full force in the nose. I saw red drip down her face.

"Oh no! Did I ruin Barbie's nose job?" I asked as I put my hand up to my mouth, pretending to be concerned. Edward came over and saw Barbie's nose.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"Eddie that white trash bitch punched me," she said.

"Go see the coach, Tanya." He said to her in a concerned voice and I fake gagged. He turned to me. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked.

"Just the skank who I punched. But now it's you, _Eddie_," I said. Alice and Rose giggled at the nickname I used.

"Dude, Edward, don't you recognize her?" Alice asked.

"No, all I see is pure bitch." I felt my hands curl into fists.

"Cool it," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I'm cool; I wasn't going to punch him. Just trying to control my anger towards this douche."

"Oh, I'm the douche? You just punched my girlfriend and I'm being called the douche?" he laughed.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed," I said as I put my hands together. "Your _girlfriend_ punched me twice. She couldn't punch if her life depended on it."

"You better watch it," he said with rage dripping from his voice. I bent forward laughing.

"Edward, you should know who she is," Emmett said, referring to me.

"CULLEN! SWAN! Get back out here!" the coach yelled. Tanya came back to the rest of the cheerleaders and gave me death glares.

"Bye, Em," I said. Alice and I went back up to the bleachers.

"So, is Edward always like that?" I asked.

"No, I don't understand why he acted like that. He is never like that."

"Great, it's just me then," I sighed.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Are you going to the party tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, Rose and I are both going."

"Sweet," I said. Everyone got up and started cheering as Emmett made the winning touchdown. Alice and I stood up and cheered. Alice and I made our way to Emmett's Jeep and waited for Emmett and Edward.

Emmett got to us before Edward so Alice rode home with us.

"Congrats!" I said as we got into the Jeep.

"Please, ladies, hold your applause. The All-and-Mighty Emmett does not wish for it," he chuckled. We laughed along with him. We got home and Alice hugged me before venturing to her house. I went up to my room and opened my blinds. Edward's light was on and he was on the phone. I ignored him and went to get my pajamas.

I took my shirt off leaving me in my bra and jeans. I felt someone watching me so I looked out my window. I saw Edward looking at me. I gave him a disgusted look, flipped him off, and closed the blinds. I finished changing before opening them again.

I put on Emmett's sweatshirt before climbing through the window and sitting on the roof. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put the ear buds in before turning on the music. I closed my eyes and let the music take over.

I felt someone come out onto the roof and sit next to me. I opened my eyes and paused my music. Edward was sitting next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked aggravated. He didn't say anything; he just looked at me confused. "You're house is that way," I said as I pointed at his house. He had that same confused look on his face. "Edward, say something."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

"I wanted you to figure it out on your own. I didn't want to have to tell you." I got up and went inside the house. He followed.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Because you didn't let me say sorry before you came inside," he said.

"I don't want your apologies. Just get out," I said as I pointed towards the window.

"Bella, can't we be friends? Like old times?"

"I think those old times were ruined when you first spoke to me earlier."

"Come on, Bella!" he said. "I have missed you –," he started but I interrupted him.

"Don't tell me that you've missed me. If you really missed me, if you really even thought about me, you would have known who I was when you saw me!"

"How the hell was I supposed to recognize you? You have changed so much!" he said as he came over to me. I backed away.

"I have the same face!" I said. "I look the same, just in a more matured body."

"You've changed. You probably can't tell, but I haven't seen you in _ten years_!"

"I know that! When I saw you I recognized you though." I went over to my bed and sat down.

"You are so stubborn," he sighed as he joined me.

"Woah! Hold up! That's not happening," I said as I stood up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You being all buddy-buddy and sitting next to me! I am still overly angry with you!" I said.

"Whatever. I'm going home." He got up and came over to me. "Goodnight, Bells," he said as he hugged me.

"Let go of me and don't call me Bells!" I said as I pushed him off of me. He laughed and climbed out of my window.

I closed my window and pulled the blinds before crawling into bed and sleeping.

"Bella, you've got company," my dad grumbled when he came into my room. I groaned as I got out of bed. I quickly brushed my hair and put on some sweats before going down the stairs into the hallway.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice yelled as they held up a bag and make-up.

"You guys came over here and woke me up so you could do my hair and make-up? What's in the bag anyways?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't think you had any skirts so we bought one for you to wear tonight." I internally groaned but went upstairs with them following me. I looked at my clock and it was 1:30 in the afternoon.

"What time is this party?" I asked.

"It starts at seven but we wanted to hang out with you before we got ready," Alice said.

"We couldn't do this after I woke up because…?" I asked.

"Well, Edward has Tanya over," Alice said as she made a disgusted face. I looked out my window and Tanya was hanging all over Edward as he typed something on his laptop. I shook my head as I went over to close the blinds.

"I'll close this before I am scarred for life," I laughed. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" I joked. Alice and Rose giggled.

"I don't know what you did but Edward was in a better mood when he came home from your house yesterday," Alice said.

"Really? The nicest thing I said to him was 'I recognized you,' and then everything else was rude," I laughed.

"Oh well," Alice sighed.

"How is Jasper?" I asked. "I haven't seen him lately."

"He's the same as when you left. Completely immature and annoying," Rose said.

"He is not!" Alice countered. "Oh! I didn't tell you, did I? Jazz and I are dating. And Rose and Emmett are dating," Alice explained.

"Nice, how long has this been going on? I knew that you and Emmett were dating because it may be the first time I've seen Emmett in ten years but it's not the first time we've talked. I talked to him every day," I said.

"Oh, okay. Jazz and I have been dating for…it'll be a year and a half next Friday." I wiped a fake tear from my eye and laughed.

"Alright, let's get you ready," Rose said. Rose gave me the bag and instructed me to put on what was inside. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a black shirt and put it on. It had a swoop neck that showed a lot of cleavage with a huge playboy bunny outline in silver. I then pulled out the skirt. I'm sorry, did I say _skirt_? I meant the tiniest piece of clothing I have ever seen. I put it on anyways. The denim skirt stopped about three inches down my thighs. I must say, this skirt makes my ass look fan-fucking-tastic.

I walked out of the bathroom and struck a pose. Alice and Rose took fake pictures with their invisible cameras.

"That looks great on you," Rose said.

"Why thank you my dear," I smiled.

"Now for your make-up," Alice said. They pulled me to a stool at the old vanity that was against my wall and Rose pulled at my hair while Alice put on my make-up. By the time they finished I looked hot. Alice and Rose got ready themselves and we were ready to go.

We went downstairs to get dinner first. I grabbed the box of pizza and brought it up to my room.

"I'm changing into sweats real quick. Don't worry, I'll change back before we leave," I assured them. I changed into sweats and then we went out onto my roof and ate the pizza. Edward and Tanya were still in his room.

"Hey, guys," I laughed. "Who am I?" I asked as I got up. I started cheering in a peppy voice, loud enough for Edward and Tanya to hear. "One, two, three, four, Tanya is a major whore," I cheered as I bent forward with my hands on my hips and winked. Alice and Rose were laughing hard. "I bet Tanya can't do this," I said as I climbed onto the higher portion of the roof and did a back flip off.

"Where did you learn that?!" Rose asked bewildered.

"My friends and I would climb onto my roof and do tricks off of it into my pool. I saw Edward glaring at me so I just waved and smiled. I sat down and ate a slice of pizza.

"Impressive," she said. "You should try out for the cheer squad!" she said.

"No! I am _not_ going to be on a team that _she_ is on," I said as I motioned to Edward's window.

"Fine, fine," Rose laughed.

"Guys, its seven fifteen. Do you want to start heading over to the party?" Alice asked.

"Sure," we complied. We went back into my room and I changed into my skirt before we got Emmett to drive us.

We got out of the Jeep when we got to the party and walked up to the door. Emmett had his arm around Rose. Jasper arrived a few minutes later.

"Jasper?" I called.

"My gosh, Bella Swan, is that you?" he smiled.

"Jasper! I missed you!" I said as I hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. He set me down then held Alice's hand.

We went over to where the music was and started dancing. I went to go get something to drink after a little while.

I grabbed a bottle of water and was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a tall tan man standing in front of me.

"I heard there was a new Swan in town," he smiled. I realized who he was.

"Jacob Black! Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it is Bells," he said.

"When did you get so big?" I laughed. Jacob is nearly two years younger than me.

"You miss out a lot in ten years," he laughed. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. I nodded and we headed over to where Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were.

Jacob and I started grinding into each other to the beat of the song. The song that was being played was Bulletproof by La Roux.

I saw that Edward and Tanya arrived and we dancing by our group. I also noticed the slutty looks that Tanya was giving Jacob. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was oblivious.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Edward told Tanya.

"Get me one, please," she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Bells, I'm going to head out, I'll see you later, bye," Jacob said as he walked away. I went up to Tanya when I knew that Edward and Jacob weren't near us anymore.

"Hey, I saw the looks you were giving to Jacob," I said.

"Look, if he is your boyfriend I wouldn't waste your time. Leave him to the ones with experience," she said.

"You're with _Edward_," I pointed out.

"What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him," she said. I slapped her across the face.

"Edward is my friend! You are just a cold hearted slut!" I said.

"Bella! What the fuck!" Edward said as he walked up to us.

"Edward, it's not what it looks like," I said, knowing that I just used the oldest excuse in the book.

"Don't give me that," he said. He went over to Tanya and looked to see if I did any damage. I went over to Emmett.

"I'm going home," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well," I lied. I walked away and down the street on my way home. When I got home I called to my dad letting him know I was home for the night and going to bed soon. When I got into my room I changed into sweats and a tank top before climbing onto my roof with my iPod. I put the ear buds in and let the music blast.

Someone sat down beside me but I ignored them. They pulled out my ear bud.

"Hey!" I said as my head shot up. I saw that the person sitting next to me was Edward. I looked the other way in an attempt to avoid him.

"Why did you slap her?" he asked.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Yeah, she said you were jealous and wanted me for yourself." I laughed at that.

"Now _that_ is the biggest lie in the world. I slapped her because she was eyeing Jacob. She said that if I was dating Jacob then I should let him be with her because she is more experienced." Edward laughed this time.

"She wouldn't do that," he said. "It's cool though, Bells. I don't mind you having a little crush on me," he said with a joking wink.

"I'm going inside now. I would suggest you go home if you don't want to be punched," I said as I went inside. I slammed my window shut and dropped my blinds. I laid on my bed and screamed into my pillows. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. Please, please, PLEEEEEASE review!!! I will update as soon as I can!! I have writer's block on Living the Life but I will try to update that as soon as possible too! Thank you guys so much!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	3. Karma

Forget Me Not

Chapter 3 – Karma

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. Emmett was sitting at the table.

"Hey, I heard you scream last night. What's up?" he asked. I sighed.

"Edward is what's up. He is so frustrating!" I vented.

"He tends to be that way," he laughed.

"I can tell." I grabbed a granola bar from the food pantry and went upstairs. I drew back the blinds to the let little sunlight there was into my room. I saw that Edward was still sleeping in his bed with one arm hanging out.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and went to take a shower. I let the water run over my body and washed it and my hair. I got out and dried off. I walked into my room in my towel. I changed into my bra and panties and went over to my dresser.

I docked my iPod and turned the music up loud. The song Tik Tok by Ke$ha played throughout the room. I started singing it and dancing to the beat as I searched for clothes.

A knock on my window made me jump. I looked over and saw Edward squatting in front of it. I reached for my towel and covered myself.

"Go away!" I mouthed as I waved my hand in dismissal. He put his hand to his ear and had a playful smile on his face. I went over to the window and opened it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out," he said as he opened the window more and slid in.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Oh," he chuckled as he held his hand over his eyes like a child. I sighed and went back to getting dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Alright, you child, you can take your hand off of your eyes," I laughed.

"Thank you for not scarring me," he smiled. I flipped him off with my own smile.

"So…what did you come over here for again?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted something to do besides sit in my room."

"Isn't Tanya coming over?" I asked.

"You know this how?" he replied.

"Alice," I laughed.

"That stunt you pulled on your roof yesterday pissed her off immensely."

"Good, that was my intention. Maybe I'll do something else. Maybe a 'two, four, six, eight,' cheer this time," I mused.

"Ha ha, you are _so_ funny," he said sarcastically.

"I try," I joked.

"So what's your story?" he asked. I gave him a questioning look. "Why did you move back?" he rolled his eyes.

"Things at home weren't working out," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've gotten at least fifteen suspensions since school started, nearly twice as many detentions, and I've gotten arrested."

"Damn."

"Tell me about it. My mom didn't know what to do with me so I offered to come here. I missed it here anyways. So I came back and met the biggest douche in the world," I joked.

"Really? I should meet him sometime," he laughed. I suddenly realized we were getting along. Maybe he's not such a douche after all. "I should go, Tanya will be over soon. Bye," he said as he climbed out my window.

"Bye," I called. I turned my music off and went downstairs. I grabbed my book bag and went up to my room. I pulled out my English homework and started working on it.

We had to write about what was important to us. I have done this a few times before so I whipped right through it. I looked out my window and saw Tanya look up. She looked at me and gave me a dirty look. I smiled and waved. She looked away. She looked back at me as she got up from the chair she was sitting in. She pulled Edward over and sat him in the chair. She sat in his lap and kissed him full out. I rolled my eyes and put my homework away.

When I looked back up I furrowed my eyebrows. It looked like Tanya and Edward were fighting. She was yelling and pushing him but he barely budged. He threw his hands up slightly and I could tell he was yelling back. The next thing I saw blew my mind. She slapped him really hard across the face. I could tell it was hard because his face whipped to the right.

Tanya stomped out of the room and Edward picked up a pencil container and threw it. It hit the wall and pens and pencils flew everywhere. I climbed out of my window and jumped the short distance to his roof. I knocked on his window. He motioned for me to just come in. I hoped down and went over to him.

"I saw what happened," I said quietly.

"Yeah? So?" he asked. I looked at his left cheek and it had a red mark on it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just had a fight. She'll get over it though," he said angrily.

"Would you mind me asking what about?"

"I asked if she cheated on me."

"She didn't take it well?" I asked.

"Not at all. If you didn't put that thought in my head I wouldn't have asked her!"

"I'm going to let that go because you are mad. I'm not lying to you though."

"Bella, Tanya told me she didn't and I'm going to believe her."

"You're going to get hurt!"

"No, I'm not because Tanya isn't cheating on me!"

"Edward, I'm not lying," I tried to convince him.

"Bella, please, just drop it."

"Fine, whatever," I said with a slight frown. "Call me if you want to talk," I said as I scribbled my number on a piece of paper. I went over to the window and climbed out. I jumped across to my roof and went through my window.

I wandered aimlessly around my room. Someone needs to do something about Tanya. Edward is going to get hurt if no one proves that she is lying.

I went downstairs after a while to get some dinner. Emmett was sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

"Hey Em," I said.

"Hey Squirt," he said.

"Edward is such an idiot," I sighed.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're falling for him," he joked.

"What? No! He doesn't believe me when I tell him that Tanya is cheating on him."

"Is she really?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, she told me. She's cheating on him with Jacob."

"Really," he hummed. "Well, let him figure out for himself then," he shrugged. I grabbed a container of yogurt from the fridge and sat on the counter while I ate it. The doorbell rang and Emmett went and answered it. Alice and him came back into the kitchen and Alice came over to me.

"We have to do something about Tanya," she said.

"Tell me about it. Edward doesn't believe that she's cheating on him!"

"Yeah," she mumbled. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey, Al. Do you have any all black clothing and a camera that works well without flash?" I asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Go get it and black clothes and come back over. We're going out tonight," I said with a devious smile. She jogged out the front door to go over to her house.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Going to Jacob's house and catching Tanya and him in the act," I said.

"This isn't a good idea."

"We'll be fine," I assured him. Alice came back in the door and we went up to my room. I grabbed my black shirt and black sweats and changed into them.

Alice changed into her outfit and looked in the mirror.

"This is really slimming," she mused. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for it to be dark enough for us to go out."

"Where are we going, Bella?"

"Jacob's house. We are going to catch him and Tanya. Edward needs proof, we'll give him proof."

"Why are you so destined on helping my brother?"

"He's my friend. Tanya's a bitch."

"Ooh," she said.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"What's on your iPod?" she asked. She went over to my dock and pressed play on my iPod. The song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga came on. Alice and I started dancing randomly to the music. When the song ended she sat on my bed and I laid down with my head on her lap.

"What is Phoenix like?" Alice asked.

"It's like the opposite of here. It never rains in Phoenix. Well, it does, but not often."

"So, it's warm?"

"Yeah, year round too."

"That is awesome. Do you think its dark enough?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's take your car because mine is too loud," I said. She complied and we went down to her Porsche.

We drove to La Push.

"Stop here," I said. "We can't take your car any further. You have the camera right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," he said as she held up the camera. "Let's go."

We got out of her porch and she followed me to Jacob's house.

"Don't make a sound," I whispered. We quietly made our way to a window. I saw a bed and a dresser. I then saw a wheelchair. We made our way to the next window. Kitchen, damn. Next window. This one was Jacob's room.

I saw Tanya in a silk robe and Jacob came into the room in his boxers. I took the camera and started taking pictures. Once we got what we needed we got out of there.

"That was awesome! We have to do that again!" she said excitedly.

"Al, cool it. One of us has to show Edward these pictures."

"Oh yeah," she pursed her lips.

"Do you want me to show them to him?" I asked. "He is less likely to kill me."

"Please," she said. We got back to our houses and I went up to my room, crossed the roof and knocked on the window. He let me in and I sat in his chair with the camera in my hands.

"Edward, I have something I need to show you," I said hesitantly.

"What's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost," he chuckled. I looked at him, took a deep breath and turned the camera on. I pulled up the pictures and showed them to him. He took the camera and sat on his bed. After a few minutes I tried talking to him.

"Edward? Edward, say something," I said.

"How did you get this?"

"I went to Jacob's house with Alice. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Damn it," he mumbled. He went over to his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you –," I started but he held his hand up for me to stop. I went over and sat on his bed.

"Tanya? Yeah, it's me…No, don't come over. I want to break up…Why? You cheated on me! Tanya I have proof that you did! Goodbye, Tanya," he said. He slapped his phone shut and slammed it on the desk. He sat on his bed next to me and put his head in his hands.

"It's going to be all right," I said. I rubbed his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, when was _your_ last break up?" he asked.

"Four days ago," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He laid down on his bed and sighed. "I know what you need," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have ice cream?"

"Yes…?"

"Alright, go get the ice cream, two spoons, and some movies." He gave me a weird look but got up and went downstairs. He came back up with a gallon tub of ice cream, some movies, and spoons.

"Alright, where is the closest DVD player?" I asked. He put a movie into the TV and turned it on. It ended up being Halloween II. I took the ice cream, opened it and patted next to me. I leaned against the wall so I was facing the TV and started eating. He followed my actions.

Throughout the movie I would gasp or cover my eyes from the gruesome scenes.

"Bella, are you all right?" he laughed when the movie was over and I kept staring at the screen without blinking.

"That was horrible," I said.

"It wasn't that bad," he laughed.

"That guys arm! The bone just came through the skin! And that guys face!"

"Bella, breath. It was a movie. The face thing can't really happen," he laughed.

"And the arm thing can!?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Bella. It can. Haven't you ever seen Scarred on MTV?" he asked.

"Oh my God. No more gruesome movies for me," I said.

"Deal," he laughed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said as I got up. I went into the bathroom connected to his room and walked right back out. "On second thought, I can wait."

"What's wrong this time?" he asked.

"You're bathroom looks too much like the one in the movie," I said.

"Bella, go to the bathroom. No one is in there. Would you like me to check for monsters?" he asked in a voice you would use on a little kid. I flipped him off and went into the bathroom. I peed and flushed the toilet. I washed my hands and when I was drying my hands there was a pound on the door. I screamed and I heard Edward's laughter.

I stomped out of the bathroom and saw him sitting on the floor laughing.

"You are the worst friend in the world! Here I am trying to help you and you pretend you are some killer!" I jokingly seethed.

"You…know that…was…funny," he said between fits of laughter. I knelt down in front of him.

"I'm going to give you a present," I said sweetly. He cocked an eyebrow, his laughter dying. I punched him in the arm and flipped him off.

"Ow! Bells," he laughed. He then pretended to catch the finger I sent him and put it in his pocket.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around one in the morning," he said. I sighed.

"I'm going home to sleep. Goodnight, Edward." I climbed out the window, crossed the roofs and went into my room.

I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. Every time I closed my eyes I would see pictures from the movie in my head. I turned my light on and walked around.

My cell phone started ringing so I went to the night stand by my bed to see who it was. I saw a random number on the caller I.D. and picked it up.

"Talk to me," I answered.

"Bella, go to sleep."

"I can't, Edward. That stupid movie is getting into my mind."

"Lay down, put the phone on speaker and I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I mumbled. I turned off my light, put my phone on speaker, plugged it into the charger and laid down. "Happy?" I mumbled.

"Not yet," he laughed. I rolled over in bed so I was facing my phone. "Hush little baby," he started singing.

"If you don't stop singing I will come over there and personally kill you," I mumbled to which he laughed.

A little while later I fell asleep. I faintly heard a voice say "goodnight Bella".

The next morning my alarm went off. I groaned, rolled over and slammed my hand on the snooze button before turning it off. I rolled over and tried to get more sleep.

"Bella, get up," I heard Emmett say as he opened the door.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"School," he said before walking out. I groaned and got up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and went to my closet. I put on a tank top and a button up sweater that stopped at my knees over it, leaving it unbuttoned. I then chose my favorite pair of jeans and put my trusty Converse on. I walked down stairs and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of orange juice.

Emmett and I went to school when we finished our breakfast. We pulled into his parking space and I grabbed my book bag and I saw that my folder was missing.

"Damn it," I muttered. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Did you know that you snore?" I heard his chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"You snore…why is that hard to grasp exactly?"

"Alright, you can make fun of me for that later. Right now, though, are you home?"

"Yeah, about to leave though."

"WAIT!"

"Woah, what?"

"Could you go into my room and get my folder off my desk please? It has Biology written on it."

"Your door is locked," he said as I heard the door knob rattling.

"I know that! I locked it. I forgot to lock my window; you can go in through there."

"Fine, fine. See you at school," he said as he hung up.

"What is Edward making fun of you for?" Emmett asked.

"How did you know it was Edward?" I asked.

"Because you smiled when you talked to him. But this wasn't some plain old smile, this was a smile that said 'I love you'," Emmett said as he did the hand motion when people announce the title of a play on Broadway.

"I did not! You are so lying! I don't love Edward! We're friends. It would be weird if I loved him," I laughed.

"Sure, sure," Emmett said.

"I'm going to wait out here for my folder to arrive."

"It can walk?" he asked.

"Yes, Emmett, it grew legs yesterday," I said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Awesome, well I'm going to go meet Rose by the cafeteria. She had cheer practice this morning and I see cheerleaders so she's most likely done. See you later," he said as he walked off. I sat down on the curb and waited for Edward and Alice.

They arrived about five minutes later. Edward got out of the Volvo with my folder in his hand.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"You're welcome, snorer," he smiled.

"I honestly think I hate you," I said. I turned to Alice. "I'm not talking to your brother anymore."

"What brother?" she joked.

"Hey, I'm right here," he said.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked.

"Nope," Alice responded as she shook her head.

Edward shook his head as he walked next to us.

"Some friend you are, Bells," Edward said.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. I hit his shoulder with mine as we kept walking.

I saw Tanya walk towards us and I internally groaned.

"You boyfriend stealing slut!" she called when she got closer.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me. I knew from the second that you moved here that you were going to go after Edward. Why did you have to come here and ruin people's lives?" she asked.

"Who's life did I ruin, exactly?" I asked.

"Mine and Edward's. We were happy together until you came along and broke us up with lies. I heard about your 'proof'," she said with air quotes. "But those aren't real. I have never been with Jacob. People could make photos like that anytime." She went over to Edward. "How do you know that the pictures are real?" she asked.

"They didn't look fake, Tanya."

"I took a photography class and was taught how to take two pictures and mold them to make a whole new photo! I'm telling you that they aren't real," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Tanya, they're real. I was with Bella when she took them!" Alice defended me.

"You're lying! You're just trying to save her! Edward, you have to believe me!" she pleaded as fake tears came to her eyes. I saw Edward's face soften and I looked at him shocked.

"Fine, Tanya, I believe you," he sighed.

"Edward!" I said bewildered. "How could you believe her? You saw the pictures! They're real!"

"You should probably run along now," Tanya said as she shooed me away with her hand.

"You are such a bitch," I muttered before walking to first hour. I sat through my teachers lecture with a scowl set on my face.

After school ended I stalked towards Emmett's Jeep, still angry from this morning.

"Bella," I heard Edward call my name. I ignored him and kept walking. Luckily, Emmett was sitting in the Jeep waiting for me and I hopped in and he drove off.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked.

"Edward," I answered.

"What did he do this time?"

"He's back with Tanya. And I'm _not_ jealous. She cheated on him and I showed him proof and he believes her over me."

"Sorry, Bells," he said in sympathy.

"Yeah, whatever." We pulled into the driveway and I went straight to my room. I pulled out my suitcase and started packing.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on my window and then I heard it slide up.

"I hate you. Honestly, I do."

"Bella, no you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"What are you doing?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I'm leaving."

"What?! Why?"

"What Tanya said is true. I guess I'm ruining lives here. I'm leaving."

"You're not leaving. I'm not letting you leave. I'm not losing you again."

"You've already lost me again. The second you took her back and basically flat out told me that you didn't believe me, you lost me. I'm not some doll that sits on your shelf no matter what. I have feelings."

"I know that, and I'm sorry. I'm not taking her back. I told Tanya after you stormed off that I believed you over her."

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Edward went over to my suitcase, dumped it out and threw it on the floor. "What the hell?" I asked.

"You aren't leaving. I told you that." I picked up my suitcase and started packing again. "Don't make me dump it out again."

"Will you leave!?" I asked annoyed.

"Not until you promise me that you'll stay."

"Edward, people hate me here."

"And people don't hate you in Phoenix?" he joked.

"You are so funny," I said sarcastically.

"But seriously, please stay. It'll kill your dad and brother if you leave. It'll kill Alice and Rose, and even Jasper. It'll kill me."

"I give up," I sighed defeated. I went and laid on my bed. He joined me.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Lying down," he said. He stretched and pushed me towards the edge of the bed.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"What?" he said as he pushed me off the bed.

"Edward!" I whined.

"Bella? Where did you go?" he joked.

"You are such an idiot," I muttered.

"Man, Bells, you hurt my feeling."

"Your _feeling_? You only have one?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Ma'am? I'm not a ma'am," I laughed.

"Sure, sure," he smiled. I sat in my chair and pulled my legs up.

"You never promised," he pointed out.

"I'm not promising anything."

"Why?"

"I don't know. What if things don't work out here? I'm obviously not welcome here," I mumbled.

"By Tanya? That's one person, Bells." I rolled my eyes at him. My phone went off in my pocket. I stood up and looked to see who it was. Alice was texting me.

_Alice: Hey, let's go dress shopping for homecoming._

_ Bella: When is homecoming?_

_ Alice: This weekend._

_ Bella: Fine. Come save me first, lol._

_ Alice: Huh?_

_ Bella: Your brother is here, haha._

_ Alice: be right over._

"Earth to Bella Swan! Come in Bella Swan!" I heard Edward call. I looked up and he was right there. I flinched back and my hand flew to my heart.

"Holy shit you scared me!"

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't tell my sister to 'rescue' you then I wouldn't be trying to get your attention." He said as he laid on the bed again.

"You read my texts?" I asked. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Yeah, sure," he chuckled. "You're going to homecoming?" he asked.

"Alice will drag me there if I refuse to go, so yes, I'm going."

"She's making me go too. She rented me a tux and everything," he laughed. I noticed that Edward had a small notebook in his hand. My eyes went wide when I saw that it was my personal Journal. "What's this?" he asked. He opened it.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I went over and jumped on the bed. I tried to snatch the notebook from it but he wouldn't let me.

"What is it?"

"Just give it to me!" I said as I straddled him and reached for the journal. I heard my door open.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Alice ask loudly. I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"He took my journal!" I whined.

"She jumped me. It was all her," Edward said. I punched his arm.

"Ow, Bella!" he whined.

"Give me the damn notebook!" he handed it to me and I got off of him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as I started walking out. "Wait. Edward, you have to leave," I laughed.

"Edward, you can come with us! You have to get a tie the same color as Bella's dress anyway!" Alice said.

"Why does he have to get the same colored tie?"

"You two are going together!"

"What?!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Don't act so shocked. You didn't think that I would make you both go by yourself did you?" she asked.

"Al, I don't really want to go anyways," I said.

"Too bad," she said as we got into her Porsche.

"Shotty!" I called. I went up to the front of the car and Edward threw me over his shoulder. He opened the door and set me down facing away from the car so he could get in before me. "You asshole! I called it!" I said. He stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out in return and got in back.

"You two flirt so much and you wonder why I'm making you go together," Alice sighed.

"We are not flirting!" I said.

"Yes you are," she laughed. I looked out the window and pouted.

"Bella, stop pouting," Edward chuckled.

"Edward, stop flirting," I said. He laughed louder. Alice turned up the music and we listened to the music the whole way there.

When we got there we got out of the Porsche and we walked into the neareast store that sold dresses. Alice immediately started shoving dresses at me.

"Al, I draw the line at fifteen," I said as she handed the fifteenth dress to me.

"Fine," she sighed. We went over to the dressing room and I tried on the dresses. We narrowed it down to two dresses by the end. Edward was told that he had to choose. The first dress was royal blue with mosaic daisies on it. The second was light blue strapless with a black strip under the bust. It had a beaded design at the top.

"I like the first one," he said.

"Me too," Alice said.

"The first one it is then," I said as I changed. I came out with the dress in hand and looked at the price. "Oh no, I don't have this kind of money!" I said.

"I do!" Alice announced.

"Alice you are not buying this!" I argued.

"Shut up, Bells. Yes I am." She took the dress from me and went to the cash register. The guy at the register was checking me out. After the dress was paid for the guy talked to me.

"Hey, I'm Quil. What's your name?" he asked. I rested my elbows on the counter and started proving to Alice that I am not interested in Edward.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Well, Bella. How would you like to go out and get to know me better?" he winked.

"I think, I'll give you my number and you'll call me later tonight," I said as I wrote down my number on his hand with the pen that was on the counter. I drew a heart around my name and walked away.

"He was so cute!" Alice mused.

"I think I kind of have a date," I smiled. Edward stayed silent.

"This time I shotty!" I called as I got to the door of the Porsche. Edward didn't fight me. I got in front with the worst victory in the books. It was a silent ride home.

"Thanks, Al," I said as we pulled into her driveway. "Bye, Edward," I said.

"Bye," he muttered. I walked up to my room after telling my dad that I was home. I hung my dress up and sat on my bed. _Why was Edward acting so weird?_ I wondered. I decided that the only way I would figure out was to confront him about it.

I got up and went through my window like I have done many times this past week. I hopped across the roofs and knocked on Edward's window. He was lying on his bed and had his ear buds in. I guess he didn't hear my knock. I opened the window and hopped in.

Edward looked over and sat up when he saw me. He took his ear buds out and just looked at me.

"What are you listening to?" I asked.

"Jay Sean," he said.

"What's your problem?" I blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you acting like this? You are being very resistant when talking to me. It's like you don't want to talk to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Whatever," I muttered as I walked out. I went back to my room and changed into my pajamas. I laid in bed and read.

My phone went off around ten.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella, it's Quil."

"Hey, Quil, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me tomorrow night."

"That sounds amazing. What time?"

"How about six?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around five forty five. I just need to know where you live."

"I live at 775 K Street in Forks," I said.

"Okay, Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. I hung up my phone and closed my eyes. I fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning I woke up and changed. I put on a v-neck t-shirt and some jeans. I threw my Converse on and went downstairs.

"You seem happy," Emmett noted.

"I have a date tonight," I smiled.

"Edward finally manned up and asked you out, I see," he said.

"Uh, no," I said as I gave him a weird look. "It's with a guy I met in Seattle. His name is Quil."

"Nice, Bells," he chuckled.

"You ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." We walked out to his Jeep and drove to school. Emmett parked and I went to meet up with Alice and Edward while Emmett went to meet Rose and Jasper.

"Al! Edward!" I called as I walked over to them. Alice stopped but Edward kept walking. I stopped when I saw that he didn't. Alice came over to me.

"Don't mind him, he's just being stupid."

"Is this because of the whole Quil thing?" I asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to talk to him yourself."

"Yeah, I'll do that sometime. You know, when he actually wants to talk to me."

"Bella! Alice!" I heard Rose call. She was carting Emmett and Jasper behind her. Jasper went over to Alice and Emmett and Rose stood by us.

"I'm going to find Edward," I said. I walked off in the direction he was walking.

"His first hour is in building four!" Alice called.

"Thanks!" I called back. I went to building four and saw him sitting at a table listening to music. I went over to the table and stood there as I waited for him to take his ear buds out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now."

"Yes now. I don't care that class is going to start. You are coming with me." I said as I pulled him up. He grabbed his books and iPod and came with me. I pulled him to Emmett Jeep and stopped.

"What is your problem, and don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about because you do," I said as I got to the point.

"I don't have a problem!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Is this because of Quil? Are you jealous?" He looked away from me. "Oh my God, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Bella," he said.

"I don't believe you."

"Bella is it so hard to think that not _every_ guy wants to be your boyfriend?" he asked. "Have you ever thought that maybe I _just_ want to be your friend but I don't want you flirting with guys in front of me?"

"If you don't like me then why don't you want me flirting with other guys?"

"I don't want to know about the guys you like, the guys you date and the guys you have sex with."

"That's what friends do. And just because I like Quil doesn't mean that I'm going to have sex with him."

"This is exactly what I don't want to talk about, Bella. I don't want to hear about Quil. You don't even know Quil. He is just some random guy you met while shopping and for all you know he could be some total ass that is just going to use you!"

"I helped you when Tanya and you broke up!" I pointed out.

"You broke me and Tanya up Bella! If you didn't interfere we would still be dating!"

"Screw you, Edward," I said as I walked off. I went and sat on a bench by my first hour and waited for it to finish. Tears slowly made their way down my cheek.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice called when they saw me on the bench when class got out.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Edward. Edward is wrong."

"What did he do?"

"Well, I talked to him and he blamed me for breaking him and Tanya up and he said that he wanted nothing to do with who I date."

"Awe, Bell, don't let my idiot of a brother get you upset!"

"Awe, it's poor Little Bella," Tanya taunted. "What's wrong? Did Edward break up with you?"

"That is it!" I said as I got up. "You messed with the wrong person!" I said as I punched her in the jaw. Her hand flew up to her mouth in awe. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I let them turn me around, thinking that it was Alice or Rose. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and blood was dripping down my face.

"Bella!" Rose yelled. Everyone went to their next class except for the three of us.

"What happened?" I groaned.

"Lauren punched you! Your nose is bleeding!" she said. I brought my hand up to my lip and looked at my hand.

"Shit," I groaned. Rose and Alice helped me up and helped me to the bathroom. The world was spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out. When we got there I grabbed some paper towel and wet it. I pressed it gently to my nose and winced.

"She hit you hard, Bells," Alice said.

"Al, I know. I felt it."

"Why did you let her turn you around?"

"I thought it was one of you guys. And who is she anyway?"

"Lauren is basically Tanya's minion. She follows Tanya everywhere."

It took a little while but I finally got the bleeding to stop. I cleaned up the dried blood and made my face look somewhat presentable. My nose was still kind of swollen but it didn't look too bad.

We walked out of the bathroom and started heading back to class.

"I blame karma," Alice sighed.

"What?" I laughed.

"Lauren punching you. It's karma for us spying on Jacob and Tanya."

"If that's what you want to call it," I laughed.

"Miss Swan," I heard the principal say.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"Come with me please," he said. I looked at Alice and Rose but followed him. We walked into his office where Tanya sat.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I understand that you started a fight today, Miss Swan."

"Kind of," I muttered.

"You do understand that the punishment for this is either suspension or two days of detention."

"Can I please just get a warning? Please? I need to start off good here."

"Fine, just this once. I want no more of your nonsense Miss Swan."

"Thank you," I said.

"What are you doing!?" Tanya shrieked. "She punched me in the jaw! She could have broken it!"

"That is enough, Miss Denali. Now go to class girls." I stood up and walked out with Tanya close behind.

"Listen, Swan. You are not getting off that easily," she taunted.

"Don't worry, Tanya. I'm leaving. I'm moving tomorrow." I walked off to class.

After school got out I waited for Emmett to get to the Jeep.

"Hey, Bells!" he called. He walked closer and saw my nose. He tilted my head to the side to get a better look. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not," I said as I got into the Jeep. Emmett got in and looked at me for an explanation. "Edward and I got in a fight," I started.

"He punched you?!" he asked angrily.

"NO! No. Well, we got into a _verbal_ fight and I was upset so I waited for Alice and Rose to get out of class and I was crying. So Tanya came up to me after class and starting antagonizing me so I punched her. Then her friend punched me. I just want to go home," I said quietly.

"That's where we're going, Bells," he said.

"Not back there. I want to go back to Phoenix. I don't fit in here."

"Bella, you have to give it time."

"I can't do this, Emmett! I can't pretend that everything is fine here when it's not!"

"Don't leave, please. You just got here! I haven't seen you in ten years and now you're going to leave again and who knows the next time I'll see you!"

"That wasn't my fault! I tried to contact you guys but it wasn't the easiest thing to do with mom around. But I have your number now so I can text you whenever I want and I can call you too. I'll come back over the summer to visit." Emmett just looked out the window and a new round of tears made their way down my cheeks again.

When we got home I went up to my room and locked my window. I pulled out my suitcase and started packing. I heard a knock on my window but I ignored it.

When I finished packing I looked out my window to see Edward still sitting there. I turned off my light and crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I will try to update as soon as I can! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	4. My Best Friend

**Hey! Before you read, I thought that I would make the past three chapters in Edward's point of view. So, here it is. Edward's thoughts and the way he thinks it happened! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Forget Me Not

Chapter 4 – My Best Friend

EPOV

"Edward! Get your ass up!" I heard Alice yell.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled. I got up out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted long sleeved t-shirt. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat.

"You almost ready?" Alice asked.

"I've been ready this whole time," I laughed.

"Sure, sure," she rolled her eyes. We went out to her Porsche and we drove to school.

I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am seventeen and have bronze hair and green eyes. I am the quarterback of the Forks High School football team. I have the best girlfriend, Tanya.

"We're here, Edward," Alice said. I got out and met up with Tanya before going to class.

After school I went home and noticed a light on at Charlie's house in his daughter's room. _That's weird,_ I thought. My best friend Bella moved to Arizona about ten years ago and I haven't heard from her since. I shook that thought out of my mind and got ready for football practice.

I went back to school for practice. Coach worked us extra hard today, getting us ready for tomorrow's game.

After practice I went home, showered and went to bed.

The next morning I drove Alice and myself to school. I was wearing a dress shirt, slacks and a tie because of our game tonight.

After school let out I was talking with some guys on the football team.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call. I turned around and nodded. I then saw someone who I've never seen before. She was skinny with great curves and straight brown hair. Her eyes were big and brown. She was beautiful. She was new, and I didn't want to get mixed in with that.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. _Who does this chick think she is?_

"No," I said with pursed lips. _I can't be seen with her much longer_. "Well, I don't want to be seen with fresh meat."

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I'm considered fresh meat?" she asked with air quotes.

"Yeah, so if you want someone to talk to go find Mike Newton and leave me the fuck alone." Harsh, I know, but still. I need to get back to my friends.

"Wow, I thought you would remember me. But now I don't want you to. You are a douche, an ass, and a dick all mixed in one. Great to know." What the hell? Where did that come from? Alice looked like she was going to say something until this girl stopped her. "Don't tell him who I am. If he doesn't remember then don't let him know." She turned around and walked off.

"What is your problem, Edward?" Alice asked. Her and Rose went to catch up with the other girl. I went back over to my friends and jumped into what they were talking about.

"So there is this party that is going on tomorrow night. We should go," Eric said.

"That sounds pretty cool. I'll be there," I said. "But hey, I've got to run, I'll see ya at the game," I said as I patted his shoulder and went to my Volvo. I drove Alice and me home.

Alice and I headed out to the football game about an hour later. Alice headed to the stands and I went out to where the rest of the team was.

I looked back at Tanya and saw that same girl from earlier punch her. I walked over there quickly.

"What the fuck happened?" I nearly shouted.

"Eddie that white trash bitch punched me," Tanya whined.

"Go see the coach," I said as I lightly pushed her in the coach's direction. I heard the girl fake gag. "What the fuck is your problem?" I scoffed.

"Just the skank who I punched. But now it's you, _Eddie_," she said which caused Rosalie and Alice to giggle.

"Dude, Edward, don't you recognize her?" Alice asked.

"No, all I see is pure bitch." I said. Her hands curled into fists. _Was this chick seriously going to punch me?_ Emmett whispered in her ear and she pursed her lips.

"I'm cool; I wasn't going to punch him. Just trying to control my anger towards this douche."

"Oh, I'm the douche? You just punched my girlfriend and I'm being called the douche?" I laughed.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed," she said as she lightly pressed her hands together. "Your _girlfriend_ punched me twice. She couldn't punch if her life depended on it." This angered me. Was she seriously standing here insulting Tanya in front of me?

"You better watch it," I said menacingly. It would have had a great affect if she didn't bend over laughing.

"Edward, you should know who she is," Emmett said.

"CULLEN! SWAN! Get back out here!" the coach yelled as Tanya made her way back over to the cheerleaders. We went back out to the field and finished the game.

Our team won in overtime. Emmett made the winning touchdown.

I went out to my Volvo and figured out that Alice went home with Emmett. When I got home I went upstairs into my room. I looked out my window and saw that girl in Bella's room. _Wait, what?_ I took a better look and ended up staring. She was changing into her pajamas.

She must have felt me staring because she looked at me, gave me a disgusted look and flipped me off before closing the blinds. She opened them after she finished changing and climbed out onto the roof. She put her ear buds in and listened to music.

I climbed out of my window and hopped from my roof to hers. I sat next to her and she opened her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked rudely. I just looked at her confused. "You're house is that way," she said as she pointed to my house. I looked at her with the same look. "Edward, say something."

"Why?" was the only thing I could manage.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me? why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

"I wanted you to figure out on your own. I didn't want to have to tell you." She got up and went into her room. I followed her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked annoyed.

"Because you didn't let me say sorry before you came inside."

"I don't want your apologies. Just get out," she said as she pointed to her window.

"Bella, can't we be friends? Like old times?"

"I think those old times were ruined when you first spoke to me earlier.

"Come on, Bella! I have missed you –," I started but she cut me off.

"Don't tell me that you've missed me. if you really missed me, if you really even thought about me, you would have known who I was when you saw me!"

"How the hell was I supposed to recognize you? You have changed so much!" I said as I walked over to her and she backed away.

"I have the same face!" she said as she motioned to her face. "I look the same, just in a more matured body."

"You've changed," I insisted. "You probably can't tell, but I haven't seen you in _ten years!"_

"I know that! When I saw you I recognized you though," she said as she sat on her bed.

"You are so stubborn," I said as I sat on her bed.

"Woah! Hold up! That's not happening," she said as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You being all buddy-buddy and sitting next to me! I am still overly angry with you!"

"Whatever. I'm going home." I went over to Bella. "Goodnight, Bells," I said as I hugged her and used the nickname I used for her all those years ago.

"Let go of me and don't call me Bells!" she said as she pushed me away. I went over to her window while laughing and climbed out. I went over to my room and couldn't help but have a smile on my face as I fell asleep.

The next morning, Alice went over to Bella's house while Tanya was over.

"So, Eddie, are we going to the party tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, baby," I said. She leaned up and kissed me and I kissed her back. I sat down at my laptop and checked my Facebook. Tanya was leaning on my shoulder as I checked it.

I looked out my window to see Bella doing a cheer.

"One, two, three, four! Tanya is a major whore!" she chanted as she did a back flip off of the higher part of her roof.

"Edward! She's your _neighbor_?" Tanya complained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, baby, I'll close the blinds. Bella will be Bella," I sighed.

"Eddie, let's go, it's like seven twenty."

"Alright," I said. I signed off and we went down to my Volvo. We drove to the party and went over by Alice and the gang and started dancing. Tanya was grinding into me and I looked over at Bella and she was dancing with Jacob Black. I never really did like Jacob. He always seemed too cocky.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," I told Tanya.

"Get me one please," she smiled. I went off to get us some drinks and went back over to everyone. That's when I saw Bella slap Tanya.

"Bella! What the fuck!" I said angrily as I walked up to them.

"Edward, it's not what it looks like," she said, using a very unoriginal excuse. That excuse was almost as bad as _my dog ate my homework_. I went over to Tanya and looked to make sure Bella didn't really hurt her. When I looked over at Bella, she was gone.

"Where did Bella go?" I asked.

"She isn't feeling well, she went home," Emmett said. I just nodded that I understood.

I drove Tanya home a few songs later and then went back to my house. I saw that Bella was on the roof so I thought that I would go talk to her. I jumped onto her roof and pulled an ear bud out of her ear.

"Hey!" she complained. When she saw that it was me she looked away.

"Why did you slap her?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Yeah, she said you were jealous and wanted me for yourself." The next thing she did dented my ego. She laughed.

"Now _that_ is the biggest lie in the world. I slapped her because she was eyeing Jacob. She said that if I was dating Jacob then I should let him be with her because she is more experienced." I was the one laughing this time.

"She wouldn't do that. It's cool though, Bells. I don't mind you have a little crush on me," I joked with a wink.

"I'm going inside now. I would suggest you go home if you don't want to be punched," she warned before going into her room and slamming the window. I went back to my room and laid down to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and heard loud music. It was Tik Tok by Ke$ha and it was coming from Bella's room. I looked at the clock. I still had an hour and a half before Tanya was coming over so I decided to go hang out with Bella. I went up to her window. She was in her bra and panties.

I knocked and she mouthed for me to go away. I decided to be a smart-ass and put my hand to my ear to signal that I couldn't hear her. She came over to her window.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out," I said as I slid through her open window.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh," I laughed as I covered my eyes with my hand. I heard her sigh and then rummage through her drawers.

"Alright, you child, you can take your hand off of your eyes," she laughed.

"Thank you for not scarring me," I smiled cockily. She flipped me off with a smile of her own.

"So…what did you come over here for again?"

"Well, I wanted something to do besides sit in my room."

"Isn't Tanya coming over?" she asked. Did I tell her that Tanya was coming over…? No.

"You know this how?"

"Alice," she laughed.

"That stunt you pulled on your roof yesterday pissed her off immensely."

"Good, that was my intention. Maybe I'll do something else. Maybe a two, four, six, eight cheer this time," she rambled.

"Ha, ha, you are _so_ funny," I said sarcastically.

"I try," she joked. I thought that I would change the subject a little.

"So what's your story?" I asked. She gave me a look saying that I needed to explain what I meant. "Why did you move back?" I rolled my eyes.

"Things at home weren't working out," she shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've gotten at least fifteen suspensions since school started, nearly twice as many detentions, and I've gotten arrested." Is this really Bella? Since when was she a _bad ass_?

"Damn," I muttered.

"Tell me about it. My mom didn't know what to do with me so I offered to come here. I missed it here anyways. So I came back and met the biggest douche in the world," she joked.

"Really? I should meet him sometime," I laughed. "I should go, Tanya will be over soon. Bye," I said as I climbed out the window.

"Bye," she called. I went back into my room and Tanya was just walking in.

"Hey, baby," I said.

"Hey," she smiled. Tanya sat in my chair and I stood while we talked. Tanya looked distracted by something outside of my window. Then she got up and pulled my shirt. She sat me in the chair and then straddled me as she kissed me. I kissed her back as I rested my hands on her thighs. My conversation with Bella came back into my mind.

"Babe, I need to ask you something and I don't want you to take this the wrong way," I said, carefully choosing my words.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella seems to think that you're cheating on me and I just wanted to know if you were."

"How can you not trust me?!" she yelled. "I can't believe you would have even asked me that!"

"Why did you get all defensive, Tanya?! I asked a simple question and you blew it out of proportion! How can I believe that you're faithful to me if you do that?" I yelled back. She slapped me hard against my cheek. She stormed out after that. I picked up a pencil container and chucked it against my wall.

I heard a knock on my window and I motioned for whoever it was to come in.

"I saw what happened," Bella said softly.

"Yeah? So?" I asked angrily. She went in front of my and looked at my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we just had a fight. She'll get over it."

"Would you mind me asking what about?"

"I asked if she cheated on me."

"She didn't take it well?" _She took it great, that's why my cheek is burning and I'm pissed beyond belief_, I thought sarcastically.

"Not at all. If you didn't put that thought in my head I wouldn't have asked her!"

"I'm going to let that go because you are mad. I'm not lying to you though."

"Bella, Tanya told me she didn't and I'm going to believe her."

"You're going to get hurt!"

"No, I'm not because Tanya isn't cheating on me!"

"Edward, I'm not lying," she repeated.

"Bella, please, just drop it," I sighed.

"Fine, whatever," she said with a frown. "Call me if you want to talk," she said as she wrote her number on some paper. She climbed out my window and went back to her house.

I went onto my Facebook and apologized to Tanya. After a few hours of talking to Tanya I looked out my window and saw Alice and Bella in Bella's room dressed in all black. I shook my head and started talking to some of my friends from football.

I heard Bella knock on my window. I signed off, went over to the window and let her in. She went over and sat in my chair.

"Edward, I have something I need to show you," she said nervously.

"What's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost," I laughed. She pulled some pictures up on a camera and showed them to me. They were of Tanya and Jacob. I sat on my bed as I looked through them.

"Edward? Edward, say something," she said nervously.

"How did you get this?"

"I went to Jacob's house with Alice. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Damn it," I muttered. I went over to retrieve my phone from my desk and dialed Tanya's number.

"Who are you –," she started but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Tanya?"

"Is this Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'll come over."

"No, don't come over. I want to break up."

"What? Why?" she asked shocked.

"Why? You cheated on me! Tanya I have proof that you did!"

"Wait, Edward, let me explain!"

"Goodbye, Tanya," I said as I slapped my phone shut. I slammed in on my desk and went to sit by Bella who was now sitting on the bed.

"It's going to be all right," she said as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, when was _your_ last break up?" I snapped.

"Four days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said feeling like a total ass.

"Whatever," she said as I laid down and sighed. "I know what you need," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have ice cream?"

"Yes…?" _Where is she going with this?_ I thought.

"Alright, go get the ice cream, two spoons and some movies." I gave her a weird look but got up and went downstairs to get the ice cream and movies. I chose Halloween II as our movie and got a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Alright," she said when I got back to the room. "Where is the closest DVD player?" I went over to my TV and turned it on. I put the movie in and gave the ice cream to Bella. She laid on my bed and patted next to her before she started eating. I laid down and ate ice cream with her.

Bella would occasionally gasp or cover her eyes when Michael Myers would kill people of when something would pop out.

"Bella, are you all right?" I laughed when I saw her face after the movie. She stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"That was horrible," she managed.

"It wasn't that bad," I laughed.

"That guys arm! The bone just came through the skin! And that guys face!"

"Bella, breath. It was a movie. The face thing can't really happen," I laughed again.

"And the arm thing can?!" she asked bewildered.

"Yeah, Bella. It can. Haven't you ever seen Scarred on MTV?"

"Oh my God. No more gruesome movies for me."

"Deal," I laughed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said as she got up. She walked into the bathroom and came straight out. "On second thought, I can wait," she insisted.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Your bathroom looks too much like the one in the movie."

"Bella, go to the bathroom. No one is in there. Would you like me to check for monsters?" I said in a voice I would use on a five year old. She flipped me off and went into the bathroom. When I heard the toilet flush I quietly went over to the door. When she turned the faucet off I banged on the door, causing her to scream. I fell on the floor in laughter.

"You are the worst friend in the world! Here I am trying to help you and you pretend you are some killer!" she joked.

"You…know that…was…funny," I managed to get out. She knelt down in front of me.

"I'm going to give you a present," she said in a sweet voice. I raised an eyebrow and my laughter died. She punched me in the arm and flipped me off.

"Ow, Bells," I laughed again. I caught the finger she sent me and pretended to put it in my pocket.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around one in the morning." She sighed.

"I'm going home to sleep. Goodnight, Edward," she said as she climbed out of my window and went through hers.

I changed into a pair of sweats and laid in bed. I saw that Bella's light turned on so I got up and called her.

"Talk to me," she answered.

"Bella, go to sleep."

"I can't, Edward. That stupid movie is getting into my mind."

"Lay down, put the phone on speaker and I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled. She turned off the light and laid in bed. "Happy?" she asked.

"Not yet," I laughed. I heard her roll over and I decided to be a smart-ass again. "Hush little baby," I started singing.

"If you don't stop singing I will come over there and personally kill you," she muttered, making me laugh.

After a while I heard her light snore and I muttered a quick "goodnight, Bella" before shutting my phone and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up and took longer to get ready. I put on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. I put on my DC tennis shoes before heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

As Alice and I were about to leave my cell phone rang.

"Did you know that you snore?" I chuckled as I answered the phone.

"What?" she asked.

"You snore…why is that hard to grasp exactly?"

"Alright, you can make fun of me for that later. Right now, though, are you home?"

"Yeah, about to leave though."

"WAIT!" she said loud enough that I had to pull the phone from my ear.

"Woah, what?"

"Could you go into my room and get my folder off my desk please? It has Biology written on it." I tried opening the front door but it was locked.

"Your door is locked."

"I know that! I locked it," she said. "I forgot to lock my window; you can go in through there."

"Fine, fine. See you at school," I said as I hung up.

"What did Bella want?" Alice asked.

"What makes you think it's Bella? How do you know that it wasn't just Emmett who forgot his folder?" I asked.

"You smiled like you were in love. And I don't think you smile like that when you talk to Emmett."

"I don't love Bella!"

"Sure you don't." I ran up the stairs of my house, out my window and into hers. I grabbed her folder and got out of there. I jumped off of her roof and drove Alice and me to school.

When Bella saw us pull into school she came over to us.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"You're welcome, snorer," I taunted with a smile.

"I honestly think I hate you," she joked. She then turned to Alice and said, "I'm not talking to your brother anymore."

"What brother?" Alice joked. _I feel loved_.

"Hey, I'm right here," I pointed out.

"Do you hear anything?" Bella joked.

"Nope," Alice shook her head. I shook my head and walked next to them.

"Some friend you are, Bells," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. She bumped my shoulder with hers as we kept walking.

Tanya started walking towards us.

"You boyfriend stealing slut!" she called out to Bella. I was about to say something until Bella spoke before me.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. I knew from the second that you moved here that you were going to go after Edward. Why did you have to come here and ruin people's lives?" Tanya spat.

"Whose life did I ruin, exactly?"

"Mine and Edward's. We were happy together until you came along and broke us up with lies. I heard about your proof, but those aren't real. I have never been with Jacob. People could make photos like that anytime." She came over to me. "How do you know that the pictures were real?" she asked me.

"They didn't look fake, Tanya," I answered.

"I took a photography class and was taught how to take two pictures and mold them to make a whole new photo! I'm telling you that they aren't real," she said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Tanya, they're real. I was with Bella when she took them!" Alice defended Bella.

"You're lying! You're just trying to save her! Edward, you have to believe me!" she pleaded as fears fell down her face. I hated seeing her cry. I sighed.

"Fine, Tanya. I believe you."

"Edward!" Bella said bewildered. "How could you believe her? You saw the pictures! They're real!"

"You should probably run along now," Tanya shooed Bella.

"You are such a bitch," Bella muttered before walking off.

"Tanya, I actually believe Bella. I did see the pictures. They weren't fake. You need to stop lying and try telling the truth for once in your life." I started walking after Bella. "Bella!" I called. She ignored me and kept walking. I drove Alice home.

"What the hell was that, Edward?" she asked.

"I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I told Tanya that I didn't believe her though. I believe you guys, really I do. I just didn't want to see her cry."

"You better tell Bella that."

"Yeah, I know." We pulled into the driveway and I dropped my backpack in my bedroom before climbing out my window. I went over to Bella's window and knocked before I slide it up and walked into Bella's room.

"I hate you," she stated. "Honestly, I do." There was no hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Bella, no you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What?! Why?" I asked. I can't let her leave, she can't go.

"What Tanya said is true. I guess I'm ruining lives here. I'm leaving."

"You're not leaving. I'm not letting you leave. I'm not losing you again," I said referring to ten years ago.

"You've already lost me again. The second you took her back and basically flat out told me that you didn't believe me, you lost me. I'm not some doll that sits on your shelf no matter what. I have feelings."

"I know that, and I'm sorry. I'm not taking her back I told Tanya after you stormed off that I believed you over her."

"Somehow, I don't believe that." I went over to her suitcase and dumped it out before throwing it onto the floor. "What the hell?"

"You aren't leaving. I told you that." She started packing again. "Don't make me dump it out again."

"Will you leave?!" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Not until you promise that you'll stay."

"Edward, people hate me here."

"And people don't hate you in Phoenix?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You are so funny," she said sarcastically.

"But seriously, please stay. It'll kill your dad and brother if you leave. It'll kill Alice and Rose, and even Jasper. It'll kill me."

"I give up," she sighed. She laid on her bed and I joined her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Lying down," I smiled. I stretched and pushed her towards the edge of the bed.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"What?" I asked as I pushed her off the bed.

"Edward!" she whined.

"Bella? Where did you go?" I asked.

"You are such an idiot," she mumbled.

"Man, Bells, you hurt my feeling."

"Your _feeling_? You only have one?" she laughed.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Ma'am? I am not a ma'am," she laughed.

"Sure, sure," I smiled. She got up and sat in her chair.

"You never promised," I pointed out.

"I'm not promising anything."

"Why?"

"I don't know. What if things don't work out here? I'm obviously not welcome here," she muttered.

"By Tanya? That's one person, Bells." Her phone went off and I tried talking to her but she was in her own little world. I got up and saw her text Alice, telling her to "save her". I shook my head and laughed.

"Earth to Bella Swan! Come in Bella Swan!" I called out. She looked up and flinched back.

"Holy shit you scared me!"

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't tell my sister to rescue you then I wouldn't be trying to get your attention." I went to lay on her bed again.

"You read my texts?" she asked. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Yeah, sure," I chuckled. "You're going to homecoming?"

"Alice will drag me there if I refuse to go, so yes, I'm going."

"She's making me go too. She rented me a tux and everything," I laughed. I picked up a small notebook that was on her desk. "What's this?" I asked.

"Oh no you don't!" she said as she jumped on the bed. She tried to snatch it from me but I wouldn't let her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just give it to me!" she said as she straddled me and reached for the journal. That's when the door opened.

"What are you doing!?" Alice asked loudly. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"He took my journal," Bella whined.

"She jumped me. It was all her," I accused, to which I got a punch in the arm. "Ow, Bella!" I whined.

"Give me the damn notebook!" I handed it to her and she got off of me.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," she said as she started walking out, leaving me there. "Wait. Edward, you have to leave," she laughed.

"Edward, you can come with us! You have to get a tie the same color as Bella's dress anyway," Alice told me.

"Why does he have to get the same colored tie?" Bella asked.

"You two are going together."

"What?!" Bella and I said in unison.

"Don't act so shocked. You didn't that that I would make you both go by yourself did you?" she asked.

"Al, I don't really want to go anyways," Bella said.

"Too bad," she said as we got into her Porsche.

"Shotty!" Bella called. I went up behind her and threw her over my shoulder. I opened the door and set Bella down facing away from the car so I could get in first. "You asshole! I called it!" she pouted. I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers out in return. Bella got in the back of the Porsche.

"You two flirt so much and you wonder why I'm making you go together," Alice sighed quietly.

"We are not flirting!" Bella said.

"Yes you are," Alice laughed. Bella looked out the window with her face in full pout mode.

"Bella, stop pouting," I laughed.

"Edward, stop flirting," she retorted, which made me laugh louder. Alice turned up the music to drain out what Bella and I were saying.

When we got to the store Alice gave Bella fifteen dresses to which they narrowed it down to two. Now I was the one who had to choose.

"I like the first one," I said. This dress was strapless, royal blue and had white daisies at the bottom that looked like they were painted on. It made her breasts look amazing and it made her look even prettier, if that was possible. _Did I just think that? About _Bella_?_ I thought.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

"The first one it is then," Bella said as she went into the changing room and changed. She came out and looked at the price tag.

"Oh, no. I don't have this kind of money," Bella sighed.

"I do!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alice you are not buying this!"

"Shut up, Bells. Yes I am," Alice said as she took the dress and paid for it. At the register the cashier was checking Bella out.

"Hey, I'm Quil. What's your name?" he asked. Bella turned on her flirtatious side and talked to him.

"I'm Bella," she smiled. Something came over me and I wanted to punch this guy.

"Well, Bella. How would you like to go out and get to know me better?" he winked.

"I think, I'll give you my number and you'll call me later tonight," she said as she wrote her number on his hand. I sulked in my anger quietly as Alice and Bella mused over how cute he was.

"This time I call shotty!" Bella called as she got to the door of the Porsche. I didn't bother fighting her. The ride home was silent.

"Thanks, Al," Bella said as we pulled into our driveway. "Bye, Edward," she said.

"Bye," I muttered as I got out of the car. I went up to my room and listened to music. I saw someone come over to my bed.

I looked up and saw Bella. I took my ear buds out and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What are you listening to?" she asked.

"Jay Sean."

"What's your problem?" she asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you acting like this? You are being very resistant when talking to me. It's like you don't want to talk to me." How could she think that? I always want to talk to her. She's my best friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever," she muttered as she walked out. I went to sleep after that.

The next morning I woke up and put on a t-shirt and some jeans. I put on my tennis shoes and went downstairs.

"You ready?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, what's got you down?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

We went out to my Volvo and drove to school.

"Al! Edward!" Bella called.

"I'll see you later," I said as Alice stopped and I walked to class.

I sat at the table in my class and waited for the lecture to start. I played my iPod. Bella stood in front of me a few minutes later. I took my ear buds out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now."

"Yes now. I don't care that class is going to start. You are coming with me," she said as she pulled me up. I grabbed my books and iPod and went with her. She pulled me out by Emmett's Jeep and stopped.

"What is your problem, and don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about because you do," she said getting straight to the point.

"I don't have a problem!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Is this because of Quil? Are you jealous?" she asked and I looked away. "Oh my God, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Bella," I scoffed.

"I don't believe you."

"Bella, is it so hard to think that not _every_ guy wants to be your boyfriend? Have you ever thought that maybe I _just_ want to be your friend but I don't want you flirting with guys in front of me?" I asked.

"If you don't like me then why don't you want me to flirt with other guys?"

"I don't want to know about the guys you like, the guys you date and the guys you have sex with," I said.

"That's what friends do. And just because I like Quil doesn't mean that I'm going to have sex with him."

"This is exactly what I don't want to talk about, Bella. I don't want to hear about Quil. You don't even know Quil. He is just some random guy you met while shopping and for all you know he could be some total ass that is just going to use you!" I said loudly.

"I helped you when Tanya and you broke up!" she pointed out.

"You broke me and Tanya up, Bella! If you didn't interfere we would still be dating!" I said. I instantly regretted it.

"Screw you, Edward," she said as she walked off. I went home early and texted Alice that she needed to get a ride home.

I went up to my room and laid down. The next thing I knew the sun was setting and Bella was in her room packing. _Shit, she can't move. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was such an ass._

I got up and went through my window and onto her roof. I tried opening her window but it was locked. I knocked and she ignored me. I sat down and waited for her to open the window. I closed my eyes and drifted away in sleep as I waited.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Wow, two chapters in a day! That is shocking for me! Haha, well, I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as I can. Please review[:**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	5. Making up, Beating up and Hooking up

Forget Me Not

Chapter 5 – making up, beating up and hooking up

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and saw that Edward was still outside. I decided to write him a note.

_Edward, _

_ I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye in person but things aren't working out for me here. I thought that I could be your best friend again but it is obvious that it isn't possible right now. I'm going back to Phoenix and I'll visit sometimes. I will miss you, even though you may not miss me. I am sorry about all the things I said to you yesterday and I wish that I didn't bring it up. _

_ Tanya has made it pretty much impossible for me to stay. Well, her and Lauren. In case you haven't heard, I punched Tanya again and her friend, Lauren, punched me in the face. I guess its karma though, like Alice said. I break you and Tanya up and I get some pain of my own. I'm sorry for all the pain that I have brought you and I hope that you can forgive me._

_ I have one thing to say before I end this. Please, forget me not._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

_ P.S. I left something on my bed for you. My window is unlocked._

I folded my note that had tear drops on it and taped it to the outside of my window. I kissed Edward's cheek before going inside. I went to my bed and set my journal on it. I took my luggage downstairs and all of my friends were there.

"Bella, don't leave!" Rose cried. She came over and hugged me.

"Rose, I have to. I can't stay here," I cried. I went through my line of friends/family.

First was my dad.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just have to go back. I don't belong here. I'll come back this summer and visit, I promise. I have your number now so I can call you anytime, right?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetie. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said as I hugged him. Next I went to Emmett.

"Don't do this, Bells. I just got my little sister back and now you're leaving."

"I'll come back soon, Em. And I can text you now, too." I hugged him. I went onto Alice who was crying.

"Al, don't cry. Please," I said as I wiped her tears away.

"Bella, don't leave. Please," she said.

"I have to," I said as I hugged her. I moved onto Jasper next.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells," he said as he hugged me.

"I'll miss you too, Jazz," I said. I walked outside with my luggage and everyone followed. I got into my truck and started it. Before pulling out I looked up and saw Edward on his roof looking down at me. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I pulled away. I drove away and called my mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, mom," I said with a shaky voice.

"Bella? Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just left Forks. I'm on my way home."

"Why, sweetie?"

"I don't fit in here. I'm hurting more people than I can count."

"Awe, well, you are always welcome here."

"Thanks, mom." I shut my phone and kept driving. My phone rang and I answered it before checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Turn around and come back home," Edward's voice came through the speaker.

"No. I'm already out of Forks. I'm going home."

"I'm really not in the mood to chase you across the country, Bella," he sighed.

"Good, because I'm not in the mood to be chased," I said as I slapped my phone shut. I drove faster down the highway for a few more hours. When the sun started to set I made it to the nearest motel.

I picked my phone up to call my mom.

"Hey, Bells," she answered.

"I'm stopping at a motel for the night. I'll be home tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you then, love you, goodnight."

I went into the shower in my room and let the water wash over me for a little while. When the water turned cold I got out and checked my phone. I had ten missed calls. Two from Alice; seven from Edward; and one from Rose. I had a voicemail from Edward.

I sighed and dialed my voicemail and listened. Edward's voice rang through the phone:

"Bella, please, come home. I'm sorry about our fight, I'm sorry that I told Tanya I believed her over you, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know that you probably aren't going to listen to this but please, for Alice and Rose, for Emmett and your dad, just come home. If you listen to this, call me." His voice sounded like he was exhausted and quiet. I decided to call him back.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," I replied.

"Where are you?" he sighed.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Bella, please, humor me. Tell me where you are."

"I'm in a motel."

"There are thousands of motels!"

"Did you want me to call you so that you could yell at me?"

"No, I wanted you to call because I want you to come home."

"I am going home."

"I meant to Forks."

"Edward, I'm not moving back there."

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Your journal."

"I'm giving it to you," I laughed. "I don't want it. And you wanted to read it so badly that I decided to give it to you."

"Trust me, I've read it. You said some pretty horrible things about me," he laughed.

"That was when I first came back! You can't blame me for that! I was writing my thoughts."

"_Edward wasn't as bad as he usually is today. We actually got along_," he recited. "_I think that our friendship may actually work out. I was worried for a while because he was mainly the reason I was eager to come back here. _You were really that excited to see me?"

"Yeah, you were my best friend."

"This one was from yesterday," he said as I heard the page turn. _I hate Edward. He went back to his old self and he really went too far this time. To make matters worse, I got into a fight with Tanya. She came up to me and had the nerve to ask if Edward broke up with me. SINCE WHEN WERE WE GOING OUT?!_" Edward exaggerated how my voice sounded.

"I don't sound like that!" I laughed.

"Do not interrupt," he lectured. He cleared his throat and continued, "_I ended up punching her (again) and then got punched myself by her minion Lauren. I don't really remember it, all I remember is hitting the ground and feeling like my nose was going to fall off. The principal almost suspended me because of this fight. _

_ "I'm moving back to Phoenix. I think I made this decision when Edward and I fought. The only thought that went through my mind when I walked away from him today was I can't believe that I thought this would work._"

Tears were running down my cheeks as I remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sniffled.

"Hey, Bells, don't cry," he said. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, really," I said.

"Is that Bella?!" I heard Alice yell.

"Al, hang on a sec. I'm talking to her."

"BELLA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" she yelled.

"Alice! Will you wait! Get out! I'm talking to her!"

"Guys! Stop fighting over me!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Bells," he said.

"Edward, I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I sighed.

"Alright, just one more time. Please come home."

"No. Goodnight," I refused.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He hung up after that. I laid down in bed and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up early and drove the rest of the way home.

When I got home I walked inside.

"Mom?" I called.

"Bella! You're home!" she cried as she came into the hall. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "How is everyone back in Forks?"

"They are the same except for Edward. He is way different. He is frustrating, egotistic, annoying, stubborn."

"He sounds like you," she laughed.

"I am not egotistic!" I argued.

"Sure you aren't," she joked. I shook my head and walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and called Edward.

"Hey," he answered.

"I'm home."

"Really?" he asked excitedly. I heard him stand up.

"No you're not," he said confused.

"I meant in Phoenix, Edward."

"Oh," he muttered.

"Don't sound so sad! I'm not ruining lives anymore," I joked.

"Damn it, Bella! Why are you listening to what Tanya said? You did not ruin my life! You made my life worth living! I had my best friend back!"

"I am listening to Tanya because what she said was true! I _did_ interfere with your relationship! I broke you and your girlfriend up!"

"Come home. Come back to Forks."

"No. I am home."

"Bella, I haven't seen Alice this upset in years. She misses you so much. Emmett, Emmett couldn't even make it through the day without taking anger out on someone, meaning me. He thinks I drove you away. Rose went shopping all yesterday after school to keep her mind off of you leaving. I have been over here wondering if I really did drive you away. I didn't sleep at all last night because I was hoping that you would come home."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to stay here though," I said.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I said as I slapped my phone shut. I laid on my bed and stared at my wall.

"Bella," my mom said as she knocked lightly as she poked her head in. "Bella, sweetie, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled.

"Did you and Edward fight?" she asked as she sat on my bed.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "He wants me to move back. He told me that he stayed up waiting for me to come back."

"He's just upset. He'll get over it sweetie. Just give him some time. How long have you guys been dating?"

"Woah! Mom! We are _not_ dating!"

"Okay, okay," she said as she held her hands up. "Well, I am going to go eat dinner. I will save you some."

"Okay, thanks," I said before she left. I looked at the clock. Four o'clock. They're eating dinner early. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Jessica's number.

"Hey, Bells," she answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Well, do that later. Come over."

"Bella, I can't just come to Forks."

"I'm not in Forks. I came home."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"I'll see you in a few." I hung up my phone and went downstairs.

"Jess is coming over," I said as I came down the stairs.

"Alright sweetie. Phil is out of town this weekend so it's just you and me." I sat down and talked to my mom until Jessica got here.

"Jess!" I screamed as she walked through the door.

"Bella! I missed you so much! Why did you come back? How was it? Well, I guess it wasn't all that good considering you're back. But anyway, tell me all about it!" We went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed while I told her about Forks.

"Dude, that Tanya chick is a bitch," she said.

"Tell me about it!" My phone started ringing on my desk and Jessica jumped up to get it.

"Bella's phone, best friend speaking," she said and I shook my head. She put the phone on speaker.

"May I please talk to Bella?"

"Bells, some dude with a sexy voice wants to talk to you."

"Tell Edward I'll call him later," I laughed. She took the phone off of speaker and put it to her ear.

"Miss Swan is in a very important meeting right now and will have to get back to you as soon as she can. I can speak with you in the meantime though. How are you Edward?"

"Jess! Give me the phone," I sighed. She started walking out of my room.

"Jessica Ann Stanley! Give me the phone!" I yelled as I walked out after her. She ran down the stairs and into the living room with me right behind her. "Jessica!" I yelled. She dropped my phone and jumped on the couch.

"Hello?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear.

"Dude with a sexy voice here," he laughed.

"You have such a big ego," I muttered. "Thanks Jess, you made Edward's ego double in size."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that doubled in size when he heard my voice," she laughed.

"I did not need to hear that," I said. "So, what's up?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I haven't begged you to come home in a while, and I'm sure my _ego_ is going to take a beating from all of this begging so I'll ask one more time. Bella, please come home."

"Sorry Edward, I'm staying here."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Edward, please stop begging. I'm staying here, that's the end of it. Now, I'll call you later tonight, I'm going to go kill Jessica."

"Call me from where? Prison?"

"Exactly. Bye," I laughed.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and stared at Jessica.

"Sorry to interrupt your staring but is that your boyfriend?"

"NO!" I said shocked.

"Just asking, sorry. Dude, let's go to my house."

"Alright," I agreed. We walked into the kitchen so I could tell my mom. "Mom, I'm going to Jess's for a little while."

"Okay, have fun."

We walked out and got into my truck and went to Jessica's.

EPOV

"Edward, Charlie wants to talk to you," Alice said as she came upstairs. I walked downstairs and Charlie was on the couch with my mom and dad. Charlie stood up and came over to me.

"Yeah, chief?" I asked.

"You are going to Phoenix and getting my baby back," he said as he handed a ticket to me.

"She doesn't listen to me. I've been on the phone with her basically begging her to come home and she won't. Someone else needs to go."

"Edward, you are going. She won't listen to me or Emmett. Drag her home if you have to. I'm not losing my baby again."

"Yes sir," I said. "I'm going to go pack." I went upstairs to my room and pulled out a suitcase. I packed clothes quickly, checked the flight time and went to the airport.

Once I made it through security I got onto the plane. I put my iPod ear buds in my ears and listened to my iPod for the next three hours.

When the plane landed I got off of the plane and went to get my luggage. There was a guy with a sign saying _Cullen_ on it and I went over to him.

"Mr. Cullen?" he asked with a slight accent.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Right this way," he said. He drove me to Bella's house and I got out. I tipped the man and went up to the door and knocked three times. Renee answered the door.

"Hello I'm –," I started.

"Edward," she said. She pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, so much. She is always in her room. I haven't seen her smile once since she's been here."

"Where is she?" I asked as I went inside and set my bag down.

"She's at her friend's house. I'll give you directions, I'm sure that you know what her truck looks like."

"Yeah." I followed Renee into the kitchen where she wrote down instructions for me.

BPOV

Jessica and I were up in her room dancing to music. Her room was sick. Her window had a ledge that you could sit on and her bed was huge. I think this is the biggest room in her house. I sat on the ledge of her window and she sat next to me.

"Embry is dating again," she said suddenly.

"What? It's been like six days!"

"I know. He's such a total ass."

"Yeah," I said as I looked out the window. I looked down at the street and saw him. Edward was walking down the street towards Jess's house. I went over to Jess's desk and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and pulled my hood up. I pulled Jess off of the ledge and ran into her brother, Seth's room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"He found me!"

"Who is he?"

"Edward." I pulled her through her window and we used the fire escape to get down.

"Wait, Edward from the phone Edward?"

"Yes! Now help me hide." I put the sunglasses on and we started walking down the sidewalk. Unfortunately, Edward saw us come from around the house and started walking after us. We kept walking our same speed, knowing well enough that he would soon catch up.

"Bella," he said as he got next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't have any interest in coming home yourself so I came here to take you home."

"I am home."

"To Forks."

"I'm not going back! I have told you that time and time again!"

"I just talked to your mom and she said that she thought you were unhappy! She thanked me for coming to get you!"

"You're lying. You're just trying to get me to come back with you."

"Why would I lie to you? Yeah, Bells. I came across the country to lie to you."

"Go home, Edward."

"That's the thing…Charlie gave me a one way ticket so _you're_ my ride home." I let out an angry sigh.

"You coming back to my house Jess?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to be there when all hell breaks loose between you two."

"Alright, here are your sunglasses." I handed her the glasses and stalked towards my truck. I got in and shoved the key into the ignition.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" he asked incredulously.

"YES!" I said angrily. "Why the hell do you think that if I say no on the phone that I will agree to go back to Forks in person?"

"I wasn't told to come here to ask. I was told to come here to bring you back even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and kidnap you!"

"I don't want to go back! I am happy here!"

"You sure don't act like it!" I stared out the windshield as I drove. Rage was pouring out of me. "Bella."

"Shut. Up. Don't talk to me right now." When we got back to my house I stomped up the stairs and into my room with Edward behind me. I shut my door. "Go home."

"Not without you."

"I am not going back there! Why can't you get that through your head!?" I yelled.

"Bella! Calm down. I can't leave here without you though." I picked up my phone and called my dad.

"Hey Bells."

"Did you send him here?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"Take him back. I'm not coming to live there, dad," I said.

"Let me talk to him." I handed the phone to Edward and sat on my bed.

"Yes sir…will do…okay…I'll see you tomorrow." He slapped my phone shut and came over to me.

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just stand up." I reluctantly did as he said and stood up. He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD! Put me down!"

"Just following orders, Bell." He carried me downstairs with me protesting the whole way.

"Mrs. Dwyer, could you please go get Bella's suitcase so I can put her in the truck?" Edward asked.

"Mom! Don't. Edward, put me down! I'm serious!" I yelled. He put me down but held onto my wrist. "Mom, tell him that I'm not leaving."

"Sweetie," she started.

"Oh no, don't start with the sweetie stuff!" then it clicked. "Wait, you want me to go back, don't you?"

"Bella, all you have been doing since you got here is moping around in your room!"

"I was tired!"

"Just go back to Forks sweetie. Go have fun with your friends."

"Thanks, mom," I said sarcastically as I trudged up the stairs to get my suitcase. I stomped down the stairs again and went to my truck.

"Get in or I'm leaving your ass here," I yelled out to Edward. He got in the truck and I drove off.

"Please don't be mad," he said after a little while.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

"You're making people happy by coming back."

"Whoop-dee-doo," I muttered.

"Bella, seriously, you aren't going to stay mad for long anyways."

"You don't know how long I'll stay mad for."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, not okay. You freaking _ambushed_ me!"

"This isn't a war."

"I know that!" I said. I turned the music up loud to drain out his talking. After a while I calmed down and turned the music to a reasonable level.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you drive for a little while? I'm tired."

"Yeah, sure." I pulled into the nearest gas station and switched sides with him. When I got into the car I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes.

What seemed like minutes later I felt myself being lifted from the truck.

"Where are we?" I asked as I held onto Edward's neck.

"We're at a hotel. It's around eleven thirty. We're going to crash here for the night."

"Mkay," I mumbled. I felt him lay me on a bed and then he walked off somewhere.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I checked my phone and I had a call from Jessica. I called her back.

"Where are you?"

"I was forced out of my house. I'm on my way back to Forks."

"That sucks. I can come get you if you would like," she offered.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think that you would make it very far," I laughed.

"Well, I have to go get ready for school. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." I decided to watch TV on the couch. Edward walked out of the bathroom a little while later in jeans that were low on his hips.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"About half an hour," I said quietly. He went over to the bed he slept on and put his shirt on. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday."

"It's fine; I can see where you're coming from with it. I would have been mad too."

"Do we have anything to eat?" I asked.

"No, we're going to head out soon and if you're a good girl I'll feed you."

"I'm not a dog, Edward!" I laughed.

"You would be less annoying if you were," he joked. I just shook my head. He came over and turned the TV off. He picked me up and carried me to the truck.

"Why on Earth are you carrying me?" I asked.

"So you don't try and run all the way back to Phoenix."

"I'm not going to run to Phoenix, Edward."

"Oh well," he sighed. He set me down in front of the truck and I jokingly ran in the opposite direction. He ran after me and picked me up. He carried me to the truck.

"Wow, for once you aren't fighting with me," he chuckled.

"Don't get used to it," I laughed. We got into the truck and he started driving. I put my feet in his lap.

"I'm hungry," I complained.

"Alright Sparky, what do you want to eat?" he laughed.

"Sparky would like McDonald's. Why exactly are you calling me Sparky?"

"It's your dog name."

"Edward! We had just gone over this! I am not a dog!"

"Not only do I think that you were a dog in some past life, I also think that you were a _lap_ dog!" he laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him as we pulled into the drive-through at McDonalds. Edward got chicken McNuggets and I got a cheeseburger with fries.

About an hour later we pulled into my driveway. I got out and went over to him.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged him.

"Anytime. If you do that again I will not hesitate to come and kidnap you."

"Alright," I laughed. I walked inside. "Dad?" I called. My dad quickly got up from where he was sitting and hugged me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too and I'm sorry." He let me go. "I'm going to go see Emmett and then go hang out with Alice."

"Alright." I walked up to Emmett's room.

"Em?"

"You're home!" he said as he squeezed me in a bear hug and lifted me up off of the floor.

"Em, can't breathe!" I said.

"Oops, sorry," he chuckled.

"I'm going to go hang out with Alice for a little while." I walked out of his room and went to put my stuff in my room. I noticed my journal on my bed. I flipped to the last page and noticed that Edward had written something in.

_She left. My best friend picked up and left without saying goodbye. Wait, no. She said goodbye in a NOTE. I have a feeling that I am part of the reason that she left. I can't help but feel guilty for her leaving. I hurt her. What I did to her was unforgivable._

It ended there. I put it back on my bed and went through my window. I hopped across to Edward's roof and went through his window without knocking. Edward wasn't in his room. I went to Alice's room.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"BELLA!" she squealed when she saw me. She came over and hugged me. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Edward's window."

"Edward is downstairs…?"

"Does this count as breaking and entering?" I laughed.

"No, not the breaking part," she laughed. "Hey, there were some rumors about you leaving because you were…pregnant." I laughed uncontrollably.

"I can take care of that. I have a plan," I said with a devious smile. I whispered my plan in her ear and she ranted about how great it was.

Alice and I talked for the next few hours until around eleven thirty. I tip-toed into Edward's room because he was sleeping.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he mumbled from bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, you prevented me from sleeping. You and Alice are so freaking loud."

"Well, I'm leaving now so you can sleep." He got out of bed and unlocked the window.

"You used to have trouble getting that unlocked."

"I know how to unlock a window!" I hissed. He shrugged and went back over to his bed.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Sweet dreams, Edward." I hopped across to my roof and went into my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and put on a Green Day t-shirt with a pair of jeans and my Converse. I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar before Emmett drove us to school. I met up with Alice and Rose and we went to first hour.

As the teacher lectured I waited anxiously for the right time to start my plan. I finally found the right time.

"Mr. Molina?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"I am going to the bathroom. I started my period."

"No you didn't Bella! You're pregnant!" Tanya stood up too. Right according to plan.

"Alice, why don't I know her that I'm not," I said as Alice handed me a pregnancy test. "We'll be right back," I said as we walked out. We walked into the bathroom and I peed on the stick. We waited the fifteen minutes and I saw the faithful blue minus sign.

"See? I'm not pregnant."

"But you're getting fat."

"No, I'm not!" I lifted my shirt so that she could see my flat stomach. She punched me hard on my bare skin. My breath flew from my body with a whoosh. I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Don't tell anyone, Swan. Or I swear to God, I will end you." I got up off the ground and leaned against the wall. Lauren walked into the bathroom and I tried to leave to avoid being hurt anymore. I felt my shoulder get grabbed and then I was pushed against the wall.

Lauren punched me in the jaw before punching me in the stomach. Her hand was the only thing holding me up. I could barely breathe. If those stars that people see in cartoons were real, no doubt would I be seeing them.

"Lauren here is showing you what is going to happen if you tell, only next time it'll be much worse." Lauren punched me in the jaw one more time and then punched me in the stomach twice more before letting me fall. They left after that, leaving me on the floor.

I slowly stood up, using the wall for support. I slowly made my way out of the bathroom and slid down the wall.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice. It sounded distant but his blurry figure was close. "Bella what happened?"

"I can't…breathe," I said in a shaky voice. I closed my eyes and took deep, slow breaths before opening them again. "That's a little better."

"What happened to you?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"Bella, you can tell me anything."

"You don't get it, I can't tell you. I actually _can't._" I noticed that Edward was wearing slacks with a dress shirt and a tie. "Why are you dressed up?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"The homecoming game is tonight. Stop trying to stall. You are going to tell me," he said as he brought his hand up to my jaw. I cringed away from him cool touch. "Your jaw is swollen, Bells."

"I know, I can feel it."

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.

"Edward, I can't tell you. I want to. I _really_ want to. If I don't want to end up worse than this, I can't." Edward helped me up off the ground. He put his arm around my waist and I cringed at the pain that went through my stomach. "Ow, my stomach." He lifted my shirt so he could see my stomach.

"Please, Bella, who did this to you? You're stomach is covered in bruises"

"I _can't_ tell you! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About the rumors?"

"Oh, those," he said sheepishly. "Bella they're stupid. They're rumors. Rumors die after a few days. People would have…did you make someone do this to you to prove that you aren't…you know?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Did you just accuse me of hurting myself?" I asked loudly and pain shot through my stomach and I cringed. I sat on the ground and he sat with me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Bella, I don't like seeing you hurt. I don't like that you aren't telling me who did this to you so it doesn't happen again."

"If I tell you it will happen again, only worse. I was assured of that."

"I'm taking you to the nurse," he said. He helped me up and I tried the best that I could to make it easier on him.

"Ow!" I whined. I sat back down. "I'm just going to stay here. Feel free to go to the nurse though," I insisted. Edward bent down and picked me up. "Please, don't. According to Tanya I'm fat."

"Tanya did this to you?" he asked incredulously.

"No, not _her_," I said.

"Lauren," he said and his teeth clenched. "You are definitely not fat Bella." He carried me to the nurse's office.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I found her on the ground by the bathroom and she wouldn't tell me what happened." Edward placed me on the bed and sat in a chair. The nurse gave me an ice pack for my jaw and checked my stomach. She pressed two of her fingers gently on it.

"Ow," I whimpered. Edward held my hand and I squeezed it when I hurt.

"There is no damage, just bruising. What happened, dear?"

"I fell." She let it go and then let me leave. Edward and I sat on a bench.

"Why did they do this to you?" he asked.

"You aren't supposed to know about this."

"Bells, your secret is safe with me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I stood up in class. I stood up in class and announced that I had my period. Tanya accused me of lying and of being pregnant. Alice gave me a test. I took it. She said I was fat and I showed her my stomach to prove that I wasn't. She punched me. Then Lauren came in and punched me in the jaw twice and in the stomach three times. They left after that. After an immense amount of effort I made it from the bathroom door to the ground. That's when you found me. Happy?" I said with a scowl.

"No, I think I am the farthest from happy as possible. You're hurt because of a stupid rumor."

"I'm fine." I laid my head on his shoulder again.

"Is school almost over?" I asked.

"Almost. Would you like to leave?"

"I would love to." Edward helped me up and we went to his Volvo. He helped me into the passenger side before going around to the driver's side. He drove me home and helped me inside.

"I'm fine, really, I am. I'll see you tonight at the game. Thank you." Edward kissed my temple, causing my heart to skip a beat, before walking out. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I put my head in my hands and let the tears flow. I laid down and my stomach felt like it was being torn apart when the sobs started.

Someone came in and sat down next to me.

"Bella, shh, it's fine," Alice's soft voice soothed me.

"No, it's not. Look at this Alice!" I yelled. I lifted my shirt and she gasped. "Don't _tell_ me its _fine_, Alice!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Don't tell me that's nothing. Did Tanya do this to you? Is this why you didn't come back to first hour?"

"You see this?" I said as I pointed to the bruise farthest to the left. "This is from Tanya."

"Do you still want to go to the game tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm not letting this get in the way of enjoying myself. It's homecoming, Al. It's our school's most important game of the season and my brother and best friend are on the team. Of course I'm going."

"Okay, let's get ready!" she said excitedly. I got up slowly and went into Emmett's room to get a sweatshirt. I went back to my room and let Alice do my hair. We put black stripes under our eyes and left. Alice drove us in her Porsche and we got there quickly with her maniac driving.

"Are you excited for the dance tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I can guarantee I am not half as excited as you are," I laughed. We sat through the game and watched Rose cheer. Forks won by a touchdown. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett came over to us.

"I didn't know that Jasper was on the football team," I said.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "I mustn't have told you," she laughed.

"Let's go out and celebrate," Emmett suggested. We all agreed and went home so the guys could change before we left. We all piled into Emmett's Jeep but Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap. We ended up eating at a In 'N Out.

"To winning the homecoming game!" Rose toasted as she held up her soda. We all tapped glasses and ate our burgers and fries.

We hung out for a while at the restaurant before heading back out to the Jeep. Someone bumped into me and hit my stomach. I stopped walking and gripped my stomach.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Just got bumped into."

"Come on," he said. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to the car. I got in with Edward behind me. I laid my head on his shoulder and listened to everyone talk.

I can see why people thought we were dating. We act like it but we know that we're just friends. I have to admit though, seeing Edward without a shirt was probably one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen. Since when has he been so toned?

"Bella, we're home," Edward whispered in my ear. I groaned. I didn't want to move. "I can't lift you because I don't want to hurt you, so you have to get up yourself."

"I'm up," I muttered. I lifted my head and stretched. I followed Edward out of the Jeep. He walked me up to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he hugged me.

"See you then. Tell Alice not to torture me too much," I laughed, bringing a faint pang of pain in my stomach. I hugged him back before going inside and up to my room. I changed into my shorts and tank top before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed.

"Wake up, Bella, wake up!" she chanted.

"Didn't your brother say no torturing me last night?" I groaned.

"He said keep the torture to a minimum but that I should have my fun," she boasted. I groaned but got out of bed. I stretched and my back cracked a few times.

"Alright, now go take a shower," she ordered. I trudged into the bathroom and started the shower. While I waited for the water to warm up I went out into my room.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost two, Bells. The dance starts at seven." I sighed as I walked back into the bathroom and went into the shower. The bruises on my stomach were more prominent than yesterday but the swelling on my jaw went down. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and went out to see Alice.

"Alright, now change into something that you don't have to pull over your head and let's get started on your hair and make-up. I closed my blinds before putting on a tube top and some shorts.

Alice and I went into my bathroom and she dried my hair before curling it. She pulled it partially back and by the time she finished my hair looked professionally done. She moved onto my make-up next.

She used a silver shimmer eye shadow and matched it with blue eyeliner. She put mascara on me and then foundation.

"Ta-da!" she laughed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Alice straightened her short hair and spiked it slightly with hair gel. She put on brown shimmer eye shadow and brown eyeliner. She put on black mascara and foundation before she was done too.

We went out into the bedroom and put our dresses on. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her house.

"Al, I don't like pictures!" I complained.

"Bella, come on!" she said as she pulled me by the arm. I used all of my weight to try to stop her. "Edward!" Alice called.

"That doesn't scare me," I said as I pulled in my own direction.

"What's wrong, Al?" he sighed. When he saw me struggling he started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Come on, Bella. Alice won't stop until you do," he laughed.

"You are making me want to run to Phoenix!" I told him.

"Bella! You need to cooperate!" Alice said through clenched teeth. I gave up with a groan.

"I hate pictures," I mumbled.

"Is that what this is about?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Edward." I walked inside with a pout on my face.

"Pictures!" Esme said happily. Everyone gathered in the living room. We started taking pictures in couples. First Emmett and Rose, then Alice and Jasper. Edward had to pull me in front of the fireplace to get me to take pictures.

"Bella won't be taking any nice pictures," Edward said.

"You have no faith in me do you?" I asked. I was now determined to prove to him that I could take _nice pictures._ I smiled as I put Edward's boutonnière on. Then another picture of Edward putting my corsage on. In the next picture I leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek.

Next the girls took pictures together. In the first picture we had our arms around each other and in the next one we held our hands like we had guns. In the last picture we lifted our dresses to show off our legs.

The guys took pictures next. They took off their jackets and draped them over their backs. They struck different poses and finally we were finished.

"Let's go!" Alice said excitedly. We all piled into Emmett's Jeep and it was my turn to sit on someone's lap. I sighed as I sat on Edward's lap.

"Not a word out of you," I said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I crossed my arms as Emmett started driving. We got to the school in a matter of minutes. We got out and went inside.

We went straight to the dance floor and started dancing. We got a group of our friends to stand in a circle as one person goes into the middle to dance. I was the first one to go in. The song that was playing was Down by Jay Sean.

I went into the middle and started dancing. When the 'down, down, down' part came on I lowered myself to the ground before making my way back up and into the circle.

Jasper went next. He started doing the moonwalk to a different spot in the circle and we all laughed. Then went Rose.

Rose started swaying her thighs and dancing like a stripper. Alice and I wolf whistled. Then went Edward. Edward started doing the Macarena. By the time he was done we were all laughing. He came and stood next to me.

The next song that came on was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

Emmett went into the middle of the circle and started break dancing. He ended on one hand with his legs bent in the air and his other hand resting on the back of his head. Then was Alice.

She went old school and did moves from the 80's.

When a slow song came on our friends paired up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a sheepish smile. I took his hand and rolled my eyes. He dropped my hand to hold my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest and I wondered if he could feel it. I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the beat of Don't want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I try something?" he asked as he looked in my eyes. I narrowed my eyes in wonder.

"Of course," I said. He moved his hands to my jaw where he rested them gently before he slowly, hesitantly, leaned in. He kissed me sweetly and our lips moved together, molding themselves. He pulled away and smiled. I bit my lip and smiled back at him. He leaned in and kissed me again. We broke away when our friends started cheering and I saw a flash.

I felt my cheeks turn ten different shades of red.

"Awe, Bella's embarrassed!" Rose said.

"You guys suck," I said.

"Bella, we knew it was going to happen sometime," she explained. "Why do you think that Alice made you two come together?"

I rolled my eyes. Tanya walked up to us. Edward tensed and I put my hand on his shoulder to tell him to relax.

"Bella, where did you get your dress? The maternity section?" Tanya asked with a smug smile.

"You know, Tanya, I would have if a beating that I took didn't make me have a miscarriage," I smiled smugly back.

"Shame, well, maybe tonight Edward will wear a condom," she said as she gave me an angry glare before walking off with Lauren right behind her.

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

"Just some rumors," I said as Edward and I started dancing again. Edward held my waist as I grinded into him as the song Hey, Soul Sister by Train was playing. He leaned his head down and kissed my shoulder. I turned my head and he kissed my lips.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now that Tanya left and that you're here. The fact that I can do this helps too," he said as he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips.

"That does make things better."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me from Edward.

"We're going to the bathroom," she told me. She pulled me to the bathroom and Rose and I stood there while she peed.

"What did Tanya want?"

"To ask if I got my dress from the maternity section."

"What did you say?"

"Sorry, I had a miscarriage. Then she replied with 'too bad, maybe Edward will wear a condom tonight'," I said, faking her voice.

Rose went into a stall to pee. The entrance door opened and Tanya and Lauren walked in.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" she said.

"I didn't tell anyone."

"That getting a beating remark made Edward curious. I could tell. I think he's beginning to figure out what happened."

"That's not my fault, you provoked me."

"You stay away from Edward, ya hear me?" she said as she got really close to me.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can." I pushed her away from me. Lauren tried throwing a punch at me but I dodged her fists. Tanya pushed me and my shoulder hit the wall hard.

Alice and Rose came out of the stalls.

"Hey!" Rose said. "Leave her alone."

"Yeah," Alice piped in. "This is homecoming! Let's just go out there and have some fun while _avoiding_ each other."

"Bella here told people about what happened to her yesterday. She has to pay."

"I didn't tell anyone," I said again.

"You lying bitch! I walked by while you were telling Edward what happened!" she insisted. I gulped. "Yeah, so you can cut the little innocent act because it isn't working.

Alice got her cell phone out and nodded to me.

"You know what? Fine. Let me have it. You won't get away with this though."

"Oh yes we will," she said as she punched me in my already bruised stomach. I bent over as I grabbed my sides and she pushed me against the wall.

"That's enough!" Rose said. She went over to Tanya and punched her across the cheek. She and Lauren went out of the bathroom after that as quick as they could. "Bella, are you all right?"

"Just dandy," I said. Rose helped me up.

"Edward does not hear about this," I said.

"He's going to find out sooner or later," Alice said.

"Not if I can help it." We went back out to the dance floor and I went back to Edward.

"Hey," he greeted as he kissed me. Every worry, every thought left my mind when our lips met.

"Hey," I said lamely and out of breath. Edward and I started grinding to the music. He rested his hands on my thighs and slid them up around my stomach. I held in my cry of pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. The song Thinking of You by Katie Perry came on and I turned around so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. As we swayed to the music I couldn't shake the feeling that what happened with Tanya wasn't over and wasn't going to be over until one of us got majorly hurt.

The lights turned on after the song and my first, and last, homecoming in Forks had ended. We all piled into Emmett's Jeep, me on Edward's lap, and drove home. When we got there we all got out of the Jeep.

Everyone had gone inside before Edward turned to me.

"We never did go over this so…Bella, would you like to go out with me?" he said with a smile. I pretended to think for a second before answering.

"Why not?" I laughed.

"Why not? That's all I get? A why not?" I nodded as I started walking away. "You are going to say yes before you go inside," he said as he picked me up by my mid section. I clenched my teeth together but an 'ow' still managed to escape my lips.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as panic crossed his face.

"No, I'm good. Just bumped into something today that made my stomach hurt again."

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed me. "You still didn't say yes though," he mumbled against my lips.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," I smiled. He kissed me one last time before he let me go inside.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Sweet dreams," he smiled. I walked inside and went up to my room.

I went into my drawer, got out some shorts and a sports bra and changed into them before going into my bathroom and looking in the mirror. A new bruise dominated a good portion of my stomach.

"Fuck," I muttered. I went out to my room and laid on my bed until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading? Did you like it? I couldn't keep Edward and Bella friends any longer! It was killing me! Haha, well, please review and keep looking for my update which will be as soon as is humanly possible for me. Again, please review. Tell me your thoughts about it and what I could do to make it better. Tell me some suggestions too and I will do my best to work them into my story! I love hearing what you guys have to say! You're the best!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	6. Unwelcome Guest

Forget Me Not

Chapter 6 – Unwelcome Guest

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I went into the bathroom and looked at my stomach. The old bruises were fading but the spot where I was punched last night was dark. I went back out into my room and dug through my drawers for a shirt. I pulled out a shirt that used to be Embry's and threw it out.

"Jeez, Bella. That was mine," I heard a voice. I turned around and went wide-eyed when I saw Embry standing by my bed. "Your dad let me in."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see how you were doing. I heard that you came back to Phoenix but left before I could see your beautiful face again."

"Embry, I'm seeing someone."

"So am I but what they don't know won't hurt them." He came over to me and I was too shocked to move.

Once Embry tried to pull me into his arms I moved.

"Don't," I said.

"I can't help it, babe, you're irresistible."

"You broke up with _me_ remember?" I asked.

"That's because this long distance thing won't work and you know it. But while I'm here visiting, why don't we have a fling?" he asked.

"Well, because I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in you. Don't make me force you out of my house."

"That's weird; about a week and a half ago you said you loved me."

"I'm moving on, like you said. You should leave now." He came over to me again and pulled me to him by my waist. "Let go of me, Embry," I said as I pushed his shoulders.

"Bella, I'm stronger than you, so stop pushing me." I punched him in the arm and he let go of me.

"Get out," I said as I pointed towards the door. He stood without moving. "I said get out!" I picked up my brush and threw it at him.

"You're going to regret this. I'm not coming back. Come find me if you want me in your life again."

"I'm not going to regret it. Now get out!"

"I hope your abusive boyfriend doesn't kill you," he said smugly. I then realized that he was referring to my stomach.

"This isn't from him. Now out!" he walked out and I heard his car pull away. I went to go pick up my hair brush and my good mood was ruined. I pulled out a random shirt and put it on before looking out my window. Edward was looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed. I nodded. I went downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal. I poured milk and slowly chewed each bite slowly.

Rose walked in the door and saw me sitting there.

"What's got ya pissed?" she asked.

"Embry came here."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"My ex-boyfriend, Embry. He lives in Phoenix but he came here."

"He pissed you off how?"

"He just walked into my room and then was all like 'what your boyfriend and my girlfriend don't know won't hurt them'," I scoffed.

"Wait, so you and Edward are officially dating?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess, but that's beside the point! He came here to convince me to cheat with him! And then he wouldn't listen to me when I told him to get out and he makes me so mad!"

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to have a boyfriend and I'm second guessing going out with Edward right now."

"Does Edward know?"

"Are you kidding me? I just figured this out not even ten minutes ago!"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt him, though."

"Bella, you guys haven't even been going out for twenty four hours!"

"I know, but still. I should probably do it soon, though."

"Yeah. But anyway, how is your stomach?" she asked.

"The bruises are fading but the punch last night left a new one."

"Wait, what do you mean by _bruises_?"

"Oh, shoot, I didn't tell you. Tanya and Lauren kind of, sort of, beat me up in the bathroom," I said sheepishly.

"Bella! How could you not tell me?" she asked.

"Shh! Emmett doesn't know! He can't know either! He will tell my dad!"

"Did you fight back?"

"No, I'm trying not to because I don't want to get suspended."

"Bella, you didn't throw the first punch, fight back if you need to!"

"Fine. I'll do that from now on. I've got to go talk to Edward," I sighed. I trudged up the stairs and put on some sweat pants before going across the roofs. I knocked and waited for Edward to let me in.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you about us dating."

"What about it?"

"I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet, considering that I just broke up with Embry and you just broke up with Tanya."

"Why did you say yes?" he asked with hurt showing in his eyes.

"You dazzled me. You kissed me and I wasn't thinking straight. If you would have asked me to jump off a bridge with you I would have."

"I shouldn't have kissed you, damn it. Go home, Bella."

"I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry," I said. "I still want to be your friend."

"I can't _just_ be your friend, Bella. I have feelings for you."

"Okay," I whispered. I went over to the window and climbed out. I hopped across to my window and went inside.

I went over to my desk and sat down. I flipped open my laptop and went onto Facebook.

A chat box popped up from Jessica.

_Jessica: Hey!_

_Bella: Hi._

_Jessica: Uh-oh, what's wrong?_

_Bella: Alright, well. Edward and I went to homecoming together and he kissed me. Then he asked me out and I said yes. I just broke up with him though._

_Jessica: why did you do that?_

_Bella: I'm not completely over Embry and Edward just broke up with Tanya._

_Jessica: he didn't take it well, did he?_

_Bella: no. We're not even friends anymore._

_Jessica: awe, man. I'm sorry Bells._

I updated my status to _Bella Swan hurt him and is sorry but he doesn't care._ I signed off after that. I closed my blinds before changing into jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a bun and went to grab my keys.

"Dad?" I called as I went into the living room.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm going to the mall in Seattle."

"Okay, be careful."

"Will do," I smiled. I went out to my truck and called Alice.

"Hey!" she chirped.

"Hey, do you want to go to the mall? I'm about to call Rose too."

"Of course!" she said. I hung up with her then dialed Rose's number.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Al and I are going to the mall. Would you like to come?" I asked as Alice got into the truck.

"Sure, be right over." I hung up with her and turned my truck on. Rose came running up to it and we drove off.

"I thought you hated shopping," Alice said.

"I do but I need to get away from Forks for a little while."

"Would you care to share what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Edward."

"Already?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p'.

"Why?"

"I'm not completely over my ex and I wasn't going to date Edward if I didn't feel right about it."

"I don't blame you. Edward should understand that."

"Well, he doesn't. He isn't even my friend anymore."

"That's total bullshit!" Rose spat.

"He said that he can't be my friend because of his feelings towards me."

"He'll get over it. If he really has feelings for you then he'll want you in his life."

"I hurt him though."

"Bella, you've been hurt before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, by Embry. It doesn't feel good and now I feel like shit."

"Bells, just like you did, he'll get over it."

"I know," I sighed. Alice turned the music up and we started singing along to You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. We pulled into the mall parking lot as the song ended and got out.

We went into many different stores and Alice made me try on almost everything. By the time we were finished shopping I had about five bags filled with clothes. We drove back to my house and went up to my room. I opened my blinds and went to sit on my bed with Rose and Al.

"When will you and Edward realize that you two are perfect for each other?" Rose sighed. "I mean, I know you guys just broke up and everything but you guys make the perfect couple."

"I feel so bad about what I did to him," I said as I rested my chin on my knees. "I _do_ have feelings for him but I felt that for us to work out, I would have to get over Embry completely first."

"Did you explain that to him?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Alice asked.

"Would you, please?"

"Yeah, I'll go do that now." Alice got up and Rose went home too. I laid on my bed and let my mind drift.

EPOV

Bella, Alice, and Rose came over for pictures before homecoming. We guys have been sitting here for the past hour playing video games as we waited for the girls to finish up at Bella's.

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice yell.

"Be right back," I said as I stood up and walked towards the door. "What's wrong, Al?" I asked as I looked over to her. What I saw made me laugh. Alice was trying to pull Bella through the door and she was struggling to pull away from the house.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Come on, Bella. Alice won't stop until you do," I laughed.

"You are making me run back to Phoenix!" she threatened.

"Bella! You need to cooperate!" Alice said with her teeth clenched. Bella finally gave up with a groan.

"I hate pictures," Bella muttered under her breath.

"Is that what this is about?" I laughed.

"Shut up, Edward," she pouted.

"Pictures!" Mom said eagerly. Everyone got together in the living room and we paired up in couples. First went Emmett and Rose, then Alice and Jasper. Then came Bella's and my turn.

"Bella, won't be taking any nice pictures," I teased.

"You have no faith in me, do you?" she asked. She had a determined smile on her face. Bella smiled as she put my boutonnière on my tux and when I put on her corsage. In the last picture she leaned up and kissed my cheek and I'm pretty sure I have a goofy smile on my face in it.

The girls took pictures next and then the guys. After that we piled into Emmett's Jeep. Due to being one seat short Bella had to sit on my lap.

"Not a word out of you," she warned.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I teased. She folded her arms. Her sitting on my lap made my heart beat quickly and I hoped she didn't feel my excitement. When we got to the dance she quickly got off of my lap and we went inside and started dancing.

Everyone stood in a circle and we all went one at a time dancing. When I was done I stood by Bella. Everyone paired up as the song Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith came on. I held my hand out to Bella.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked with a smile. I rested my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My heart was beating wildly.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could I try something?" I looked her in the eyes. She narrowed her eyes to question me before answering.

"Of course," she said. I moved my hands to rest on her jaw gently and hesitantly leaned in. I kissed her softly and our lips moved in sync, molding themselves into each other's. I pulled away and smiled down at her. She bit her lip as she smiled back. I couldn't help it; I leaned in and kissed her again. Our friends started cheering and took a picture. We pulled away and Bella blushed terribly.

"Awe, Bella's embarrassed!" Rose joked.

"You guys suck," Bella said.

"Bella, we knew it was going to happen sometime," Rose explained. "Why do you think that Alice made you two come together?" Tanya started walking over to us and I tensed. Bella put her hand on my shoulder to help me calm down.

"Bella," Tanya taunted. "Where did you get your dress? The maternity section?"

"You know Tanya, I would have if a beating that I took didn't make me have a miscarriage," Bella smiled smugly.

"Shame, well, maybe tonight Edward will wear a condom," she said as she glared at Bella before her and Lauren walked off.

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

"Just some rumors," Bella said as she started grinding into me. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder. She turned her head so that she could kiss me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now that Tanya left and that you're here. The fact that I can do this helps too," I said as I kissed her again. She smiled against my lips.

"That does make things better," she hummed. Alice pulled her from me so that they could go to the bathroom.

"Dude, what was with the beating thing?" Emmett asked.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Tanya and Lauren beat her up in the bathroom a few days ago. She's fine now, though."

"What?!"

"Em, calm down. She's fine. I made sure of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't tell her that you know though. She doesn't want anyone knowing." Emmett nodded towards the girls that were coming back and to let me know that he was okay with keeping it to himself.

"Hey," I said as I kissed Bella.

"Hey," she smiled. She started grinding into me to the beat of the music.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She seemed tense and hesitant.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. The song Thinking of You by Katie Perry came on and she turned so that she could wrap her arms around my neck. After the song ended the lights came on and the dance ended. We went out to Emmett's Jeep and Bella climbed onto my lap again.

When we got back to our houses everyone got out and went inside except Bella and me.

"We never did go over this so…," I started nervously. "Bella, will you go out with me?" I smiled. She pretended to ponder the thought for a few seconds.

"Why not?" she said with a laugh.

"Why not? That's all I get? A why not?" I asked as she nodded and walked away. "You are going to say yes before you go inside," I said as I wrapped my arms around her stomach and lifted her.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked as I let her down.

"No, I'm good. Just bumped into something today that made my stomach hurt again," she explained.

"I'm sorry," I sympathized as I kissed her again. "You still didn't say yes though," I smiled against her lips.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she smiled. I kissed her one last time before she headed inside.

"Goodnight," she called.

"Sweet dreams," I smiled. I went inside and up to my room. I laid on my bed and dreamt of Bella.

The next morning I looked out of my window and saw Bella in her room. The only thing that took me aback was that she wasn't alone. There was a guy with her. No one that went to our school or lived in La Push. She was fighting with him. I decided to ignore that and she'll come over if she wants to talk. I went over to my lap top and went onto my Facebook.

Bella knocked on my window about half an hour later and I let her in.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," she said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you about us dating."

"What about it?" I asked as a ping of panic shot through me.

"I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet, considering that I just broke up with Embry and you just broke up with Tanya."

"Why did you say yes?" I asked as I tried to hide the hurt that threatened to cross my face.

"You dazzled me. You kissed me and I wasn't thinking straight. If you would have asked me to jump off a bridge with you I would have."

"I shouldn't have kissed you, damn it. Go home, Bella," I said filled with regret.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I still want to be your friend."

"I can't _just_ be your friend, Bella. I have feelings for you," I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," she said in a hushed tone. She went towards my window and crossed it. I sat at my desk again.

I made a total fool out of myself. I thought that she shared the same feelings that I had for her.

BPOV

After a while I got off of my bed and headed downstairs.

"Dad," I called as I went to the living room where he was on the couch watching the baseball game.

"Yeah, Bells?" he asked.

"I'm going to the diner. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks," he said.

"Okay, see you later," I said as I headed out to my truck. I saw Edward in my truck as I got in. "Hey," I said as I shut the door.

"Hey. Look, about earlier, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that broke up with you."

"I know but I'm the one that said that we couldn't be friends. It was wrong of me to do that."

"Edward, I have feelings for you. Really, I do. But, it's not fair to you that I'm still trying to get over my ex while I'm dating you. So, please, just give me some time."

"Okay."

"Ask me again on Friday."

"What?" he laughed.

"Ask me out again on Friday. Well, that is, if you want."

"Friday it is," he chuckled.

"Until then, can we still be best friends?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to go to the diner with me?" I asked.

"Sure," he nodded. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the diner.

Edward and I walked in and sat down.

"Hello, Bella and Edward," greeted Cora as she came over to our table. "What can I get you two to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a Coke, please," I said.

"I'll go with Coke mixed with Sprite," Edward smiled.

"Alright you two, I'll be right back." She walked away to get our drinks.

"Coke and Sprite? Gross," I scrunched my nose.

"Have you ever had it?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"You are crazy," he laughed.

"You are the one drinking a mixed drink!" I laughed.

"No, there is no alcohol in my beverage."

"You know what I mean." Cora came over with our drinks and we ordered.

"I'll have a salad," I said.

"And I'll have a burger," Edward added.

"Alright, that'll be out in a few minutes," Cora said before she left.

"Taste this," Edward said as he handed me his pop. I took a sip and I tasted pure bliss. I took a big gulp of it before giving it back. "Tasting does not mean devouring half of my drink."

"That is _not_ half of your drink," I laughed.

"Close enough." Cora brought out our food out and we started eating.

"How can you eat that?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You put so much dressing on that."

"It's delicious this way," I shrugged. After we ate we drove back to our houses and I went up to my room. It was close to nine so I laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Emmett throwing something at me.

"Get your ass up," he groaned.

"I'm up," I mumbled. I sat up and stretched before going over to my desk and brushing my hair. I got changed into a fitted t-shirt and some jeans. I put on my Converse and went into the bathroom. I curled my hair loosely before pulling it to the side.

I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs. I grabbed a cocoa puff granola bar and went out to Emmett's Jeep where Emmett was waiting for me.

"Let's blow this pop stand," Emmett said.

"That is possibly the dorkiest thing that you have ever said," I laughed.

"Don't be hatin'," he laughed. I just shook my head. We pulled into the school parking lot and I got out. I met up with Alice and Rose at a picnic table by the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bells," Alice greeted as Rose smiled.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Not much, just trying to figure out what we're doing for Halloween."

"Sweet. What do you have in mind?"

"A party. My parents are going away that weekend and we wanted to do something fun," Alice explained.

"Awesome, that would be so much fun," I mused. The warning bell for class to start went off and we headed to class.

After school let out Alice, Rose, and I met up with the guys and we went home. From there Alice, Rose and I went to the mall.

"Didn't we just go shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we need costumes!" Rose said happily.

"I assume you two already know what I'm going to be?"

"Of course!" Alice piped in. Alice found a parking space and we went inside. They directed me to a store that was designated to costumes. The searched the racks and grabbed different costumes and handed me two.

"Alright, let's go to the fitting room!" Alice said happily. We went over to the fitting rooms and I tried on the first costume. This was the first time that I actually took the time to see what I had.

The first costume was a blue and white checkered dress that stopped just above the knees and red sparkly shoes. I laughed as I realized that it was a costume for Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

"Aunty Al! Aunty Al!" I joked. "I have my first costume on." I came out and waited for Alice and Rose to get their costumes on. Alice came out with a Tinkerbell dress on and Rose came out with a Jessica Rabbit dress on.

"Al, if you get a blonde wig you would look exactly like Tinkerbell," I laughed.

"Guys, I like this Jessica Rabbit costume. I just need to get a red wig," Rose mused as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Bella, go try on the next costume," Alice said. I looked into the changing room to see the costume for Wilma Flintstone.

I went into the fitting room and Alice threw something over.

"Use this instead of the shirt they gave you," she said. I saw Edward's football jersey.

"Doesn't he kind of need this?" I asked.

"It's from freshman year. Same number, smaller size."

I put it on and put on the shorts that I had with the costume before putting on the knee high socks. I went out and Alice rolled up the jersey so that just the number, the name, and the school were shown. It stopped about an inch above my belly button.

"This one, definitely," Alice said. Rose looked and nodded her head.

"I'm sticking with Jessica Rabbit," Rose said as she headed into the fitting room.

"I think you should stick with Tinkerbell, Al," I said as I went into the fitting room stall.

"Alright," she said. We changed into our clothes and headed to buy our costumes. I looked at the cashier and stopped in my tracks.

"Guys," I hissed as I turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"What, Bella?" Rose asked.

"That's Quil," I said as I pointed to the cashier.

"So?"

"I stood him up when we were supposed to go on a date!"

"Oh, _that_ Quil," Alice said as recognition hit.

"Yeah, so I have to get passed him without him seeing me." Rose took the costumes and went to pay while Alice and I went down to where he couldn't see us and I looked out the window as we passed him.

We got out of the store and quickly went to where he wouldn't be able to see us and sat on a bench while we waited for Rose. She came out moments later with our costumes and I tried giving her money.

"No, Bella. I don't want your money. I'll pay for this," she insisted. There was no fighting Rose.

"Fine," I sighed. We walked out to Alice's Porsche and drove home. We sang along to the songs that came on the radio but had the most fun singing Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry.

When we pulled into Alice's driveway we all got out and I went to my house.

"Dad," I called. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room, Bells. I just ordered a pizza, it should be here any minute," he responded.

"Kay," was all I said. I went up to my room and put my costume away. I went over to my iPod and pressed play. The song Wonderful by Everclear came on. I went over to my desk and started on homework.

Halfway through my Geometry homework there was a knock on my window. I looked up to see Edward. I motioned for him to come in.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" he said as he laid on my bed.

"Not much, bestie," I retorted. "Just doing my homework that I put off to go shopping with Alice and Rose."

"Buy anything interesting?" he asked as he got up to go to my closet.

"No! Don't!" I said as I ran over and blocked my closet.

"Why?" he laughed.

"You can't see what I got. You have to wait until next weekend."

"We aren't even going out and you're planning a date?" he asked skeptically.

"No, I got a costume for Alice's Halloween party."

"Huh, a Halloween party. I haven't heard of this, but I'm sure I'll hear all about it when my parents leave for their business trip next Thursday," he mused.

"Knowing Alice, yeah, you probably will."

"What are you being for Halloween?" he asked.

"Not telling," I smiled. He walked closer to me so our bodies were inches apart and he lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes.

"Please tell me?" he said sweetly.

"N-no," I stuttered. He smiled briefly before moving his head towards mine.

"Please?" he asked in a sweeter voice, his lips inches away from mine. My heart raced and I was getting dizzy.

"I'm," I started and then it clicked. "Not falling for that," I smiled triumphantly.

"Damn, I thought it was working," he said disheveled.

"It was until I realized what you were doing."

"Let me see it," he whined.

"Fine you can see it," I said and his eyes lit up. "Next weekend," I added with a smile.

"Not fair," he pouted. He smiled and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" I laughed. I smacked his back playfully as he carried me to my bed. He dumped me onto it before going back to the closet. I hopped off of my bed and covered his eyes before he could see it. He pushed my hands away and I quickly shut my closet doors.

"I'm going to see it before I leave this house."

"Well, we better go get some blankets and a pillow for you. Your ass is on the couch," I joked.

"Some host you are."

"You aren't seeing my costume until Halloween, Alice would kill me."

"Alice doesn't need to know."

"Alice has her ways of finding out. Now either drop the subject or leave."

"Fine, fine, I'll drop the subject," he sighed as he went over to my bed and laid down. I joined him. He went to get up to go to my closet but I grabbed his shirt collar.

"Move anymore and you'll get choked," I threatened. He sighed angrily and laid back down.

"You play unfair," he pouted.

"You sound like a five year old," I laughed. I grabbed my journal and opened it to a blank page.

_Edward is acting like a five year old. I won't let him see my Halloween costume and he is being a baby about it._

Edward snatched the pen from me and started writing.

_Maybe if Bella would show me the costume I wouldn't be acting like a five year old. And I am NOT acting like a five year old._

I took it back from him and wrote as I laughed.

_He thinks that I am playing "unfair" but he is the one that is trying to _dazzle_ me by making me think he is going to kiss me. I am simply being a smart player._

He took the pen and lightly shoved my shoulder before he wrote on the notebook.

_I win, she loses. I will see that costume before the party. Goodnight._

He got up and went over to my window.

"Where are you going?" I laughed.

"Bella, its ten thirty at night. I'm going home to sleep."

"I didn't get a goodnight hug!" I whined before I started laughing. He rolled his eyes at me and came over to the bed to hug me. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned back so that my feet were off of the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He set me down before going over to my window and climbing out.

I went over to my closet and hid my costume. I changed into sweat pants and a sports bra before climbing into bed.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. I pulled a form fitted long sleeved shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of jeans. I went into the bathroom and put on my make-up and pulled some of my hair back in a clip. I pulled on my Converse and grabbed my book bag before heading downstairs.

I went over to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar as I waited for Emmett. He came down the stairs as he put his shirt on.

"Ew, Emmett, you just scarred me for life!" I laughed.

"Hardy har, har," he said.

We headed out to his Jeep and drove to school. Emmett parked next to Edward and I walked to first hour. I took my seat and turned and started talking to Alice and Rose.

"Class," Mr. Molina called. "We have a new student." Rose, Alice and I looked up and I saw Embry. I turned around so I was facing away from him.

"Guys, that's Embry," I hissed.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked a little loud and Alice shushed her. "What is he doing here?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I asked. I heard the chair next to me slide away from the desk and I internally groaned.

"Hey, Bells," I heard Embry's voice.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned.

"Well, I thought that by moving here I could be closer to you, so my parents let me move here."

"Embry, I'm not going to go out with you again."

"But I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend after we talked."

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't break up with him to be with you. I broke up with him because you reminded me that I wasn't ready for a boyfriend."

"I can change your mind," he winked.

"You sicken me," I scoffed. I turned to listen to the lecture that Mr. Molina was giving. I felt a hand on my knee and I moved my chair back abruptly, making a loud noise.

"Miss Swan, is there something that you need?"

"Yeah, a new seat," I said as I got up.

"Miss Swan, sit down, please."

"I can't sit next to Embry."

"Sit down, Miss Swan," Mr. Molina said sternly. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. Embry moved his foot so that it was playing with mine.

"Damn it, Embry!" I yelled as I stood up. "What don't you understand about I'm not interested?" I spat as I walked up. "Sorry, Mr. Molina," I muttered as I walked passed him.

I stormed out of the classroom and went to sit on a bench.

"Bella!" Embry called. I got up and started walking towards the parking lot. "Bella, wait up!" he said as he caught up with me. I stopped at looked at him.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I said sternly.

"Bella, please, don't be like this," he said with a smirk as he cupped my face in his hands. I pushed his hands off of me.

"Do _not_ touch me!"

"What's wrong? I heard you broke up with that Cullen kid."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I heard that you broke up with him because of me," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I broke up with him because I wasn't fully over you and wasn't ready for a boyfriend."

"So, because you weren't over me you wouldn't mind me doing this," he said as he pulled my lips to his. I pushed him off of me again.

"I am interested in _Edward _not you!" I said as I wiped off my mouth. He pulled me to him again and wouldn't let me push him away. When I pulled away I moved my head so I looked passed him.

I saw Edward look at me and then walk through the crowd of students that had accumulated.

"Edward," I said in a hushed tone. I pushed Embry away from me and I ran after Edward. "Edward, wait!" I called. "Please, just let me explain," I called as I got closer. I caught up to him but he ignored me. I walked in front of him and stopped him. "Will you hold up a second?"

"Why? So you can tell me that you have a boyfriend? No thanks," he said as he started walking again.

"That's not what happened! What you saw wasn't what really happened!"

"Then what happened, Bella?"

"He kissed me and wouldn't let me push him away. I pushed him away twice. I told him that I was interested in you, not him."

"Who is he anyways?"

"Embry, my ex from Phoenix."

"And he is here why?"

"How the hell should I know? He showed up in my first hour and kept trying to feel me up so I stormed out and he followed."

"I'm sorry, I overreacted," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I just didn't want you to be angry with me."

"I wasn't angry; I was just a little upset."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Let's get out of here," he said with a crooked smile. We walked out to his Volvo and got in. He drove away and we went back to his house. I set my book bag down in his room and sat on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," he complied. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked out of the room. He came back with movies and let me choose between five. I picked up the two horror movies.

"I'll be right back," I smiled as I walked out of the room.

"What movies are those?" he asked.

"The worst ones," I said as I held them up for him to see.

"That are the best ones," he said as he tried to retrieve them from me. I ran away from him. He chased after me and I came to the end of the hall.

"Damn it," I muttered. He ran up to me and threw me over his shoulder. "We are not watching these movies!" I laughed.

"Yes, we are. Just because you tried to run away with them we are. Don't worry, Bells, I'll protect you," he joked.

"Oh I feel so safe," I said sarcastically. I smacked his back to have him put my down but he didn't put me down until we were in his room when he tossed me on his bed and fell on it with me.

"You've already seen Halloween Two right?"

"Yeah, and then I regretted using your bathroom," I sighed.

"Oh yeah," he laughed in remembrance. He got up and put a movie in before coming back to the bed and lying down next to me.

"What are we watching?" I sighed.

"Friday the Thirteenth," he smiled.

"You just love to torture me, don't you?" I grumbled.

"More than you know," he laughed.

Throughout the movie I jumped or screamed, and sometimes both. By the time it was done I was holding onto Edward's arm.

"Bella, you have to let go," he chuckled. I slowly released my grip on him before he went to take the movie out of the player. He came over and sat down. I looked up at him.

"That was a terrible movie," I said.

"I liked it," he smiled.

"Yeah, because I was holding onto you the whole time," I rolled my eyes.

"That was definitely a perk," he chuckled. I stretched and he poked my side. Out of reflex I went to slap his shoulder but hit his nose instead.

"Ouch, Bells," he said as he brought his hand up to his face.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said. I sat on my knees and moved his hand to see the damage. There was no blood. "There's no blood so I didn't do too much damage," I said.

"Bella, you're beautiful," he said randomly.

"How hard did I hit you?" I joked. Someone pounded on Edward's door and I jumped and brought my hand up to my heart.

"Come in," Edward laughed.

"Edward, sweetie, your father and I are going to the grocery store," Esme said as she peeked her head in. "Oh, hello Bella, how are you today?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm good, Esme. How are you?" I replied.

"I am well. Anyway, call us if you need us. We'll be home in an hour or two."

"Okay."

"Alice is on her way home, she had to stay after school for some project or something," Esme said as she walked out.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five twenty six," Edward answered as he looked at the clock on his phone.

"I have to go start dinner for Charlie."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later?" he questioned.

"Of course," I smiled before grabbing my book bag and climbing out his window and through mine. I walked down the stairs and Emmett was sitting at the table doing homework.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Let's have breakfast for dinner," he said without looking up from him math text book.

"Okay," I said as I got eggs, bacon, hash browns and sausage links from the fridge and then getting pancake mix from the food pantry.

"Where did you go today? You obviously skipped half of school," he muttered.

"Sorry, I should have told you. Edward and I went back to his house and watched Friday the Thirteenth."

"You can't just skip school, Bells. This year is important. Have you applied to any colleges?"

"I am going to apply to U Dub and Washington State. I just have to get the applications."

"Nice. I have gotten accepted to Washington State so I'm going there."

"Cool," I said as I cooked.

Charlie walked in the door as I was setting the table.

"Hey, dad," I said. "Dinner just got done."

"Alright," he grumbled. Emmett, Charlie and me sat down and ate dinner.

"I am going to Seattle for the night because I have a meeting early in the morning tomorrow. I expect you both to be on time for school in the morning and to be responsible," Charlie lectured.

"Yes, sir," I saluted.

"I'm serious, Bells," he said.

"Chill, dad, I know. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine," I assured him.

"Yeah, dad, lighten up," Emmett said as he shoved a huge bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Make sure your brother doesn't get himself into trouble," Charlie winked at me.

"Will do," I laughed. Charlie excused himself to go pack and I started washing dishes. When I finished I went upstairs and into my room. I pulled out my journal and started writing.

_Last night, I thought that Edward was going to kiss me. I wanted him to. It is getting harder and harder to wait until Friday and it's only been like, what, two days? He is driving me insane. I don't want to wait but I told him not to ask until Friday so I have to. Friday needs to get here soon._

Edward knocked on my window and I closed the journal. I motioned for him to come in and set the journal on my bedside table.

"Hey," he said as he climbed into my room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just came over to hang out. Alice will probably be over in a little while. She said that she wanted to hang out with you but has to do her homework first."

"Okay," I said as I laid on my bed. Edward came over, snatched the journal and laid next to me. "You can't read what I wrote! It's personal!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, didn't you give this to me?"

"Yes, but then why is it at my house for me to write in?"

"I could take it home if you would like," he shrugged. He flipped through the pages as I tried to get it back from him. He moved his arms out of my reach and I got up on my knees and reached over him.

"Here it is," he smiled. I put my hands over his eyes so that he couldn't read it. "Not fair," he chuckled.

"I told you, you aren't allowed to read what I just wrote."

"Don't make me poke you again," he playfully threatened.

"Do you remember what happened last time you poked me?"

"_Remember_ it? I can still _feel_ it!" he joked.

"Now you're making me feel bad," I laughed.

Edward dropped the journal, moved my hands so that they were in one of his and grabbed the journal again.

"No fair!" I laughed. He flipped to the page and I tried biting his arm.

"Bella!" he laughed. He let go of my hands and held onto the journal. "Last night," he read.

"Edward, don't!"

"You really feel this way, Bells?" he smiled.

"Now I don't. Now I just hate you," I pouted.

"No you don't," he laughed. "Do I have to wait until Friday?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore."

"Let's go with no," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me hungrily. I brought my hands up to entwine my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my midsection firmly.

"Bells," my dad said as he knocked and came in. I pushed Edward off of me and got off of the bed quickly.

"Yeah dad?" I asked trying not to sound out of breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Standing…?"

"Before that."

"Talking?"

"It looked like more than just talking."

"Sorry, dad, it won't happen again."

"It better not," he said sternly. "I'm leaving. I'll be home around dinner tomorrow."

"Okay, bye dad. Love you," I said as I hugged him.

"Love you too, Bells," he said as we pulled apart. He gently grabbed my chin. "Behave."

"Always," I smiled. He walked out and I went to sit in my desk chair. Edward got up to come over to me. I held a finger up. "Wait, go back to the bed." Edward gave me a questioning look and went to lay on the bed.

My dad came back in.

"Bye Bells," he said sheepishly. He walked out and I heard him trudge down the stairs and out the front door. He pulled out of the driveway and I got up and went over to the bed.

"Alright," I said before kissing him. He rested his hands on my waist as he guided me down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He hovered over me as we kissed. When we broke apart I smiled up at him and he returned the smile.

"Please don't break up with me tomorrow morning," he joked as we sat up.

"I'm not going to break up with you!" I laughed.

"Just making sure," he said as he pecked my lips. "Have you thought of any colleges?"

"Yeah, University of Washington or Washington State, you?"

"I got an acceptance letter to University of California a few weeks ago. I stopped looking," he said.

"California?" I asked glumly.

"Southern California. San Francisco."

"Oh," I said as I pursed my lips. "I can come down and see you every so often," I offered.

"I would love that, and I'll come up here for the holidays."

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called.

"I got accepted! I got accepted!" Alice screeched.

"Woah, slow down, to where?"

"U Dub!" she squealed. I jumped off my bed and started squealing with her.

"I need to get an application!" I said anxiously. She stopped jumping and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a form and pushed me over to my desk. I grabbed a pen and started writing the general information.

Edward started singing the Jeopardy theme song. I picked up our journal and threw it at him.

"That is so annoying!" I laughed.

"Jeez, Bells," he laughed. "From kissing me to chucking hard covered journals at me. You are so bipolar," he chuckled.

"I thought you two broke up…?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, but now I'm guessing we're back together."

"Bella, do you want to go out with me?" Edward asked as he flipped through the pages of the journal.

"Yup," I said without looking from the paper as I scribbled down my essay. "So yeah, we're going out," I laughed. I finished my essay and gave it to Alice.

"Kiss it for good luck," she said as she handed it back to me. Edward got up off the bed and kissed my lips quickly.

"Not you, ya dumbass!" Alice scolded. "I meant kiss the application!"

"Can't I kiss her too?" he asked.

"No! Now go away!" she said as she stomped her foot and pointed out the door.

"No, don't go away!" I said. "Just sit on the bed and don't piss your sister off!" I laughed as I pointed to the bed. He stuck his tongue out at Alice as he sat on the bed. Alice shoved the application at me and I kissed it.

"Please, please, please let me get accepted!" I said with my eyes clamped shut. I handed it back to Alice who put it in an envelope that had a stamp on it.

"Alright! Now, let's put it in the mailbox!" she said as she dragged me down the stairs, leaving Edward on the bed. We went out into the darkness that filled the sky and down to the mailbox and put the red flag up after putting the envelope in.

"You should get your response in about a week!" she said excitedly. We walked back into my house and went up to my room. Edward was sprawled out on my bed. I sat down next to him and Alice sat by me.

"Do you guys want to have Jasper and Rose come over and we could all watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll call them," Alice offered. I got up and went to go get Emmett.

"Hey, Em," I said as I peeked my head into his room.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked.

"We're going to have a movie night, we just called Rose and Jasper, would you like to join?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he got up. We walked into my room and I sat on my bed again. Jasper and Rose came over a few minutes later. We chose our spots around my room, Edward and me lying on my bed, Jasper and Alice sitting on the floor against the bed and Emmett and Rose on the floor on a pile of blankets and pillows.

We put in the movie Remember the Titans. I fell asleep about half way through.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry about the wait, but, here it is! The latest chapter! Please review and tell me what I could do to make the story better! I'll update as soon as possible but I am going to update my story Living the Life first. Thanks!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	7. Halloween, Funeral and Fights

Forget Me Not

Chapter 7 – Halloween, funeral and fights

BPOV

The next week went by quickly. All eight of us hung out more and there was less drama at school.

"Come on!" Edward complained. "Why do I have to wait until the party tomorrow?" he pouted.

"Because Alice will kill me if I tell you what my costume is!" I laughed.

"We don't have to tell her," he grinned.

"No, Edward. You have to wait!" I jokingly scolded.

"Fine," he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are such a baby!" I laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine out at him in return. He got up from where he was lying on my bed and came over to me.

"I'm not a baby," he smiled.

"Are too. You were just acting like a two year old!" I laughed. He started poking my sides playfully and tickling me. I fell to the ground laughing. He continued tickling me. "Stop! Edward!" I laughed. "I can't breathe!"

"Say it! Say I'm not a baby," he chuckled.

"No!"

"I won't stop until you do!"

"Fine! Fine! You aren't a baby!" I choked out between laughs.

"Thank you," he smiled. He helped me up and then kissed me. I smiled against his lips before returning the kiss.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said as he came in. I pulled away from Edward and looked at my dad.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"It's time for Edward to head home," he said. "You'll see him tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Okay," I said. He closed my door again and I turned around to face Edward again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me goodnight.

"Can't wait," he winked before turning and going out my window. I turned on my bedside lamp and my ceiling light off. I went over to my closet and grabbed a camisole and some shorts and changed. After that I climbing into bed and turning my lamp off.

The next morning I woke up to tapping on my window. I motioned for them to come in.

"Good afternoon, Bella!" Alice chirped.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Almost two."

"Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Early? Bella, I was up at ten."

"I'm not you."

"Now, come on, get your lazy ass up!" she laughed.

"Five more minutes." Alice got on the bed and started jumping. "Alright! I'm up!" I groaned. I sat up and cracked my back. I stood up and looked at her. "So why are you waking me up at two?" I asked.

"Well Rose is going to be here any second and we are going to start getting ready and hang out until six. That's when the party starts and my house is fully prepared," she smiled.

"I grabbed my costume out of my closet and closed my blinds so that Edward couldn't see what we were doing.

Rose knocked on my door before coming in.

"Hey girls!" she said.

"Hey Rose," Alice and I said.

We went into my bathroom and started doing our hair and make-up.

Alice put my hair up in a high ponytail and put a thick headband in my hair. Rose used a deep blue eyeliner and mascara for my make-up. Then they started working on their own hair and make-up. Alice and Rose put their wigs on and made it look as natural as they could. They used wash-out dye to change the color of their eyebrows to match the wigs. When they finished we put on our costumes.

"Bella put this on! Edward can't see you until other people come to my house," Rose said as she threw a jacket at me. I put it on over Edward's jersey and we headed downstairs.

"Bye dad! I'll see you tomorrow," I called.

"Bye, baby girl," he called back. We walked across the grass to Alice's house and walked in. I was taken aback by the decorations. Their house was totally transformed into a house that you would see in a horror movie.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper!" Alice called. The three guys came downstairs in their costumes. Emmett was dressed up as Eminem, Jasper was a cowboy and Edward was dressed as Clark Kent.

Edward came over to me and kissed me briefly.

"Hey you," he smiled.

"Hey Superman," I smiled in return. He looked down to see what I was wearing but saw my jacket.

"_This_ is the costume that you had me wait a week and a half to look at?" he asked.

"Nope. My costume is underneath the jacket," I laughed. He shook his head with a smile on his face before leaning down to kiss me again. I rested my hands on his shoulders and he rested his on my waist. I felt him move one of his hands from my waist and start to pull down my zipper.

"Edward," I warned. He didn't stop. I smacked his hand and quickly pulled up the zipper so he couldn't see.

"Bella-a-a," he whined.

"Edward! Stop being a baby!" Alice scolded. "You can see her costume when people get here!" Edward sighed.

"Fine," he said.

"Told you that you were a baby," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward rolled his eyes at me and chuckled.

About five minutes later people started piling through the front door into the house. Alice turned on some music and party lights.

"Bella, you can take your jacket off now," Alice said as she walked passed me. I took it off and put it on the couch.

"Is that my jersey?" Edward smiled when I turned around.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. Alice gave it to me," I shrugged.

"So you're a football player?"

"More like your number one fan," I laughed.

"I love it and I would never mind you wearing my clothes," he said as he picked me up and kissed me. Edward put me down and held my hand as we went over to talk to some of our friends.

"Hey, guys!" Angela said as we came up to her and Ben.

"Hey," we said.

"Great party, Edward," Ben said.

"Thanks, but you should really be telling that to Alice. She didn't tell me about it until yesterday," he said.

"But you knew about it because I told you last week," I laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't help at all."

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," Ben said to Angela.

"I'll come too," Edward offered. "Be right back," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Wow, Bells. You have him pretty whipped. I've never seen him act like that," Angela laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"He used to never be that sweet. He is a whole new Edward Cullen since you came back."

"What can I say? I have that affect on people," I laughed. "But he's not whipped," I said.

"Sure," she complied. "So I haven't talked to you outside of school in a while. How have things been?" she asked.

"They've been good. Well, besides the fact that now that Edward and I are dating Charlie has been on my ass with the whole 'sex talk' charade," I said as I shook my head.

"My dad was like that too when Ben and I started dating. He would always say 'you are too young to have sex, stay my baby girl forever' and shit like that," she laughed.

"Yeah, he called me 'baby girl' today which, I'm guessing, is because I'm over here," I laughed.

"Dads; they can be so ridiculous at times!"

"Yeah, but he means well. He's just glad that I'm here and he wants to keep it that way. He has it stuck in his head that if things end badly between Edward and me that I'll move back to Phoenix."

"Is that true?" she asked.

"I don't know. I want to go to college out here so I don't think that I'll move back to Phoenix."

"Do you know who that new kid is? I think his name is Embry Call. He moved here from Phoenix so I thought that I'd ask."

"Unfortunately, I do. He moved here because I'm here. He's my ex."

"Oh, I see. Isn't that kind of, I don't know, stalker-ish?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. He doesn't like that I have a new boyfriend," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have that problem," she smiled.

"Lucky," I retorted with a smile.

"Hey," Edward said before kissing my cheek. He handed me a glass with punch in it.

"Hey," I said before taking a sip. "Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome." Edward and I made our way around the party and talked to different people we knew from school. Edward talked to some of his football friends and I went to go hang out with Alice and Rosalie.

"Al, this party is sick," I said above the music.

"I know right?" she laughed. The song Thriller by Michael Jackson was playing.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Embry's voice. I groaned and turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked. Embry was dressed up as the Joker.

"I wanted to see you."

"Alright, let me say this so you understand. I, Bella Swan, have a boyfriend, Edward Cullen. You, Embry Call, are not my boyfriend."

"I know that Bella. But I was thinking maybe I could change your mind about dating Cullen if we go somewhere more secluded. You know, I could romance you up good."

"Go away, Embry."

"The only place I'm going is the closest bedroom with you," he said as the song changed. My eyes went wide and I looked around at everyone staring. Edward came over to us as the next song started playing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked Embry.

"No one right now, but if you go away, I'll be _doing_ Bella."

"Oh, you mean my _girlfriend_ Bella? Sorry but I already give her the pleasure she needs."

"You wouldn't know how to pleasure her if you read a book on it!"

"Leave, now," Edward said sternly.

"Or what?" Embry said as he shoved Edward. Edward's hands curled into fists.

"Edward, don't," I said. "He's not worth it."

"Hey, Cullen, maybe you should go back to that Tanya chick and leave Bella to me."

"Why don't you go home, Embry? You know, to Phoenix?" Edward asked.

"Because I want to be here for Bella. If you hold up to your reputation you'll dump her quickly."

"What reputation?"

"Don't tell me that you honestly don't know about your reputation of dating girls and then getting bored with them so you dump them."

"I don't have that reputation."

"Actually, Eddie-boy, you kind of do," he said with a smug smile.

"Edward, come on, let's go somewhere else," I said. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking away.

"Don't touch Bella," Embry said as he grabbed Edward's shoulder.

"Get off of me, dude!" Edward said as he brushed Embry's hand off of him. "Just go home Embry. You're making an ass of yourself." Edward came back over to me and we walked off to talk to other people, leaving Embry standing there angrily.

What seemed like not too much longer everyone started heading home in the groups that they came in.

Edward and I headed up to his room for the night.

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying the night?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm more than okay with it," he laughed. I laid down on his bed and he joined me.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," he smiled as he kissed me. This kiss was more heated than normal. When we broke apart for air he moved his lips to my neck. I tilted my head so that he had better access. He moved his lips down to the exposed part of my stomach. He nipped and licked at my skin.

"Edward," I laughed.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you…?" I lifted his head back up to mine and he captured my lips in his. When we pulled apart I laid my head on his chest and he held me in his arms.

"Bella, Bella, wake up," Edward mumbled sleepily. I heard my ringtone faintly. "Bella, your phone is going off." I groaned and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? It's me," Jess's gloomy voice rang through the phone.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"It's Michael, Bells," she said and her voice cracked. Michael Welch was Jessica's boyfriend and my first friend in Phoenix. "He got into a car accident."

"Is he okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," she cried. "He died on the way to the hospital," she ended with sobs.

"Oh my gosh, Jess!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm getting the next plane ticket that I can there and I'll be down there soon, okay?" I asked as I wiped my eyes and controlled my shaky voice. Edward sat up and started rubbing my back.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Jess sobbed as she hung up the phone. I closed my phone and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kissed my forehead. I nodded. "Would you mind telling me why you're crying then?" he asked.

"My friend Michael just died," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine. I-I've got to go home and get a plane ticket. I'll talk to you later," I said as I got up.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm always here and so is Alice," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks," I said weakly. I climbed out of his window and into mine. I went downstairs and into the living room where my dad was. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah Bells?" he asked.

"I need a plane ticket to Phoenix."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"My friend just died. I'm going back for his funeral," I said, my voice cracking every few words.

"Oh, baby girl, I'm sorry," he sympathized. He went over to the computer and went online. He booked my flight for eight o'clock tonight.

"Go pack, I'll have to see if I can go into the station late today," he grumbled.

"I can find someone else to drive me, its fine dad. Just go to work. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, be safe, sweetie," he said as he gave me my boarding pass and ticket information.

"Bye dad, and always," I winked. I went up to my room and packed a bag with clothes before climbing over to Edward's window. He was asleep on his bed. I looked at the clock. It said noon. I climbed in bed with him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and held onto his arm.

"Back so soon?" he joked.

"Yeah, I came to ask you a favor but now I just want to sleep," I giggled.

"What is the favor?"

"Would you mind driving me to the airport to catch an eight o'clock flight?"

"Sure," he said. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Noon."

"Wake me up at four and we'll leave," he mumbled.

"Alright," I said. I set my alarm for four and closed my eyes. I heard my alarm go off and I turned it off.

"Edward," I mumbled. "Edward, wake up," I said as I shook his shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up," he groaned. He sat up and stretched. "Ready to leave?" he yawned.

"Yeah, I guess." We got up and I went back to my room to get my suitcase before going to Edward's Volvo. We drove to the airport and I boarded my luggage. Edward walked to the security line with me.

"I can't go through security. I'll see you in a few days," he said as he hugged me.

"I'll call you later today," I said as we broke apart.

"Can't wait," he smiled. Soon after that it left and I landed in Phoenix, Arizona a few hours later.

I got off of my plane and texted Edward, telling him that I had landed. I went to baggage and saw Jess. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I still can't believe he's gone," she sobbed.

"I know, sweetie, I know," I said as I rubbed her back. When we started attracting glances from the people passing by us we decided it was time to go get my luggage. We walked out to her car and drove to her house.

"Does your mom know that you're here?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I'll tell her later though."

"How long are you staying?"

"Well, I was thinking that I would stay at your house tonight and go to the funeral with you tomorrow and then stay at my mom's house for the remainder of my stay. She'll be upset if I don't come see her while I'm in."

"Okay that sounds good to me," Jess said. "And Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I know that you must have had plans and that you ditched the person you were in bed with for me."

"Wait, how did you know that I was in bed with someone?" I asked.

"Because I heard the bed sheets and I know that it wasn't you because you had already sat up, from what I heard. So who was the guy that got lucky on Halloween Night?" she smiled.

"No one got lucky, Jess," I laughed. "But it was Edward."

"I thought you two broke up," she said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"We did, but we got back together almost two weeks ago."

"And I'm just hearing about it now? B!" she said shocked.

"I know, I'm sorry. You haven't called me B in a long time. Why start back up now?" I said confused.

"It just slipped, sorry," she muttered.

"Jess," I laughed. "I don't mind. It's just you haven't called me that since like junior high."

"I know," she laughed.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked.

"We could go to the beach," she said.

"That sounds like fun. I can't really go to the beach this time of year in Forks and expect to get a tan," I laughed.

"I have yet to meet your family there and your friends," she said.

"Come visit me sometime and you'll meet them. I can't exactly bring all of my friends and family to Phoenix."

"I wasn't expecting you to," she laughed. "I'll have to take you up on that offer. I'll come up there over Christmas break or something."

"That sounds good. Just let us know before you come so we can have time to get ready."

"Alright," she said as she pulled into her driveway. I got my luggage out of the back of her car and followed Jess inside. We changed into our swim suits and headed to the beach.

I texted Edward and talked to Jess the whole way.

_Edward: how's the warm weather?_

_ Bella: amazing. Jess and I are going to the beach._

"Tell Edward I say hello," Jess said.

_ Edward: I'm stuck at home doing chores._

_ Bella: awe, poor baby. Lol. Jess says hello._

_Edward: Tell her I say hello. And I don't appreciate your mockery._

_ Bella: you don't have to. _

"Edward says hello," I told Jess. Jess pulled up to the beach and parked. When we got out I snapped a picture of us on her phone and sent it to Edward.

_Edward: I think I have my new background for my phone._

_ Bella: good to know haha. I'll talk to you later. Can't really text while swimming._

_ Edward: alright, bye._

I turned my phone off and left it in Jess's car. Jess and I took our towels and laid them out on the sand before lying on them.

"Bella, what happened to your stomach?"

"What do you mean? The bruising cleared up," I muttered. I looked down at my stomach and I had three distinct hickeys from Edward. "He is so-o-o lucky that I didn't find this until now."

"Wait…are those _hickeys_ from Edward?" she laughed.

"Can I borrow your car keys? I need to go make a phone call."

"Yeah, here," she said. I stalked over to Jess's car, grabbed my phone and walked back to our towels. I turned my phone on and dialed Edward's number and pressed send. After two rings he answered.

"Done at the beach so soon?" he teased.

"No, but I do have three marks from you on my stomach," I said sourly.

"What do you mean?" he said using a fake innocent voice.

"Don't you give me that," I said. "You gave me three hickeys on my stomach and you are _so_ lucky that I didn't find them before I came down here."

"You enjoyed getting them and you know it," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but now it looks like I've been beat up," I whined.

"Or maybe just think that you have an amazing boyfriend," he teased.

"Goodbye, Edward," I laughed.

"Bye, baby," he said and my heart fluttered as I shut my phone.

"What did he say?" Jess asked.

"He was like 'what do you mean?' and 'you know you enjoyed it,' and 'people will think you have an amazing boyfriend.'"

"He's the one with the big ego, right?" she laughed.

"Yep, that's him," I shook my head with a smile. "I remember when we would always come down here and do our homework after school," I smiled.

"Yeah, I miss that. It's not the same now that you're not here. Michael and I would still come down here but it wasn't the same."

"I just do my homework in my room now," I sighed. "And instead of sitting on my porch swing and listening to music, like I did here, I sit on my roof and listen to music in Forks."

"Nothing's the same anymore, Bells," Jess sighed.

"I know. But things will get better."

"You moved, Michael…Michael died, I'm losing everyone," she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Jess, you're not losing everyone. I have only lived in Forks for maybe a month or two. I've come back to visit twice all ready," I said reassuringly. "You can come visit me too. And hey, we graduate at the end of the year. You can come to Washington for college. Sure Forks is small, but hey, it's better than being lonely."

"I got accepted to University of Phoenix. I got a full scholarship for volleyball, too."

"Jess, that's great!" I said.

"Yeah, and we were supposed to go together and be roommates but you went all Washington on my ass!" she said unhappily.

"I'm sorry, Jess. Really I am. I just can't make my dad lose me again until after college," I said. "It's not like because I'm in a different state we can't still be friends," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But it definitely complicates things," she sighed. "It's getting late and I'm emotionally and physically exhausted. Let's go crash at my house."

"Okay," I said. We packed up our things and headed back to Jess's house. When we got there we changed into our pajamas and crawled into her bed.

"Is it okay if I make a quick phone call? I can go out onto your fire escape if you would like."

"I don't mind," she mumbled. I picked up my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he answered after a few rings.

"I just called to say that I'm going to bed and I think I'll be home Tuesday."

"Alright, baby, sleep well."

"I will, sweet dreams." I hung up the phone then plugged it into the charger. I climbed into bed with Jess and fell asleep.

"Bella, Michael's funeral is in two hours. Wake up," Jess said as she threw a pillow at me.

"Alright, I'm up," I said. I got out of bed and took a quick shower in Jess's bathroom. She sat on the counter while I was in the shower.

"I'm not ready for this," she said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Jess, I'll be there for you. All of our friends will be there. I know how hard this is but he's in a better place now," I tried helping.

"I know, Bells, but I can't let go."

"Michael loved you, did he not?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Then he wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to remember all the good times that you two spent together. He would want you to realize that he is with you every second of everyday now, just not in the same way. He is with you in your heart and your mind."

"Thanks, Bells," she said with a smile in her voice. I turned off the water and Jess handed me a towel. I wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the shower. I pulled my panties up under the towel and turned to face away from Jess as I put on my strapless black bra.

"So are you and Edward in _love_?" Jessica asked.

"I love him, yes, but I'm not _in love_ with him, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, you love him like you love me," she grinned.

"Yes, exactly," I laughed. I looked in the mirror and sighed when I saw my stomach. "My stomach _just_ cleared up from that beating I took too," I laughed.

"I think it's cute," Jess laughed. I rolled my eyes. I picked up my black strapless dress that I was wearing to the funeral and put it on. Jess did my hair while I did my make-up. Next I did Jess's hair while she did her make-up. Jess had on a black dress and the necklace that Michael gave her for their one year anniversary.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. We got into her car and drove to the church. Jess and I sat in a front pew and she started crying when she saw them bring up the closed casket. I rubbed her arm soothingly as she watched the men walk the casket up. The priest started preaching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a great friend, brother, and son. As much as it may pain all of us, God has chosen this boy to join him in Heaven. Michael left behind his mother and father, his brother and sister, his friends and his girlfriend. Most importantly, though, he left behind his love for all of us. He left behind what mattered most to him." Jessica cried on my shoulder as the priest continued. After the priest finished, Mrs. Welch went up to speak.

"My Mikey was never the guy to give up. I'm sure Jess knows that. I believe he asked her out about five times before she said yes," Mrs. Welch laughed through her tears. Jess nodded and laughed along with her. "You never saw Mike without a smile. When he was sick, sad, happy. Everything life threw towards him, he took it with pride. So when the police came to my house that afternoon," she said and then paused to stifle a sob. "And told me that my Mikey was killed by a drunk driver on his way home from Jess's, I didn't know what to do. I felt like my life was being shattered. When the police left, the hard part came. Telling my husband and my seven and nine year old children that Mikey was gone." There was a long pause as Mrs. Welch controlled her crying. "Jess, sweetie, why don't you come up and talk about Mike. I know you two had a great time together and that he loved you very much."

Jess took a deep breath and went up to the microphone. She hugged Mrs. Welch for a minute before clearing her throat to speak.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jessica Stanley and I was Michael's girlfriend of a year and eight months," she said weakly. "I was head over heels in love with him. We spent as much time together as we could. We did things from walking on the beach to studying together. He was the sweetest guy I have ever met and I don't understand why he was taken from all of us. His life was just beginning and a drunk driver took that away from him. The pain I'm experiencing isn't heartbreak, no one broke my heart. What I'm feeling is loss, like a child when they lose their favorite stuffed animal. There is a whole in my chest where my heart should be because Michael took it with him. He has my heart and always will. I find myself hoping for this all to be a dream. A sick, twisted nightmare. The only problem is, no matter how many times I pinch my arm I don't wake up.

"Michael was the kind of guy that wouldn't want people to mourn him. He would want people to remember him for who he was. He always told me 'when I grow old with you and I die, I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy. I want your first thought to be thank god that son of a bitch is dead.' And every time he told me that I would laugh and brush it off like it was no big deal. Now that he's gone, I can't get myself to think that. All I think is why? Why him? Why does this have to happen to such a sweet and loving guy?

"Mike always smiled, as Mrs. Welch said. He never went without smiling. He lived life to its fullest and didn't regret anything. I think that we could all benefit by living the way Mike did. Live like Mike. Live life to the fullest, smile as often as you can, but most importantly, love with all your heart. Thanks," she said as she got off the podium and everyone started clapping. She came and sat by me and cried on my shoulder. The mass ended shortly after that and we went to the cemetery where Michael was being buried.

After they lowered Michael into his grave Jess and I went back to her car. I drove back to her house because she was crying too hard.

When we got to Jess's house I went upstairs and packed my stuff.

"Thanks for letting me crash here. Call me if you want to talk. Or text me, it doesn't matter."

"Okay, thanks for staying and being here for me," she said as she hugged me. I walked outside and called Edward before starting to walk to mile to my house.

"Hey, baby," Edward answered the phone.

"Hey," I said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing just got home from hanging out with Em and Jazz. How about you?"

"Walking to my mom's house."

"Walking?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jess was exhausted from all of her crying and my mom doesn't know that I'm in Phoenix, so I'm walking to surprise her."

"That sounds like fun," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "How was the funeral?"

"It was…sad. Jess made a huge speech off the top of her head but other than that, not too eventful."

"Sounds…sad?" he said.

"Yeah, but anyway. I just wanted to call you because I haven't heard your voice at all today. I'm just walking up to my mom's house now so I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Okay, miss you, bye."

"Miss you too." I hung up my phone and walked inside.

"Mom? Phil?" I called.

"Bella?!" my mom said as she came into the hallway. "When did you get here?" she asked as she hugged me.

"Yesterday."

"Well, where were you last night then?"

"Jess's house. And today I was at Michael Welch's funeral."

"Oh, I heard about that. I'm so sorry sweetie. I know he was a good friend of yours."

"I know, and it's fine. I'm trying not to get too upset over it; it's not what he would have wanted."

"Good for you, sweetie. How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Well, I may go home today because now that I think about it, I can't really miss anymore school. My original plan was to go home on Tuesday though."

"Well, whenever you want, I can get you a plane ticket."

"I'm just going to go home today."

"Alright, sweetie. Oh! I and have some very important news to share with you!" she said happily.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No, silly! Phil and I are moving to Jacksonville!" she said happily.

"Jacksonville?"

"Florida, dear."

"You're moving all the way to Florida! Why?"

"Phil got an amazing offer for baseball that we couldn't pass up. This could be his big shot!"

"That's so far away though!"

"I know but sweetie, you can still come visit us."

"I know that, but what about Jess? Dad probably won't let me come visit her at all this year now!" I looked around and I noticed boxes sitting on the floor and some furniture was missing from the living room.

"Bella, you're being selfish. You'll be moving out of your dad's house in less than a year and you'll be coming back here for college, I'm sure."

"No mom, I applied to go to college in Washington."

"I don't see what you like about Washington. It's nothing special."

"Its _home_ though. It's where I feel most at home."

"Well, then, stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, Jess and I were talking today and she hates that she's losing all of her friends." My mom went over to her computer and got me a flight for six tonight. I looked at the clock and it was already two thirty.

"Come on mom, I have to go." My mom grabbed her car keys and we drove to the airport.

"Come visit us in Jacksonville anytime, sweetie," my mom said as she hugged me.

"Alright, love you," I said before walking through security. After I passed through I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hey, I'm coming home."

"Why? I thought that you were coming home Tuesday," he said confused.

"I really shouldn't miss anymore school," I said.

"Okay, would you like me to pick you up at the airport?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I never mind when it comes to you," he said sweetly.

"Calling all passengers to board for flight number three six four oh," said the announcer.

"I have to go; I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye, have a safe flight." I hung up the phone and turned it off before boarding my plane. The plane took off moments later and I was on my way home.

When my plane landed I got off of the plane and went through security and made my way to baggage. When I got to baggage I saw the green eyed boy I left behind yesterday. I ran up to him and he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him fiercely.

"I missed you so much," he mumbled against my lips.

"I missed you too!"

"Come on, let's get you home; you're probably exhausted."

"More than you know," I said as he let me down. We walked to his Volvo and drove home in silence. I closed my eyes and rested while we were in the car. I felt my body get lifted from the car soon after. I held onto Edward's neck as he carried me up to my room. He laid me down before kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night," I mumbled. He left my room and I drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said as he came down the stairs.

"Morning," I said. I grabbed a granola bar before going back up to my room and turning on music. The song was Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. I went over to my closet and pulled out a royal blue v-neck long sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans. I put on my Converse and went downstairs and went to school with Emmett.

"BELLA!" Alice called as I walked over to her at school. I walked over to her quickly and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!" she said.

"I missed you too, Al!"

"You have to tell me all about it!"

"I'll tell you after school or at lunch, okay?" I laughed.

"Yeah." Alice and I walked over to Rose and we walked to English class.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't seen him this morning.

"He is finishing his homework this morning. He's skipping first period but he'll be here for the remainder of the day," Alice explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Class, listen up," Mr. Molina called us to attention. "I want everyone to get up because I have a new seating chart." Mr. Molina went down the rows of desks calling out our names and pointing to our desks. "Swan," he said as he pointed to my desk. "Denali, Cullen, Newton, Hale, Call." _Fuck,_ I thought. _I have to sit by Tanya. What a great few weeks this will be!_ I sarcastically thought to myself. I put my stuff down and took my seat.

Tanya thankfully didn't say a word to me.

"Alright now, people," my teacher said. "You will be working with the people sitting next to you. That means _you_, Miss Swan, will be working with Miss Denali. That means that any projects we have coming up you two will have to put aside any petty little disputes and show some teamwork. Understood?" he asked as he eyed the both of us.

"Understood," we muttered. After class let out I was met outside the building by Edward.

"Hey, Bells," he said as he hugged me.

"Hey, skipper," I smiled.

"Snorer," he retorted.

"Not funny!" I laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. When we pulled apart he snaked his arm around my waist and he walked me to my next class. Math.

The next few hours went by in a blur and the next thing I knew it was lunch. Edward and I walked to lunch hand in hand and sat down at our usual table. Alice walked in moments later and sat across from me.

"Spill," she said.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I laughed.

"What are you spilling exactly?" Edward asked.

"Alice wants to know how Phoenix was."

"Oh, okay, carry on."

"Thanks for your gracing," I laughed. "Well, Phoenix was okay, I guess. Well, besides for me kind of fighting with my mom and the funeral, it was good."

"You fought with your mom?"

"Yeah, she's moving to Florida and I feel like she's only leaving because it will help Phil in the long run of his career."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, and Jess says that I went all 'Washington' on her. She thinks she's losing me as a friend and my mom moving does not help the situation."

"Tell Jess to go to college up here."

"She's an Arizona girl. And a city girl. She would go crazy here within a week, no doubt."

"That's probably true," Alice laughed. Edward put his hand on my inner thigh under the table and my breathing hitched and he smiled.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. "Just a cramp."

"Sure," Alice rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope. By the way Edward's smiling he made you breath like that." I held up my hands to let her know that I was innocent.

When the bell rang signaling that it was time for the last class of the day we got up. Edward snaked his arm around me and put his hand in my back pocket. _He's very touchy today_, I thought.

"I'll see you later, Bells," Alice said as she walked off to her building.

"Bye Al!" I called. When she was out of hearing distance I smacked Edward lightly in the stomach. "You ass!" I laughed.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"You know what you did. That thing at lunch was not cool at all," I laughed.

"But you liked it," he smiled as we stopped at the gym building. He leaned down and kissed me. This kiss wasn't as sweet as before, more hungry and wanting.

"Edward," I smiled against his lips. "You're going to be late."

"Skip with me then," he said as he devoured my lips again.

"Swan! Cullen! Get to class!" the coach yelled.

"I have to go," I said as he pulled away.

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do. As much as I would like to stay here, I have to. I'll see you after school, I promise," I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him again. When we pulled apart he turned and walked to class.

In gym we were divided into two teams for volleyball. I unfortunately was stuck in front of Tanya while she served. I soon after was hit in the head with the volleyball. I turned around and walked over to her.

"Do you really want to start shit with me?" I asked.

"Why whatever do you mean?" she said as she pushed me.

"I will screw up your nose so bad you'll need a nose job," I threatened as I curled my hands into fists.

"You wouldn't have the guts," she said as she kicked my leg. It hurt but I didn't let that stop me from pulling my arm back and punching her square in the nose. The next thing a saw was blood and Tanya on the floor.

"Oops," I said in a fake innocent voice.

"Swan! Denali! What the hell is going on?" coach yelled.

"Bella punched Tanya!" a girl said. Everyone quickly agreed.

"What? She kicked me first!" I defended.

"No, that's not what happened. Tanya didn't do anything. The ball hit Bella and she punched Tanya," a girl named Victoria said.

"Swan –," coach started but I interrupted him.

"I know, I know. I'm on my way," I said as I went to the locker room to change. Once I changed I went to the principal's office.

"Miss Swan, I am seeing you quite often, don't you think?" the principal said.

"Sorry?"

"I told you that the next time this happened that I would have to suspend you. So I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but you're suspended for the next day. You can skip the rest of class and wait for your ride home to take you there."

"Fine," I said. "But if Tanya wasn't such a lying bitch I wouldn't be suspended, now would I?" I said.

"That is enough Miss Swan!" I walked out after that. I sat on a bench and seethed. The bell rang to signal the end of school. Edward came over to me and sat on the bench next to me.

"What's got you so angry?" he asked as he held my hand in both of his.

"I'm suspended," I grumbled.

"What?" he asked, shock clear in his voice.

"I punched Tanya in the face and now I'm suspended."

"Why did you punch her?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well, Tanya hit me in the head with the volleyball so I went up to her and asked if she really wanted to start shit with me. She pulled this whole innocent 'I don't know what you mean' act and pushed me. I told her that I would punch her hard enough that she would need a nose job and she told me that I wouldn't have the guts and pushed me again so I punched her. And all of the bitches in my gym class said that Tanya was innocent and that I started it."

"Did you tell this to the principal?"

"No, what's the use? I'm suspended, whatever. It's nothing new to me."

"Come on, let's get you home before you get in more trouble," he said as he helped me up.

"Yeah, Bella. Go home and don't come back," Lauren spat. "Because of you Tanya has a broken nose."

"She deserves that broken nose," I said as I turned around to face Lauren.

"Wow, Bella. Lose the attitude," she said snidely. "You don't put it to good use anyways."

"Do you really want to test me?" I asked.

"You really don't want a repeat of homecoming do you?" she asked.

"Homecoming? What?" Edward asked.

"It was nothing, Edward."

"Nothing? Me kicking your ass was nothing?" she asked innocently.

"Fuck you. Fuck Jessica. Fuck all of your little friends," I spat.

"Come on, bitch. You think you're tough? You don't know tough." Lauren came over to me and punched my stomach. I coughed as I bent over.

"Bella!" Edward said as he came over to me.

"Hang on," I coughed. I stood up and went over to where Lauren now stood. I punched her in the jaw. She tackled me to the ground and put her hands around my neck.

"You bitch! You do _not_ want to do that again," she said threateningly. I punched her in the side and she got off of me. I punched her in the cheek.

"Bella! Stop it!" Edward said as he came over and picked me up.

"Let me go! Let me fight her!" I said. A crowd had gathered by now. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were in the front. Emmett came to help Edward.

"Bella! That's enough!" Edward said as I fought against him. I finally gave up and let Edward pick me up. "I'll take her home," he said as he held onto my arm and guide me to his Volvo.

"What the hell was that Bella?" he asked when we got in his car.

"She started it," I said childishly.

"I don't care who started it! You didn't have to continue it! What, were you trying to prove that you were tough?"

"No," I said as I looked down at my hands.

"What happened at homecoming?"

"What you just saw, except in the bathroom and her winning."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well this certainly isn't the way that I wanted to find out!" he said as he sped down the street. I looked out my window and when he pulled into his driveway I got out and stomped over to my yard.

"Bella, wait! I know that you're angry but just hold on," he said as he went over to me and lightly grabbed my waist. He turned me around to face him and I bounded into his chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to figure out by Lauren?"

"I don't go around telling people about me getting beat up. It's not something I do."

"Please, stop fighting with people. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"You think I can't hold my own in a fight?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Bella."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though you can fight doesn't mean that someone else can't fight better."

"Whatever," I said as I started walking away.

"I don't want to walk away fighting, Bells," Edward said wearily. I stopped walking and turned around slowly.

"Neither do I," I sighed. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tightly to him by my waist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I'm sorry too," he said as he kissed me hungrily.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET INSIDE, NOW!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm guessing the principal called," I sighed.

"Call me if you need me," Edward said as he kissed my forehead before letting me go. I walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"What the hell is this I hear about a fight?" he asked furiously.

"Tanya started it dad! It wasn't my fault!"

"Tanya? The one I heard about was with Lauren!"

"Oh, that. That wasn't my fault either! Ask Edward! He was there!"

"Damn it, Bella. I don't care whose fault it is! You shouldn't have been fighting in the first place!"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"You're grounded, Missy. You are to go to and from school with _Emmett_ every day and no hanging out with Alice or any of them for a week."

"Dad!" I whined. "That's not fair! It wasn't even my fault!"

"I don't care! Now go up to your room!"

"Fuck!" I yelled as I stomped up the stairs.

"Watch your language!" I walked into my room and slammed my door. I sat on my bed and tried to figure out what to do. _Grounded? You have got to be kidding me. I have never been grounded in my life!_ I thought angrily. _Stupid Tanya! Stupid Lauren! If they didn't start any of this shit then I wouldn't be grounded._

There was a knock on my window and I looked up to see Edward. I shook my head. He mouthed 'what is wrong?' I went over to my window and opened it.

"I'm grounded for getting into a fight. It wasn't even my fault!"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I don't know how he'll react to that."

"How long are you grounded for?"

"A week."

"It'll be over before you know it."

"Kidnap me?" I asked with a smile.

"Wish I could," he laughed. "I'm going to go before Charlie catches us." He leaned in and kissed me and I held onto him so that it would last longer. I pulled him into my room and he lifted me up. He carried me over to the bed and laid us down.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I heard Charlie call.

"Shit! You have to go!" I said in a hushed yell. I pushed him out of my window and he captured a quick kiss before climbing out and I shut my window. I stared out of it as my dad came in.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing."

"Look, Bells, I'm sorry that I grounded you but you need to learn that you can't use violence for everything!"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed," I said as I walked over to my bed and laid down.

"Goodnight, Bells." He turned my light out and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review! I am going to try to update Living the Life before starting on the next chapter of this story but I do not know. I may work on both at the same time. Anyway, I will update as soon as I can! Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	8. Tis the Season

Forget Me Not

Chapter 8 – 'Tis the Season

BPOV

The next week dragged on slower than ever. I ended up tacking on another five days to my grounding because of my profanity usage. Edward and I only saw each other in school and sometimes while my dad was at work. The other times I spent with Alice or Rose. My dad finally let me off of my house arrest after a week and five days, perfect for making weekend plans.

"Bella, I want to hear nothing more of fighting from your school."

"Okay, dad. But what if I don't start the fight and it's out of self defense?" I questioned.

"No fighting. I mean it, Bella."

"Alright, dad." I walked out of the front door and drove to school with Emmett.

"I'm going to be staying the night at Alice's tonight."

"Jail break?" Emmett joked.

"For your information, no. I am not grounded anymore," I said smugly.

"Really. Now, are you staying with Alice? Or with Edward?"

"Both." Emmett chuckled and shook his head. We pulled into the school parking lot and met up with our friends. I went over to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm free!" I said happily.

"Congrats," he laughed. "Are you coming over tonight?" he smiled.

"Yep," I said. Alice came over to me and pulled me from Edward.

"Al!" I whined.

"We're going to be late! And we have to see Tanya's new nose!" she laughed. Today is Tanya's first day back in school after our fight due to a broken nose and some surgery. We walked into the class and Tanya shot daggers at me in her stare. I smiled and waved.

"Swan," she said menacingly.

"Hi Tanya," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "Nice nose," I commented.

"I will knock the daylights out of you, I swear to God, Swan," she threatened.

"Sure you will," I laughed as Mr. Molina started class.

After school I met up with Edward.

"Hey, you," he said as he kissed me sweetly.

"Hey," I breathed with a smile.

"Would you like to ride home with me?" he asked.

"I would love to," I smiled.

"Alice is going over to Jazz's for a while so she won't be coming home with me." Edward held my hand as we walked to his Volvo. We drove to his house and went up to his room to hang out.

"So, are you totally free? Or are there boundaries to your free life?" he chuckled.

"I am totally free. I can do what I want when I want. Well, besides fighting. That is my only boundary."

"Awesome," he said with a smile. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me hungrily. He rested his hands on my hips and led me over to his bed. I laid down and he hovered over me. He spread my legs slightly with his leg and placed his knee against my crotch. I moaned into his mouth.

I sat up without breaking our kiss and pushed Edward down onto the bed. I straddled him and sat on his stomach. He rested his hands on my hips. He slid his hands up my sides and under my shirt. I rested my hands over his and guided them up to my breasts. He hesitated before massaging them through the bra.

Edward slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt and removed it. I reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He devoured my neck with his lips. He moved his hands back to my chest and I arched my back.

"Edward," I moaned. He reached down to my jeans and started undoing them. I wiggled out of them and started undoing his. He got out of his jeans and kicked them onto the floor, his shirt following immediately. He attacked my lips with his own and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Edward reached behind me and unhooked my bra. He slid it down my arms and took a hardened nipple into his mouth and massaged the other one with his hand. He licked and sucked at it causing me to moan loudly. When he finished with the nipple he moved to the other one and repeated what he was doing before.

After he finished I moved to kiss his stomach. I nipped at his skin as I moved my way down to his boxers. I pulled his boxers down to his ankles slowly and I looked up at his large erection. I kissed his shaft as I made my way to the tip. I kissed the tip before putting as much of him as I could in my mouth. I moved my head up and down, pushing him farther into my mouth with every drop of my head. Edward groaned and grabbed the sheets in his hands.

I massaged his balls in my right hand as I continued my motions. After a few minutes I felt his cock twitch slightly in my mouth. Soon after, Edward came in my mouth and I swallowed every drop of cum he gave me.

"Oh, God, Bella," he groaned. "That was amazing," he breathed. I straddled his stomach and kissed him on the lips. He rolled us over so that I was on my back and started kissing my stomach. He kissed the inside of my thighs before pulling down my now soaked panties.

He brought his mouth up to my wet core and started licking up my juices.

"Bella, you taste so good," he said between licks. "You're so wet!" I moaned as he dipped his tongue into me. I bit my lip and moaned again. Edward removed his tongue and plunged two fingers into me and moved them in and out. Each time he plunged into me I felt more and more pleasure.

"Edward!" I gasped as I felt my stomach coil. Edward added a finger and started rubbing my clit. I chanted his name over and over before I was pushed over the edge and my orgasm hit me hard. Edward lapped up my juices until I was dry. Edward laid next to me on the bed and kissed me.

"Would you mind if we didn't go any farther?" I asked shyly.

"That's fine, Bells. That was perfect," he smiled. We got up and got dressed before lying down next to each other. I rested my head on his chest and he held me in his arms.

After a while there was a knock on Edward's door.

"Come in," he called. Alice peeked her head through the crack she made between the door and the wall and saw us lying on the bed.

"Hey, guys," she said as she skipped into the room.

"Hey," we both said. She came and sat on the bed.

"Why are your sheets so messed up?" Alice asked. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks and Edward remained silent. "You didn't!" she said shocked.

"No, we didn't," I said.

"Well, not _all_ of it," Edward added. I slapped his leg. "Hey!" he whined.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Come with me." I tried betting up off of the bed but Edward held me around the waist.

"I need some assistance," I laughed.

"I can help you with anything you need," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Edward, I heard that," Alice said disgustingly. "Now let Bella go." Alice pulled at my arm but Edward wouldn't let me go.

"One of you have to let me go!" I laughed. Neither of them budged. "Alright, _Edward_ let go of me," I clarified.

"Not fair!" he said.

"You have had me since school ended so now it's Alice's turn!" He let go and pouted. "Don't be like that," I laughed. "I'll see you soon," I smiled as I kissed him quickly before going off with Alice.

"You are so gross!" she said as we got into her room.

"Why is she gross?" Rose asked as she got up from Alice's bed.

"She just gave my brother head!" Alice said.

"Way to go, Bella! Did you get some in return?" Rose asked.

"Ew, Rose! That is so gross! This is my _brother_ we're talking about!"

"Al, chill. I'm sure Rose doesn't like hearing about what you do with Jazz and I don't like hearing about what Rose and Em do. But we deal," I laughed. "And Rose, yes, I did," I grinned.

"Ow, ow!" Rose cheered.

"So, Al, why did you need me to come in here so urgently?" I asked.

"Well, Thanksgiving is Thursday and this year Charlie is hosting it. So, I was thinking –," Al started.

"Shit!" I interrupted.

"Excuse you!" Alice said.

"I'm sorry, Al, but I just realized that Jess is coming in tomorrow at noon for Thanksgiving and I'm not ready for her to come yet!"

"Jess is coming?" Al said confused.

"Didn't I tell you guys?" I asked.

"No," Rose and Alice said together.

"Damn, well, Jess is coming in tomorrow and she is going to be here until Friday. There, now you know."

"Alright, so what do you need to do to get ready?"

"Well, I have to clean my house, which is a disaster right now."

"Okay, well let's go!" Alice said.

"I can do it later, guys," I laughed.

"No, we'll do it now. Our facials and manicures can wait."

"Alright, let's go," I said. I would do anything to stall a manicure and facial.

We went down the stairs into Alice's enormous living room where her parents sat watching TV.

"Mom, dad, we're going to Bella's for a little while. Be back later," Alice called as we walked out the door.

"Have fun," Esme called. We walked over to my house and went up to my room. We started dusting and vacuuming.

"Bella, you can change your own sheets. Lord knows what you and Edward have done in here," Alice said as she scrunched her nose.

"Alright, that was the first time we did anything! I swear!" I laughed.

"Alright, alright," Alice sighed. We finished cleaning my room and moved downstairs and cleaned the kitchen and the living room. A few hours later we were done.

"Ladies, time for our girls night!" Alice cheered. I groaned. "None of that!" Alice said. I reluctantly went with Alice and Rose back to Alice's. We walked up the stairs and I walked passed Alice's door.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose said as she pulled my arm.

"No! Please don't torture me!" I whined.

"Bella! Come on!" Rose said. She pulled me backwards and I fell on the ground.

"Ouch! Rose!" Rose pulled me across the carpet into Alice's room. I had to sit with a fake smile on my face while they painted my nails and toes sparkly teal. After my nails dried I started texting Jess.

_Bella: help me. I'm being tortured._

_ Jess: by who? Oh my gosh. This isn't some kinky torture from Edward is it?_

_ Bella: Jess! No! Al and Rose are painting my nails._

_ Jess: so?_

_ Bella: it's pure torture._

_ Jess: you'll survive! Just stay alive until tomorrow!_

_ Bella: I'll try, haha. I can't wait until you meet Edward!_

_ Jess: neither can I! From what you say, he's going to be my best friend._

_ Bella: haha, sure. OH! He gives the best hugs ever!_

"Bella, come back down to Earth!" Rose called.

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"What movie do you want to watch? We have 10 Things I Hate About You or 50 First Dates."

"50 First Dates, hands down." We went down to Alice's basement and put in the movie.

"That is so sweet," Alice cooed.

"What?" Rose and I asked.

"Henry is what every girl wants! The kind of guy who will be there no matter what."

"Al, before he met Lucy he had commitment issues."

"I know, but if I had short term memory loss I would want someone to try to get me to remember."

"Yeah, that is sweet," I smiled. My phone started going off.

"Ma'am, please turn off your cellular device," Rose said and laughed. I looked at it. It was my dad.

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I picked it up.

"You got some mail from U Dub, it looks pretty big," he said as I heard him throw something down on the counter.

"Okay, I'll be right over," I said as I hung up the phone. "I just got some mail from U Dub!" I said excitedly. We all went over to my house and I picked up the envelope that was on the counter. I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered, "Please be a yes, please be a yes," before opening it.

I read the first few lines and screamed.

"I got in! Oh my gosh! I got in!" Alice, Rose and I jumped as we screamed.

"We can be roommates!" Alice said.

"That sounds awesome!" We went over to Alice's and started planning about how our life at college will be.

"Rose, are you going to U Dub?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "So is Em."

"And Jazz too."

"So I'm the only one here that has a boyfriend who is going out of state for college?" I asked as I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, but Bells, he isn't going too far. He's just going to California."

"I know but it won't be the same."

"That's enough with being a Debbie Downer!" Rose said. "Now, we have to get an apartment together!"

"Yeah! And I can design the inside because I really don't have a limit to money!" Alice offered.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that your family is loaded," I laughed.

"Bella, I'll give you five minutes to go tell Edward about your good news but no sexual stuff and I mean it!" Alice said.

"Thanks," I smiled as I quickly got up and went to Edward's room. I knocked before walking in.

"Hey," Edward said when he saw me. "Alice set you free?"

"For five minutes so I can tell you some awesome news."

"And that is?" he asked.

"I got accepted into U Dub!" I squealed. He came over and picked me up and twirled me around as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"That's great, baby!" he said. He stopped spinning us and kissed me passionately. I entwined my fingers in his hair. He walked over to his bed and laid me down.

"Edward, Alice gave me five minutes," I reminded.

"That won't work," he murmured against my lips.

"She's going to come in here," I warned. He groaned.

"Fine, fine," he said as he got up and helped me up.

"Thank you," I said as I stood on my tip-toes and softly pecked his lips. I walked back to Alice's room.

"That was quick. I was expecting to have to come remove you from his room."

"A little faith would be nice, Al," I laughed.

"I have faith in you. None in Edward though," she laughed.

"Alright, ladies," Rose interjected. "We need to talk about our apartment."

"No apartment is complete without a dog," I laughed.

"Yeah!" Alice said. "We can get a Golden Retriever! Or maybe a Chihuahua! Oh, I know! Maybe a Dalmatian!"

"Alice, chill," I laughed. "We still have the rest of the year. We can decide on a dog when we get our apartment."

"Alright," she sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I am about to pass out," she yawned. Rose and I nodded. We crawled into Alice's huge bed and fell asleep.

"Bella, Bella, wake up. It's almost 11:30!"

"So?" I muttered.

"Jess's plane lands at noon!"

"Shit! I have to go!" I said as I got up. "Ugh! My truck won't make it!"

"Edward will take you, now go wake him up! Rose and I are going to finish up getting your house ready for her."

"Okay, thanks guys," I said as I darted into Edward's room. I crawled onto Edward's bed. "Edward, wake up," I said as I shook his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Would you mind driving me to the airport?"

"Jess?" he asked.

"Yeah, my truck won't make it there in less than thirty minutes."

"Alright, let's go," he said as he got up.

"Hang on, I have to get ready."

"No, Bella. Get ready in the car."

"Just one second," I said as I headed to Alice's room and grabbed my make-up and brush. Edward threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his car. "Edward! What are you doing?"

"You were taking forever."

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"Sure you do," he laughed. He set me down by the passenger side of the Volvo and got in on the driver's side. He sped out of his driveway towards the airport.

I brushed my hair and put on some light make-up.

"I don't see why you use make-up, Bella. You're beautiful without it," Edward said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really."

"I guess I use make-up as a safety net. I look good twenty-four seven with make-up on," I laughed.

"Oh, now who has the big ego?" he joked.

"That's still you," I joked back.

"You excited?" he asked.

"Majorly. You guys get to meet the girl that made me who I am today," I smiled.

"I'll have to thank her for that," he grinned. We pulled into the airport with about ten minutes to spare. I jumped out of the car as soon as Edward put it in park and pulled him along behind me as I made my way to the baggage claim.

"Bella! Slow down!" Edward laughed.

"No, you need to hurry up!" We got to baggage claim and I had a hard time standing still.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. He placed his hands on my shoulders but I kept bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"There she is!" I said as I pointed towards Jess. "Be right back," I said as I quickly made my way over to her. "Jess!" I called as I waved my hands above my head.

"Bella!" she squealed. She came over and hugged me tight.

"I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too!"

"Come on," I said as I pulled her by her hand over to Edward.

"Who is this hottie and where can I get one?" Jess asked as we stopped in front of Edward.

"Please, don't make his ego any bigger," I laughed.

"This is Edward?" she asked.

"Hello Jess," he smiled as he held out his hand.

"I don't shake hands, I hug," she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and after the shock went away Edward hugged her back. "Bella, you were right!" she said when they broke apart. "He _does_ give the best hugs!" Edward started laughing.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jess and I said in unison and started laughing.

"Come on, girls," he said as he took my hand. Jess and I linked arms and we went to Edward's Volvo.

"Woah, Eddie, I think I just questioned whether you were straight or not," Jess said as she saw his car.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Isn't this a chick car?"

"No," he said confused.

"In Phoenix, only chicks drive cars like this. Wait, scratch that. Only _rich_ chicks drive cars like this. Are you loaded?"

"Yes he is," I answered for him.

"Man, B, you picked a good one. Rich _and_ good looking!"

"Jess! His ego!" I laughed.

"You two are like one person in two bodies," Edward muttered. He turned the music up and put his hand on my thigh, his fingers resting on my inner thigh.

"Both hands on the steering wheel!" Jess said. I rested my hand on top of his so he wouldn't move it.

"He doesn't need both hands on the steering wheel, Jess," I laughed. We pulled into Edward's driveway and he turned his car off.

"I'll talk to you later," he said as he kissed me.

"Okay," I smiled when we pulled apart.

"Thanks, Edward," Jess said as she got her baggage out of his trunk. We walked up to my room to drop her stuff off. I showed her the tour of my house.

"This is my dad," I said as we walked into the living room.

"Hi, Mr. Swan," she said as she held her hand out to shake.

"Hi, Jess. Please, call me Charlie," he smiled as he shook her hand.

"Oh! I have to introduce you to Emmett!"

"The big teddy bear?" she laughed.

"Yeah," I said. We walked up to Emmett's room and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. Rose and him were sitting on his bed watching TV.

"Jess, this is –,"

"Rosalie and Emmett, yeah, yeah, Bella, I know," she laughed. She went over to Rose and hugged her.

"Hello," Rose said.

"Hi," Jess said. Once they stopped hugging she shook hands with Emmett.

We went back into my room and hung out.

"So how long have you and Edward been sleeping together?" Jess asked.

"No! No, we haven't," I said.

"Then you must have given him head or something! Trust me Bells, I can tell."

"You're right about the head part," I said as the blush crawled onto my cheeks.

"And you got some in return?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes," I said.

"Go Bella!" she clapped. I rolled my eyes.

"When are you going to go all the way with him?"

"I don't know. When we're ready," I shrugged.

"Okay," she said simply. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't have school at all this week so we can go to a mall in Port Angeles or Seattle if you would like."

"That sounds like fun. Why can't we go to a mall here though?" she asked. I looked at her and started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"There is…no mall…in Forks!" I choked out between fits of laughter.

"Oh," she laughed. "I am so tired," she yawned.

"We can go to bed if you want," I offered.

"Alright." We climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up while Jess was still sleeping. I decided to go take a shower while I waited for her to wake up. After I thoroughly washed my hair and body I got out and dried off. I put my clothes on and went into my room to wake Jess up. I picked up a pillow that was on the ground and threw it at her.

"Fuck you," she mumbled as she flipped me off.

"Come on; get up if you want to go to Seattle."

"Are Alice and Rosalie going?" she asked.

"If you would like them to."

"Call them." I went over to my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey, Bella," Alice sang through the phone.

"Al, you are way too bubbly in the morning," I laughed.

"No, you're just too grumpy."

"Fair enough," I laughed. "Would you like to go shopping with Jess and me?"

"Is Rose coming?"

"I haven't called her yet."

"Okay, I'll be over soon. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. I dialed Rose's number and waited for her to answer.

"You better have a good fucking reason for waking me up this early, Bella," she groaned.

"Get your ass over here and go shopping with Jess, Al and me."

"Give me ten minutes."

"Alright, bye." I hung up the phone and turned around to find Jess already dressed and an outfit waiting for me on my bed. I glanced at it and saw a mini skirt and tube top.

"Christ, what do you think it is? Arizona? It isn't warm enough to wear that, Jess," I laughed. I put the tube top back and grabbed a long sleeved deep blue v-neck. I put on the outfit and waited for Jess's approval.

"That's adorable. Now, do you have any flats?"

"Yeah, a whole shit load. Alice usually tries to make me wear heels so I have them as back-ups." Jess went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of flats that matched my outfit. We walked downstairs and waited for Alice and Rose. When both of them finally arrived we left for Seattle in Rose's BMW.

"Hey, guys, guess what Jess asked me last night."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Why we couldn't go to a mall in Forks," I laughed. They both broke out into fits of laughter.

"That's right, guys, make fun of Jess," Jess said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Jess," I said after the laughter died down. "I bet you any money that we would be making fun of Rose and Al if they came to Phoenix. They wouldn't know what to do," I laughed.

"And we don't get many new people around here from big cities so that was a good laugh," Alice added.

We got to the mall and headed inside. This time Jess was throwing clothes at me along with Al and Rose. By the time we were finished at the first store I had three bags filled of clothes.

"Guys, really, I don't need new clothes!" I insisted.

"Bella, yeah, you kind of do," Rose said. I was dragged to about five more stores and I helped pick out clothes for Rose, Jess, and Alice.

"So, Bella," Jess said.

"Yes, Jess?" I sighed.

"I think I found someone new for me."

"That's great, Jess!" I said happily.

"What does he look like?" Alice pushed.

"Well, he is tall and has gorgeous blue eyes. He has an amazing smile and a toned body. His name is Eric and he is perfect."

"Does he know you exist?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah, we sit next to each other in chemistry and English."

"Nice, are you going to ask him out?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to wait and see if he asks me first." We were out to Rose's BMW by now and it was around seven at night.

We drove back to my house and went inside. I took my bags upstairs to my room. The girls followed me and I started finding space for my new clothes.

"I don't see why you guys forced me to get so many new clothes, I have an over abundance of them already!"

"You can never have too many clothes, Bella!" Alice scolded.

"When you have to find other places to put clothes because they don't fit in your closet then, yes Alice, you can have too many clothes."

"That's why you get a bigger closet."

"That's kind of impossible, Al," I laughed. "I don't have the space to get a bigger closet without it going _into_ Emmett's room!"

"Oh," she said with a frustrated expression. I sat in my chair and Alice and Jess sat on my bed while Rose sat on the floor.

"Do you guys want to order pizza?" I asked.

"Sure," they all agreed. I called the pizza shop and the delivery guy showed up a few minutes later. I climbed out of my window and walked so that I was on the roof above the guy. I jumped down from the roof and handed him the money.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Anytime girly," he winked before walking back to his car. I took the pizza inside and up to my room. We all dug into it as we talked about random nonsense.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that Tanya was caught doing the dirty with Jacob by her mom? She was talking about it at cheer and apparently she isn't allowed to go to the reservation without her parents anymore," Rose laughed.

"Seriously? She deserves it!" Jess retorted.

"Oh! And Embry I guess got rejected by Lauren Mallory," I laughed.

"Why did Embry move here again?" Jessica asked. Rose and Alice pointed to me.

"Guilty," I laughed.

"Isn't that kind of, I don't know, creepy?"

"Just a tad," I laughed. "But I'm pretty sure he's over me so I don't care."

"Well that's good," Jess said. "Let's watch a movie!" We picked out a movie, which ended up being Rent, and sat down and watched it. I remember watching up until they start singing about dildos and masturbation.

Xoxoxo

Thanksgiving came quickly. Jess and I got up early to get ready and start on dinner. Rose, Alice and Esme came over to help. After a few long hours we were finally finished and I set the table. We set everything on the table as everyone came piling in.

"Hey," Edward smiled as he kissed me.

"Hey," I smiled in return. Edward sat to the right of me and Jess was on my left. Edward rested his hand on my thigh and my breathing hitched briefly.

"So, Eddie boy," My dad said and Edward groaned at the nickname, causing Charlie to chuckle. "Where are you going to college?"

"I was accepted to California State."

"Well, that's great!" My dad said. Of course. Every father's dream is that his daughter's boyfriend would go to school in a different state than said daughter.

"Thanks, Charlie," Edward smiled.

"Where are you going Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm going to U Dub."

"Oh, you'll be with Rose and Alice."

"Yep," I said happily. "Jess, where are you going?"

"I haven't fully decided yet but I think I'm going to the University of Phoenix."

"That's a good school," Carlisle said.

"Exactly the reason I'm thinking about going there," she laughed. We laughed, and gossiped, and told stories about when we were kids.

"Oh, I have a good one!" Esme giggled.

"I remember when Edward and Bella were playing in our backyard one day and Edward asked her to marry him," Esme laughed. "You two were so cute! You were perfect for each other from day one."

"Oh, I remember that!" I laughed. "He gave me a lifesaver gummy," I reminisced. "I told him no but took the lifesaver anyways," I laughed. Everyone at the table burst out laughing, Emmett being the loudest.

"I remember when Emmett finally grew a pair and asked my sister out," Jasper laughed. "She was getting so frustrated that he wouldn't ask her out and I could hear her yelling through the phone to Alice almost every night a week before Emmett asked her out."

"Oh! Or when Alice, Rose and Bella thought it would be fun to wear Esme's clothes and make-up. They couldn't have been older than six," Carlisle laughed.

When we finished eating the guys went to go watch football while the women cleaned the kitchen.

When we finished we went out to the living room. I stayed in the kitchen so that I could call my mom.

"Hello?" she answered after the third ring.

"Hi mom," I smiled.

"Hi sweetie! I haven't talked to you in forever! How is Forks? How is Edward? Oh and your father? Alright, how is everyone?" she laughed.

"Well, Forks is great. Edward is amazing," I laughed. "Dad is…well, dad. He's the same person you left here ten minutes ago except he is lacking a wife still."

"Bella," she warned.

"What? What did I do?"

"Your smart-ass remark about him being wifeless is what. I am happy, Isabella. Why can't you understand that?"

"Mom, I understand. I didn't mean anything by it, honest," I said trying to stay calm even though her accusations hurt. "Anyway, everyone is fine. Alice and Rose have this idea in their head that I'm their Bella-Barbie. Half of the clothes don't cover my ass," I laughed. "I just called to say Happy Thanksgiving."

"Isabella!" my mom scolded. "Watch your language!"

"Mom! You never minded me saying ass or shit or damn!"

"What are you talking about? You are a lady! And ladies shouldn't use that language!"

"Bye mom," I said angrily as I hung up the phone. I looked up and Edward was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. He came over to me and lifted my chin with his hand softly. "Want to talk about it?"

"My mom is being hard to get along with. I make a comment how my dad is single and she fucking accuses me of not understanding that she is happy with Phil! Oh! And then I say ass and she flips a shit!" I vented.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said. "Maybe she's having a bad day."

"Yeah. She was so defensive though," I muttered.

"Come on, let's go finish the football game," he smiled.

"Ugh, football," I grimaced and he laughed. He pulled me over to the chair he was sitting in and I sat on his lap. I played with his hands that were resting on my legs. I think I fell asleep around half way through the game.

EPOV

After dinner we guys went to watch the football game. It was the Detroit Lions versus the Chicago Bears. Detroit was losing, and terribly. (Sorry Detroit fans, but you have to admit…it's true. I'm from Detroit and I'll admit it any day! Haha) I saw that Bella didn't come into the living room with the rest of the women. I asked Alice where she was and she said that she stayed in the kitchen.

"Mom! You never minded me saying ass or shit or damn!" she said angrily. "Bye mom," she spat as she hung up the phone. She looked up and saw me.

"You okay?" I asked softly. She nodded. I went over to her and lifted her chin with my hand. "Want to talk about it?" I asked. I didn't like it when she was angry. She explained to me what happened between her and her mother.

"I'm sorry, baby. Maybe she's having a bad day," I threw out the idea.

"Yeah. She was so defensive though," she said, clearly upset by her conversation with her mom.

"Come on," I smiled. "Let's go finish the football game."

"Ugh, football," she grimaced. I laughed and pulled her over to the chair and into my lap. I felt her head lightly rest of my shoulder and I kissed her forehead. Soon her breathing evened out and became slower. It took me less than a second to realize she was asleep.

I leaned my head back against the wall and let sleep consume me. I was woken up soon after by a flash. I thought it was a camera and I was about to get up to take it away from whomever had it. But when I opened my eyes the room was dark. Thunder followed the flash. Bella was still on my lap and the thunder woke her up. We were still on the chair and when I took in my surroundings I saw that Jess was on the couch and everyone else was gone.

"Hey sleepy head," I murmured.

"What time is it?" she whispered. I looked at my phone.

"Three-oh-six in the morning," I read. "Do you want to move up to your room? I should probably get home," I sighed.

"Sure, I'll wake Jess," she groaned as she climbed off of my lap. She stretched and I stood up and did the same. "Jess," she said as she shook her shoulder.

"What?" she muttered.

"Let's go up to my room."

"Alright," she said. The thunder outside was becoming more frequent, flashes of lightning every few seconds.

"This is a bad storm," Bella pointed out.

"Yeah," I agreed. We got up to Bella's room and I was about to go out the window when Bella grabbed my arm.

"Just stay the night. It's only a few more hours," she said.

"Alright. I'll go get a pillow and some blankets," I said as I went to the linen closet outside of her room. I grabbed a few blankets and a pillow and set up my sleeping place on the floor by Bella's desk.

BPOV

When Edward walked out of the room Jess turned to me.

"Is this storm going to result in, oh I don't know, _destruction_?" she asked.

"No, storms get like this a lot in Forks. You're fine, Jess."

"We don't get storms in Phoenix, remember? I'm allowed to freak out."

"Just put your iPod in and sleep. We have to get up early if you want to catch your flight tomorrow." She put her ear buds in her ears and fell asleep. Edward came into the room and set up a bed on my floor. He came over to the bed.

"Goodnight," he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

"Night," I smiled back. He laid down and I did the same. Sleep overcame me quickly.

CHRISTMAS MORNING

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" Emmett yelled as he jumped on my bed.

"Emmett! Damn it, get off of my bed!" I yelled back. He jumped down and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down! Now!"

"Alright," he said as he dropped me down by the Christmas tree that was decorated with our family ornaments. There was an array of different wrapped boxes. My dad was sitting on the chair with his cup of coffee.

"Go on kids, open the gifts," he smiled. Emmett quickly picked up the biggest box he had and opened it.

"Hells to the yeah!" he cheered. He opened an Xbox 360. He then opened a smaller package that was shaped like a DVD. I was wrong though, it was Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. "Dad! That's awesome!" he cheered. I laughed as I picked up a box.

I turned it over a few times and then unwrapped it carefully. I pulled out a scrapbook. I opened it and it had some pictures in it already. I closed it and smiled.

"I'll look through this later," I said. I opened the next package and pulled out a digital camera.

"That's from your mother. Along with the Xbox." Leave it to mom to buy us fancy things. "Sorry, I couldn't buy you anything like that. I was short on cash."

"Its fine, dad. I don't need anything like this," I said holding up my camera. "Thanks dad," I smiled. I hugged him quickly.

"I'm going to go wish Edward a Merry Christmas," I smiled.

"Okay, have fun kiddo. Oh! And Bells? Call your mom."

"Why?" I was still bitter from the last time I talked to her on Thanksgiving.

"She is your mother and you should call her," he said.

"Fine." I put the presents for the Cullen's in a bag and walked over to Edward's house through the snow and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door and hugged me.

"Merry Christmas!" she cheered.

"Merry Christmas, Al!" I laughed. I walked inside and over to Edward.

"Hey you," he smiled as he picked me up in a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" I said as he put me down. I reached into the bag and gave him his present. He opened it and a smile lit up his face when he saw it. I had gotten him his favorite cologne and a picture of us at Thanksgiving which I framed in a custom made frame.

"Thank you," he smiled. He kissed me sweetly before handing me my gift. I carefully unwrapped it and opened the box that looked like it contained clothing. I saw a sweatshirt from California State and smiled. I lifted it up and something fell from the sleeve. I knelt down to pick it up and saw that it was a necklace with a crystal heart on it.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" I said astonished. I hugged him and kissed him passionately. He held my face in his hands and out lips blended together. There was a flash from a camera and I groaned.

"Can I kill your sister?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Go for it," he chuckled as he dropped his hands. I ran after Alice with as much speed as I could safely muster.

"Give me the camera!" I yelled.

"No!" she yelled back. She threw the camera to Edward and I stopped running. I went over to him and held out my hand.

"Please?" I asked.

"Please what?" he teased.

"Please give me the camera."

"Please don't delete the picture," he countered.

"Edwa-a-ard!" I whined.

"Bella-a-a," he whined back jokingly. "Alice will be Alice. Now come here," he said as he pulled me to him. He threw the camera to Alice and didn't let me go when I tried to run after it.

"Here's your present Bella!" Alice cheered. She handed me my present and I started to open it. "Wait!" she said loudly as she slapped my hand. "Edward can't see it. Open it when you get home."

"Alright," I obliged. I handed her the gift I got her. She tore it open and screamed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted over and over.

"What did you get her?" Edward asked as Alice hugged me tight.

"Make-up," I choked.

"You're asking to be tortured by her, Bella. Don't complain to me next time she wants to give you a make-over," he laughed. "What did you and Emmett get from Charlie and Renee?"

"Well, my mom sent Emmett an Xbox and me a camera. Leave it to her to send us expensive stuff so she seems like the better parent," I said as I rolled my eyes. "My dad got me a scrapbook that he started and Emmett Call of Duty."

"Sweet!" Edward said. "I'll have to go with you when you go home to kick Emmett's ass in Call of Duty," he laughed.

"Alright," I laughed. Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. Edward followed behind.

I walked with them over to my house and up to my room. Edward went into Emmett's room and Alice followed me. She threw the present at me and told me to open it. She stood in front of my door so that Edward didn't come in. It was a thick rectangular box, like an oversized clothes box. I unwrapped it and opened the top. There, on top of the tissue paper, sat a lacy pair of deep blue panties with a matching strapless bra.

"Alice!" I said astonished. "Why the hell did you get me this?"

"To wear under the other thing I got you. It's under the tissue paper." I set the lingerie to the side and saw a white strapless dress.

"Al! This is gorgeous! Where am I going to wear it though?"

"Easy; you'll wear it tonight when we go out for Christmas dinner."

"Okay. I have to make a phone call real quick." I went over to my phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" she laughed into the phone.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hey, Bella," she said. She sounded distracted.

"Merry Christmas," I started.

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go. I'm spending Christmas with my family. Go have fun with yours." She hung up the phone and I sat there for a minute. When the annoying beeping started I took the phone away from my ear.

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

"She doesn't consider me part of her family," I said as it sunk in that my mom had basically said that I wasn't her daughter. My breathing became uneven. "She doesn't want me to be her daughter," I said as tears fell from my eyes. Alice sat closer to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sure that isn't true," Alice said.

"It is. Hang on," I said. I dialed her number again and put it on speaker.

"Bella, stop calling me. I am with my family and you should be hanging out with yours."

"Are you saying that we aren't family?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't deal with your constant attitude."

"What fucking attitude?"

"The one that you have right now and your vulgar language doesn't help. Goodbye Bella." My mom hung up the phone again. I pressed the end button with more force than necessary and threw my phone at the wall. Tears started flowing faster.

"Bella, its Christmas! Don't cry!" Alice said.

"Al, I don't care that it's Christmas. I wish today would end," I cried.

"Don't let her do this to you! She can't just hurt you like that!"

"Al, what if I tried telling you that if your mom told you that she didn't want to be related to you?"

"I would try my best to understand." I rested my head on her shoulder and she rubbed my back as I cried.

"Hey, Bells," Edward said as he came in. I quickly wiped my tears and looked in the opposite direction. "Are you crying?" he asked. I shook my head because I didn't trust my voice. "Alice, can I have a minute along with Bella?" he asked. Alice got up and went out of the room. Edward came over and knelt in front of me. "Why are you crying?" he asked as I looked at him.

"My mom doesn't consider me part of her family," I explained as a fresh wave of tears started. "Damn it!" I sobbed. "I hate crying."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"I guess I have an attitude when I talk to her. And my _vulgar_ language doesn't help," I rolled my eyes.

"Come here," he said as he sat on my bed. He pulled me into his arms and I sat between his legs. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and he rubbed my arms. "Bella?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why do you have a bra and panties lying on the ground?" he laughed. My cheeks turned bright red as I jumped off of the bed and snatched them off of the floor before shoving them into a drawer.

"Alice," I said simply.

"Is that why I couldn't see your present?"

"Part of it," I laughed. I went back over to him and he held me in his arms again.

"You're beautiful," he whispered with a smile.

"Have you seen me? My eyes are puffy from crying and no doubt my face is as red as a tomato." He laughed into my shoulder.

"I don't care. You're still the most beautiful woman I have ever met." I smiled and sniffled a little.

He kissed my neck softly and then down to my shoulder and back up to my neck. I tilted my head so that he could have better access. There was a knock on my door and Edward leaned back against the wall, still holding me in his arms. My dad peeked in.

"Hey, Bells, Edward," he said. "You need to get ready for tonight, Bells. It's almost four and we have to be at the restaurant at six."

"Okay," I said. Edward stood up and kissed me briefly. "I'll see you at dinner," he smiled.

"Bye." Alice walked into my room as he walked out.

"Hey, I have time to do your hair and make-up and then I have to go get ready. You _have_ to wear the bra and panties I got you."

"Fine," I sighed with a laugh. Alice curled my hair and then brushed it out so that my hair was wavy with a tiny curl at the end. She pinned my bangs to the side with a white bow clip. She then did my make-up with a silver shimmer and dark silver eyeliner plus some mascara.

She walked out of my room and I put on my bra and panties. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that this bra wasn't just any bra. No, that wouldn't be something Alice would buy. It was much more; a push-up bra. I sighed as I put on my dress. It stopped just below my knees and made me look like I had huge cleavage. I shook my head as I slipped on some silver flats and walked downstairs. Emmett and my dad were waiting for me.

"You look great, Bells," my dad smiled.  
"Thanks." We walked out to my dad's car. "Shotty!" I called. I ran to the passenger side of the car. Emmett picked me up but I held onto the car door. He finally let me down after my dad had to scold us for acting like children. I got in the front and we drove to the restaurant.

We walked inside and were met by the Cullen and Hale families.

"Hey you," Edward said as he came over to me. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I could feel the blush rising on my skin.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He kissed me sweetly before leading me to our table. I sat down with my dad, brother, and friends. Edward sat next to me and rested his hand on my lap. I rested mine over his.

We got our food a little while later and the stories began.

"Do you remember when Jasper and Bella were playing in the sandbox when they were three? That time that Bella filled the bucket with sand and poured it over Jasper's head?" Mrs. Hale asked. Mrs. Hale is a single mother; her and Mr. Hale, I had recently learned, divorced a few years ago.

"Yeah!" Charlie laughed. "I remember Bella thought it was the funniest thing in the world while Jazz sat there and cried."

"Oh! And then there was the time when Edward wouldn't come out of his bedroom because _his_ Bella was moving away," Esme smiled at her son. He turned bright red. I squeezed his hand.

"I didn't come out of my room for a week after I moved to Phoenix because I wanted to come back here. I even started walking back until Phil picked me up and took me back into the house," I said.

"I miss the days where our children didn't talk back, drive, and constantly want things," Mrs. Hale laughed. Our dinner carried on like this until it was time to leave. Edward walked me out to my dad's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled.

"Or you could come over tonight and we could watch a movie or something," I suggested.

"Bella, I don't want to push it with your dad. Remember how he walked in on us making out and…you know," he laughed. The day after Jess went home Edward and I were in my room making out and things got a little carried away. My dad walked in on me in my bra and Edward shirtless. He wasn't too happy with us.

"Fine," I sighed. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I heard my dad's car horn go off and I jumped. I groaned.

"Bye baby, Merry Christmas," he smiled and I smiled back.

"Merry Christmas." I realized how cold it was and got in the car.

"Bells, why were you crying when I came into your room earlier? When you were with Edward? Did he make you cry?" my dad asked getting angry.

"Dad, no. I was crying because I talked to mom."

"That made you cry?"

"Well," I said as I took a deep breath. "Mom said she didn't want me to be her family."

"That's ridiculous! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Dad, its fine. I realized tonight that family isn't who you share the same flesh and blood with. Family is the people who are there for you and support you no matter what."

"But Bells, she can't just say that. She is your mother, damn it!"

"Dad, drop it. It's fine, really." My dad pulled into our driveway and I got out and went up to my room.

I pulled out Edward's and my journal and started writing in it.

_I had a lot of fun tonight. I didn't want to leave the restaurant. The only part about today that I absolutely loathed was this morning. My mom came out and told me that I wasn't her family anymore. Who does that? _

_Anyway, Edward got me a sweatshirt from California State and the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. I got him cologne and a picture of us, simple but meaningful. Alice got me a lacy bra and matching panties along with a dress to wear tonight._

I closed the journal and started to change. I didn't bother closing the blinds as I changed. I unzipped my dress and it slid down my body. I pulled on my shorts and tank top before turning my light out and going to bed.

NEW YEARS EVE

My phone started ringing and I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my head. Whoever was trying to get me to answer my phone wasn't giving up. I groaned again as I looked at the caller ID. It was Edward.

"Why are you calling me so early?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Bella, it's almost noon," he laughed.

"Again, why are you calling me so early?"

"I wanted to hear your voice."

"Awe, how sweet," I smiled.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Sitting at home," I shrugged.

"Would you like to go to a party with Alice and me? I think Rose and Jazz will be there too."

"Okay, sounds like fun. Who's having it?"

"Lauren Mallory," he said hesitantly.

"I'm not going."

"Bella, I have gone to her party every year for the past three years. Not once have I seen her at them. You're going."

"Edward," I whined. "I don't want drama."

"I'm coming over," he said as he hung up the phone. I laid back down in my bed and pulled the pillow over my head. My door opened and Edward crawled onto my bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan it's time to wake up," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you need to let your girlfriend sleep so she doesn't kick your ass for making you go to Lauren Mallory's party," I warned as I smiled into the pillow. I felt Edward's fingers brush against my sides before he started tickling me. "Edward!" I laughed. I picked up my pillow and hit him with it.

"I don't appreciate that, Bells," he smiled as he kissed me. I rested my hands on his shoulders as I kissed him back. "Good morning," he smiled against my lips.

"Good morning," I smiled back. "I can't believe you're making me go," I laughed. "I have to go take a shower."

"I'll stay here," he smiled. He grabbed our journal and started writing. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower while singing to pass the time. I wrapped myself in a towel before going back into my room to get clothes.

"Nice," Edward noted as I walked in. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Shut it," I laughed. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom again. I went back into my bedroom after I changed and sat on my bed.

"I think I liked the towel better," he joked.

"I'm sure you did," I laughed.

"Alice is coming over in a few minutes to help you get ready tonight."

"Ugh, not only do I have to go to a party that _Lauren Mallory_ is throwing but I have to go through the torture that Alice has in store?" I whined.

"Oh stop complaining," he laughed. "You'll be fine." He sat up and turned to face me. He leaned down slowly and stopped just before my lips. I leaned closer and he leaned away a little, a smile forming on his lips. I leaned up farther and he leaned away again. I sighed and laid my head back down. He grinned before leaning down. I put my hand over my lips and felt his lightly brush against it. He moved my hand away from my mouth and held it as he kissed me. He nibbled on my lower lip and I captured his upper lip between mine. When we broke apart he kissed me briefly once more.

There was a knock on my door and Alice came in.

"Edward, get off of Bella!" Alice said loudly. Edward rolled his eyes and got off of me and helped me up off of the bed.

"Have fun," he said as he kissed me briefly again.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. Edward winked at me before walking out and leaving me with Alice.

"Alright!" she said happily as she went to my closet. She chose some jeans that were super low rising. She paired it with a Jagk shirt that had Jack Barakat's face in different colors on the front. She did my make-up light and straightened my hair. She pulled part of it back in some bobby pins making it look like I had a bubble on my head and left my bangs down so that I had a face frame. When I looked at the clock it was almost seven.

"Damn, Al. You sure know how to pass time."

"What can I say?" she laughed.

"Are you going tonight?"

"Yeah. I go every year." I got up and put on my Converse and the necklace Edward gave me.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I sighed. I walked downstairs with her. "Dad, I'll be back tomorrow! I'm spending the night at Alice's."

"Okay, have fun baby girl," he said. We walked over to Alice's house and met up with Edward.

"We're taking my car," Alice informed us. We walked out to her car and, after a brief fight, I got into the front seat.

We drove to a banquet hall and went inside. We were immediately welcomed by the sound of music from a DJ and the voices of people from our school. We met up with Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. Alice and Rose pulled me towards the middle of the dancing people. We started dancing to the beat of the music. The guys caught up with us a few minutes later and we started dancing with them.

"Bella!" Jacob called as he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Jake," I said as he put me down.

"I have missed you so much!" he said.

"You could have come see me!" I laughed. Edward looked really uncomfortable around Jacob.

"Hey, Edward!" Jake said as he held his hand out.

"Jacob," Edward said in a cold tone as he shook Jacob's hand. I held onto Edward's hand when he let go of Jacob's.

"So, Bella," Jacob said as he turned to me. He leaned down to my ear before whispering, "Let's go somewhere more private so we can talk. Just you and me."

"Jacob, you better get away from Bella," Edward said angrily.

"Woah, Eddie boy, no need to get excited. I was just being friendly."

"A little too friendly for my liking," Edward scowled.

"Edward, calm down. She would rather be with someone with more experience. Don't hate," he said.

"You need to back the fuck off," Edward growled.

"Or what?" Jacob taunted as he pushed Edward slightly.

"Edward, come on, let's go," I said as I lightly grabbed his arm. He punched Jacob in the cheek quickly. "Edward!" I grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from Jacob.

"Don't come near Bella ever again," he said angrily to Jacob.

"You asshole," he spat as he tackled Edward to the ground.

"Jacob!" I yelled. "You guys! Stop!" there was a crowd forming around and people were yelling 'fight'. Emmett and Jasper pulled Edward away while some guys from the reservation pulled Jacob away. I pulled Edward with me as I headed for the door. I let him go and walked ahead of him.

"Bella," he said as he caught up with me. "Why are you walking away from me?" I stopped and looked at him.

"I told you that we should go somewhere else but you went and punched him!"

"You're mad at me for getting into a fight?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, kind of."

"You are such a hypocrite!" he said in a soft yell. "You think that it is okay for you to fight Tanya but when I get in a small fight with Jacob it's the end of the world?" he exaggerated.

"I'm not mad that you were fighting him! I'm mad that I told you that I didn't want to go to Lauren's stupid party because I was trying to avoid drama and you told me that I shouldn't worry, that there won't be drama. News flash, Edward! That right there was a clear example of drama!"

"Look, I'm sorry that he got one of my girlfriends to cheat on me, I didn't want another to cheat on me with him."

"You thought I would _cheat_ on you? What the hell?" I yelled. I started walking away.

"Bella; Bella, wait. That didn't come out right," he said as he grabbed my arm lightly.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I slapped him. His hand flew to his face. "Happy fucking New Year. Starting off single, I see," I said sourly before walking away. I didn't look back until I got home. I walked inside.

"Dad, I'm home," I said as I walked inside.

"So soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was having a bad time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's something I would go to mom with," I said as I looked at the floor.

"Oh," he said, false recognition clicking in his mind.

"Not that, dad," I smiled. "I'm going up to my room," I said as I walked up the stairs. I looked at the clock and it was 12:45 in the morning, January first. I sat on my bed and pulled out my journal. The last entry was from Edward.

_ How could I be so lucky to have a girl like Bella? She's perfection. I won't ever let her go. Letting her go would be the biggest mistake I would ever make._

I started writing under it.

_Well, I'm single. What a great way to start the New Year. I broke up with Edward a little over a half hour ago and I am starting to feel the pain. I thought he actually trusted me but he was worried that I would cheat on him. What the hell? Well, after a few happy months I am now stuck in this hell-hole because my mother is a total disappointment. Story of my life, I guess._

I put down the pen and my journal and closed my blinds. I took my necklace off and went to throw it out but I found that I couldn't let it go. I sank to the floor in front of my bed crying.

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," Rose called back. She came into my room and closed the door before sitting next to me. "What happened?" she asked.

"I broke up with him," I said quietly.

"I know that," she said. "He's a mess right now so that's why Alice isn't here. I came to check on you. Why did you break up with him?"

"He didn't trust me. Why date someone who doesn't trust you? There is no point to it. The relationship won't go anywhere if there is no trust."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he trusts you."

"He told me that he was worried that I would cheat on him like Tanya did."

"I'm pretty sure every guy is worried that their girlfriend will cheat on them."

"I'm pretty sure that, yes, Emmett is worried that you would cheat on him but he trusts you not to," I retorted.

"Bella, go make up with him."

"I want him to come to me. That will show me that he trusts me."

"Alright," she said. "I have to go. My curfew was ten minutes ago," she said. We got up and I hugged her.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome," she said as she walked out. I heard a smack before there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Edward opened the door and I looked away from him.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I nodded. He came in and stood in front of me. I wouldn't look at him so he lightly grabbed my chin and pulled my head up so I was looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he said and I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "Let me talk," he said calmly. "I'm sorry that I said that. I didn't mean to. I know that you won't cheat on me. I don't want to be broken up with you. I," he started but paused. "I love you," he said as he looked me in the eyes. I leaned up and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you too," I said before kissing him again. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This was definitely the best New Year in history.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Thanks for your patience while I wrote this! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you liked it! Click that little green box to comment please! [: I will update as soon as possible! Thanks again!!

Lots of Love,

Nikki


	9. Arguments

Forget Me Not

Chapter 9 – Arguments

BPOV

First day back to school after break. Fun, right? Wrong. This was the first day in about two weeks that I have woken up before eleven. I was thankful though that it wasn't a Monday. Instead, it was a Thursday. Makes no sense, I know. I trudged down the stairs in my sweatshirt and pajama pants that I wore to bed last night. I poured myself a glass of milk and grabbed a granola bar before heading back upstairs to get ready for school.

I put on my California State sweatshirt and some form fitting jeans. I put on my Converse and necklace. I pulled my hair back and pulled it into a pony tail. I walked back downstairs and met up with Emmett before we drove to school. Emmett's Jeep was getting fixed so we took my truck. When we got to school I met up with Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper.

"Hey guys," Emmett and I said as we walked up to them. I went over to Edward and he leaned down and kissed me. I felt something cold hit the back over my head. I pulled away from Edward and glared at Jasper who was looking around and whistling. I leaned down and picked up a handful of snow and made it into a ball before throwing it at Jasper. It hit his shoulder.

"Hey," he laughed. "I was just trying to get you two off of each other so we can get out of the cold!"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

"Bella, we have to go to class!" Rose said. I turned to Edward.

"Love you," he grinned.

"Love you too," I smiled as I kissed him quickly. I walked to class with Alice. We sat in our normal seats, me unfortunately by Tanya.

"Al!" I said happily as I leaned forward onto the desk so I could see passed Tanya.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Edward loves me."

"Did he say it?" she asked in a whisper shriek.

"Yeah! He said it on New Years! I wanted to tell you but I never got to it so now was a good time!" I laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Did you say it back?"

"Of course!" I said.

"I bet he didn't mean it," Tanya mumbled unhappily.

"Oh but he did," I said with a smirk.

"How could anyone love you?" she laughed. "You're so…so…there isn't even a _word_!"

"Well, Edward loves me." Tanya glared at me.

Mr. Molina went on with his lecture. At the end of the hour I walked out and was met by Edward.

"Hey, love," he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Get a room," Tanya scoffed.

"Get a life," I said back. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Edward walked me to my next class.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said before kissing me.

My classes flew by quickly. The next thing I knew I was in the lunchroom with my friends. Edward was whispering sweet nothings in my ear when I felt something that felt like soup fall on me. I stood up quickly.

"Oops," Tanya snickered.

"Bitch!" I groaned. I pulled off my sweatshirt leaving me in my black camisole.

"It was an accident," she said in a fake innocent voice.

"Oh I'm sure it was," I said angrily. Tanya laughed and walked off. "Fuck," I muttered as I sat down. "I'm going to go take this to my locker," I said angrily as I got up. Edward was right behind me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I opened my locker. I put my sweatshirt in my locker. I dug through my locker looking for another shirt. "Damn it," I muttered.

"Come on," Edward said as he pulled me away from my locker.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We stopped in front of his locker and he pulled out an emerald green button up shirt. "Are you sure you're okay with me wearing it?" I asked as I buttoned the middle button.

"Yeah," he grinned. "You look completely sexy," he whispered in my ear. My breathing hitched and my cheeks flushed. "And," he said as he pulled away with a grin, "it goes great with the necklace." He held my hand is his as we walked back to the cafeteria.

"Bella! Scandalous!" Rose laughed when she saw what I was wearing. I smiled and rolled my eyes. We sat back down and finished our lunch period.

"So, I think that everyone should come over to our house," Alice motioned between all of us and then Edward and herself. "This weekend and we can have a slumber party!" she finished excitedly. All of the guys groaned and I scrunched my nose. Rose agreed instantly.

"This isn't one of those girly manicure, pedicure and make-over slumber parties is it?" I asked.

"Not unless the guys and girls part," Alice said.

"You do not leave my side," I said to Edward seriously which caused him to laugh. "I'm not kidding." He laughed louder.

The bell rang signaling for everyone to go to class. Gym. Kill me now, please and thank you.

Edward walked with me to the gym building. The snow was coming down hard.

"I hate the snow," I whined.

"You are such and Arizona girl," he laughed.

"Guilty," I giggled. He leaned down and softly kissed me. I hooked my fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer to me. He cupped my face between his hands and kissed me with more force. When we pulled apart he leaned down and kissed me once more before pulling away.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I know," I grinned. I started walking away and he snaked his arms around my waist so that I couldn't move further. "I love you too!" I laughed.

"Good," he chuckled before he kissed my cheek and went to class. I sighed before walking into the girls' locker room. I changed into my shorts and tank top before going out into the gym.

"Incoming!" Tanya yelled. "We are all in danger!" she ended with laughter. I ignored her as Coach Clapp come into the gym.

"Alright ladies!" he yelled. Everyone stopped talking and listened to him. "Today we are playing basketball!" he announced. I internally groaned. He put Tanya, Victoria, Mallory, Angela and me on a team.

"This sucks," Angela whispered to me.

"Tell me about it," I snickered.

"I saw what Tanya did to you at lunch. That wasn't cool."

"Tanya will be Tanya," I rolled my eyes. Coach blew the whistle and the game started.

I managed to fall only twice. One of the times I took down Tanya with me too, which may not have been a total accident. At the end of the period I changed into my clothes and met Edward outside.

"How was gym?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"What is with you looking like you know I did something embarrassing?" I laughed.

"Because it would be a miracle if you didn't fall or injure someone in gym," he chuckled. He leaned down to kiss me but I started walking off. "Bella, I was kidding," he laughed. I smiled and turned around. "How was gym?" he asked again.

"I fell twice, one time taking Tanya down with me," I sighed.

"I love you," he chuckled before kissing me.

"It's not funny," I smiled.

"Are you injured?" he questioned.

"No."

"Then it's funny," he laughed. He kissed my forehead before putting his arm over my shoulders. We walked to our lockers and grabbed our stuff, including my now soup-smelling sweatshirt and walked out to the parking lot and met up with our friends.

"See you later," I said to Edward as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Can't wait," he murmured against my lips.

"Guys, break it up. Bells, let's go!" Emmett rushed. I rolled my eyes before going over to his Jeep. We drove home right after.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked.

"Because normally we get home after Edward and Alice. Today, though, we need to be home before them."

"Why?"

"Esme and Carlisle are going to tell Edward some pretty drastic news according to dad. So, dad thinks you need to be there for him which if you aren't home that wouldn't work."

"What news?"

"I don't know. Dad just said _drastic news_," Emmett said as he put his finger up to his chin as a moustache and impersonated my dad's voice. I laughed at his impersonation but my mind was racing trying to figure out what Carlisle and Esme had to tell Edward that would make him need me to be there for him. _What if he's ill? What if something's happened to their family that could change everything?_ Many what if scenarios ran through my mind before we got home. I was anxious and nervous for Edward to tell me what happened.

When we got home I went up to my room and started my homework. I caught myself letting my mind drift back to the what if's every so often. I turned on my music hoping to drown out my thoughts. I finished my homework within an hour.

I started cleaning my room as I waited.

EPOV

After school I went home with Alice. When I got inside I was greeted by my mom and dad.

"Edward, could we talk to you?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"Well, I'm just going to go to homework," she said hesitantly as she walked up the stairs. _What was that about?_ I wondered.

"So what's up?" I asked as I sat in the chair and propped my legs up on the ottoman.

"We need to tell you something that we think you're old enough to hear."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Edward," my mom started. "Edward," she tried again. "Carlisle and I aren't your real parents," she said slowly.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"We're really your aunt and uncle. Alice is your cousin. Your parents didn't want to expose you to their lifestyle. They are movie directors and extremely famous."

"What are their names?"

"Edward and Elizabeth Masen. That is why your middle name in Masen." I stood up and starting walking away angrily.

"Edward," Esme called.

"Let him be," Carlisle said. "Let him vent." I took the stairs two at a time and went into my room. I slammed the door behind me. _Adopted? What the fuck? _I saw Bella in her room so I climbed out onto my roof in the cold and hopped across to her roof. I knocked on her window and she let me in.

BPOV

A few moments later there was a knock on my window. I looked up and a pissed off Edward was crouched there. I went over and opened it.

"Hey," I smiled. He gave me a half-hearted smile. "What's eating you?" I asked.

"I just got some news that really ruined my day," he muttered as he looked at the ground with pursed lips.

"Would you mind sharing?" I asked.

"Well, let's start off by saying my whole life is a lie," he said as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Esme and Carlisle aren't really my parents. Alice isn't really my sister."

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah, more like my parents dumped me off on Carlisle and Esme's front porch."

"Who are your real parents?"

"Edward and Elizabeth Masen. The sister and brother-in-law of my father. Sure as hell explains why I'm the only person in my family with green eyes," he noted. He looked at me and I could see the hurt and fury in his eyes. "What kind of people leaves their child at their _brother's_ house? Why didn't they want me?"

"I don't have an answer to that," I said quietly. He went over to my bed and sat down putting his head in his hands. I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "It's going to be fine. Edward, Carlisle and Esme love you as if you were their son."

"But I'm _not_ their son. I need to go find my parents. I need to ask them why they gave me up," he said as he got up.

"Do you even know where they live?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find them on the internet." I went over to my computer and typed in _Edward and Elizabeth Masen_ in the Google search bar. Many different articles came up and I clicked on the first one.

_The Masen Duo Expecting?_

_What a shocker when the newlyweds announced that they are expecting. It wasn't all too hidden though. At the Grammy Award Ceremony fans and paparazzi had spotted a little baby bump._

"Next one," Edward said quietly.

I went back to the list of links and clicked the next one.

_ No Sign of the Masen Child_

_ Just a week ago the Masen duo had birthed a green-eyed baby boy. Although we have seen the duo out and about but we have yet to see the son. What happened to this boy? Did Elizabeth hire a nanny for their precious child? _

Edward walked away from the computer. I got up and walked over to him. He had tears streaming down his face. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He buried his face in my shoulder and held onto me firmly. I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"I know this is a lot to take in. If you want we can stop, take a break."

"I just needed to walk away for a minute." After a few moments he loosened his grip on me and I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were red and a little puffy. I kissed him softly for a brief moment. "Let's read some more," he said quietly. We went back over to the computer and I clicked on another link.

_Masen Duo Missing Third Member of Family_

_ "This was for his own good," a teary-eyed Elizabeth told the Washington Post. "He'll live a happy life." The Masen duo made the heartbreaking decision to give up their only child. They did not release the names of his new family members._

Edward let out a sigh. I reached behind me and held his hand. The next link was an address. 48345 Nancy Lane, Hollywood, California.

"I can go find them," he said astounded.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they aren't cool people? What if you get hurt?"

"Bells, babe, I'll be fine," he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me happily. "I'm going next weekend," he said. He picked me up and spun me around causing me to giggle. When he set me down he kissed me again. He twisted his fingers in my hair and I held onto his belt loops. He sat down in my chair and I straddled him. "I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little."

"Alright, Sparky, let's go get some dinner," he said as he lifted me up.

"My name is _not_ Sparky, Edward!" I laughed.

"Sure, sure," he laughed. He carried me downstairs.

"Hey, Edward, where are you taking that?" Charlie asked.

"That? I'm now considered _that_?" I laughed.

"Oh, hello Bella," my dad laughed.

"I'm taking Bella out to dinner, Charlie. I'll have her home at a decent time, I promise."

"Alright," Charlie said as we walked out. He carried me out to his Volvo and set me down and opened the door for me. He kissed my cheek before I climbed in and he went to the driver's side.

We drove to the diner and he carried me inside.

"Edward! My legs aren't broken!" I laughed.

"Woah, hey you two!" Cora laughed.

"Hey Cora," Edward greeted.

"Cora, tell him that his behavior is inappropriate for the diner! Please!" I pleaded with a laugh.

"Edward, put her down. That behavior isn't appropriate for being in the diner," she laughed. Edward sighed and put me down.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome, dear. Sit wherever you want," she said. Edward and I sat at a small booth. He linked his ankles with mine. I looked at the menu and quickly decided on what I was ordering.

"Do you know what you two want?" Cora asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll have the cheesy fries," I ordered.

"I'll have chicken," Edward said. We handed her our menus and Edward held one of my hands between both of his. "Do you remember when we built that tree fort in the woods behind Charlie's house?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "We used to be obsessed with it."

"That's how I knew I would find you up there the day before you left," he smiled.

"I haven't been up there in ages." Cora came out with our food after that. I picked up a fry and slowly chewed it. My phone started ringing in my pocket. I looked and saw that it was my mom. "I…have to take this," I said hesitantly. "I'll be right back." I stood up and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," she said.

"You're talking to me again?"

"Bella, don't be like that!" she pleaded.

"Mom, you told me that you didn't want me to be a part of your family! I have the right to be upset."

"I know, I was out of line telling you that. But, Bella, it's been over a month and I haven't heard a single word from you!"

"I was not in any position to call you! I felt unwanted by you!"

"I'm _sorry_, Bella! I miss you! Can you come visit for a few days?"

"In Phoenix or Jacksonville?" I sighed.

"Jacksonville."

"I'll see if I can. I'll call you later, I'm kind of busy."

"Oh, okay. Would you mind me asking what you're up to?"

"I'm at dinner with Edward."

"Okay, have fun and tell Edward I said hello. Bye," she said before hanging up. I walked back inside and sat down.

"Who was that?" he asked. "You seemed pretty upset."

"It was my mom. She says hello," I said.

"Oh, are you okay?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go visit her sometime soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Is this twenty questions?" I joked.

"Yes," he smiled. I finished up my fries and Edward finished his chicken. Edward paid the bill and we went out to his Volvo. When we got home we got out and he kissed me goodbye.

"Thanks for dinner," I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time with more fervor.

"Maybe we could take dessert somewhere where no parents are around," he smiled.

"I'll take a rain check," I laughed.

"I'm holding you accountable for that," he smiled as he let me go.

"Are you sure you want to go find your parents?" I asked, trying to stall leaving him.

"Why are you so against me going, Bells?" he asked.

"I'm not against you going. It's just, well, I feel like if you like your parents you might go live with them and I'll lose you. But if you find them a disappointment I don't want you to be hurt."

"Lose me? Bella, really? You think that I would just pick up and dump you?" he asked.

"That's not what I said."

"It's exactly what you said," he said angrily.

"It's not what I meant though. I know that you wouldn't dump me, Edward!" Edward started walking to his house. "Edward! Wait," I said as I stalked after him. I grabbed his arm. "Will you wait?" I yelled.

"I don't have anything to say to you," he said angrily.

"Well you could at least let me talk and when you have something to say you can jump in," I said with as much anger as him. He looked at me as he waited for me to talk.

"Okay," I started. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you would dump me. But you're leaving in August to go to California for college. So that leaves me, what? Seven months? But, if you end up liking your parents enough to move in with them then I lose those seven months. I want these next few months with you!" I explained. "Those are just my feelings though, do whatever you want," I ended snottily. I instantly regretted that.

"Bella, I care about what you think, I really do. But I have feelings too. I want these next few months with you too but I'm going to let things fall where they fall. I don't like how you're making this all about you, either. But, hell, those are just my feelings," he said in a mocking tone before turning around and walking away. I stood there shocked. _All about me? _

I gave an angry groan before going up to my room and slamming my door.

I read a book until I fell asleep.

"_Bella, I'm leaving. I'll visit you though and you can come see me. It isn't that far away," Edward said._

"_Please don't," I whimpered._

"_My parents are awesome, Bella. I'm going to live with them."_

"_What happened to you not leaving until August?" I asked._

"_Things change, Bells. But I have to go. I'll call you when I get there. I love you so much," he said. He got into his car and started driving. I ran after him._

"_Edward! Stop! Don't leave!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His car disappeared after a few minutes._

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I heard Emmett urgently whisper. I gasped as I opened my eyes before I sat up in bed. I ran over to my window. Edward's light was out. "Bella, he's sleeping. He didn't leave." I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I went back over to my bed and sat down.

"Did I wake Charlie?" I asked, knowing that I was probably screaming in my sleep.

"No, but you sure as hell woke me. Charlie sleeps through anything," Emmett said. "Is Edward moving away?" he asked.

"No, not that I know of. He's going to go find his parents. Esme and Carlisle are his aunt and uncle. I don't want to lose him to them but him staying here because of me is the most selfish thing I would ever do."

"Figure this out in a few hours. Just get some sleep now. I'll wake you up in a little while."

"Thanks," I smiled. I laid in bed and stared out my window before falling asleep again.

Emmett woke me up what seemed like minutes later and I got out of bed. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my Converse before going downstairs to wait for Emmett to finish getting ready. He came downstairs moments later shirtless.

"Uh, I believe you're missing something," I laughed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" he grumbled.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm!" I giggled. He went into the laundry room and grabbed a shirt out of the dryer. He threw it on before grabbing his keys.

"Let's bolt," he said as he walked out the door. I grabbed my book bag before following him.

We drove to school and I walked up to Alice. Edward came up behind me and put his arm over my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I'm going to class," Alice said hesitantly. She left me with Edward.

"I'm following her," I said as I starting to walk off. Edward grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"Are you honestly still mad at me?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, not okay."

"You could have said sorry back ya know," he said angrily.

"Sorry for what? How I feel? Sorry, Edward, it's not happening," I said as I stomped away. I walked into first hour and sat down. The day passed by dreadfully slow. After school Alice and I walked out to our brothers' cars.

"I'll see you later," I said as I tried avoiding Edward.

"Bella, wait," Alice said. She grabbed my arm lightly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Work this out with my brother. He loves you. I don't like it when you guys fight. It ruins both of your moods," she said pleadingly. "Emmett is driving me home. You guys have all the time in the world. Just settle this before seven. That's when you are coming over." She walked over to the Jeep and her and Emmett drove off. I sat on the curb and rested my chin in my palms. Edward sat next to me.

"Bella," he said as he tried to get my attention. I stubbornly looked away from him. "Bella," he repeated. "You are so stubborn," he sighed.

"Great, another flaw," I scoffed. "First my feelings and now my stubbornness. Damn, I'm on a roll."

"Please don't be like that," he sighed. "Can you please look at me?" I turned so that my cheek was resting in my palm as I looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I know I acted like a dick last night. I just felt like you were trying to hold me back. I felt like you didn't want me to find my parents. I got defensive."

"I acted like a total snob. I just feel like I'm going to lose you. And I love you and I don't want to lose you. It scares the shit out of me," I confessed.

"Bella, you aren't going to lose me," he smiled. "I wouldn't let that happen."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. He kissed the side of my head. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I smiled. Edward stood up and then helped me up. We walked to his Volvo and got in. Edward reached over and softly pulled my face to his so our lips connected. Our lips molded to each others, moving in sync. When he pulled away he smiled.

"I've waited to do that all day," he chuckled. I smiled and sat back in my seat as Edward started driving towards our houses. I took the hand that Edward wasn't driving with and held it in both of mine. The drive home was quiet and content. When we got home I kissed him goodbye before going up to my room. I flipped open my journal and began writing.

_Edward and I resolved our fighting. There was one point today that I didn't even want to be near him but wanted him to pull me close at the same time. I hate fighting with him. It sucks. He told me that I should say sorry. I couldn't believe it. We made up after school though. Now I am procrastinating getting ready to go to Alice's._

I closed the journal and got up from my bed. I put some clothes in a bag followed by my toiletries. When I went back into my room Edward was lying on my bed. I set my bag down before sitting in my chair.

"That won't do," he smiled as he got up. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He laid us down so that I was lying on top of him. He leaned up and softly kissed me. I placed my hands on his cheeks and held him to me. His tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth for him. Our tongues tangled and clashed in a delicious kiss. I pulled away when I was out of breath and he kissed me once more.

"I love you," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too," I panted. He moved my hands from his cheeks to his shoulders. He held my head in his hands softly as he kissed my jaw line and cheeks. He eventually made it back to my lips where he placed one quick, soft peck.

"Alice sent me over here to get you," he chuckled.

"Oh, so you have to have your sister send you over for you to even consider visiting me?" I joked.

"Yeah, pretty much," he smiled.

"You are a _great_ boyfriend," I said sarcastically.

"I know I am." I got up and he followed suit. I grabbed my overnight bag and we walked downstairs.

"Dad," I called as we got downstairs.

"In here, Bells," he called back. I walked into the kitchen and found him eating a sandwich.

"Hey," I said. "I'm going to Alice's sleepover," I said.

"Okay, have fun," he said. "Hey Edward," Charlie added with a nod.

"Hey, Charlie. How are you?"

"I am doing well, thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm great," he smiled.

"Yeah, well, we're going now."

"Bye, baby girl," he said. We walked out of the house and went over to Edward's house. He took my bag and threw it on the couch.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice called as she ran downstairs.

"Bye," I said quickly as I ran in the direction of the kitchen. Edward caught me before I got too far and threw me over his shoulder. "Damn it! Edward! Put me down! She's going to torture me!" Edward laughed and took me over to Alice.

"Keep the torturing to a minimum, okay?" he asked, his voice full of amusement.

"Just a little make-up and nail polish never hurt anyone," she said.

"Edward, put me down, please," I sighed. He set me down and held onto my waist.

"Let Alice have her fun," Edward said as he kissed the hollow part of my neck. "I'll see you in a few hours," he laughed.

"Hey, Al," I said with a smile. "Do you have enough make-up for Edward?"

"Oh no," he said as he let go of me. I grabbed his hand and held him to me.

"I'm sure I do," Alice smiled maniacally. I started pulling on Edward's arm to get him up the stairs.

"Bella, no," he said as he pulled in the opposite of the direction. "I am _not_ getting make-up put on me."

"If I have to, you have to," I laughed. Alice and Rose helped me pull him up the stairs. Emmett and Jasper came up the stairs.

"Dude, what's all the noise?" Emmett asked. They saw Edward try pulling away from us and they started laughing their asses off.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Edward asked.

"What are they trying to do?" Jasper asked.

"Give me a makeover," he said as he got his arm free from Alice. Emmett looked at Jasper and they nodded.

"Okay, girls, let go of Edward," Emmett said as he winked at me.

"Fine," I sighed. I let go of Edward and Rose let go of him too.

"Thanks, Em," Edward said. Emmett went over to Edward and pulled his arm behind his back. "Ouch, Emmett!" he yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Alice's room, now," Emmett laughed.

"No!" Emmett twisted Edward's arm more. "Damn it!" he said. He started walking and Emmett shut the door after everyone was in before standing guard in front of it. "Fine, I'll do it. On one condition," he said as he held his hand up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper get a makeover too."

"That can be arranged," I laughed. The guys groaned while Edward sat there triumphantly. That is, until Alice brought out the make-up.

"Bella, why do I have to do this?" he asked.

"You are going to find out why I tried to run away from Alice earlier," I smiled. I sat down behind him while Alice applied his make-up.

"Edward! Stop flinching!" she complained.

"How? You are stabbing me with eyeliner!" I rubbed Edward's shoulders and he sighed.

"A-and done!" Alice said happily. Edward opened his eyes and she held up a mirror for him to look in.

"I look like a fucking cross-dresser," he complained.

"You look beautiful," I joked.

"My face feels twenty times heavier. Emmett's turn!" he said before getting up. "Now, how do I get this off?" he asked.

"You can't take it off yet," I laughed. "I need a picture." I held up my phone to take a picture but he covered his face. "Edward, come on! Let me take a picture!" I laughed. "If you want to take the make-up off I have to take a picture," I laughed. He took his hand away from his face and glared at me. I took a picture then led him into the bathroom. I sat on the counter and he stood between my legs.

"You are honestly the worst girlfriend I've ever had," he chuckled.

"But you love me for it," I laughed.

"That I do," he smiled.

"Close your eyes," I said. He closed his eyes and I poured some make-up remover on a washcloth and softly rubbed the make-up off of his eyes. It was then that I realized how much make-up Alice had actually put on him.

"I feel so sorry for you," Edward said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I feel sorry for all of the torture you go through with Alice."

"You grow used to it after a while. It's just more fun putting up a fight," I smiled. I had finally gotten all of the make-up off of his eyes. I washed the cloth off and then rubbed his forehead, cheeks, and chin to get the foundation off.

"Ouch," he muttered with a smile.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Pucker your lips," I smiled. He did as I said and I wiped the pink lipstick off.

"When you said pucker your lips I thought you were going to kiss me," he pouted. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Edward rested his hands on the sides of my thighs and I hooked my fingers around his belt loops on his jeans. Edward's hand traveled from the side of my outer thigh to my inner thigh and I suppressed a moan. We heard someone clear their throat and Edward pulled away quickly.

"Oh, hey, Em," he said. His face was red from embarrassment and from trying to hold back his laughter. Emmett's face made Edward's laughter go away immediately.

"Em, you look pissed," I pointed out.

"Not the highlight of my day when my sister and her boyfriend are all over each other in front of me. It makes me want to kick the boyfriend's sorry little ass," Emmett said angrily.

"How do you think Jasper feels about you and Rose?" I countered. Emmett was speechless. "Emmett, you can't protect me from everything. I love Edward. I'm sure that I don't need protection from him. I promise," I said. Emmett's jaw clenched shut when I said the word _love_.

"Bella, come on, I need to talk to you alone real quick."

"I'll be right back," I said before kissing Edward's cheek. I walked down the stairs with Emmett and out the Cullen's front door.

"Love, Bella? Really? Love? How long have you two even been going out?" he asked in an angry soft yell.

"It'll be four months this month," I said angrily.

"Four months. Four fucking months and you think you're in love. I waited until Rose and I were dating over a year because I didn't want her to think I was moving too fast."

"Edward and I are different from you and Rose, Emmett!"

"I don't like the idea of you two getting so close! You're going to get hurt when he moves away."

"We'll get through it. Just because he's moving away doesn't mean I won't see him again."

"Bella, from what I have heard about Embry you two were in _love_ too." I looked at Emmett disgusted.

"You really had to bring that up, didn't you?" I spat.

"Just to help you realize that you may not actually love Edward yet."

"I'm one hundred percent positive that I love him."

"Don't come to me when he hurts you," Embry said. "I know Edward. He's had a lot of girlfriends. He's broken a lot of hearts."

"Go to Hell," I spat as I walked back inside. I walked up the stairs and went into Alice's room. "Al, I'm not feeling well. I'm going home, sorry." I said. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the cold wintry night again and went over to my house.

"Bella, wait up," Edward called as I was about to open the door. I turned to see him walking up the path to my porch.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"You seemed upset when you left. And you aren't fooling me by telling me you're fine."

"Do you really love me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't just say I love you if I didn't mean it. Of course I really love you," he said sounding a little offended.

"Emmett seems to think that you don't."

"Emmett has seen me at my worst," Edward said slowly. "Sophomore and junior year I went through girlfriends quickly. I was insensitive towards them," he said with pursed lips. "I would never even think of doing that to you," he added as he looked me in the eyes sincerely. "He's worried."

"He doesn't need to be worried though," I said as I sat on the porch step. Edward sat next to me. "I'm not a child! I don't need him looking after me! I especially don't need him telling me that I shouldn't date you."

"Come back over to my house. Don't let this ruin your night."

"I think I'm just going to go up to my room for the night. Go have fun."

"I won't have fun if you're not there."

"Edward," I whined. He pulled me up. "I don't want to be near Emmett right now."

"I don't care," he smiled. He pulled me to him by my waist and kissed me. "Come on, love," he whispered. I sighed let him take me back to his house.

"I'm not talking to Emmett. You can't make me," I said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say," Edward chuckled. We went up to Alice's room. By now the guys had their make-up off and they were laughing and telling stories. I sat as far away from Emmett as I could and didn't even bother looking at him. Edward sat next to me and held my hand.

"So," Rose continued when her laughter died down. "Emmett and I are on the plane by now and I end up falling asleep until Emmett shakes my shoulder rapidly and tells me that he's scared. I ended up having to give him sleeping pills," she laughed. Everyone was laughing but me.

"Girl time!" Alice said. "Guys have to leave!"

"Bye, babe," Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"Bye," I smiled. He stood up and left with the guys. We heard them bound down the stairs.

"No doubt they're going to play Xbox."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"Emmett and I got in a fight about me and Edward."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, but whatever. What are we going to do now?"

"Watch chick-flicks!" Rose said happily.

EPOV

Jasper, Emmett and I were kicked out of Alice's room. We headed down to the basement to play the Xbox. After killing Emmett multiple times on Call of Duty the sound of shooting was interrupted by Emmett's voice.

"I can't believe you were all over my sister like that," he said grumpily.

"Em, chill. It's not like I'm sleeping with her," I retorted. Big mistake.

"Dude, that's my sister. Don't fucking talk about her like that!" he said – no, yelled – defensively.

"Emmett, chill out!"

"No, I'm not going to chill out! I swear to God, Emmett, if you hurt her, Edward, I will kill you with my bare hands. And I won't hesitate doing it!"

"I'm not going to hurt her. I love her," I said simply. Emmett paused the game and set down the controller with more force than necessary.

"Will you two shut up about being in love?" he roared. "It's pissing me the fuck off! That is my baby sister! My baby sister that was in _love_ with Embry," he said with air quotes. "She doesn't know what love is!"

"Emmett! She is a year younger than you! You guys are in the same grade! That doesn't constitute as her being your _baby_ sister! And damn it, Emmett! You are constantly all over Rosalie! How do you think Jasper feels?" I yelled as I pointed to Jasper.

"Woah, keep me the hell out of this," Jasper said as he held his hands up.

"Edward, cool it with my sister. Cool it because when you move she'll be broken. She will tell you she's fine. She's gotten to be a better liar than she used to be. You can see her lies from her face but not over the phone."

"I'll just go to college here," I said.

"If you knew her at all you would know she wouldn't let you. You would know that she is the least selfish person ever and would feel that keeping you hear would be selfish."

"I know her. I know her very well," I said.

"What do you plan on doing when you go to college, Edward? Just have a long distance relationship? That would kill her. Dude, this isn't good for either of you. I'm seeing her fall and I'm waiting at the bottom to pick up the pieces when you aren't there to catch her."

"You don't know anything about our relationship, Emmett. I'm not going to just let her fall. You can stop waiting; you won't need to pick up the pieces."

"I don't want to see her getting hurt."

"That's why I'm not going to break up with her. I'm not going to leave her unless she wants me to."

"Whatever," Emmett said, giving up.

"Oh, and by the way," I added. "You really upset her. Whatever you said took a toll on her."

"Stay out of our conversations, Edward," Emmett said angrily.

"Yeah, so," Jasper said as he stood up. "This was fun, but I'm going to go."

"Bye, Jazz," I said. Jasper walked upstairs, leaving me alone with Emmett.

BPOV

There was a knock on Alice's door about an hour later. She went to answer it.

"Immature bastards," Alice muttered angrily as she came back over to us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Jazz just left because Edward and Emmett are yelling at each other."

"I feel like this has something to do with me. Be right back," I sighed. I got up and went down into the basement. Walking down the stairs I could hear the yelling before I saw them. When I saw them, the both looked pissed.

"Stop it with all the love talk!"

"You don't know how I really feel about her!"

"I am not going to sit around and wait for her to get hurt!"

"I would never hurt her! Why don't you understand that?" I decided it was time to intervene.

"Guys," I said. They didn't stop. "Guys!" I said louder. No progress. I put my thumb and my index finger in my mouth and whistled loudly. They stopped yelling and looked at me. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. They didn't answer me and just glared at each other. "Stop fighting. Jasper left because you two were fighting."

"He started it," Emmett grumbled childishly.

"I don't care who started it! This is childish! You, Emmett, are supposed to be happy for me. And Edward, why are you fighting with him when you know he doesn't stop until he wins?" Neither of them answered. "That's what I thought."

"Bella," Emmett sighed. "I'm happy for you. I just don't want to see you hurt. He drove you off once already, how do I know he won't be able to do it again?"

"He didn't drive me off. I don't see why you think that."

"Maybe because it's _true_? And you just won't admit it?"

"Gee, thanks for accusing me of lying, Em. I can tell you trust me."

"I trust you, I just don't trust that Edward won't hurt you. He's not exactly the ideal person I would want to see you with."

"You don't get to choose who I date," I said angrily. Edward shifted and started slowly walking away. "Don't you dare walk away," I said as I pointed at him without taking my gaze away from Emmett. Edward stopped and sat on the ground.

"I don't care if you don't like seeing me with Edward. _I_ like being with Edward. He makes me happy." I turned to Edward. "Why were you fighting with him? Wasn't it bad enough I was fighting with him?"

"I'm sorry, Bells," he said.

"Please," I said to both of them. "Stop fighting. You guys are best friends! I don't want you guys to fight. Now, I'm going upstairs and if I come down here again to see you guys fighting I will kick your asses," I threatened before turning around and walking up the stairs. I went up to Alice's room and they were reading magazines.

"How did it go?" Rose asked.

"Pleasantly," I said sarcastically. "I don't even think that they are talking right now. If they are then it would be yelling."

"What are they fighting about?" I pointed to myself.

"Emmett doesn't like that Edward and I are dating. He thinks that I am going to get hurt."

"Let's go to bed. It'll be over in the morning, I'm sure. Emmett couldn't fight all night if he was bet a million dollars."

"Okay," I agreed. We all changed into our pajamas and turned out the light. I was asleep in the matter of minutes.

"Bella, wake up," Alice whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There was a crash downstairs," she said. I groaned and got up. I squinted to see her in the darkness.

"Come on," I sighed when I saw the frightened look on her face. I got up and walked downstairs with her. I turned the light on in the living area and nothing was out of place. "Al, there is nothing here," I sighed. I turned around and she wasn't there. "Where did you go?" I asked. I heard the pantry door in the kitchen open and I went in there. I turned on the light and there was nothing there, the pantry door still open. I sighed. I walked back out into the living room and it was dark. I felt my way around as I tried to find the light switch. I felt someone grab me from behind and I screamed. The lights turned on and everyone was laughing. Edward was the person that grabbed me.

"Fuck you!" I said as I swatted his hands away. "That wasn't funny!" My heart felt like it was pounding its way out of my chest.

"Yes it was, and you know it," he laughed. He came in front of me and grabbed my waist gently. I slapped his chest.

"It was not! Scaring the shit out of me isn't funny!" I argued.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"Can I go back to bed?" I yawned.

"Yeah. We're all going to sleep in the basement because it's too hot in my room," Alice said.

"Okay, sounds good to me," I sighed tiredly. We all headed downstairs and sat down. "What time is it?" I asked as I leaned my back against Edward's chest, who was sitting behind me.

"Around one thirty," Edward said. Edward got up and I pouted and groaned.

"I was comfy," I complained.

"I'll be right back," he chuckled. Edward came back with a bunch of blankets and pillows. He dumped them in a pile and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket for us. Alice popped a movie into the DVD player and we all settled down for the night. Jasper had come back over after Edward called him and said it was safe, so him and Alice were snuggled close together. Emmett and Rose were lying together across from Edward and me.

Edward pulled me to his chest and draped his arm over me. I closed my eyes and entwined my fingers with his before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I have decided that I am going to skip a few months because I feel like this story is dragging on. So the graduation is the next chapter! I hope everyone has a nice Easter! Show me some love in the reviews! **

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	10. Happy Birthday, Grad!

Forget Me Not

Chapter 10 – Happy Birthday, Grad!

BPOV

June eighteenth. The day I graduate.

I looked in the mirror and concluded that my hair was unmanageable today. I sighed and grabbed my brush. I brushed all of the tangles out of my hair. I curled it and then pulled some strands back in a bobby pin. I looked through my closet until I found the dress that Alice had bought me when we were shopping. It was light blue and had one strap. It stopped knee length. I slipped on silver flats and made my way downstairs.

"Morning, Bells," my dad said as he looked up from his paper.

"Hey dad," I smiled. I sat at the table and read the comics.

"Emmett! Hurry up!" Charlie called. "I swear, that guy would be late to his own funeral." I just laughed and shook my head. Emmett came bounding down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said as he was tying his tie. "Damn it, I can never get this!" he said frustrated. I got up and went over to him.

"Patience, Em," I laughed. I quickly tied it and tightened it. "Good?"

"Great. Thanks squirt."

"Behave yourself, big guy," I warned. I did _not_ want Edward and Emmett fighting today. They don't fight much but they tend to bicker. They sound like an old couple, no joke.

"Man, Bells, you need to show some trust!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay you two, let's go," my dad said. Emmett and I put our graduation gowns on and went out and got into his cruiser. We drove to the school and got out.

"Man, this is the last time we'll be here!" Emmett said happily. We walked into the school's auditorium and met up with the Cullen's and Hale's. Edward came over to me and kissed me sweetly.

"Ready to graduate?" he smiled.

"More than you know," I grinned.

"Cullen! Swan!" the coach called.

"Get to class," Edward muttered and we laughed. He kissed me once more before going up to where he stood in line. Next to Tanya. That fact made me angry. I went back to where I stood in line and waited for my name to get called. About twenty minutes later I went up and got my diploma. I went down to where the Cullen's Hale's and my dad were sitting. After everyone finished getting their diploma all the graduates threw their hats up into the air.

Everyone began to pile out of the gym. Edward came over to me and lifted me up in a hug. I bent my knees as he spun me around. Edward set me down and took my hand. We walked out with our families. When we got out there a woman was leaning against Dad's cruisers. She looked up and I recognized her immediately.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Hey baby," she called back as she pushed herself off of the car and came over to me.

"Oh my God! Mom!" I said as I went over and hugged her.

"How have you been?" she asked as she pulled away and held me at arms length.

"I've been great!" I said. Emmett and Charlie came over.

"Emmett, baby! You're all grown up!" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey, mom. Nineteen," he smiled. "How's Phil?"

"He's great. He's in Jacksonville right now. I just dropped by for a day or two to see my babies graduate."  
"Hi, Renee!" Alice chirped as everyone else came over.

"Mary Alice Cullen, is that you?" my mom smiled.

"Guilty," Alice laughed. They exchanged hugs and she hugged everyone before making her way to Esme.

"Esme Cullen, how did you keep that young face of yours?" my mom laughed.

"Oh trust me, Renee, it wasn't easy. Not with this man right here," Esme laughed as she hugged my mom and pointed to Carlisle.

"Where do you guys want to go to dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Anywhere is fine," I said and everyone agreed.

"Oh!" Alice said excitedly. "Let's go to the Italian restaurant just out of town!"

"Alright," we all agreed. When we got into Charlie's cruiser Emmett and I took our gowns off. We got to the restaurant a few moments later. We went inside and sat with our friends. Edward sat next to me.

"You look lovely," he whispered in my ear. I looked down and felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. Edward softly kissed my temple. He rested his hand on my knee and I put mine on top of his. We ordered our food and waited for it to arrive.

"So, Edward, what are you doing for your birthday?" Charlie asked.

"I think just hanging out with Bella," Edward said. Little did he know was that he was getting a surprise.

"Aren't you getting tired of her yet?" he joked.

"I got tired of her about two days after we started dating," Edward said sarcastically. I looked at him appalled. "I'm kidding babe," he laughed.

"Man, I can't believe my babies are all grown up!" Esme cried.

"Mom," Alice said. "We just graduated. We won't be out of the house until August. Chill."

"But Edward is turning eighteen in two days! You guys just graduated! Both of you are in love! I am so old!"

"Age is just a number. You look like you're twenty one," Edward smiled.

"You brown-noser," Carlisle laughed.

"Are you saying that I don't look like I'm twenty one?" Esme joked.

"Sweetie, I, uh, _no_! You definitely look twenty one! And you're gorgeous," Carlisle said to save himself.

"Now who's the brown-noser," Edward muttered.

"Edward, you're grounded," Carlisle said quickly.

"What?" Edward laughed.

"You heard me. You're grounded. Until you're as old as me."

"That's a long time, old man."

"Watch it," Carlisle laughed. We continued dinner like this. After dinner we all went out of the restaurant and drove home. I got out of the car and went up to my room. I changed into a pair of Emmett's old basketball shorts and a sports bra before turning my light out and going to bed.

The next morning I woke up to my phone going off. I looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Alice, why the hell are you calling me?" I muttered.

"We're going shopping! So get your lazy ass out of bed before I have to come get you out of bed myself!" I groaned and slapped my phone shut before getting out of bed. I went into the shower and washed my hair and body. I got out and dried my hair before putting my bra and panties on. I went back to my room and started looking for clothes. There was a knock on my window and I waved for them to come in.

"Al, I'm not ready yet," I sighed.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not Alice, then," Edward laughed.

"Hey, babe," I said without looking at him. I found a very small pair of jean shorts knees and pulled them on before putting a blue tank top on.

"I liked your outfit before," he whispered in my ear and I shivered. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your sister is going to be angry if I'm not ready by the time she gets here," I smiled.

"Then let her be angry," he said as he kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my back. He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. He laid on his back and I straddled his stomach as I leaned down and kissed him. He rested his hands on my hips as I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt.

With the worst timing ever, Alice burst into my room.

"Bella! Gross!" she shrieked. I groaned and got off of Edward.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked, breathless.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of it. Cute outfit, by the way."

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Alright, Edward, time for you to leave. Bella and I are going shopping. You'll have her all day tomorrow."

"Bye, love," Edward said as he quickly kissed me one last time.

"Bye. Love you," I smiled.

"Love you too," he winked. He went out of the window and into his.

"You two are disgusting," Alice said.

"No worse than you and Jazz," I laughed.

"Touché," she laughed. We walked down to her Porsche and drove off. As soon as we were out of Forks she started talking.

"Alright," She started. "Tomorrow, here's the plan. You need to get Edward out of the house no later than 10:30. His parents arrive at 11:00 in the airport in Port Angeles so take Edward to Seattle. Keep him busy. I will text you when the house is ready and everyone is at the party. Everyone is parking their cars at Newton's Sports Shop, even my family and myself, so that he doesn't catch on. When you arrive into Forks again you are to text me the word: green. We will then hide. You bring him in and _bam_! We surprise him. Genius. I am one hundred percent genius," she said.

"That will be a synch," I smiled. We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out of the car.

"Now to find you the perfect outfit for tomorrow," Alice said. We walked into a store and started searching through the clothes. Alice threw many different shirts and skirts at me. We finally found the perfect outfit. It consisted of a royal blue blouse that was formfitting that complemented my breasts. We paired it with a denim skirt that hugged my hips and stopped about three inches above my knees. Alice gave me a pair of blue flip flops to wear with it.

"So how does it feel to not have to go to high school ever again?" I asked.

"It feels awesome! I feel so more mature than yesterday!" Alice gushed.

"Al," I laughed. "That's not really possible."

"So?" she laughed. "Now, we're getting manicures and pedicures!" Alice cheered. I groaned.

"Hey! This is our girl's day!"

"Without Rose?" I laughed.

"She has to hang with her family today."

"Oh, okay." Alice dragged me into a nail salon, picked out the color she wanted my nails to be and then her color and we sat in a chair.

"What did you get Edward for his birthday?"

"Not telling you," I smiled.

"Why not?"

"I don't want word getting back to Edward!"

"Oh my gosh, Bella! In case you haven't noticed I am planning a," Alice started but I covered her mouth because I saw Edward and Emmett walking into the video store across the mall.

"You almost just spoiled the surprise!" I hissed. "Edward and Emmett are out there!"

"What?" she asked angrily. "He shouldn't be here! You're taking him here tomorrow!"

"Al, chill," I laughed. When our nails were dry we headed to different stores.

"Oh! Victoria's Secret!" Alice squealed.

"Al, no," I said. She pulled me into the store. "Alice!" I whined.

"Stop with the complaining! We're getting you some sexy lingerie! If everything goes as plan, Edward is getting lucky tomorrow!"

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I hissed. "You will _not_ be planning that for us!"

"Bella, come on!" she said with a grin. "I was joking!"

"You better be joking," I grumbled. "You're trying to kill me! First you take me to get my nails done. And then you try planning what will happen between Edward and me."

"Let's go." Alice pulled me by the arm out of Victoria's Secret and towards the exit. We went to her car then drove home.

"Come over after you put your outfit away. Edward can't see it."

"Alright," I said as I got out of the car. I went up to my room and my journal was on my bed. I put it on my desk after I finished writing last time. I hung my clothes up in my closet before sitting on my bed and opening the journal. A picture fell out. I smiled and picked it up. It was a picture of yesterday when Edward was spinning me around. On the back Edward wrote something.

_No matter how many times I say I love you, I can never fully explain how much you mean to me._

I slid the picture back into the journal with a smile on my face before setting it on my desk and going downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going to Alice's," I called.

"Okay," he called back from the living room. I walked over to the Cullen's house and went inside.

"Alice?" I called.

"Up here!" she called from her room. I walked up the stairs and went into her room.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey!" she chirped. "We're all hanging out tonight."

"Okay. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Rose and Jazz are on their way and our brothers are playing the Xbox."

"No surprise there," I laughed.

"Alice!" Rose called.

"Let's go," I said.

"Coming!" Alice called, also yelling in my ear.

"Al, damn, lower your voice when you're around my ears!" I laughed.

"Sorry," she giggled. We walked downstairs and met up with Jasper and Rose. Jasper came over and hugged me before going over to Alice and kissing her chastely. We started down the stairs into the basement.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Emmett boomed. I quickly went in front of everyone to make sure that they weren't killing themselves.

"Hell yeah!" Edward laughed.

"You bastard!"

"Don't be mad. I just won, and you lost," Edward said triumphantly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You clearly cheated!" Emmett complained.

"Emmett, I didn't cheat," Edward laughed.

"What are you guys playing?" Jasper asked.

"Call of Duty," Emmett grumbled.

"Emmett's just mad because I won _fair and square_," Edward emphasized.

"Fuck you," Emmett said as he flipped Edward off.

"Guys, stop," I laughed. I went over to Edward and sat next to him. He put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"Hey, love," he smiled before pecking my lips with his own.

"Hey," I smiled against his lips.

"I have a great game that we should play!" Rose said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Well, we all go around and say a pick up line. The person with the best line wins!" she explained.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"I'll go first," Jasper said. He turned to Alice before smiling. "Hello, my name is Jasper. You better remember it because you're going to be screaming it later tonight." Alice started giggling.

"Alright, I have the best one!" Alice said. "Hey, babe, let's make a bunk bed. You be on top, I'll be on bottom."

"My turn!" Emmett said. "Do you work at Wendy's? Want to fuck?" Rose looked at him with a confused look and everyone started laughing.

"Alright, my turn," Rose laughed. "I love every bone in my body, especially yours," she said with a wink, and Emmett's jaw dropped. I started laughing at Emmett's reaction.

"My turn!" I said. "I've been looking for a man with a VCR. I stopped looking when I found you. That's Very Nice Rear by the way," I smiled.

"Alright, last but not least, my turn," Edward smiled after the giggles died down. He looked me dead in the eye before saying, "Okay, so I came over here to ask you to dance, but I'm kind of concerned. I mean, we could hit it off really well, end up having a few drinks, next thing you know you're giving me your number because I'm too shy to ask for it, I finally get up the nerve to call and we take in a movie, have some dinner, I relax, you relax, we go out a few more times, get to know each other's friends, spend a lot of time together, then finally have get past this sexual tension and really develop this intense sex life that is truly incredible, decide our relationship is solid and stable, so we move in together for a while, then a few months later get married, I get a promotion, you get a promotion, we buy a bigger house. You really want kids, but I really want freedom, but we have a kid anyway, only to find that I am resentful, the sparks start to fade and to rekindle them we have two more lovely kids, but now I work too much to keep up with the bills, have no time for you, you're stressed and stop taking really good care of yourself, so to get past our slow sex life and my declining self-confidence I turn to an outside affair for sexual gratification. You find out because I'm careless and a lousy liar, you throw me out (justifiably so) and we have to explain to the kids why mommy and daddy are splitting up. That's just too sad. Think about the children! For God's sake, if you dance with me and we hit it off, let's just keep it sexual, because we both know where it's going."

Everyone looked at him before the laughter erupted. Everyone was on the floor laughing their asses off. I had tears streaming down my face. After the laughter died down we all started talking.

"Bells," Emmett said a little while later. "It's getting late, let's head home."

"Okay. See you tomorrow," I said as I turned to Edward. He lightly kissed my lips.

"Goodnight," he smiled.

"Night." Emmett and I walked over to our house. I walked up to my room. I was met by none other than Embry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"Your dad let me in. I thought that I would come see you. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave now," I said as I pointed out my door.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that," Embry cooed.

"I'm not your babe. Not anymore."

"What? Is that little fucker you're dating your new love? He doesn't deserve you. He'll just break your heart."

"Get out, Embry!" I yelled.

"Just one kiss, right here," he said as he pointed to his cheek. "Then I'll leave."

"Alright, Embry, come here," I said as I motioned for him to lean towards me. He smiled triumphantly and leaned down towards me. I smacked him hard in the cheek.

"Damn, bitch!" he said angrily.

"Emmett!" I called.

"Really, Bella? Calling Emmett to come save you?"

"What is it, Bells?" Emmett asked as he came in. "Embry," Emmett grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Bella," Embry shrugged.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Emmett said.

"Fine," Embry said. He came over to me. "Bye, babe," he winked before leaning in to kiss me.

"Don't you dare," I spat. Embry left without another word.

"I really don't see what you saw in that guy, Bella," Emmett said.

"He was different," I muttered. "I'm going to bed. Night," I yawned.

"Goodnight," Emmett said as he shut my door on his way out. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.

My alarm went off at 9:00 the next morning and I got up to take a shower. I quickly washed my hair and body with my strawberry scented products and got out. I dried myself off and changed into my bra and panties before going to my bedroom. I turned on my iPod and started dancing to it. I looked out my window and Edward was watching me with a smile. I blew him a kiss before shutting my blinds.

I changed into my outfit before curling my hair. I put on some make-up and I was ready to go. I walked downstairs and grabbed my truck keys before walking out. I went over to Edward's house and walked inside.

"Edward, are you ready?" I called as I walked up to his room.

"Yeah," he said as he came out of his room pulling his shirt over his body. "Where are we going?"

"Hey, I'm surprising you," I laughed.

"So you can dish it out but you can't take it? I see how it is," he joked.

"Sorry, babe," I laughed. I leaned up and softly kissed him. "Happy birthday," I mumbled with a smile.

"Thank you," he hummed against my lips. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Call driving," he smiled.

"Nope," I said without missing a beat. "You can't drive because you don't know where we are going and you are not going to know where we are going until we get there."

"Oh, come on," he whined. "That means we're taking your truck."

"Oh hush, my truck works fine and you know it," I laughed. He pouted but got in the truck anyway. I smiled as I triumphantly walked over to my truck and got in the driver's side. I pulled out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going again?" Edward asked after twenty minutes.

"Edward, I can't tell you," I sighed. "We're almost there though. Another five minutes." Edward groaned and I smirked. I pulled into a store parking lot a few minutes later.

"Close your eyes," I said as he got out of the car. I went around back and grabbed the brown paper bag I brought. He shut his eyes but I saw them squint and he was peeking. "Hey, no peeking! That's not fair! I really want to surprise you!" I whined. He smiled and covered his eyes with his hand. I grabbed his other hand and pulled him with me to the place that I wanted to surprise him with. I shoved the bag at him.

"Is this a present?" he smiled.

"Nope," I said, making the 'p' pop. "But I'm going to lead you over to the bathroom and you are going to change into it." He sighed and held his hand out again. I pulled him over to the guys' bathroom and he went inside. He came out about a minute later.

"We're at the beach?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't been here in a while and I think it's been longer since we were here together. I think it's been about ten years," I smiled.

"Where's your suit?" he asked. I pulled my shirt over my head. We went down onto the beach by a tree with the roots coming out of the ground. We set our stuff down and Edward took his shirt off and I took my skirt off. We walked onto the dock.

"Remember when you and me got in so much trouble when we almost went cliff diving over there?" I laughed as I pointed towards the tall cliff that ended in the ocean.

"Yeah," he chuckled as he turned to look at it. When he least expected it I pushed him into the water. He landed with a splash and came above water. "You're gonna get it," he laughed as he pointed at me. He started swimming towards the dock and I ran off of it as fast as I could. He swam towards shore but by the time he got on shore I was over halfway to my destination. He was fast but I got to where I wanted before he could get me. I turned around.

"Come any closer and I jump," I warned playfully as I motioned towards the open at the end of the cliff. He took a step forward and I turned around. I looked behind my shoulder to see if he came any closer. He darted towards me and I jumped. I screamed from the rush of adrenaline and the excitement. I hit the water seconds later and swam above the surface and laughed. Edward jumped in beside me. I started swimming towards shore when something pulled me under.

I kicked away from it and got above the surface.

"Damn it, Edward!" I yelled as he came above the water.

"Sorry, babe, but I told you that you were gonna get it," he laughed. He swam closer to me and kissed me softly. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too." We swam to shore and I checked my phone. It was almost one and I had a missed text. It read: _all set._ I texted her back telling her that we were on our way.

"Can you drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. I threw him the keys and we got into the car after changing into our normal clothing again. We drove home and when we got into Forks I texted Alice the word _green_. She sent me a text back saying, _can't wait!_ We pulled into my driveway.

"Hmm," Edward said. "They couldn't wait till I got home to go to dinner," he grumbled.

"That gives us some time together," I smiled. "In your room," I added with a whisper as I straddled him. He groaned. "In bed," I whispered in his ear before nipping at his ear. He quickly opened the car door and carried me out. He put me down when he got the key out from under a potted plant and unlocked the door. He grabbed my hand and pushed the door open. He flicked the light on and everyone popped out.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. A _happy 18th birthday_ banner was hanging from the ceiling. Edward stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. A flash went off from Alice's camera before he smoothed his composure.

"Did you do this?" he asked me with a smile.

"I helped Alice get you out of the house," I laughed.

"Thank you," he grinned as he picked me up in a hug. He set me down before picking Alice up and kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Al," he said happily. He set her down and came back over to me.

"Edward," I said. "Alice and I have a surprise for you. We know how much you liked your parents when you went to go see them and how much you miss them. So, Edward, we flew them in for your birthday," I smiled. He looked at the now dispersed crowd of people and spotted his parents who waved at him.

"I love you so much, Bells!" he said with a wide grin before kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you too," I smiled. Edward grabbed my hand and towed me over to his parents.

"Edward!" Elizabeth said happily. He hugged her and she held onto him tightly. "I missed you, sweetheart. Happy birthday."

"I missed you too, mom. And thanks," Edward said before pulling away from his mom and going to shake hands with his dad.

"How are you, Edward?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I'm great, dad."

"That's good to hear. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Edward smiled. "Mom, dad, I'm sure you two didn't formally meet my best friend and girlfriend, Bella," Edward said as he lightly pulled me in front of him.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Hello, Bella," Elizabeth said as she pulled me into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you! Edward never stopped talking about the girl he left when he came to find us." I smiled and felt the blush creep up onto my cheeks.

I looked at Elizabeth and realized how much Edward looks like his mother. Same lips and nose. Same eye shape. The shape of his face, eye color and hair color came from his father.

"Elizabeth Masen! Is that you?" I heard Esme call.

"Esme!" Elizabeth laughed. Esme came over and hugged Elizabeth.

"How long are you staying?" Esme asked.

"Well, I was just about to give Edward his present because Ed and I were just about to leave."

"So soon?" Edward asked disappointed.

"Yes, darling. I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said as she ran a hand through Edward's hair. "I'll see you soon though. Your father and I just have an important meeting in the morning that we need to be back in California for!"

"Alright," Edward said with pursed lips.

"Here, open this," Elizabeth said as she handed a small box with a ribbon on it to Edward. He lifted the top and in the box sat simply a key. Edward looked at his mother with a questioning look. "It's a key to our house. You can stay with us while you're going to college. Esme told me that you were planning on being a doctor. If I remember, Carlisle was going through college for about seven years. So you'll need somewhere to say." _Seven years? He was going to be in California for seven years?_

"Thanks, mom!" Edward said excitedly.

"Oh! And here is a picture of your room." Elizabeth handed Edward a photo of a large room with gray walls and wood flooring. There was a king sized bed, a desk with a computer, a walk in closet, and a dresser. A TV hung on the wall across from the bed. I started feeling my mood becoming worse and worse as I thought of Edward moving to California and only seeing him a few times a year for the next seven years.

"Lizzie, dear, we have to go," Edward Sr. said.

"Okay," she sighed. "Bye baby. I'll see you soon!" Elizabeth said as she hugged Edward.

"Bye mom, thanks," he smiled as he kissed her cheek. I turned and went over to where Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sitting.

"Hey, where's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Saying bye to his parents."

"How did you like them?"

"They're nice. They're really nice," I said.

"It's hard to believe that they are related to me. It seems like they're just strangers."

"Hey guys," Edward said as he came over. He sat down by me and put his arm over my shoulders. People came over to chat with Edward and to give him his gifts.

After a few hours of laughing and chatting with random people from Forks everyone began to disperse. I got up and went over to the table with a bunch of his gifts and I picked out the one that I got him.

"Here," I said as I kissed his cheek. Edward untied the ribbon that I put on it and ripped the paper open. A smile formed on his lips when he saw the Xbox 360 controller and a wireless headset.

"Thanks, Bells!" he said as he kissed my cheek. Alice put a DVD that Edward got for his birthday. It was Forrest Gump.

"Life is like a box of chocolates," Emmett said, imitating Forrest's voice perfectly. "You never know what you're gonna get."

We watched the movie and I surprisingly made it all the way through. Tears included at the end.

"Bella," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't make a bad decision," Emmett warned.

"Yes sir," I rolled my eyes. I was staying the night at Edward's and Emmett still didn't trust Edward not to hurt me.

"I'm serious, Bells."

"Me too. Trust me," I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"I trust you," he said. "Goodnight," he winked.

"Night," I smiled. Emmett and Rose left leaving Jasper, Edward, Alice and me.

"Ugh, I thought he would never leave," I groaned.

"He's just worried," Edward said.

"For no good reason," I mumbled.

"Well, Jazzy and I are heading up to bed. See ya'll in the morning," Alice said as she towed Jasper up the stairs. We heard Alice's door slam shut before Edward turned to me.

"Could you answer a question for me?" Edward asked as he pulled me over to the couch. He laid down and sat me on his stomach so I was straddling him.

"Sure," I smiled.

"You seemed upset earlier when you left me with my parents. Why?" he questioned and I sighed.

"Just thinking of you leaving for seven years upsets me."

"I'm not going to be gone forever. And I'll visit you. And you could come visit me. It'll be good for the both of us in the long run. If you want, I can go to a school here."

"I can't make you do that!" I argued. "That would be selfish of me. And I know you're not going to be gone forever. Seven years is just a long time."

"It'll be over before you know it. Promise," he smiled. I leaned down and kissed him. He rubbed circles on my hip bones as he kissed me back.

"Mm, I have something for you," I murmured as I pulled away.

"What is it?" he smiled with lust in his eyes. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the second part of Edward's present. I slipped it in his hand without him seeing it. He brought his arm up to see the small square package in his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Two conditions though."

"What is it, love?"

"First one is that it will not be happening tonight. And two, it will most certainly not be happening while any family member is in hearing distance or in the house."

"Are you saying that you scream?" he chuckled as he leaned up to kiss my neck.

"How the hell should I know, Edward?" I laughed. I got off of Edward and he pouted. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We went up to his room.

"Would you mind if we slept, please?" he asked.

"We can do whatever you want, besides sex. You've had a long day," I said as I kissed him. When we pulled apart Edward pulled off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers.

"I'll be right back," I smiled as I kissed him quickly before climbing out the window. I got into my room and changed out of my skirt, shirt and swim suit into basketball shorts and a sports bra. I went back over to Edward's room and joined him in bed.

"I missed you," he grinned.

"I missed you too," I giggled. I moved the sheets to bare Edward's chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked huskily.

"Happy birthday," I said as I kissed his chest. I kissed it seventeen more times, one kiss for each year. He groaned when I stopped.

"That felt so good," he sighed.

"Sorry, you're eighteen so you got eighteen kisses," I laughed. I curled up next to him and closed my eyes. "Goodnight," I mumbled.

"Goodnight, love," he sighed contently. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay! I was in Washington D.C. with a class for a week so I did not have access to a computer! I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please PLEEEEASE, review!! Your reviews inspire me to write more!! Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki**


	11. Jacksonville

Forget Me Not

Chapter 11 – Jacksonville

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to Alice pounding on Edward's door. Edward's head was rested on my chest. One of his hands was resting on my thigh and the other was entwined with mine.

"Edward! Bella! Wake up!"

"Go away Alice," Edward groaned.

"Get your asses out of bed!"

"Just ignore her. She'll go away eventually," I mumbled.

Alice threw open the door and it hit the wall with a loud bang. She came over to the bed and put her hands on her hips before tapping her toe impatiently.

"Can I help you?" Edward grumbled.

"How about you get out of bed when I ask?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm tired and I am comfy and I just want to sleep for a few more hours."

"Your head isn't on a pillow, Edward-o," Alice sighed.

"I know that, Ali-kins," he said. Alice got on the bed and started jumping. Edward grabbed her leg and she fell on top of the bed. She smacked him on the leg and he sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Edward!" she screeched.

"Out!" he yelled. "Go fix your hair or something," he added. She walked out and grumbled under her breath. I caught an _Edward is such an imbecile_ somewhere in her rant. Edward laid down again with his head on my chest and hands in their previous places. With my free hand I combed through his messy hair. He sighed contently.

"Oh!" Alice said as she came back into the room. Edward groaned and sat up.

"Alice, what do you want?" he asked exasperated.

"Jazzy and I are going to his house. Emmett and Rose are there. You guys can come if you want. Mom and Dad are at work."

"We'll be over later. I'm still tired," I mumbled.

"Party poopers," she mumbled as she walked out. Edward laid back down and put his arm over his eyes. When I heard Alice's car pull out of the driveway I sat up and straddled Edward. He kept his arm over his eyes but a smile now played on his lips. I leaned down and kissed him.

Edward dragged his hands up my body to the bottom of my sports bra. I helped him take it off and his hands went to my breasts. My lips made my way back to his before they molded together.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked breathily as we broke away for air.

"Yes," I said as I kissed his neck. He moved his hands down to my pants and slid both of my pants and panties down as far as he could. I pulled them off the rest of the way. I pulled Edward's boxers down and he kicked them onto the floor. Edward grabbed the condom off of the bedside table and slid it on in one swift move. We rolled so that I was on my back.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me and I curled my fingers in his hair. I felt him slowly enter me and then a rip. I gasped in pain and lightly pulled Edward's hair. He cupped the side of my face and captured my lips again. After the slight pain subsided he started bucking his hips softly. When I broke away for air he moved his lips to my neck.

"I love you," I moaned. My hips met his halfway with every buck. I felt a tightening in my abdomen that kept getting tighter and tighter. Edward moaned against my neck before I felt myself come undone. My vision went blurry for a few seconds before it focused again.

"Fuck," Edward groaned as he came. He rode out his orgasm as he thrust into me a few more times before he pulled out and laid next to me. We laid there in silence as we caught our breath. Nothing needed to be said. Everything was said through what we just did. Edward threw the condom out and covered us with the blankets. He showered my neck with kisses and I sighed contently.

My cell phone went off and I groaned.

"Ignore it," Edward mumbled. I grabbed the phone and looked who it was. I pushed Edward off of me slightly before answering it.

"Hi daddy," I said in a peppy voice.

"Hey, Bells. I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way home. It's storming so Billy and I aren't going to fish. I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Okay, do you want me to make you lunch?" I asked.

"That would be great," he said happily.

"See you in a few," I said as I hung up. Edward went back to kissing my neck. "I have to go make Charlie lunch. You can come if you'd like," I smiled.

"I'd love to," he said as he kissed my lips one last time before we got out of bed and got dressed. Edward held my hand as we walked over to my house. When we got inside we headed over to the kitchen.

I got out bread, mustard, ham, cheese, tomatoes, turkey and mayonnaise.

"Do you want one?" I asked Edward.

"I can make it," he said as he grabbed a knife for each of us out of the drawer. We started making the sandwiches. I grabbed the mayonnaise except Edward took it from me.

"Excuse you!" I laughed.

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk.

"I believe I was using that."

"This?" he asked as he pointed to the jar.

"Yes, that," I said. I held my hand out for him to give the jar to me. He stuck his knife into the jar and then slapped some onto my hand. "Ew!" I laughed. I brought it up to his face quickly and rubbed it on his cheek. I wiped the rest onto some paper towel.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward said sarcastically before taking some paper towel himself and wiping it off. I finished making my dad's sandwich and set it down at his seat. I took a seat myself and Edward sat next to me. I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Edward chuckled.

"Just a tad," I mumbled.

"Then I did good," he said triumphantly.

"Don't get cocky," I sighed. "Wait…that didn't sound right. Don't let it go to your head…damn it, that didn't either," I rambled.

"I understand," he laughed. "Your mind is in the gutter."

"I can't help it!" I giggled.

"Bells, I'm home," my dad called as he came into the door.

"In here!" I called back. He came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Hello, Edward," Charlie said as he sat down.

"Hey, Charlie," Edward smiled.

"How have you been?"

"I've been great, Charlie. How was fishing?"

"We didn't go. It's storming in La Push and it's heading our way."

"More rain, great," I groaned.

"You live in Forks, Washington, Bells. You should be used to this by now," Charlie chuckled. The phone rang and I jumped up to get it.

"Hello?" I called as I answered the phone.

"Bella!" my mother's voice sang.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking. I know that I just left from Forks but I was wondering if you wanted to come to Jacksonville. You haven't been down here yet and you would love it here," she said.

"Okay, sounds good to me," I said.

"Bring Emmett too," she added.

"Alright, I'll call you back when I get the tickets."

"Okay sweetie, bye." I hung up the phone and turned to look at Edward and Charlie.

"What did Renee want?" Charlie asked.

"She wants us to come to Jacksonville."

"Go talk to Emmett about it," Charlie said. I nodded. I went over to Edward and pulled him by the hand up to Emmett's room. I knocked on his door before opening it.

"Em?" I called.

"Yeah, squirt?" he asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"Mom just called. She wants us to come to Jacksonville for a few days. You up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds like fun. Get the tickets and I'll get packing," Emmett smiled.

"Okay," I grinned as I pulled Edward into my room. He sat on my bed while I sat at the computer and looked up a ticket for tomorrow morning. Edward came over to stand behind me and he started kissing my neck chastely. I leaned my head so he could get better access and bit my lip to refrain from moaning.

"I love you," he hummed against my skin as he trailed kisses up my neck. Eventually he reached the side of my lips and I turned to kiss him.

"I love you too," I smiled. After I clicked to buy the tickets I turned and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he leaned down to my height. He lifted me up out of the chair and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"My mom invited you and Alice to come to Jacksonville," I said.

"Really?" he asked as he trailed his lips up my neck.

"Yeah. You should go home and figure out if you can go," I smiled as he kissed my jaw. He groaned but reluctantly put me down.

"I'll talk to you later," he smiled before kissing me chastely. He climbed out my window and I went into Emmett's room.

"Call Rose and see if she and Jazz can go to Jacksonville," I said as I walking in. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hey baby," he smiled. I jumped on his bed and laid back with my arms crossed behind my neck. "Do you and Jasper want to go to Jacksonville?" he asked. "Okay, sweet. I'll pick you up tomorrow," he smiled as he hung up the phone. I smiled as I got up and went into my room. Moments later my phone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We have to go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"Woah, Al, slow down. Why are you shouting in my ear?"

"We're going to Florida, Bella! We have to go get Florida clothes!" she said excitedly.

"Alright," I sighed. "Meet you outside in five." I hung up the phone and put on some sandals and fixed my hair before going downstairs to grab my purse. "Dad," I called. "I'm going shopping for Jacksonville. Be back later." I walked out and met up with Alice.

We got into Alice's Porsche and drove to the mall. We got out and went into almost every store. Alice picked out every low cut shirt and short shorts that she laid eyes on for me. I got a new swim suit that has 'sexy' written on the butt. By the time we were done Alice had bought me at least five different fragrances in lotion and perfume, and seven large bags worth of clothing.

We drove home and I started packing before I laid in bed and texted Edward.

_Bella: are you excited? (:_

_ Edward: I get to leave Forks and spend a few days with my girlfriend. I'm dreading it, lol._

_ Bella: you are such an asshole! Haha_

_ Edward: but you love me._

_ Bella: unfortunately. Lol_

_ Edward: how much did Alice torture you?_

_ Bella: seven large bags of clothing worth. _

_ Edward: Alice will be Alice_

_ Bella: yeah. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, love you._

_ Edward: love you too. Sweet dreams._

I plugged my phone into my charger before turning the light out and falling asleep.

The next morning I felt someone crawl onto the bed with me. I felt a pair of lips trail up my jaw to my ear.

"It's time to wake up," Edward whispered. I smiled but groaned. "Hey, hey, no groaning. We've got a plane to catch. Let's go," he said as he got off the bed and pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Edward, I'm tired," I complained.

"You can sleep when you die," he laughed.

"You sound like your sister," I giggled. He pulled me up and went over to my closet. I sat in my chair as he threw clothes at me. I put my shirt on over the sports bra I had on and I shed my shorts to put on the denim shorts Edward had thrown at me. I ran the brush through my hair before I put it up in a high bun. I grabbed my luggage and followed Edward downstairs.

"Dad, Bella's finally downstairs. We're leaving," Emmett called.

"Bye, kids. Have fun!" Charlie said as he came down the stairs. We walked out to Emmett's Jeep and piled everything in the back before piling ourselves in. In the front sat Emmett, Rose, and Alice with Rose squished in the middle. In the back sat Edward, me and Jasper. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and waited for the car ride to end.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall," Jasper started.

"NO!" we all yelled at the same time.

"You guys suck," he laughed.

"Did you know that I have never left Washington?" Rose said.

"Well, after today, you won't be able to say that again," Emmett said. We drove to the airport and got our luggage checked in before going to the terminal.

"Bella! Let's go get coffee!" Alice said happily.

"Al, you don't need coffee," I laughed.

"I drink decaf."

"Good," I smiled. I got up and went over to her and Rose. We walked off to get coffee, leaving the guys there.

"I'm so excited!" Alice said.

"Me too!" I smiled. We walked up to the counter and ordered our coffee. I got an iced caramel coffee, Alice got the same thing as me in decaf, and Rose got hot tea. We went back to the terminal and soon after boarded the plane.

"There are snakes on the plane!" Emmett whispered to Edward and me through the space between the seats.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I laughed. We took off soon after that. When we landed we got off and went to baggage.

"Over here," Edward said as he pointed to my mom who was standing on her tiptoes to try and see where we were. When she spotted us looking at her she waved. We carried our luggage over to where she stood and hugged her and Phil.

"Hey kiddo, how have you been?" Phil asked.

"I've been great. How about you?"

"I've been good, busy, but good," Phil smiled. He turned to Emmett. "You must be the legendary Emmett that I have heard so much about," he said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, and you must be Phil," Emmett said as he slapped his hand into Phil's before shaking it. We introduced Phil to everyone else before making it out to my mom's van.

"Are we all gonna fit?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we'll just have to squeeze in. It isn't a long ride," Phil said. The guys got in and then we squeezed in between them, ending up with me on Edward's laps. We drove about ten minutes until we got to a fairly big white house that had a wraparound porch and blue shudders.

"Mom, this is beautiful!" I said as I climbed out of the car.

"Go choose your room," she smiled. "Up the stairs and to the right. You and Emmett can choose whatever room you guys want and we'll make the third the guest room for Jasper and Ali."

"Call whatever room I want!" I yelled as I raced Emmett up the stairs. I tripped a few times but just barely made it up the stairs before Emmett. I walked into a large room with a king sized bed and an oak dresser with a walk in closet.

"Awe man!" I heard Emmett call from the door. "I found the small room!" he whined as he walked into the room.

"Shotty this room!" I said quickly.

"Nope, I'm older." He came over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "Put me down! This room is mine! You asshole!" I yelled. He set me outside of the room and shut the door in my face. I heard the lock click and I started pounding on the door. "Emmett! Open this damned door!"

"What is going on up here?" my mom laughed as she came up the stairs.

"Tell Emmett to give me my room back!" I said as I pointed to the door.

"Who got there first?" she asked.

"Me! He came in and whined about finding the smaller room before picking me up and locking me out of the room!"

"Em, babe, let Bella have the room," my mom said as she knocked on the door.

"But why?" he whined. "Bella got the room she wanted when she was in Phoenix!"

"Bella saw it first," she said.

"Fine," he pouted as he went downstairs.

"I am the champion, my friends! And I keep on fighting till the end! I am the champion, I am the champion. No time for Emmett cause I am the champion of the world!" I laughed as I made up my own rendition of Queen's classic song while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella," Emmett grumbled.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked confused.

"I got the bigger room," I smiled. Jasper just shook his head.

"You two are such children," he joked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I laughed.

"Alright, kids, get settled in. We're going out to eat," Renee said as she clapped her hands. I led Edward up to our room.

"Hey, no," my mom said as she walked into the room. "Girls do not sleep in the same room as guys."

"Mom, dad lets us all the time," I complained.

"Hey, it's okay," Edward said as he kissed my cheek. "Where am I staying Renee?" he asked.

"Well, Alice and Rose are staying in here. You can stay in the guest room and Jasper is staying in a spare room and Emmett will be in his room. I know you guys don't like sleeping in the same beds so that works good, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Edward smiled.

"I'll show him to his room," I mumbled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a room that was empty besides a bed and dresser. He set his stuff down and pulled me to him. He lightly captured my lips with his and kissed me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his back and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt.

"Come on everyone!" Phil called. "We're going to get dinner!" Edward grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs. We all headed out and started walking to a restaurant that was down the street. We walked in and sat down before ordering.

"So, update me on your life. You didn't really have time to when I came down for your graduation," my mom said as we started eating.

"Well, Edward and I are engaged, and I'm pregnant," I joked. Edward choked on some Coca-Cola he was drinking and we all laughed.

"This is news to me," he joked.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "So, nothing is really going on in Forks. Just the same ol', same ol'," I shrugged.

"Are you missing Phoenix?" she asked.

"Not as much as I thought I would."

We finished dinner with some chit chat, never really staying on one topic. After dinner we walked back to the house and headed up to bed.

"Night," I said to my mom and Phil.

"Night, sweetie," Renee replied. I walked up to my room and kissed Edward goodnight before crawling into my ridiculously large bed with Alice and Rose and falling asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs for a glass of water. I was on the stairs when I heard my mom talking on the phone.

"She's seventeen!" she said in a hushed yell. "Charlie, do you even know what is going on in her life?" she paused to listen to my dad. "I think she's had sex with him! Whenever he shifts she does! She shouldn't be in this serious of a relationship at her age!" another pause. "Maybe she should move out here. Go to school here." I sat down on the stairs as I listened. "What do you mean _not want her to be happy?_ She is my daughter, damn it! I want her to be as happy as possible! But if Edward decides that he likes some girl in California better than Bella then he's going to leave her. Toss her to the side like yesterday's news. She's going to be heartbroken!" another pause as Charlie talked. "Why do I think she's had sex? Well, she joked about being pregnant and engaged and Edward nearly drowned on his soda!" she paused again. "Fine, but this conversation is far from over. Seriously consider what is best for Bella. Goodnight." She slapped her phone shut and stood up. I quietly made my way back to my room.

_Move out here?_ I thought. _She honestly thinks that I will be better off out here? I would hate living here! She doesn't know what is best for me if she thinks that moving out here is best._ I let out a frustrated sigh before falling asleep again.

"Bella, wake up," my mom said softly.

"What," I grumbled before realizing that she doesn't know that I heard her end of the conversation so she wouldn't know I was mad at her.

"It's time to wake up. Everyone else is up and we're going to Disney," she said before walking out. I sat up and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and put some bread in the toaster.

"Good morning," Edward said as he came over to stand by me. I moved away from him slightly to put some space between us. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I smiled half-heartedly. "It's nothing you did," I assured him. He held his hand out and I took it happily. I pulled my toast out of the toaster and took my hand from Edward's as I buttered it. I ate it slowly in one hand as I took Edward's hand in the other again.

"Bella! Go get ready!" My mom said as she came down the stairs.

"Can't I eat breakfast?"

"Take it with you. We have to go soon!" I groaned and took my breakfast upstairs as I went to my room. I changed into some shorts and a tank top and went back downstairs.

"Ready?" my mom asked. I nodded. We all walked out to the car.

"We won't all fit so, Bella, you're driving the Challenger," Phil said as he tossed the keys to his car over. I looked at him with a stunned look on my face. His 1985 Dodge Challenger? This car is his baby.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Edward is coming with me," I said as I pulled him over to the car. My mom looked like she was about to stop us but we got into the car and started it. We followed my mom and Phil as they pulled out.

"So what was up this morning?" Edward asked.

"Renee knows we've had sex," I said hesitantly as I looked at him.

"How did she figure out?" he asked shocked.

"When I joked about being pregnant."

"That wasn't funny by the way," he said seriously.

"It was in my head. When I said it, it wasn't as funny. But anyway, she was talking to my dad on the phone last night. I woke up and went to go get a glass of water and I heard her on the phone." I explained what happened on the phone between Renee and Charlie.

"I would never do that to you," he confided as he looked at me.

"I know," I said. "You assure me of that almost every day."

"So she wants you to move out here?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's not going to happen though. If she even knew me she would know that I wouldn't be happy out here. She would know that I'm happy in Forks and that I don't belong here."

"Don't let her get to you," Edward said as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm trying," I smiled slightly. After another half hour we arrived at Disney World and got out. Edward held my hand and I tossed the keys to Phil. We walked into the park, got out tickets and then went to the different places around the park. We went on all the rides ranging from Dumbo to Aladdin.

"Let's go onto the tea cup ride!" Alice said. She pulled Rose and me over to the line for the tea cup spinning ride with the guys and my mom and Phil close behind us. We waited in line for about twenty minutes before getting onto the ride. When it started we all began turning the plate in the middle. Everything outside of our teacup began to blur. All too soon the ride was over.

"Guys, it's getting late, let's get going. You have an early flight tomorrow."

"Alright," we all agreed.

"Here Emmett," Phil said as he tossed the Challenger keys to Emmett.

"Hey!" I argued.

"You got it on the way here," Phil chuckled.

"Booya!" Emmett said as he and Rose got into the car. Edward and I climbed into the far back of my mom's van. Edward rested his hand on my thigh and I leaned against his shoulder. After a silent ride back to the house we were back at Renee's. We all got out and we went inside.

"We're heading to bed," Alice said as all six of us headed upstairs.

"Goodnight kids," my mom called from the living room. I went up to my room and waited for the phone call I knew would go on. About a half hour later I was almost asleep when I heard one faithful word.

"Charlie!" my mom said loud enough for me to hear. I crept out of bed and went to the stairs. I sat down on the top stair and listened. She had him on speaker this time.

"Renee, she won't be happy. Don't make her move out there."

"I can't just stand by while my daughter is doing things that she shouldn't be! I raised her different than that!"

"Look, Renee, I know that you're upset but you have to realize that she isn't a baby. She can make her own decisions." _Go Charlie_, I thought.

"She is seventeen. She shouldn't be making reckless decisions!"

"She is responsible! I know for a fact that whatever she's doing, she is doing it in a safe manner." Charlie was remaining so calm during all of this.

"A safe manner?" Renee spat. "That's total bullshit! We were safe when I got pregnant with Emmett, Charlie."

"Calm down, Renee," Charlie said.

"She's moving here. That's final. I want her fully moved out here within the next two weeks. I'll file for full custody if I have to," Renee threatened. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You can't take her away from me, Renee. She's happy here! What do you think moving out here would do to her?" Charlie said getting angered.

"She'll be temporarily upset, I know. But she'll get over it," Renee said. It's my time to intervene.

"Get over it?" I said angrily as I walked down the stairs. "What do you mean, get over it? I would never get over it."

"Bella," my mom said as she stood up. "I'll call you back Charlie," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Bella. You moving out here is for the better," she said.

"For the better? This isn't home. This will never be home. Forks is home. Phoenix is home. Jacksonville is not and will never be home," I said angrily. "Besides, I'm going to college in about two months anyways."

"Good, you can go to college out here."

"No, I can't. The application deadline has already passed and I want to go to U Dub."

"How much of our conversation did you eavesdrop on?" Renee asked.

"Enough to know that Charlie is on my side."

"You are moving out here, Bella. I am not going to stand by while my daughter is sleeping around with her boyfriend."

"We aren't sleeping around!" I defended myself. "We had sex once. That's it."

"Oh, that's it, huh? That's _it_? That's not it," my mom spat. "You need to be more responsible!"

"Responsible? I believe that I am being responsible for using a condom. Or for getting straight A's throughout school. I am responsible, mom!"

"Go to bed, Bella. You're moving out here and there is nothing you can do to prevent it."

"No, I'm not," I said as I walked upstairs.

"You are," she said as she followed me up the stairs. I passed my room. "Where are you going?"

"To bed." I opened Edward's door and walked in.

"Bella!" my mom started before I closed the door and locked it. I heard my mom give out an angry groan as she walked downstairs. I climbed onto Edward's bed and laid under the covers next to him.

"Hello," he said groggily as he threw his arm over me. I just sighed and curled up closer to him. "You okay?" he asked.

"No," I mumbled against his bare shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom wants me to move out here."

"Why?"

"Because she thinks I am being irresponsible. She wants me out here in two weeks."

"She'll have to pry you from my arms first," he smiled before kissing me. Our lips molded together and I grabbed fistfuls of Edward's hair. He rolled so that I was lying on his chest. He pulled away and I started kissing his chest. He let out a content sigh. I planted one last kiss on his lips before pulling back and looking in his eyes.

"You're gorgeous," he smiled. I felt the blush creep up onto my cheeks. I was thankful that it was probably too dark for him to see it. "Are you blushing?" he asked as he trailed his fingers across my cheek. "Why are you blushing?" he chuckled.

"I don't know," I laughed. He leaned up and kissed me again. I shifted so that I was lying next to him and he held me in his arms. I snuggled as close as I could to him and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Edward getting out of bed.

"Why are you getting up?" I grumbled.

"Because we slept in too late, we have to leave soon," he said as he pulled the sheets off of me. I got up and unlocked the door before opening it and walking out. I went into my room where Alice and Rose were doing their hair and make-up.

"Finally you got out of bed!" Rose said as she saw me in the mirror. "We tried waking you guys up half an hour ago but the door was locked."

"Yeah, that was to prevent my mother from getting in," I said grumpily.

"Who shit in your cheerios?" Alice asked.

"Ha, ha, Alice, you're _so_ funny," I said sarcastically. "My mom wants me to move out here within the next two weeks. She's threatening to take Charlie to court for full custody of me for the next, oh, three months."

"That's dumb," Alice muttered.

"Tell me about it," I sighed. I walked over to my luggage and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. I changed into them before brushing the kinks out of my hair and putting it up in a high messy bun. I packed my remaining luggage and headed downstairs with Rose and Alice.

"Good morning girls," my mom greeted. Rose and Alice said a cheery good morning while I didn't acknowledge that she spoke. "Bella, your dad will have most of your stuff packed by the time you get home today. You'll be moving here around Friday."

"Great, moving to my own personal Hell," I said angrily.

"Lose the bitchy attitude, Isabella," my mom scolded.

"Then don't make me move," I countered.

"You're moving, that's the end of it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Not now, Bella. Call me when you get home if you want to talk. I am not going through this with you in front of your friends." I went over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. The guys came down the stairs and we left. My mom dropped us off at the airport.

"I'll see you soon, Bells," my mom called. I slammed the door before walking into the airport hand in hand with Edward.

"I'm not letting you move," he whispered in my ear as we waited in line for luggage check.

"I'm not letting her take me from my home," I said. Once we were done with checking our luggage we went through security and went to our terminal. We boarded our plane about a half hour later and the plane took off. Once we got home we went out to Emmett's Jeep and drove home.

"I'll see you later," Edward smiled as he kissed me quickly.

"Bye," I smiled. I walked inside with Emmett.

"Dad, we're home," I called.

"Hey guys!" he said as he came down the stairs. He looked at me cautiously before turning to Emmett and nodding.

"Why did you look at me like that?" I asked.

"Don't be angry," he said as he held his hands up. I went up to my room and saw that it was filled with boxes.

"You seriously gave up!" I asked, astounded.

"Bella, your mother was threatening me with court!"

"What about what I want? Did you two stop and think about that? I'm happy here. If mom would stop fighting you for a few minutes she would see that."

"I know Bells. But, we need to have a serious talk," he sighed.

"Dad," I whined.

"Hey, you brought this on yourself," he said seriously. He sat down in my chair and I sat on my bed and curled up with my back against the wall.

"Alright," I sighed. "Talk."

"How long have you and Edward…you know," he said hesitantly.

"We did it once," I groaned. "The day after his birthday." I hid my face in my knees from embarrassment.

"Were you guys being safe?"

"Yes, dad."

"Look, Bella, I know that you're being responsible but there's no really avoiding it." I pulled my head up and looked at him.

"Dad, I don't want to move! I'm happy here! You can't make me go!" I said, my voice cracking slightly. "The love of my life is here! My brother is here! My best friends are here! My dad is here!" I ranted. "I just got here and now she wants me to leave." By the end of my rampage I was in tears.

"Awe, Bells," my dad said as he came over to me. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I sniffled and wiped away my tears. "Hey, don't cry. Just give your mom a shitload of attitude and she'll let you move back," he joked.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood. When am I moving?" I asked.

"Well, your mom called me today and she said as soon as possible."

"And what constitutes as soon as possible?"

"Tomorrow or Wednesday."

"Okay," I said after a few moments of silence. "I'm done fighting with mom to let me stay." I got up and went into the hall. I grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and went into the bathroom. I started the shower and let the water heat up. Once it was heated I undressed and stepped into the shower. Only then did I let the sobs escape.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry I have been slacking on updating! I have writer's block on Living the Life and I have been super busy so when I would sit down to write I would write maybe a page and then have to get up and leave. Well, school gets out in a few weeks so I will be writing more! Keep checking to see if I have updated on my other story but until then adieu. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	12. Don't Want to Move

Forget Me Not

Chapter12 – Don't Want to Move

BPOV

"This is really happening," I said quietly to Edward. "I'm moving to Jacksonville."

"Don't think about it. We were going to be separated in two months anyways. It won't be forever," he said. I sighed and got up.

"I have to go load up my truck. I'm leaving at noon." I started walking to his window with him behind me. "Oh," I said as I turned around. "I'm leaving my journal here. I wrote in it last night. You can't read it until I leave though."

"I love you," he said as he kissed me.

"I love you too," I breathed into the kiss. I sighed when he pulled away. I turned again and climbed through his window for the last time. I walked into my room that now had bare walls, a stripped bed, an empty desk, and a closet with no clothing. My shelves that once had all of my books were now empty. My journal lay closed on my windowsill waiting for Edward to pick it up.

"Bells," my dad said as he came upstairs. I turned silently towards the door. "Let's finish loading up your truck." We walked down the stairs and carried boxes from the kitchen to the truck. After about an hour it was all packed up. "That's the last of it," my dad said as he put the last box in the back of my truck.

Rose and Jasper walked across the street to our driveway. Rose came over to me with tears in her eyes and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

"I don't want you to move!" she whined.

"I don't want to move either. I don't have a choice though." I pulled away from her and went over to give Jasper a hug. He leaned back so that my feet we off of the ground.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells," he said softly.

"I'll miss you too." I squeezed him before he set me onto my feet. By now Alice and Edward were here. I walked up to Alice and hugged her.

"Don't leave," she muttered.

"I wish I didn't have to," I mumbled. I let go of her and Emmett lifted me up from behind. "Em put me down!" He put me down and I turned around. "Thank you."

"Mom can't take you. If you don't want to, you don't have to move there."

"She's going to fight dad with court if I don't go."

"Then let her go. The courts will side with you!"

"What do you think the courts will go for? A single dad who works all the time or a stay at home mother and her husband with a large house?" Emmett was silent but looked down with a frustrated expression. "Exactly."

I turned to see Edward looking at me with a saddened expression. I ran over to him and into his arms. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He held onto me tightly and buried his face in my neck. He lightly kissed the hollow at the bottom and worked his way up to my lips. His lips lingered there, his enveloping my own.

"I love you," he breathed, his voice was shaky.

"I love you too," I said through a small sob. "Who knew I'd be the one to move?" I sniffled.

"This is just a bump in the road, it's not forever," he said as a few tears spilled over his eyes.

"Your words don't match your expression," I cried. I looked around, realizing that we were with our friends, to find that our friends had dispersed and it was just us.

"But my words match how I feel and what I know."

"I'm not planning on Renee putting up with me long. I'll be back soon," I said softly.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Bells. She means well."

"I have to go," I said as he put me back on my feet. I blinked away some tears and they spilled over and down my cheeks.

"Call me later, when you stop for the night," he said as he wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Alright, I will. I love you," I said, trying to stall.

"I love you too," he smiled slightly. He leaned down and kissed me softly one last time before walking me to my truck and opening the door for me. When he shut the door I turned the truck on and started pulling out. Tears were now spilling uncontrollably over my eyes.

I turned the music up on my car to try to help me stop crying. _Stop crying Bella,_ I scolded myself. _Suck it up. You never used to cry. You hate crying._ After a few minutes of giving myself a pep talk I finally got my crying under control. I drove until eleven thirty before pulling into a motel. I checked in and went straight to my room. I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Where are you?"

"At a motel in Pine Bluff, Arkansas."

"You're so far away," he complained.

"I know," I said sadly.

"You should get some rest; you've been driving all day."

"I want to talk to you though."

"You can talk to me every day for the rest of your life if you would like," he offered with a smile in his voice.

"I wouldn't like that," I said. He started to say something but I cut him off. "I would love it," I giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he said as he hung up the phone. I plugged it into a charger and laid in bed. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward as I drifted to sleep. The next morning I woke up and got changed. I went out to my car and started driving.

I drove for about five hours with no music, the windows rolled down and my sunglasses on. I pulled onto my mom's street and pulled up next to her house.

"Bella!" my mom called happily as she came running out of the house. She came over and hugged me while I stood unresponsive. "Aren't you happy to see your mom?" she asked.

"Not really," I said honestly.

"Oh, well," she said hesitantly. "Let's get your stuff up to your room, I guess." I grabbed a box and went up to my room.

I went downstairs to grab another box and repeated this about five times with the help of my mom and Phil. I started unpacking things that were necessary because I didn't plan on staying too long. I went over to my bed and looked through my scrapbook.

I looked at the first page and saw a picture of my dad and me. He was teaching me how to ride a two-wheeled bike when I was six. He had just let go of the back and I was smiling wide.

_"Daddy, don't let go!" I cried, frightened, as my dad pushed on the back of the bike. He was the only thing that was keeping me in an upright position and not on the ground._

_ "You can do this, baby girl. On three, okay?" he said. "One, two, three!" he counted as he let go of the bike. I kept pedaling with the biggest smile on my face. "You're doing it! You're riding a bike! Good job!" I rode down the pathway for a few more houses before stopping and getting off._

_ "I did it! I did it!" I jumped up and down excitedly._

I turned the page and saw a picture of Jasper and me eating ice cream on the curb by his house.

_"Jasper! Jasper! The ice cream man is coming! Hurry!" I said happily as we ran down his stairs. His mom gave us money and we went out by the curb to flag down the ice cream man._

_ "Hey, kids," he said as he came to the window on the side of the vehicle. "What do you want?"_

_ "Superman Popsicle!" Jasper said excitedly._

_ "Alright, here you go," the man said as he handed Jasper the Popsicle. "And for you young lady?" he asked._

_ "A swirly pop," I smiled. He handed me my Popsicle and Jasper gave her the money and we got the change. We sat on the sidewalk and ate our ice cream._

I flipped the page again. There was a picture of Edward and me in our tree fort.

_"No girls allowed!" he laughed._

_ "Let me up!" I yelled. He had taken the rope ladder up so I couldn't get up._

_ "What's the password?"_

_ "Edward is a butthead!"_

_ "Wrong!" he laughed. I picked up a stick and threw it at him. It hit his shoulder. "Ow! Bells!" he whined. He threw down the ladder and I climbed up._

_ "I knew you'd see it my way," I smiled._

"Bella," my mom said as she came into my room. I looked up from my scrapbook and at her. "I brought you some food," she said as she held up a tray filled with food and a soda.

"What? A peace offering?" I asked.

"No, well, yes," she said with an innocent smile. "You're going to have to carry on a conversation with me sometime," she said.

"Until then I'm going to keep to myself," I said as I looked back at my scrapbook.

"Bella, please, put your stubborn self aside and talk to me."

"Mom, just leave me alone," I pleaded. "I don't want to talk!" She stormed out of my room and I looked back at my scrapbook.

I turned the page again and this page was of Emmett, Rosalie and me coloring with chalk.

_"Bella, what are you drawing?" Rose asked. _

_ "My mommy, my daddy, Emmett and me."_

_ "That's not me! I'm not that big!" Emmett complained._

_ "I'm making you look older than me!" I laughed. Emmett was drawing a bear and Rosalie was drawing flowers._

The next page was when my dad first took me to a water park when I was six.

_"Bells, come here! Let's go into the wave pool," my dad called._

_ I walked over to the wave pool with my dad and we went over to the wave pool. After about five minutes of swimming in the deep end with my dad a siren went off signaling that the waves were going to start._

_ The waves started and I felt myself be lifted and then pulled down. My dad stood there and watched me as I had the time of my life. Then I had a thought. _Can you feel the waves if you're under water?

_ I went under water and figured out that you couldn't feel the waves push you. I was about to go above water when I was pulled farther under. I tried pulling up but the waves were creating an undertow that was stronger than I was. I gasped for air and my mouth was filled with water and it rushed down my throat._

_ I choked on the water and started coughing water out and sucking more in as I tried to get air. I felt my dad pull me above water and I clung to him, still coughing. _

On the next page were the pictures that I put in. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years. I had the picture that Edward wrote the note on the back of. I set my scrapbook on the bedside table and looked at what my mom brought me. She made chicken and cheesy fries. I instantly thought of when Edward and I went to the diner and lost my appetite.

I picked up my phone and called my dad.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey," I said.

"Bella! Are you in Jacksonville?" he asked. I heard a few "Is that Bella?"s from Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. "Yeah, it's her," Charlie said to them.

"Yeah, I got here a few hours ago. Sorry I didn't call sooner. I was looking through my scrapbook."

"Its fine, Bells. I'm just happy you called. How was the ride in?"

"Long and lonely. How is Forks?"

"Forks is the same, just one less person. We miss you, Bells."

"I miss you guys too. I want to come back so badly!" I complained. "I don't belong here, dad. Mom doesn't understand that though so she isn't going to let me leave."

"I know, baby girl. I know where you belong. You belong here with your friends. Your mother shouldn't be forcing this on you. I'll call her tonight, okay?"

"Thanks, daddy," I smiled.

"You have some fans that would like to talk to you," my dad said as he handed off the phone.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice and Rose call.

"Alice! Rose!" I cried out happily. "How are you guys! I miss you two so much!"

"You need to come back! Edward barely comes out of his room! He sits by his phone and waits for you to call. I told him to call and he said that he didn't want to bug you or seem like he was too needy," Alice ranted.

"I'll call him and talk to him about that," I said.

"We love you!" Rose said as they handed off the phone.

"Squirt!" Emmett shouted into the phone.

"Emmett," I laughed. "I'm on the other side of the phone. I can hear you. No need to shout."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure, big guy," I said sadly.

"Jasper wants to talk to you. Come back soon, ya hear me?"

"I hear you," I said softly.

"Hey, girlie," Jasper said through the phone.

"Hey, boy," I replied.

"We all miss you. I miss my buddy," he said.

"I miss my buddy too. I hate that I had to leave."

"We all do, Bells. This'll all be made right soon. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that. I've got to go. I need to call Edward."

"Okay, love you," he said.

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and then called Edward.

"Bella," he said as he answered the phone after the first ring.

"Stop waiting by the phone. Stop thinking that you're being too needy if you call me. I know that you're upset, I am too. Call me whenever you want. I'm always here for you."

"I'm not –," he started but I cut him off.

"Alice told me everything. Edward, I love you. I miss you. And I need you to know that you can call me whenever you want."

"I love you too, baby," he said. "You need to come home."

"I know, I want to. I do, I just don't think I can right now."

"What have you been up to today?"

"Looking through scrapbooks. Remembering," I said.

"Bella! Get off the phone and come down here!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

"I have to go. I love you," I said.

"Love you too, Bells." I hung up the phone and went downstairs.

EPOV

Bella pulled out of the driveway and started driving away. A few tears were slowly making their way down my cheeks until I wiped them away. I watched her turn the corner before I went back into the house. I went up to my room and out my window. I retrieved our journal and went back into my room. I flipped open to the last page written on and read her passage.

_So, Florida. Fuck my life. Things are amazing here. Well, amazing is the understatement of the century but whatever. So, Edward, if you're reading this, I want to let you know that you are VERY egotistical (: but I love you anyways. I still have to convince myself that you're really mine because you're so perfect and I'm just…me. But enough with the mushy stuff. Find a way to convince my mom to let me come home! I can't think of anything. Call or text me whenever you need to. I love you, I miss you, forget me not._

BPOV

"Yeah?" I said as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I have some applications for you to fill out," she said as she handed me a small stack of papers.

"For what?"

"Colleges around the area."

"I'm going to U Dub, mom."

"No, you're not. You are not going back to Forks. You're just going to get yourself in trouble with Edward."

"He's going to California for college, mom. And I'm not getting into trouble with him! I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this!"

"I'm making a big deal out of this because you shouldn't be having sex at your age!"

"So you're keeping me away from him? Do you have any idea to how much that hurts not only me but him too?"

"You two are teenagers," she scoffed.

"I'm seventeen, mom. Edward is eighteen. He is considered an adult. We're being responsible. You shouldn't be freaking out about it so much!" I stormed up to my room again. I flipped open my phone and started texting Alice.

_Bella: I need to get home…quick._

_ Alice: Edward and I may have an idea that could help you._

_ Bella: spill._

_ Alice: I'll call you._

Not even a minute later my phone started ringing and it was Alice.

"Hey," I said as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Okay, so, Edward and I were talking and we have come up with a great plan!"

"What is it?"

"Well, Edward breaks up with you – fake break up, of course – and you date this guy I know that lives right outside of Jacksonville. He's gay but he's good at acting straight."

"How would that bring me home?"

"Simple. Date him for a few days and he'll break up with you. You'll pretend to be upset enough to want to move! Genius, right?" Alice said in a proud tone.

"Very," I said with a smile.

"Alright, well, here's Edward to give you the fake break up."

"Al, he doesn't have to, I can just pretend."

"It's more affective if he does it!" she said before she gave the phone to Edward.

"Hey, love," Edward said.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I don't want to have this break up conversation. Just pretend that we did," he chuckled.

"Okay, well, I'll call you later," I laughed. I heard footsteps on the stairs outside my door. "Hang on. My mom is coming up the stairs." I waited until they were farther up the stairs before putting my acting skills to the test. "But, Edward, I love you!" I said, upset. "Don't do this, please! The distance shouldn't matter!" I said as I forced myself to sound like I was crying. "I hate you!" I fake cried. "Call you later," I whispered into the phone before hanging up. I threw my phone onto the ground before pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face in my kneecaps.

"Bella?" my mom knocked.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she came in, ignoring my request.

"No, you were right. Edward doesn't love me," I said, making my voice sound forced and choked. "I was just some prolonged fling of his."

"Awe, sweetie, I'm so sorry," she said. She didn't sound sad though.

"Don't contain your joy just because I'm in the room," I muttered.

"Bella, you're hurting and I hate it," she said softly.

"You sure liked it when you were the one causing my pain," I grumbled.

"You barely touched your food," she noted.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Well, you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, well goodnight sweetie. You and I can go shopping tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I haven't been a good mother since you've arrived and I want to make it up to you."

"Okay," I smiled. She walked out of my room and when I knew that she was a safe distance away so that she couldn't hear I went over and picked up my phone. I called Edward and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Would you mind explaining what happened before you hung up the phone, because I am utterly confused," he said with a laugh.

"I was acting Edward," I laughed. "My mom was coming up the stairs so I needed to sound like you were breaking up with me."

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up," he chuckled. "So are you okay after the break up?" he joked.

"Never been better."

"Wow, Bella, I feel your pain," he said sarcastically.

"I'm going to bed. Let's start this thing tomorrow, okay? Call your friend and have him come to the food court in the mall at noon. Make sure he knows what I look like," I laughed.

"Okay, his name is Chad. Did Alice tell you he's gay?"

"Yeah, she did. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, love." I shut my phone and turned off my light before facing the wall and falling asleep.

EPOV

I didn't really like the idea of Bella fake dating Chad even if he was gay. After I got off of the phone with her I called Chad.

"Hey," he said as he picked up the phone. "What's the plan?"

"Hey, Chad. Meet Bella in the food court tomorrow of the mall. I'll send you a picture of her. She's beautiful, man," I bragged.

"Well, Bella does mean beauty," Chad sighed as if I should know this. "What does she look like?"

"She has long wavy brunette hair, brown eyes that are so deep you can get lost in them when she looks at you. She has a great body. She's perfect and gorgeous."

"Alright, well, buddy, I am going to hang up the phone and you are going to text me the picture of her."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and sent a picture of Bella and me to Chad.

BPOV

"Bella," my mom said softly as she lightly shook my shoulder. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. "Sweetie, come on, let's go. You still up for going to the mall?"

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it?"

"Ten."

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs." She got up and went down the stairs. I sighed and got up. I put on a v-neck tank top and some shorts. I put my hair in a bun. I grabbed my phone and purse and went downstairs.

"Ready," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go." We went out to my mom's van and drove to the mall that was nearby.

We roamed the mall for about an hour until we made our way to the food court around noon. We sat down with our food and started eating.

"Bella," my mom whispered. I looked up at her. "Don't look now, but there is a really cute guy headed your way."

"Mom, stop. I'm not in the mood," I grumbled. She gave me a look saying she was serious when I heard the chair next to us slide against the floor. I saw a muscular guy with a narrow head and dark blonde hair.

"Hello," he said with a smile. "I'm Chad," he said as he held his hand out.

"Bella," I smiled as I took his hand and shook it.

"Well, Bella," he said with a small smile. "I know this is completely sudden but I saw you from across the room and thought you were really pretty. How would you like to accompany me for dinner?"

"That sounds great," I said as I bit my lip.

"Here's my number," he said as he slipped me a piece of paper. "I'll pick you up tonight," he winked before walking off. I looked at the number on the paper and smiled. _I am _that_ much closer to getting home to Edward._

"You excited?" my mom asked.

"Actually, yeah," I smiled. We headed home after lunch. I went up to my room and my mom went for a walk with Phil. When I got to my room I called Edward.

"So?" he asked as he picked up.

"I have a date tonight."

"I wish it were with me," he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Babe, are you jealous?"

"No, I just want to be the person taking you on a date. Not Chad."

"Edward, one, that is jealousy. And two, Chad is gay. You don't have to be jealous. I still love you and only you."

"Bella put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if I was going on a date with your friend?"

"Edward, this isn't even a legitimate date! It's to help me come home to _you_. And if you didn't like this idea then why did you even suggest it in the first place!"

"Actually, Bella, Alice suggested it. Not me. You didn't even ask how I felt about it."

"I'm sorry. Edward, how do you feel about this?" I scoffed.

"Honestly? I hate it."

"Okay, well, I won't talk about it then."

"That doesn't help, Bella," he said with anger in his voice.

"Are you seriously angry with me?"

"Kind of, yeah." We sat on the phone for a few minutes in silence.

"Tell her how it's fake," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Tell your mom how your date is fake."

"Why the hell would I do that, Edward?"

"Tell her or I will, Bella."

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Ugh, you can be so…," he started but trailed off.

"So what, Edward?"

"So frustrating! So annoying!"

"Thanks for clearing that up with me," I said as I hung the phone up. The home phone started ringing downstairs in the kitchen. I started walking down the stairs before I heard my mom pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she called. "Oh hi Ed–," she started but she was cut off. "Uhm, okay," she said in a confused tone. I sat against the wall next to my stairs so that my mom couldn't see me as I listened. "She what!" my mom said angrily. "Fake? Oh, I am going to have a mouthful of words for her! Thank you for telling me." I got up quickly and ran to my room. I screamed into my pillow. My mom barged into my room without knocking.

"You are in sooo much trouble," she said in her 'parenting' voice. "A fake date so that he can break your heart and go home?" she said furiously.

"There is no other way I can go home!" I said as I looked up from my pillow.

"You're right as hell that you aren't going back to Forks. And _this_ is your home Bella."

"I have been telling you from day one that this is not my home!" I spat.

"You're grounded. Give me the phone."

"No, it's mine!"

"Not as long as your father pays the bills it's not!" she said as she held her hand out.

"Then it's not yours either then, is it? You have no right to take this from me. This is my only way of calling my friends and Dad!"

"Whatever, Bella," she said as she threw her hands up. "I don't give a damn anymore!"

I texted Edward because I was too angry to talk to him on the phone.

_Bella: What the hell is your problem?_

_ Edward: shouldn't we do this talking? Like, with our voices?_

_ Bella: I don't want to hear your voice right now. It'll send me over the edge with anger._

_ Edward: Someone had to do it Bella._

_ Bella: whatever. See you when we finish college._

_ Edward: you're overreacting._

_ Bella: oh trust me, this is not overreacting. You have not seen overreacting. Bye._

_ Edward: fine. Bye._

I turned my phone off and laid down and waited for my mom and Phil to go to sleep. After I was sure that they were both fast asleep I got up out of bed and started packing the few things I had unpacked and carried boxes one by one to my truck. Once I was finished I left a note for my mom.

_ Mom,_

_ I am so sorry that I did this to you; I know that you are probably worried sick. I can assure you, I am fine. I am on my way to Forks. I can't live here. You know this too. Bye._

_ Bella_

I put my house key on top of the note and went out to my truck. I started it and began my journey. I drove throughout the night and through the day until it was dark out again and nearly eleven at night. I finally pulled up at home.

I walked inside my house and my dad was sitting on the couch watching a game that was on earlier that day.

"Dad," I said.

"Bella?" he asked as he turned to look at me. He shot up from the couch and came over to hug me. "What are you doing here?"

"I left. Mom didn't call?"

"She called; I just didn't think that you would do that. I'm so glad that you're back!"

"I need to go straighten some things out with Edward. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Emmett is staying at Jasper's for the night so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see him." I walked out of my house and over to the Cullen's. I walked inside and Alice was sitting inside watching TV. She looked like she was about to scream so I ran over, straddled her lap and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream," I whispered. "Edward can't know I'm here before I talk to him. I'll be down in a little while and then you can scream. Do you understand?" she nodded under my hand. "Good." I got up and went up the stairs and down the hall to Edward's room. I knocked and stood there with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

"What, Alice?" he said angrily as he flung the door open. "Bella," he said astonished. A smile grew on his face as he picked me up and kissed me. I pulled his face away from mine.

"Can't you see that I'm mad at you?" I grumbled.

"I don't care," he smiled as he carried me over to his bed and laid down before kneeling over me and kissing me again.

"Edward!" I said angrily as I moved my face. "Stop!" I smacked his arm and I sat up.

"What is your problem?" he asked loudly.

"You! You are my problem! You started yet another fight between my mom and me!"

"Someone needed to tell her! You were about to go on a date when we weren't even broken up!"

"It wasn't a real date you dumbass!"

"That's not the point!"

"You're right, it's not. The point is the guy that I _love_ is actually trying to help keep me away from him!" I said angrily.

"I don't ever want you to be away from me Bella! I was going to buy a plane ticket and come get you! You didn't have to go on a date!"

"This whole fight could have been avoided if you would have just told me that in the first place!"

"You didn't give me a chance, Bella."

"I don't even see why you were even jealous. I'm not anything special," I said with a small pout. "Plus, I would never cheat on you."

"Nothing special? Bella, you are gorgeous. You're perfect. And I know you won't cheat on me, but I can't help but be jealous when you go out with other guys," he said softly as he looked me in the eyes to show he was sincere. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I mumbled. He leaned in slowly to make sure I wouldn't push him away and I met him in a sweet kiss. We shifted so that I was straddling his lap and his hands were resting on my butt. I tangled my fingers in his hair and lost myself in the kiss.

"I have to go see your sister," I mumbled against his lips,

"She can wait," he grumbled.

"Not really." I sighed and pulled away from him. "I'll be right back." I got off of him and went out his bedroom door. I went down to where I left Alice and she was sitting there bouncing her leg up and down in anticipation.

"Bella!" she screamed when she saw me.

"Alice!" I squealed.

"I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Al!" Alice and I pulled away and she finally took a good look at me.

"You look like shit," she said bluntly.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I want to hear," I said sarcastically.

"What I mean is; when was the last time you slept?"

"Well, it's what? Midnight? Uhm, it's been somewhere between thirty six and forty eight hours."

"Aren't you tired?"

"More than you know, Alice."

"Go up and get some sleep. We'll finish this in the morning."

"Don't tell Rose, or Jasper, or Emmett that I'm home. I want to surprise them tomorrow."

"Deal," she smiled. I hugged her once more then went back to Edward.

"You lied to me," I said when I got into his room.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You said I looked gorgeous. Alice just told me I looked like shit."

"Bella, you do look gorgeous. You just look really, really tired." I crawled onto his bed and he threw the blankets back so that we could get under them. He then held me in his arms and kissed me one last time before we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, pleeeeaaasse REVIEW! Your reviews fill me with joy and make me want to write more! I will try to update as soon as I can! **

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	13. Cottage and Beach

Forget Me Not

Chapter 13 – Cottage and Beach

BPOV

"Bella," Emmett called as he came into my room. It has been two weeks since I had come back to Forks. "Hey, it's time to wake up. We're going up to the cottage for four wheeling today and tomorrow. So pack a bag."

"Wake me up again later," I groaned.

"Rose and Alice are waiting for you to get out of bed, Bells," Emmett said. I groaned and sat up. "You might want to take care of that mop on your head," he joked.

"Fuck you asshole," I said as I flipped him off.

"I am so proud!" he said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. I packed a bag before I went into my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out and Alice and Rose were sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bella!" they said.

"Hey," I yawned.

"Wake up! We're going four wheeling!" Alice said bubbly. She then went over to my closet and threw clothes at me. She threw me a pair of jeans and my California State sweatshirt.

"Wait, are we like…off-roading?" I asked. "With like, dirt?" That sounded like a total airhead question.

"Uh, yeah, Bella," Rose said with a _you should know this_ look.

"Alright, I know that question was kind of…air head-ish but I can't wear this sweatshirt then."

"Why?"

"I can't ruin it. Edward got it for me."

"Oh, well, here," Alice said as she tossed me a different sweatshirt. I changed my clothes and put my hair up before we walked downstairs.

"Edward, you're girlfriend is hopeless," Rose said as we walked downstairs. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I went over to Edward and held his hand.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled.

"She goes 'are we off-roading, like, with dirt?'," Rose said, making me sound more like an airhead than I actually had. Edward started laughing.

"Let me defend myself!" I said. "Alright, first of all, I did not sound like that. And second of all, they were going to make me wear the sweatshirt you got me." He smiled and kissed my temple.

"I love you," he smiled against my skin. "Even if you are an airhead," he chuckled.

"I hate you!" I laughed as I let go of his hand and stepped away from him.

"Hey, lovey and dovey, you two ready to go?" Jasper asked. Edward rolled his eyes as entwined his fingers with mine again as we walked out. We went out to Emmett's Jeep and we all got in. We squeezed Edward, Jasper and me in the back and Emmett, Rose, and Alice were in the front seat.

We drove out to a cottage that our parents bought when we were young and got out. I stretched and felt my sides being poked. I jumped and squealed. Jasper started laughing.

"Fuck you, jackass," I said as I swatted his arm.

"Hey, hey, that's no way for a young lady to talk," he laughed.

"I live with Emmett. It's pretty much guaranteed that I would talk the way I do," I smiled. Jasper just chuckled. We went over to the barn that we keep our ATVs in. Everyone put on their helmets. Edward tossed me one that I could wear for the time being because they bought the ATVs after mom and I left for Phoenix.

"You coming, Bells?" Edward asked as he saw me standing and looking at the ATV.

"Uh, yeah, I've, uh, never been on one," I said as I hesitantly got on back. Edward grabbed my legs and set them on the foot rests. He then proceeded to take my arms and wrap them around his torso.

"Hold on tight," he said. I squeezed his stomach as I held onto him. He started the engine. "Ready?" he yelled above the roar of the engine.

"Yeah," I yelled back. Edward took off and we were going over bumps and down hills.

"Do you trust me?" he yelled.

"Yeah, why?" I yelled back.

"You'll see." Edward sped up and I saw that we were heading towards a jump. I squeezed Edward tighter as we made it closer to the jump. We went off of it and I felt myself being lifted off of the seat and I screamed. We landed on the ground and Edward braked. The ATV spun and left skid marks in the ground. I had my eyes clamped shut and I was still holding onto him tight.

"You okay?" he asked as he turned the ATV off and took off his helmet. "Bella, you can let go now," he laughed. I hesitantly let go of him. Edward turned around so that he was facing me. "Bella," he said with an amused grin. "I'm sorry I scared you," he chuckled. He gently took my helmet off and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at my frightened expression.

"You…ass," I muttered through clamped teeth as I slapped him in the shoulder.

"That hurts, Bells. You really cut me deep," he laughed. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm mad at you," I mumbled against his lips.

"That's a load of bullshit if I ever heard it," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed him back this time. We heard the others coming up. "You ready?" he asked.

"For what? Another jump? Uh, no," I said.

"No, Bells, no more jumps. We're going to try and get away from the others. Keep them wondering," he smiled mischievously. I put my helmet back on as he turned around to face the front. He put his helmet on and started the ATV. I wrapped my arms around him tight and we were off.

We raced down a trail and made a turn at a clearing in the trees. Edward looked behind us every so often to see if we were being followed. We made our way back to the cottage and arrived before anyone else. Edward grabbed our bags out of the trunk and I took mine from him.

"I can carry it, babe," he smiled.

"I got it, its fine," I smiled back.

"In that case, take mine too," he laughed as he held his out. I held my hand out and when he dropped it I moved my hand away and let it fall to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that," he laughed as he picked up his bag and chased me into the cottage. I opened the door and stepped in to see an unfamiliar living area.

"Is this the same cottage?" I asked as I dropped my bag. Edward ran in and came to a quick halt so he didn't run into me.

"What did you say?" he panted.

"This isn't the same cottage," I murmured.

"The old one burned down, Bells," he said. "We just recently built this one." I walked up the stairs to find an open area and some rooms in a hall to the left. I went back down the stairs and found the kitchen and the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smiled. "I just wasn't expecting this, is all."

"You sure? You look like your parents told you that you could go to Disney and not meet Mickey Mouse," he smiled.

"I'm fine, Edward," I laughed. He came over and lifted me over his shoulder. "Edward!" I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said as he walked out the back door with me on his shoulder still. He started whistling as he walked.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked with a laugh. I tried to look at where he was taking me but the position I was in wouldn't allow it.

"Just a little place I know," he said with a smile in his voice. I groaned and muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he chuckled.

"You heard me."

"I may have heard you wrong."

"I said: you are such an asshole," I said making sure that each word was loud and clear.

"That's what I thought," he said as he lightly smacked my ass.

"Excuse you!" I said as I smacked his back. He smacked me again so I smacked him harder.

"Ouch, Bella!" he whined and tried not to laugh.

"You deserved it." Finally Edward stopped walking. He threw me off of his shoulder and I landed in water. When I surfaced I coughed a little.

"You didn't just do that!" I laughed.

"Oh, but I did," he chuckled. He pulled off his shirt and jumped in next to me. I pulled off my shirt and shorts so that I could swim more comfortably. I started swimming away from Edward. I went under water and opened my eyes slightly. I could see an array of rocks at the bottom. I saw a blue one so I picked it up. I went up for air to show Edward the rock. When I got up to the surface he wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called. I looked around and couldn't find him. I felt someone pull on my leg and I went under. I opened my eyes and saw Edward pulling me down. I wiggled my foot out of his grasp and went above water. He came up next to me and smirked.

"You are such an idiot," I laughed as I swam towards shore. He followed me. We got out and grabbed our clothes before we headed back to the cottage. Everyone but Emmett laughed and teased us about where we were. Edward got towels and handed one to me.

"I'll show you where your stuff is," Edward said as he led me up the stairs.

"No, I can show her," Emmett said as he put a hand on Edward's shoulder to tell him to stop.

"I can find it," I rolled my eyes. I walked up the stairs and looked into each room until I found my bag. Emmett knocked and came in.

"Why the hell are you soaked and half naked?" he grumbled.

"What's it to ya?" I asked getting defensive. I started rummaging through my bag for clothes.

"You're getting way to serious about him, Bells. Did you forget he's leaving in about a week and a half?" Emmett asked. My head snapped up.

"That soon?" I asked as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Sure enough it was July twenty-third. Edward would be leaving on August fifth. That was only thirteen days.

"Yeah, Bella. That soon. You're going to be mess when he leaves. You know it so don't deny it."

"It's not like I won't ever see him again. And he isn't going to be seeing anyone else."

"Bella, get real. It's _college_. He is bound to wake up drunk in bed with some girl. Why do you think that Rose and I are going to the same college? And Alice and Jasper too."

"Edward's not like other guys, Emmett," I said harshly as I pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out Emmett was still there.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I don't understand why you are so chill with Edward moving two states away for college."

"I'm not going to be a psycho girlfriend and force him to do something he doesn't want to do, Emmett."

"I know that, but really? You're not even the slightest bit worried that he would cheat on you?"

"I love Edward. Edward loves me. I don't see why I would need to be worried."

"You are so oblivious to the real world, Bella! You're only paying attention to the little bubble you've formed around your relationship with Edward! Guys go to college to get away from their girlfriends!"

"Obviously not all guys," I said as I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase. Guys who want to be able to get away from their girlfriends go away to college. Better?"

"I don't understand why you're criticizing my relationship with Edward!" I yelled.

"I'm not criticizing anything!" he yelled back. "Just be careful with your feelings."

"Go away so I can take a shower, Emmett," I grumbled as I walked into my bathroom and slammed the door.

EPOV

We were all sitting on the couch listening to the yelling going on in Bella's room. I heard a door slam followed by another one and then Emmett walked downstairs.

"What?" he grumbled when we looked at him.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that," I muttered.

"Really, Edward? You have no room to talk."

"At least I'm not screaming at her for how she feels! And I'm not going to California to get away from Bella. I was accepted there before we started dating. She understands."

"Edward, can you answer one question for me?" he asked calmly.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Don't lie because I can tell," he warned. He took a deep breath before asking his question. "Are you sleeping with her?"

Jasper choked on his soft drink. My jaw tightened and I glared at Emmett. He had to ask _that_ question. Well, I lived a good life.

"Yes," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What?" he growled.

"Yes, Emmett. I am. I am sleeping with your sister, who so happens to be my girlfriend who I love," I said loudly.

"Everyone besides Edward, out! I want to talk with him alone." Everyone quickly left before the yelling began. "What the fuck, man! That is my little sister! Who, may I remind you, is only seventeen! You're going to fuck up her life when you go to college in two weeks!"

"Bella and I both know that it isn't going to be easy when I leave but we'll make it though!" I yelled.

"I don't care about that! What I care about is how it's going to hurt when you leave because you went and slept with her! She is becoming emotionally attached to you and if you leave now you will just hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her. She knows that. I love her and I don't want to be with anyone but her so get off of our backs!"

"You two are making foolish decisions," Emmett muttered as he sat down. I walked off and up to Bella's room. I knocked twice before she told me to come in.

BPOV

"Come in," I called when I heard someone knock on my door. I came out of the bathroom as I was drying my hair and saw Edward with a nervous look on his face. He was looking down at the ground. "What's got you worried?" I smiled.

"Uhm, I need to talk to you. When I have your full attention. It's kind of important," he said without looking up at me.

"Okay," I said questionably. I put the towel down and sat on my bed. "What's wrong?"

"Emmett knows."

"He knows…?"

"About us," he said as he snuck a look up at me from under his eyelashes.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean." Edward sighed before he answered.

"About us having sex," he muttered.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked knowing full well that Emmett would probably try beating the shit out of Edward. I got up and came over to him and made sure he was intact.

"Bella, this isn't some joke."

"I know that. But I also know that Emmett probably wants to kill you now."

"We have to talk about what's going to happen when I go away for college, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I pulled him over to the bed and I climbed onto it. He followed me and laid his head in my lap after I sat down. I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me and I found myself lost in his green eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you even have to ask that?" I laughed.

"Do you think that the reason for me going away for college is to get away from you?" He looked away from me after he said it.

"Of course not," I said as I turned his head so he had to look at me. "You were going to go to California before I even came back to Forks!"

"I know, but I just wanted to let you know. You do realize that I have about seven years of college ahead of me, right?"

"Would it be hard to believe that I'm going into pre-med too?" I asked.

"Really? I thought you hated the ER."

"I hate being the person being treated in the ER but I've been in there so much that I now want to help people. I want to be a pediatrician."

"Great," he smiled.

"You're the only person I want to be with. Don't think I would ever for a single second think about cheating on you," he whispered.

"Never," I smiled as I kissed him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes sadly. "You're leaving in thirteen days," I muttered. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"I'm trying out for the football team and I'm out of state. I need to go early."

"I'll come watch a game," I smiled.

"You can watch it on TV, too, ya know," he grinned. "You don't have to buy a plane ticket to come out to see me."

"I know, but I want to."

"I love you," he said as he leaned his head up.

"I love you too," I said as I leaned my head down and kissed him again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"Sure," I said. We got up off of the bed and he draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked downstairs. Emmett sat in the chair in the living room looking pissed beyond belief. I glared at him slightly as we walked out.

Edward and I walked down the road in silence for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"How quickly life can change."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, I moved here thinking that everything would be the same but everything is different. I went from hating you to loving you and it all happened so fast. Now everything's different. I like this change though," I smiled.

"Good, I like this change too," he grinned. We walked for about another hour until it started getting dark. We were walking back when I stepped in a pothole and fell.

"Damn it, ouch," I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he knelt down next to me.

"Yeah, I just twisted my ankle," I groaned. Edward helped me up and pulled me onto his back. "Edward, I can walk," I laughed.

"That'll only make it worse," he smiled. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I felt Edward lay me down on the bed and kiss my forehead before walking out.

The next morning I woke up next to Rose and Alice in bed. I climbed out and went downstairs and found Edward on the couch. His arm was over his eyes and he was shirtless. He had a blanket covering his legs so his torso was exposed. I went into the kitchen and looked to see what we had. I grabbed a water bottle and went back into the living room. I took a swig from the bottle before putting the top on and setting it on the table. I went over to the couch and laid down with Edward. He smiled as he wrapped his free arm around me.

"Good morning," he said groggily.

"Morning," I said as I pecked his lips with my own. "What are you doing on the couch?" I laughed softly.

"Emmett still isn't too happy with me," he said without taking his arm away from his eyes.

"He'll get over it," I assured him.

"Yeah, but the couch is better than sleeping on the floor. I probably would have ended up there if I slept in the room."

"Why?"

"Guys don't sleep in the same bed, Bella," he chuckled. I smiled as I kissed down his chest causing him to moan. "That feels amazing," he groaned huskily. Someone cleared their throat and I jumped and fell off of the couch. I looked up to see Jasper.

"Emmett's waking up. Thought I should break you two up," he smirked. "Careful, Bells, don't hurt yourself," he chuckled.

"Fuck you," I yelled after him as he walked into the kitchen.

"We're heading out soon," Emmett said as he came bounding down the stairs.

"Rose and Alice are still sleeping," I called.

"No we're not," Alice said as her and Rose came down the stairs.

"Eat up, we're leaving in twenty," Emmett called from the kitchen.

Everyone ate breakfast and then we got our bags and hit the road. Edward and I sat in the back with Jasper and Rose, Alice and Emmett sat in front.

Emmett and Edward were the only two not talking while everyone else was conversing.

"Hold it," I said to shush everyone.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Emmett, Edward, you two are acting like children," I said bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emmett muttered.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Emmett," I said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You two not talking. It's childish."

"I don't want to talk to Edward right now. He pissed me the fuck off."

"He wasn't the only one having sex, Emmett," I said loudly. Blush crept onto my cheeks but I ignored it. "It's not like we did it against my free will. So it's not fair that you're talking to me and not him. It was my choice too. You have no power over that." I could see Emmett's grip get tighter on the steering wheel. Rosalie pulled one of his hands from the steering wheel and held it in both of hers.

"Calm down, Em. She's not a baby anymore, sweetie. You have to accept that you can't control what she does and who she does it with. Don't be mad at Edward," she said softly to him. He calmed down after a few seconds. _Why is it that he calms down with Rose talking but not me?_ I thought annoyed. I held Edward's hand in mine.

Awhile later we pulled up to our houses and got out.

"I'll see you later, love," Edward smiled before ducking his head so he could kiss me. I cupped his face in my hands and leaned into the kiss. Edward snuck his tongue into my mouth and explored my mouth. I moaned softly before he pulled away.

"Alice wants us to go to the beach tomorrow," Edward chuckled.

"She just has a lot of plans doesn't she?" I giggled.

"Yeah, she's trying to get as much done as she can before I leave," He smiled as he looked down and grabbed my hand.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"I should probably go," I said softly as I pointed towards the door.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you," he smiled before leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you too," I said with a grin. I started walking with Edward's hand still entwined in mine and as I walked farther our hands separated. I turned around and smiled before walking inside and Edward walked across the lawn. I shut the door and went over to my dad.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"You're mother called yesterday. She said that you didn't answer your cell phone."

"I didn't have service. Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, just call her."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because she is your mother."

"She's going to try to convince me to move again," I complained.

"No she won't. I talked to her yesterday."

"Fine, I'll call her," I sighed. I went up to my room. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my mother's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, mom," I said.

"Bella! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great," I said making sure I emphasized the word great.

"That's awesome, baby," she smiled.

"So, you called?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Jess lost your cell phone number so she called here. I gave it to her and she said that she wanted to visit you sometime."

"Okay," I said.

"Oh! She gave me her new number too. It's 555-1983."

"Okay, thanks mom."

"No problem, dear. Well, I'll talk to you later. I am going out to a banquet with Phil. Bye!" she said

"Bye," I said before hanging up. I went over to my iPod and turned on the music. The song was California Girls by Katy Perry. I started dancing and singing along to the song.

"Bella," Emmett said as he walked in. I turned my music down and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It's just that, well, I wasn't expecting you to do that, I guess," he said as he looked down at the ground. I sighed and sat on my bed. I patted for him to sit down. He sat by me and looked me in the eye.

"Em, I'm not a child anymore. I can make decisions for myself. I know that you're afraid of Edward hurting me but I mean it when I say I love him. And I know he means it when he says that he loves me too. Please, don't fight with Edward."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. Emmett left and came back with the movie Jumper. We sat on my bed and watched it. I fell asleep around the time that David left Millie in the airport in Italy.

The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Come in," I mumbled.

"Bells, you have company," Charlie said as he poked his head in. "I'm headed to work and Emmett's at Rosalie's."

"Tell them to come in," I sighed. "Bye." I waited for Alice to come in and for my torture to begin.

"Hey, Bells," I heard a familiar deep voice. I sat up quickly in bed and looked at Embry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I got up out of bed and on the other side of the room from him.

"I just came to see you."

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" I asked.

"Nope. I only want you." He started coming closer to me and I put my hands up.

"Stay away from me," I warned.

"Bella, don't be like that. I know that deep down you want me too."

"What I want is for you to go away and leave me alone. This whole moving here because of me isn't flattering. It's creepy." Embry cornered me by my window. He gently held my face in his hands like he used to before he would kiss me. "Don't touch me," I growled as I punched him in the chest.

"Damn it," he grumbled. He grabbed my hands in one of his hands and gripped my chin roughly with his other hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard Alice yell from my door.

"Alice," I mumbled from Embry's grip. "Alice go get Edward." Alice ran from my room. I turned my attention back to Embry and kicked him in the shin.

"Fuck," he muttered as he let go of me. I pushed him out of the way and made my way towards my window. I opened it and started crawling out. Embry grabbed my ankle and pulled me back inside. I landed on my floor and my breath was knocked out of me. I got up once I caught my breath and went to punch him.

Embry caught my hand and shook his head with a cocky smile on his face. He twisted my arm behind my back and I groaned in pain. I brought my foot up fast between his legs and he cried out in pain before falling to the ground. I ran over to my door and Alice and Edward had just come down the hall.

"Bella," Edward said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me securely to him. "Where's Embry?" he asked.

"In my room," I said. Edward went in my room but came out again.

"He went out the window," he said. I went over to him and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tight around his neck.

"Emmett can't know," I whispered.

"Bella, he's going to figure out sometime," Alice said.

"He'll figure out later then."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm going to let you two be alone. You still up to going to the beach?"

"Yeah. How about around three."

"Sounds good. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay," I nodded. Edward carried me into my room and put me down on the bed before joining me.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a few silent minutes. He lightly held my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Just a little shaken up. He's never been that aggressive."

"Are you sure you're up for going to the beach?"

"Yeah, Embry isn't going to ruin my day. And plus I'm looking forward to wearing the bikini I got with Alice and Rose," I smiled.

"Care to model it for me?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"You'll see it later," I giggled.

"I'll have to find it," he said as he went to get up but I got up before him and straddled his stomach.

"You'll see it later," I laughed. He leaned his head back on a pillow and pouted. "Don't give me that look," I giggled. He jutted his bottom lip out and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Damn it, Edward!" I whined. "You and Alice have that face perfected." I groaned and rolled off of him. He got up and went over to my closet.

"Where is it, Bells?" he asked.

"Have fun finding it," I laughed.

"Can you please show me it?" he pouted again. I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Not going to work," I said through the pillow. Edward came onto my bed and knelt over me. He grabbed the pillow and tried pulling it from my face. I laughed and held onto it.

"Bella," Edward said as he pressed his lips to my exposed neck. "Please take the pillow off of your face," he murmured.

"Please don't make me show you my bikini," I countered.

"You're impossible," Edward sighed. I moved the pillow from one of my eyes and he was smiling down at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. Your cuteness. Your stubbornness. The way you're amazing adorable." I removed the pillow from my face and Edward leaned his head towards mine. I smiled before I leaned my head up enough for our lips to connect. Edward grabbed the pillow and moved it out of our way before he deepened our kiss. I sat up and Edward sat against the wall as I straddled him.

Edward broke away so I could get some air and moved his lips to my jaw and down to my neck. I moaned as he sucked at the hollow of my neck. He moved his lips back up to mine. When we broke apart he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too." We laid down on my bed and I held one of his hands in both of mine.

"I can't come home for both our anniversary and your birthday. So choose one," Edward said softly. I rolled on my side and propped my head up with my hand.

"Come for my birthday. I'll come to you for our anniversary," I smiled.

"That sounds good," he smiled as he mimicked my posture. He leaned in and softly kissed me.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice sang as she bounded into my room. Edward sighed and pulled away from me.

"You have the worst timing, Al," Edward said as he looked at her.

"I know, but if we want to go to the beach I have to get Bella ready. So you have to go home. Get ready to go."

"Fine," he sighed. "Bye, baby," Edward said before he kissed me quickly.

"Bye," I smiled. Once Edward was out of my window I closed it and pulled my blinds down.

"Did he see it?" Alice asked.

"No, he tried looking for it in my closet but it's not in there. Its right here," I said as I went into my desk drawer and pulled out my bikini.

"He is going to flip out when he sees you in this!" Alice squealed. I went into my bathroom and changed into my bikini. It was a burnt orange with mini white daisies printed all over it. The top was spaghetti halter strapped and had a similar style to a bra. The bottom was like the normal bikini bottom you would see except there was a short skirt-like piece of fabric that didn't quite cover all of the bottoms.

I came out into the room and modeled for Alice.

"Ow, ow!" Alice cheered. Alice had on a mint green bikini that tied at the sides on the bottoms. Alice tossed me an orange strapless sundress to put over my bikini. I put it on and Alice put on a green sundress like mine before we went outside and met up with the others. We took Emmett's Jeep to La Push beach. We got out and went down to the sand and set our towels down.

"Bella, come on!" Rose said as she followed Alice down to the edge of the cliff.

"Bella! Do a trick!" Alice encouraged.

"Ready?" I asked with a grin. Rose and Alice nodded. I started walking back a little and saw the guys walking up. I waved before turning around and running towards the edge. When I got to it I jumped and did three flips before hitting the water. I came above the water and started swimming towards shore. Everyone else started jumping in. I heard Alice scream as she plummeted towards the water.

"Bella, wait up!" I heard Rose call. I stopped swimming and waited for everyone to catch up. We all swam to where we could stand.

"I have a great idea!" Alice said excitedly.

"What is that?" Emmett asked curiously.

"We should play chicken!" she squealed.

"Ugh, no! I'm sitting out!" I said as Rose and Alice got on Emmett and Jasper's shoulders.

"Come on, Bells, it'll be fun," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I suck at chicken."

"Then it benefits us that I have good balance," he laughed. He went under water and I felt the back of my thighs hit his shoulders as I was lifted out of the water.

"Edward!" I complained.

"You're fine, I've got you," he chuckled. Alice and Jasper versed Edward and me first.

"You're going down," Alice said.

"Not before you do, shortie," I grinned. Edward and Jasper stepped towards each other and Alice and I started pushing each other. I lost my balance a few times but quickly regained it and pushed Alice. After a few more pushes Alice and Jasper fell. Edward and I cheered at our victory. We versed Rose and Emmett next.

We fought for about five minutes before I ended up falling. I came above water and Emmett and Rose were cheering.

We spent the rest of the day goofing off and having fun.

Edward and I settled down for some time while everyone else splashed and hung out in the water. We sat on towels and I leaned against his side as we talked.

"Edward, could you answer a question for me?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Why do you love me?"

"Is that even a question?" he chuckled.

"I'm serious!" I smiled. "You've got the looks of a freaking model and I'm just me. Brown-eyed, brown-haired Bella. A Plain Jane."

"You can't be serious," he scoffed lightly. "Do I have to sit here and tell you why I love you?"

"It would help clear up how you could love me."

"Well, alright then. Your eyes are gorgeous. I get lost in them every time I look into them. Your lips make it so fucking hard not to kiss you every second of every day. Your body is fantastic," he chuckled. "But that's only your physical features.

"I love your personality. I love the way that your stubbornness drives me insane. I love the way you say what you want when you want and how you're not afraid to tell me off. I love your sense of humor. I love that you keep me on my toes. You never cease to surprise me. That question surprised me." When he finished his speech I just smiled at him and then kissed him with as much force as I could muster.

"Bella!" Emmett called. I pulled away from Edward. "Come on," he said as he motioned toward the cliff. I kissed Edward one last time before getting up.

Emmett and I went up to the cliff one last time before we were going to leave.

"That's a long drop, you sure you're up for it?" Emmett joked.

"Awe man, Em. You may have to push me," I said as I went over to the edge. "This is too scary," I said as I shook my head and laughed.

"If you say so," Emmett laughed. He pushed me lightly and I fell off.

"Emmett!" I shrieked as I fell. I hit the water with a large splash. I came above the water and got sprayed with water as Emmett landed next to me. He surfaced and we started laughing. We swam towards shore and met up with the others before driving home.

"Goodnight," Edward said as we got out of the Jeep and he kissed me.

"Goodnight," I smiled against his lips. I went up to my room, changed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long! I updated Living the Life before this one! Take a look at it, if you want of course[; So, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review! Tell me what you thought about it! Tell me how I could improve in the next chapter! I'll try to be quicker with my update next time! Until next time, happy reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	14. College

Forget Me Not

Chapter 14 – College

BPOV

Edward and I were walking to the diner at 7:30 pm. We weren't talking or holding hands. Today was the day before Edward left for California. I didn't have anything to say. My thoughts were all jumbled. Whenever I actually made out a coherent thought it was always involving Edward moving. That was the last thing I wanted to talk about right now. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at my feet as we walked.

When we got to the diner Cora came over and greeted us.

"Hey, you two! How have you guys been?"

"Fine," I said.

"Okay," Edward muttered.

"So, Edward," she said as she led us to a table. "The big move is tomorrow, huh?" she smiled. I sighed and Edward nodded. "Aren't you excited?" she asked.

"Well, yeah but I'm leaving behind a lot," he said. "I've never lived anywhere but Forks."

"There's a big world out there. Check it out. And Bella will be here for you when you come back," she winked before walking off. He looked over at me for the first time since we left his house and smiled. I gave a soft smile in return.

"Are you angry with me?" Edward asked softly.

"Angry? No!" I said shocked. "You have given me no reason to be angry," I smiled. "It's just that, well, every time I try to think of something to say my mind goes to you moving. I don't want to talk about that though," I said as I pursed my lips.

"I'll be back before you can miss me," he grinned.

"Alright, you two," Cora said as she came back with a pad of paper. "What do you want?"

"I'll have a burger," Edward said.

"I'll just have a small plate of fries," I smiled.

"All right, and your normal drinks?" she asked. We nodded. Cora came back a moment later with a Coke for me and Sprite mixed with Coke for Edward. Edward linked his ankles with mine. I sighed.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Around ten. It'll take about seven hours to drive there. So I'll get there around five. I can move into my parent's place, talk to you, sleep, then football tryouts tomorrow morning." I looked down at my drink as I played with the straw. "Baby, don't look so sad. I'll be home before September thirteenth, okay?" I nodded.

Cora brought out our food a few minutes later and we ate in silence. After we ate we paid the bill and started walking back to our houses. We walked into my empty house and up to my room and laid on my bed. I curled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I started kissing his shoulder and rolled to get better access to him. I kissed up his shoulder to his neck and to his jaw line. I made my way up to his lips and finally captured his in mine. Edward pulled me on top of him and I kissed his neck again. He lightly groaned as he started pulling my shirt up. I helped him get it off of me before moving to his shirt. I got it off of him and started kissing my way down his chest. When I got to his pants I undid his belt before pulling his pants down to his ankles. He kicked them off the rest of the way before undoing the button and zipper on my shorts and sliding them down my legs.

I went back to kissing Edward as he fumbled with the clasp on my bra. He finally managed to unhook it and bring it down my arms. He tossed it to the floor and moved his hands to my breasts. He began kneading them in his palms and I pulled away from his lips and arched my back. He leaned up and kissed down my neck to the valley between my breasts until he made it to one of my breasts. He sucked at nibbled at my hardened nipple before moving to my other nipple. After finishing his work on my breast he kissed his way down to my panties before pulling them down my legs. I pulled his boxers down and they made their way with the rest of our clothing on the floor.

Edward reached down into his pants pocket and grabbed a condom before slipping it on. Edward rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He slowly slid into me and started thrusting without his eyes leaving my own. I cupped his face in my hands and brought my lips up to his. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth and he tasted every part of it.

I felt myself coming close to my climax and I clung onto Edward's shoulders.

"I can't hold off much longer, baby," Edward groaned. I moaned as I threw my head back and let my orgasm take over.

"Fuck, Edward," I muttered softly. Edward thrust into me a few more times before coming to his climax and groaning my name. He rolled off of me and threw the condom away before holding me in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too," I smiled. Edward and I laid content and silent for a while before his cell phone went off. He reached to his pants on the ground and picked it up before looking at his caller ID.

"Yeah?" he answered. "I'm with Bella…Now? Alright," he sighed. "I'll be home in five." He hung up his phone and groaned. "I have to go," he sighed.

"Will I see you before you leave tomorrow?" I asked as I turned to him.

"If you get your beautiful little ass out of bed you will," he grinned.

"I'm serious."

"Yes, love, you will. I wouldn't leave without seeing you," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. Edward got up and changed into his clothes as I watched him with a sad expression plastered on my face. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss me again. "Sweet dreams." He headed over to my window and opened it.

"Goodnight," I said softly. He turned and winked at me before climbing out and shutting my window.

I covered myself with my sheet, not bothering to get dressed, and silently cried myself to sleep.

"Bella," my dad said as he sat on my bed. I groaned. "Edward is leaving in about an hour. Go wash off and get dressed," he said softly.

"Are you mad?" I asked, knowing that he knew what Edward and I did last night.

"No, sweetie," he sighed. "As long as you guys are being responsible I'm not mad."

"Thank you," I mumbled. He patted my side before getting up and walking out. I slowly got up and went into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked at my body. I had some hickeys on my stomach and chest and one by my ear. I got into the shower and washed all of the sweat off and washed my hair. When I got out I got dressed in my California State sweatshirt with some jeans and my heart necklace. I put my hair up and made my way downstairs. Everyone was outside saying bye to Edward. Alice and Esme were crying.

"My baby is all grown up," Esme sobbed.

"E, sweetie," Carlisle said as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "He'll be home soon." Once everyone said their goodbyes they let Edward and I have a minute alone. He looked over to me and I ran over to him and he lifted me in his arms. He held onto me tight and I felt his tears on my neck. I let out the sob that I was trying to hold in.

"Please don't leave," I whispered.

"Bella, you said," he started but I stopped him.

"I know what I said," I cried. "But I don't care anymore."

"You would kill me tomorrow if I stayed, trust me. I know you."

"You're right but still," I smiled slightly as I pulled back to look at him.

"I'm going, baby," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I held onto his cheeks as he deepened our kiss. He sighed into our kiss before pulling away.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you."

"We can video chat," he chuckled.

"It won't be the same."

"I'll come back for your birthday. And Thanksgiving; and Christmas. You're coming to California for our anniversary. You won't have time to miss me before you come visit me," he smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to miss you too, though."

Edward set me down and kissed my forehead before walking to his Volvo and getting in. He started his car and I started crying again. He pulled out and I felt my legs becoming weak. I sat on the ground and cried. I felt Emmett pick me up and carry me inside.

"Em, put me down," I sniffled. He set me on my feet and I went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and rinsed my face, trying to calm myself down with the cool water. I went up to my room and started packing my belongings into boxes. There was a knock on my door as I was packing up the stuff on my desk.

"Come in," I called. Someone came in and sat on my bed. I looked over and saw Alice. "Hey," I said as I went over and joined her.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Do you miss him as much as me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. I laid down and put my head in her lap. "He's coming back for my birthday," I said.

"That's too long away," she complained.

"I know."

"You want to go shopping?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Sure," I said as I got up. We went down to her Porsche and drove to Seattle. We got out and walked around the mall. We went into a few different stores and Alice bought anything she could get her hands on. I guess it's her way of coping with her sadness.

"Al, I'm cutting you off," I said as I took her credit card after we finished up at our fifth store.

"Bella, stop that's mine!" Alice said as she tried grabbing it from me.

"Al, you're spending all of your money!"

"I don't care!"

"Al, look at you. You're going crazy buying all of this shit and you don't even give a damn." Alice sighed and sat down on a bench.

"I know," she grumbled.

"Look, I know you miss Edward. I do too. But spending all of this money isn't going to make him move back," I said. She looked at me and nodded that she understood. I gave her back her credit card and we went home.

"Thanks, Bella," Alice said as we got out of her Porsche.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" I smiled. I grabbed my bag and walked up to my room. My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID. It was Edward.

"Hey," I smiled as I picked up the phone. I looked at the clock and it was almost 7:45.

"Hey, love. I just got to my parent's house," he said.

"That's great," I said.

"How are you?"

"I could be better."

"Still upset?"

"Pretty much."

"Bella, I'll be home before you know it. How is everyone handling it?"

"Well, I've only seen Alice since you left and she isn't doing too well. She spent about $300 in clothes today before I finally cut her off."

"I didn't mean to upset you guys," he said apologetically.

"Hey, don't be like that," I scolded softly. "You're at college. We have to deal."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I have to go, baby," he sighed.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later," I frowned. Edward hung up and I sighed before going downstairs. I started making dinner for Emmett and Charlie.

"Em," I called. He came into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Yeah, Bells?" he asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked as I went over to the fridge.

"You don't have to make dinner," he said.

"I want to. Now what do you want?" I asked again.

"Surprise me," he said. I got out some chicken, spaghetti sauce, parmesan, pasta and a frying pan. I put some olive oil in the pan before starting chicken parmesan. When I finished I set the table and Charlie, Emmett and I started eating.

"This is delicious, Bells," Charlie complimented. I smiled and then started slowly eating again. "You okay?" I shrugged. Charlie sighed. I finished my plate and got up and rinsed it off.

"I can get that, Bells," Emmett offered.

"Thanks," I smiled softly before walking up to my room. I grabbed my journal and started writing.

_Edward moved today. Everyone asks me if I'm okay. I honestly don't know if I'm okay. I will be, but I don't know if I am right now. So, I guess the gang and I are moving into our dorms in the next few days. I'm pretty much packed, just missing a few bits and pieces._

I closed my journal and put it in a box before changing into my usual shorts and sports bra. I crawled into bed and fell asleep dreaming of Edward's arms around me.

XOXO

"Bella," my dad called as he walked into my room. "Come on sweetie, let's load up your truck." I sat up and cracked my back. It has been five days since Edward left. He made the football team. Quarterback. I was so proud of him. My dad left my room and I changed into some shorts and a tank top.

I picked up a box and labeled it _Bella_ before taking it down to my truck where Emmett's boxes were. I repeated this about five times before everything was in my truck. All of us stood outside our houses as we did five days prior. Esme was crying again.

"Now it's just going to be me and your father," Esme sobbed.

"Mom, that's most likely a good thing for you. It'll prevent you from getting gray hairs," Alice joked. Mrs. Hale was hugging Rose and Jasper tight with tears in her eyes.

"Rosalie, don't get yourself into trouble," Mrs. Hale warned.

"Mom, I won't get into trouble," Rose groaned. "I'll be fine. Besides, I have my brother to look after me," she said as she punched Jasper in the arm lightly. Jasper playfully shoved her with a chuckle.

"Jasper, you take care of your sister, Alice, and Bella. Take care of yourself too," she said as she hugged him.

"I will mom," Jasper sighed. My dad turned to Emmett and me.

"Bells, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call," he said.

"I will daddy," I smiled.

"And Emmett," my dad said as he turned to Emmett. "Stay out of trouble."

"Me? Trouble? No!" Emmett joked. We all got into our vehicles and began our trip to college. I put on my sunglasses and Emmett turned up the radio. We were following Alice, Rose and Jasper in Jasper's dark gray pickup truck style escalade.

"You excited?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I couldn't wait to get out of the house."

"Why?"

"I just want to live without parents. I mean living with Charlie is great, but I want to do what I want when I want."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered. A couple of minutes later we pulled into U-Dub's campus and up to Alice, Rose, and my dorm. The guys helped us carry our boxes up before they moved Emmett's boxes into Jasper's Escalade and drove to their dorms. Once they left we went up to our dorm and looked around.

"This is so my room!" Rose called. She was in a deep red room with black carpet.

"This one's mine!" called Alice. Her room was a light pink with an off-white carpet.

"I guess this one's mine then," I said as I turned into a room with light purple walls and wood flooring. There was a desk and a double bed and a bathroom attached. Alice walked into my room from my bathroom.

"Hey, you need to check out our bathroom!" she said excitedly. "It connects our rooms!" I went into the bathroom and there was a marble counter with two sinks and a shower tub combo.

"Al, how did we get such a nice dorm? We're freshmen! And I have a walk in closet for Christ's sake!"

"Well, my parents pulled some strings and tada!" Alice said as she held her hands up in the air. We all went down to the living room and sat down.

"We need to go grocery shopping," Rose said. We got up and locked our dorm room before walking to the store on campus. We bought everything we could think of and then went back to the dorm.

"You know what we forgot?" Alice asked.

"What?" asked Rose and I looked at Alice.

"A puppy! Remember we planned to get a puppy?"

"Al, we have been here for about two hours. Hold it on the puppy," I laughed.

"Fine, fine. But we're getting a German Shepherd."

"Alright, Al," I giggled. Alice pulled out her camera and I sighed.

"Please, please, please Bella?" she whined.

"Fine," I sighed. I stood with Rose and Alice and we took a picture.

"Let's go unpack," Rose suggested. We all went up to our rooms to start unpacking. We all helped Alice, then Rose and moved onto my room. I pulled out an envelope with pictures in it and started taping them to my bare walls. Alice was in my face with the camera again.

"Mary Alice Cullen," I said as I put my finger up for her to stop. "Why are you in my face while I'm unpacking?" I jokingly scolded. Alice giggled and showed me the picture she just took. I was holding my finger up and was about to say 'why' when she took it. I rolled my eyes and went back to putting my pictures up. We started putting my clothes in my closet and drawers. After we finished I turned to leave and Alice held up the camera.

"Pose!" she smiled. I leaned over to the side so that my ass was sticking out and put my finger up to my open mouth and put it on my lips. Alice laughed and snapped the photo.

"You know what I haven't had in the longest time?" Rose mused.

"What?" I asked.

"Beer. We should get some."

"Rose, we did," I laughed.

"We did? How?"

"I have my ways," I smiled.

"Share!" Alice said.

"Well, you whore yourself. Show some cleavage. Distract the guy as he scans the beer," I shrugged.

"Have you done this before?"

"All the time in Phoenix until the guy figured out what I was doing. Then he just gave it to me." Rose went into the kitchen and came back with three bottles of beer. We opened them and Rose held her bottle up.

"To college life!" she cheered.

"To college life!" Alice and I chimed. We tapped our bottles together before taking a swig.

"When do we start classes?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Alice sighed. "We get like one night to enjoy our dorm then we have to start classes."

"I'm going up to my room," I said as I stood up and took my beer with me to my room. I logged onto my laptop and went onto my video chat account I made so that Edward and I could still see each other. Edward was on and he video called me. I answered and took a swig of my beer.

"Aren't you a little young?" Edward chuckled.

"Age is just a number, baby," I smiled. I took another swig of beer.

"How did you get that anyways?" he smiled.

"I have my ways," I smiled. I set my laptop on my bed and laid down.

"How's the dorm?"

"Your parents got us an amazing dorm. I have a walk-in closet! And this place is like an apartment!"

"This place is pretty nice too," he said as he looked around his room.

"Alice took pictures of us unpacking today. She's putting them on Facebook. You may like a few of them," I smiled.

"I'll have to check that out," he grinned.

"I miss you. How much longer until my birthday?"

"About four weeks, baby. I miss you too." I heard Elizabeth call Edward in the background.

"I've got to go, babe. I love you," he smiled.

"Love you too," I smiled. I blew him a kiss before turning off the video. I crawled into bed and fell asleep anticipating my first day of college courses.

EPOV

I pulled out of my driveway and drove down the street even though the only thing that I wanted to do most right now was turn around and pull Bella into my arms. I saw Bella crying in my rearview mirror and I felt like such an ass for leaving her. Bella rarely cries. I think I may have seen her cry three times since she returned to Forks.

As I drove I looked back on my past with Bella and I could see how my best friend became my girlfriend. All the signs were there.

_Today was the first day of first grade. I had my Pokémon shirt on and I felt like I was the king of the world. I ran outside to the bus stop at the end of Bella's driveway and stood next to my best friend._

_ "Hey, Bella!" I grinned._

_ "Hi, Edward," Bella said softly._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "I don't want to go to school. What if people are mean to me?"_

_ "I'll protect you," I smiled._

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I promise," I said as I took her hand in mine._

I had forgotten that Emmett and Jasper were a year older than us at the time. Those idiots thought it would be fun to flunk their freshman year so that they were in the same grade as the rest of us. I still remember how much trouble they got in. But it was all worth it for them. They hated the people in their grade. Now that I think about it, our grade wasn't any better.

_It was the first day of sophomore year and I was the quarterback and the most popular guy in school. Rose was head cheerleader and Alice came to every game that Jasper, Emmett and I played. _

_ Emmett, Jasper and I were walking to class on a Friday of a football game and all of the girls were trying to hang all over us. Emmett was dating Rosalie so every girl pretty much avoided him knowing full well that if they didn't it would be the last thing they ever did. _

_ "Edward!" I heard a girl call. I stopped and turned around and there was a group of three girls standing there._

_ "Yeah?" I asked. _

_ "Would you like to go on a date with me?" the girl that called my name winked._

_ "Sure," I said. She wrote her number on my hand and turned around and laughed with her giggling friends. Her name was Lauren Mallory. I caught up with the guys and started talking to Jasper._

_ "You know, you should ask Alice out. She has quite the thing for you," I said bluntly. "And I've seen you eyeing her so don't deny it."_

_ "You're actually telling me to date your sister?" Jasper asked bewildered._

_ "I'd rather see her date you instead all of these other assholes in our school." Jasper smiled slightly before we got to class._

A few hours later I pulled up to my parents' house and got out before using my key to get into the house.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. A Golden Retriever came into the hall and ran over to me.

"Hey, Duke!" I said as I sat down and pet him.

"Edward!" my mom cried as she came into the walkway quickly. I stood up as she came over and hugged me. "How is my baby?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay," I smiled.

"Missing Bella?"

"More than you know," I said as I let out a soft chuckle.

"My baby's in love," she smiled softly.

"I've been in love for quite a while now, mom," I laughed.

"Ed, come help your son!" mom yelled. I went out to my car to grab the first box when my dad came out.

"Hey junior," he grinned.

"Hey, old timer," I smiled. He just chuckled and helped me carry boxes in.

"How's Bella doing?" he asked.

"She's great. Well, I probably shouldn't say that. From what I saw when I left, she was anything but great," I frowned.

"Don't be too upset about it. From what I can see, you two are crazy about each other. If you two are like that then you will last these next few years. You'll get over it, trust me," he winked. We had finally gotten all of my boxes up to my room.

"Thanks, dad," I nodded as he headed out of my room.

"Anytime, son," he called. I sat on my bed and decided to call Bella.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey, love. I just got to my parent's house," I smiled.

"That's great," she said. She sounded like she was trying to sound happy instead of actually being happy.

"How are you?"

"I could be better."

"Still upset?" I frowned.

"Pretty much," she sighed.

"Bella, I'll be home before you know it. How is everyone handling it?"

"Well, I've only seen Alice since you left and she isn't doing too well. She spent about $300 in clothes today before I finally cut her off."

"I didn't mean to upset you guys," I said guiltily.

"Hey, don't be like that," she scolded. "You're at college. We have to deal."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I have to go, baby," I sighed as my mom called me.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later," she said glumly. I hung up the phone and put it on my bedside table before walking downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Is Chinese takeout okay?"

"Yeah, that's great," I smiled. Mom called in and ordered our food and then dad and I went out to the car. When I stepped out of the door I saw a few flashes. I looked around and spotted some people taking pictures.

"Get in the car and don't talk to them," dad said. "You're not in Forks anymore," he called as he got in. Flashes started coming quicker and quicker.

"What's in Forks?" a guy asked as he took a picture. I put a hand in front of my face before getting in the car.

"Who are those guys?"

"Paparazzi. You're going to be seeing a lot of them. Just don't talk to them. Especially nothing about Bella. Don't be caught talking to other girls. They will twist your words and actions to make you look like a bad person."

"Has that happened before?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "It almost broke your mother and I up."

"But you guys are all right, correct?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We're fine," he smiled. We stopped at the restaurant and got out. We got our order and left. We got home and quickly went inside before the paparazzi could start taking pictures.

"Those damn paps," he muttered as he walked into the house. "Hey, Liz, your son just got a glimpse of what it's like to be related to us."

"Those paparazzi need to mind their own business. I swear they live to make people miserable."

We each grabbed a carton of food and sat down in the living area and started eating.

"Don't tell them anything about your personal life," mom warned.

"Dad told me. But thanks." We finished our dinner in silence. When I finished I called Alice.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, sis," I smiled.

"EDWARD!" she cried. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too but I'm not spending $300 on things that I don't need because of it."

"I am going to kill Bella!"

"I would like her to be breathing and intact when I get home."

"Fine," she pouted.

"Al, I didn't mean to upset you guys," I sighed.

"I know. How are your parents?"

"They're good. We just got takeout and I got bombarded with paparazzi."

"Get out! Awesome!"

"Alice," I laughed. "That's not necessarily a good thing."

"Why not?"

"Well, they almost broke my mom and dad up."

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"They're all good now, though."

"Edward, I have to go. Thanks for calling! I'll talk to you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too, Al," I smiled. "Bye." I hung up the phone and looked up at my parents.

"I'm going to bed," I smiled. "Thanks, for, well, everything." I got up and went to my room and crawled into bed.

The next day went by quickly. I had football practice and the paparazzi were all over me afterwards when I figured out that I made quarterback of the team. No freshman had ever done that before in California State history. When I got home I went out on the patio and called Bella.

"Hey, baby," she answered.

"Hey, love. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good how about yourself?"

"Bella, the only way I could be better is if I saw you right now."

"I take it you made the team?" she practically squealed.

"Even better. I'm quarterback!" I said excitedly.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" she said happily.

"Thanks, love. I miss you."

"Who is Bella?" I heard as a guy jumped out of the bushes and took a picture.

"Shit!" I groaned. "Go away!" I yelled. "Let me talk to my girlfriend in peace!" _SHIT! _I immediately thought.

"Edward? What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Is she from Forks? Is she what you left behind there?"

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Edward!" Bella yelled into the phone. I went over to my door but someone else was standing by it and they snapped a picture of me. "Edward, are you there?"

"Yeah, babe, I am. Ju-just hang on a second."

"Does Bella live in Forks?" the guy in front of the door asked.

"Get out of my yard!" I shoved the guy out of my way as I went into the house and locked the door. "Damn it!" I yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asked frantically.

"Don't believe anything that's in a magazine unless you know for a fact that it's true, Bella," I pleaded.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"I was just bombarded by paparazzi. They know that we're dating and they have a hunch that you live in Forks."

"Are you okay?"

"Just pissed."

"Should I let you go?"

"NO! No, you don't have to. I'm sorry I'm being so rude," I apologized.

"Baby, its fine. You aren't being rude. I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I watched movies all day."

"That sounds like fun."

"Not when you're alone and surrounded by couples," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"You just enjoy California."

"Kind of hard with all of the paps around," I mumbled grumpily.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to bed though. I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams," I said as I hung up. I showered before I went to bed.

The next morning I went downstairs to get some breakfast and my mom left me a note.

_Your father and I are down at the studio directing our new film. There's plenty of food in the house. _

_ All of my love,_

_ Mom_

_P.S. you may want to look at the magazine. I left it on the table._

I sighed as I went over to the magazine. I groaned when I saw the front cover. It had a picture of me smiling and on the phone. The title was _Edward's Heart page 37._

_Masen Child Found Love?_

_ That's right, ladies. This hunk is taken. He was on the phone last night after his football tryouts with Bella Swan from Forks. Sources say that Edward left her behind when going to California for college._

_ Edward was caught on the phone confessing his love to Bella who is rumored to be his fiancé. _

_ More to come in the Masen-Swan (or Maswan for short) to come._

I pounded my fist on the table. _So much for a good day,_ I thought angrily. I grabbed out the carton of orange juice and put a toaster pastry in the toaster. When it popped up I grabbed it and started eating breakfast. My cell phone started ringing a little while later.

"Hello?" I sighed as I answered.

"Since when were we engaged?" Bella asked lightly. I groaned.

"I'm sorry, I am so, so, so, sorry," I apologized.

"Edward, don't worry about it."

"I am worrying about it! What will Charlie think?"

"He saw it already. He asked me if it was true and when I said 'no' that was the end of it. I got an earful from Alice too about what bullshit the article was. Apparently, Esme and Carlisle saw it and laughed."

"Charlie shouldn't have had to ask you though. This shouldn't be happening!"

"Edward, calm down. Don't let this ruin your day. It's a stupid article. I have to admit, it's pretty cool being able to say 'is your boyfriend on a magazine cover? Mine is'," she laughed.

"I love you," I laughed.

"There's the laugh I was waiting to hear," she said with a smile in her voice. "I love you too. I just wanted to call and harass you about that. I've got to finish packing. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye, love." I hung up the phone and decided to go get ready for the day. After I changed into swim shorts and a fitted tank top I went downstairs. I put Duke on his leash and took him out to my Volvo. I put on my sunglasses before pulling out of my driveway. I drove us down to Dog Beach and we got out.

"Come on, Duke," I said as I pulled him by the leash to the water. I picked up a piece of driftwood and took the leash off of Duke. "You ready?" I asked as I through the wood into the water. Duke ran after it and brought it back to me. We continued this for about an hour before Duke brought the driftwood back and laid down in the sand.

"Good boy," I said as I sat down. My cell phone went off and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby! How are you?" Esme sang through the phone.

"Hey, mom! I'm doing better than I was an hour ago. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, dear. I heard about your engagement," she giggled.

"I feel _so_ bad about that! That magazine made it up! And now they know how to get to Bella and all of you guys."

"Edward, darling, calm down. I'm sure Bella doesn't care about that magazine. Just as long as you two know the truth, she'll be fine. And for the rest of us, stop worrying," she laughed.

"Thanks, mom," I smiled.

"So what are you up to, dear?"

"Well, I'm at the beach with Duke right now. I made quarterback last night at tryouts."

"That's great baby!" she congratulated. "Carlisle and I will have to come to one of your games!"

"That would be awesome, mom! But, hey, I'm going to dry Duke off so we can get home. I need to start unpacking. I've been procrastinating," I chuckled.

"Okay, have a great day, sweetheart. We all love you and miss you here!"

"I love and you guys too," I said as I hung up the phone before drying Duke off. We walked back to my Volvo and started driving home. We got there and went inside. I went up to my room and started unpacking. I found that Alice had put a picture of Bella and me in a photo frame and then packed it in one of my boxes. All of us were in the kitchen when Alice took it. Bella was sitting on the counter and I was standing between her legs. She was actually smiling in this picture.

I took the picture out of the frame and looked to see if anything was written on the back.

_Edward,_

_ "Follow your dreams to wherever they take you, but always remember that you have love waiting for you at home."_

_ I found that quote online and thought that it fit perfectly with you and Bella._

_ Love,_

_ Alice_

The date was written in the corner. _June 23, 2010_. I put the picture back in the frame and put it on my desk. I started unpacking everything else and eventually I was finished. I laid on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! This was actually pretty fun to write, haha. I have noticed that a lot of people have been getting alerts for each chapter update. It is awesome that so many people are reading this story but I wish that you would review! I want to know how I am doing! So, if you could, out of the greatness of your heart, please PLEASE review! Let me know what I can improve on! You do not even have to have an account to review! Thank you! I will update as soon as I can!  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	15. Bella's Birthday Part 1

Forget Me Not

Chapter 15 – Bella's Birthday Part 1

BPOV

My alarm clock woke me up at ten. My anatomy class starts at eleven. I got up and put my stuffed bear that Edward got me for Valentine's Day on my desk.

_"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Edward smiled. Edward and I were having a picnic in our tree house because I wouldn't let him spend a lot of money on me and we used to spend all of our time up there._

_ "Happy Valentine's Day," I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I shifted so that I was kneeling and gently cupped his face in my hands._

_ "I have something for you," he murmured against my lips with a smile. I groaned. He chuckled as he pulled away. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a cream colored teddy bear._

_ "It's so cute," I smiled. "I love it." There was a tag attached to its neck. I flipped it over and read it._

Bella,

I love you more than I thought possible. Will you be my Valentine?

_ "Yes," I smiled before kissing him again. "I love you too," I said as I pulled away. I pulled out a jewelry box and gave it him. He gave me a questionable look before opening it. He smiled as he held up a thin gold chain with a cross on the end._

_ "It's perfect," he smiled._

I went downstairs and was greeted by a chipper Alice.

"Good morning!" she chirped. I just groaned. "Man, I don't know how you and Rose can be so grumpy in the morning!"

"I have gone without seeing my boyfriend for, oh, five weeks," I grumbled.

"Correction, you were on video chat with him last night."

"Alright, let me rephrase. I haven't kissed my boyfriend in five weeks."

"I believe it's been five weeks and a day. And I also believe that you are three days away from being a legal adult," she grinned.

"Yeah," I sighed happily. "Now, I need coffee." I poured a mug of coffee before heading upstairs for my usual morning routine. I pulled my hair back into a bun and put on some jeans and a blue v-neck sweater. I put on my necklace and picked up my phone.

"You ready?" Rose asked as she came in.

"Yeah, just getting my shoes on," I said as I put on my Converse. "A-and, ready," I smiled. My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID. A smile spread on my face.

"I'll catch up with you guys," I said as I flipped my phone open. "Hey," I said into the speaker.

"Hi, Edward!" Rose and Alice yelled as they walked out the door.

"Hey, love," he chuckled. "How are you?"

"Besides for the fact that your sister was being extremely annoying this morning, I'm good. I can't wait for you to come and see me," I smiled as I walked out the door. I saw a flash but when I looked around I couldn't see anything. The sky was grey but there weren't storm clouds.

"Bella, you knew she was annoying before you moved in with her," he laughed.

"I know, but still."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby," I smiled. "When are you coming home?"

"Are you Bella Swan?" someone asked. I looked to the right and someone with a camera was walking towards me.

"Uh, yeah, I am, why?" I asked.

"Smile for People magazine!" they said as they took a picture.

"Get away from me!" I said.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Are you talking to Edward?" the reporter asked.

"Babe, this reporter is taking pictures of me," I said as I started walking faster.

"Damn it, I am so sorry, Bella!" he said.

"Edward, chill, its fine."

"Edward's a lucky guy," the reporter said as she flashed another picture.

"Just keep talking to me," Edward said.

"When are you coming to Forks?"

"That's a surprise," he said.

"I hate you," I laughed. The reporter flashed a picture again. "Okay, hold it. Give me the damn camera," I said as I held my hand out.

"No way in Hell, honey," she said.

"Is this what you do for a living? Annoy people? What kind of fucked up person are you?" I asked. She stopped taking pictures and stood there in shock. "That's what I thought." I started walking again.

"Edward, baby, I'll call you after class."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too," I smiled before I hung up. I kept walking towards the building my class was in without looking behind me to see if the reporter was still following me.

"Bella!" I heard my friend, Tyler call.

"Tyler!" I said excitedly as he came over and picked me up in a hug. Tyler had an olive skin tone and had short black hair. He had deep brown eyes and was a few inches taller than me.

"Headed to anatomy?" he asked as he took my hand and weaved his fingers through the spaces between mine.

"Yeah," I smiled. "How's Alec?" Alec was Tyler's boyfriend.

"He's great," he smiled. "Lazy ass gets to sleep in today," he sighed.

"Wish I were him," I laughed. Tyler let go of my hand and draped his arm over my shoulder and I weaved my other hand with his. He walked me to anatomy.

"Have fun," he winked.

"Loads," I smiled. I walked into class and sat down next to Rose and Alice.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked.

"I was ambushed by some reporter and then I ran into Tyler."

"A reporter? What?"

"Yeah, from People magazine. They know that I'm dating Edward and he's in the spotlight because he is the _Masen's lost son_," I said, quoting an article that was in a magazine.

"Haven't they ever heard of privacy?" Alice scoffed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," our professor called our attention. Two hours of my life slowly went by as he lectured. Alice, Rose and I got up from our seats after the lecture was over and left. Emmett, Jasper, and Tyler were waiting for us. Tyler had become a good friend to all of us. Which is a miracle because of all the gay jokes Emmett pulls when Tyler's around. But Tyler just laughs and tells another one.

We all started walking back to our dorms. Tyler had his arm around my shoulders again when I saw a flash.

"Is it really storming?" Tyler asked as he looked up at the sky.

"Let go of me," I said as yet another paparazzi immersed from the bushes. Tyler let go of me and shielded his face from the camera.

"Who's this, Bella? Are you cheating on Edward?" the man asked.

"Leave us alone," Jasper said as he and Emmett went over to the reporter. Emmett was about twice the size of the reporter and Jasper was a little bit larger than him too. The reporter shrunk back, took one last picture and ran to his car and drove off. We started walking again and Emmett and Jasper kept an eye out for paparazzi.

"Damn it, this is going to be all over the news now. I can see the headline now. _Swan Cheats on Unsuspecting Cullen_," I said sarcastically. "Great," I groaned.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said. "Edward knows about Tyler, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know how close I am to Tyler. He's going to think I cheated on him."

"We'll back you up," Jasper said as he motioned to all of them.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"This is my stop," Tyler said as we got to his apartment. "Bye, dork," he smiled as he hugged me.

"Bye, loser," I laughed. He pushed my shoulder lightly before he walked inside. I caught up with my friends and we finished our short walk to our dorms.

"So, I was thinking. We don't have classes for the next few days so we should head home for Bella's birthday!" Alice said.

"I still have two more classes today," I sighed.

"Well, we'll leave after them!" Alice said. We got to our dorm and the guys came inside with us. I soon went to my last two classes for the next few days, luckily with no more paparazzi. After my classes I went home and packed a bag with my overnight necessities, including my teddy bear and journal.

"Ready?" I called as I came into the living room.

"Yeah," Rose said. "Let's go," she said. All four of them stood up and we went out to Jasper's Escalade. I sat between Rose and Alice in back and Emmett and Jasper sat in front. Jasper pulled up to his house and we all got out. I grabbed my bag and Emmett and I went over to our house.

"Dad?" I called when I got inside.

"Bella? Emmett?" he called as he came down the stairs. I went over to him and hugged him.

"How has college been?" he asked us.

"Great," I smiled.

"A blast," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Bells, there's a surprise for you in your room," he winked.

"Really?" I asked as I ran up the stairs. "What is it?" I called. I opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Edward!" I squealed. I dropped my bag and ran over to him and he pulled me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he held onto my lower back. He leaned in and kissed me hungrily.

Our lips molded into each other's. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I granted him access. Our lips tangled as he deepened our kiss. He pulled away and kissed me softly one more time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly with, what was most likely, a goofy grin on my face.

"I told you I was coming back for your birthday," he smiled.

"But it's three days away."

"Well, then," he said as he put me down. "I'll be back in three days," he smiled as he started walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I pulled him by the arm. He laughed before turning around. He cupped my face in his hands as he leaned in and softly kissed me again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"I have to go see Alice," he murmured as he kissed me again.

"Fine," I sighed. He pulled away and kissed my forehead before going over to my window.

"Alice will be over later. I have some plans for us tonight," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and grinned at him. When he left I bit my lip and went downstairs.

"Did you like your surprise?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

"I didn't get a surprise," Emmett grumbled.

"Would you like an Edward too, Emmett?" I laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine out in return.

"I swear, I raised five year olds," Charlie muttered.

"I bet I can kick your ass in Call of Duty," Emmett said to me.

"You're on," I said as we raced up to his room. I was beating Emmett on the capture the flag game when he covered my eyes.

"Emmett!" I laughed. I moved his hand away and punched him in the arm. I saw Emmett's character run across the screen with the flag in his hand. I shot at him before I finally killed him.

"Damn it!" he laughed. After being killed multiple times by Emmett I finally got the flag to my territory for the final time.

"I won!" I cheered.

"Cheater," he grumbled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I laughed.

"Bella!" Alice called as she came up the stairs.

"Gotta go, big guy," I smiled as I ruffled his short hair.

"Bye squirt," he chuckled. I walked out into the hall and Alice pulled me into my room.

"Here," she said as she pulled a dress out of a bag. She threw it to me.

"Put on the panties and bra that I got you for Christmas under this and you'll be irresistible!" she said confidently. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom. I put on the blue bra and panties. I put on my dress after that and looked at it. It was a simple blue sundress. It showed too much of my cleavage for my liking.

"Al," I called. "Do I have to wear this?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom and motioned to my breasts.

"Edward will love it!" she said. "You look gorgeous!"

"I look like a whore, Alice," I sighed. I went over to my floor length mirror and looked at myself. I suddenly became self conscious of how I looked. I furrowed my eyebrows and tired pushing my stomach in and pulling the dress together at the neckline.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I look gross," I groaned.

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I look so _fat_," I groaned.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice said, appalled. "You are _not_ fat! Now step away from that damned mirror and come over here so I can do your hair and make-up." I sighed and stepped over and sat down in a chair that Alice had set up by an outlet. I sat down and she started curling my hair. She left all of the strands down this and moved onto my make-up. She put on a silver eye shadow and blue eyeliner. She put foundation on me before I was ready.

"You look amazing," she smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"No looking in the mirror!" she said sternly. I sighed and nodded. She came over and pulled me over to my closet. She threw a pair of blue sandals at me and I slipped them on before she pulled me downstairs. She pulled me over to her house and inside. She pulled me over to the door leading to the basement and opened it. She winked before handing me a note and skipped off up the stairs. I opened it and it read:

_ Come downstairs and follow the footprints in the sand._

I laughed as I went downstairs to his sand colored carpet. When we were younger we used to pretend that the carpet was sand and would have adventures down here. When I got to the bottom of the stairs there were pieces of paper with footprints on them. I followed them to another note posted on the glass sliding door that led to their backyard.

_Step outside and look left._

I smiled as I stepped outside and looked left. There was a table set up for two people and I went over to it. There was yet another note on it.

_Be out in a minute. _

I sat down and looked around for Edward. I looked down at the table setting. There was everything but plates. I bit my lip as I looked up and saw Edward come out of his house with two plates in his hands and came over to me. Edward was wearing jeans and a polo shirt and his hair was slightly tamed. He set down my plate in front of me and kissed my cheek before sitting down himself. I smiled at him and looked down at my plate.

"A burger and a salad?" I laughed. "This is what we had the first time we went to the diner when we first started going out."

"Well, we weren't exactly going out then, but close enough," he smiled. "And to drink," he said as he grinned. "Sprite and Coke," he chuckled.

"It's perfect," I smiled.

"Perfect meal for the perfect girl," he smiled. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks and Edward chuckled softly. "Well," he said. "Dig in!" We started eating and it was delicious.

"Why did you go through all this trouble just to have dinner with me?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted it to be special and I love you so I wanted to."

"That's so sweet. I love you too," I grinned. We finished dinner and sat at the table talking.

"What's your favorite thing about California?"

"The fact that I can take my dog to the beach everyday if I had time," he said.

"You have a dog?" I asked.

"Yeah, a golden retriever named Duke."

"Alice wants to get a dog," I sighed.

"Alice couldn't take care of a dog if she was bet a million bucks," he laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But she also knows that Rose and I can," I giggled. "Since when can you take care of a dog?" I joked.

"I can take care of a dog!" he said, jokingly offended.

"You can't even make your girlfriend happy," I said as I stood up, trying to hold back my laughter. I started walking away.

"You are going to take that back, right now Missy," he laughed as he came over to me.

"You gonna make me?" I asked as I turned around and looked at him. He came over to me and leaned down so that his lips were inches from mine. When he started leaning further I slipped my sandals off quickly and ran. Edward started running after me and he almost caught me a few times. I would duck out of his arms and run full speed away from him. We ran so far that we were out of view of the houses. I was about two feet in front of him when I tripped on a stick and fell, bringing Edward down with me.

"You beautiful, clumsy woman," he laughed. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer him because I was laughing too hard. Tears started pouring out of my eyes from my laughter. Edward started laughing with me. We sat there laughing for a good two minutes. "Are you okay?" he asked when our laughter died.

"I'm great," I smiled as I sat up and straddled him. I leaned in and kissed him softly. Edward slid his hands up my dress and groaned.

"You're wearing lacy panties," he groaned.

"A lacy bra too," I whispered in his ear huskily before lightly grazing my teeth on it. He groaned again.

"That's so sexy," he mumbled. I started grinding myself against his hard cock and he kissed me harder. I pulled at his shirt and he helped me lift it over his head. I traced the lines of his chest and stomach with my fingers. He lifted my dress over my head and began kneading my breasts in his hands.

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie call. I groaned into the kiss. Edward sighed and pulled away.

"Charlie wants you," he sighed. I felt a vibrating in my bra and I jumped. I groaned as I pulled my phone out of my bra. Edward's eyes went wide and I laughed before answering the phone.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm hanging out with Edward."

"Oh, well, you have some company," he said.

"Alright, I'll be home in a few minutes." I shut my phone and put it back in my bra.

"Wow," he said.

"Come on, perv, let's go," I laughed as I got up and pulled him up with me. "I have company." He reached down and grabbed his shirt and my dress. He handed my dress to me before putting his shirt on. I slipped my dress on and grabbed his hand.

"Maybe I should just go back to my house then," he sighed.

"No, you're coming with me," I smiled. I held his hand as we walked to my house. When we got inside the back door I heard my dad call saying that he was in the kitchen. I walked in and Jessica was standing there.

"Oh my gosh! Jess!" I squealed. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, Bella!" she said happily. When she pulled apart she saw Edward.

"Eddie!" she squealed. My dad kissed my head before walking out.

"Jessie!" he laughed. She ran over and hugged him. They called each other the nicknames they hated. She came back over to me and looked at my attire before turning to Edward and taking in his attire too.

"Oh no, did I interrupt anything?"

"If Charlie would have called five minutes later, yeah," I laughed.

"Damn, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was cock blocking you, Edward!" she said to him.

"Don't worry about it, Jess," he laughed.

"Where are Alice and Rose? Oh! And Emmett and Jasper?" she said in a rush.

"Jess, chill. How long are you here?" I laughed.

"I go back the day after your birthday."

"Well, everyone is coming over for my birthday, so if you don't meet Jasper before then, you will meet him there," I laughed. "And no doubt Rose and Alice have shopping planned for sometime within the next few days."

"Let's go shopping now!" she suggested.

"Go call Alice and Rose," I sighed. I pulled my phone out of my bra again and handed it to her.

"Yay!" she squealed. She went into the hall and called them. Edward lifted me and put me on the counter. He lightly placed his hands on my neck and kissed me. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer. I slid my hands down and under his shirt and trailed my fingers up the contours of his chest.

"Nice Irish boxers, Edward," Rose said from behind him. Edward flipped her off but kept kissing me. "That was a cue to quit kissing," she said. Edward groaned against my lips.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice said sternly. "Stop sucking Bella's face so we can go shopping!"

"Jesus Christ, Mary Alice Cullen," he grumbled as he broke away from me. "Take a fucking chill pill."

"We'll continue this later," I breathed. I kissed his cheek and pulled him by the hand as we went outside. "I love you," I smiled.

"Love you too," he said as he kissed me one more time before pushing Alice lightly and walking to his house. Jess pulled me into Rose's BMW and we started heading to the mall.

"You and my brother are so gross," Alice groaned disgusted.

"Are they always like that?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, but now it's even worse now that Edward is out of state for college."

"Oh, I guess it doesn't help that I also cock blocked you guys," Jess said to me.

"Yeah, like I said, you didn't interrupt anything; but if my dad would have called five minutes later you wouldn't have seen me for another half hour," I laughed.

"Ew! Nasty image in my head!" Alice said as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Al, chill, we're done," I laughed. She slowly removed her hands. We pulled into the parking lot and started heading into the mall. We were walking when I stopped at a psychic parlor.

"Hey guys, I want to get my palm read," I said. They followed me into the shop and the atmosphere changed from welcoming to eerie and mysterious.

"Hello ladies," a woman in a long skirt greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like my palm read," I smiled.

"Ah, yes," she said with a knowing look. "Right this way, Bella," she said as she motioned for us to follow her.

"How did you…," I started but she cut me off.

"I know these things," she said and tapped her forehead.

I sat down at a table and the woman gently took my hand in both of hers. She ran her thumbs over the lines in my palm softly as she stared off into space.

"You and your boyfriend have recently been united," she said. "Correct?"

"Uh, yeah," I smiled.

"This boy, Edward, has your heart. Just be careful, it may get broken with a misunderstanding."

"You can tell this from my palm?" I asked.

"You can tell a lot from your hands. They touch the most, come in contact with more than anything else." She converted her eyes to look into mine. Her light blue eyes looked distant. "I see a baby in your future. About a year from now," she said.

"Pardon?"

"You will have a child with this Edward soon," she clarified. I tried to remove my palms from her hand but she held it firm.

"Let me just finish, dear," she smiled. I relaxed slightly but looked back at Alice. She gave me a look like _is this chick serious?_

"You will face a misunderstanding within the next week. Alright, now onto what your palm says about you," she said. "See this line right here?" I nodded. "This shows that you are compassionate. And this one right here. It curves a little more than mine, see? It means that you are courageous and powerful. This one right under your pinky shows that you're sensitive. The line in the middle of the palm shows that you are naturally smart."

"Bella, we have to go if we are going to shop," Jess said.

"That will be fifteen dollars," she said. I pulled my wallet out and gave her fifteen dollars.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"What bullshit!" Rose laughed when we walked out.

"If you are going to have a baby by next year then you would be pregnant right now!" Alice laughed. I laughed with her.

"But how did she know about Edward? I'm not wearing anything that gives it away, am I?" I asked as I looked myself over.

"No," Rose said. We went to a store called Entourage and started looking around. Alice insisted that I needed to get a new outfit for my birthday. Between the three of them I had an array of jeans, flannel shirts and camisoles.

We ended up liking a blue flannel shirt that had some dark gray, yellow, pink and white in it. We paired a dark gray camisole with it so that I would only button the middle button. We found a pair of ripped jeans that would go great with the outfit.

Alice picked out a gray embellished batwing style sleeved shirt to pair with some low rise flare jeans. Rose got a light pink swoop neck long sleeved striped tee with a pair of light blue skinny jeans. Jess got an orange tank top that was ruffled in the front and partially crocheted in the back. She paired it with deep blue jeans.

I convinced Alice to let us leave.

"Thank the Lord! I got out without spending over one hundred dollars!" I said thankfully.

"Bella, you've barely spent a penny throughout every time we went shopping! I've bought everything for you!" Alice said.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't let me pay!" I argued.

"True, but still. Don't complain!" she laughed.

"I'm not complaining," I laughed.

"So, Jess, how is life treating you in Phoenix?" Rose asked.

"Well, I have a boyfriend. That guy Eric I was telling you guys about last time I was in. I go to visit Mike's grave a lot. Life's pretty good," she smiled.

"That's great," Rose grinned. We drove home and Jess and I went up to my room.

"Can we go see Emmett for a few minutes?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. We walked out of my room and into Emmett's.

"Hey, Em, someone wants to see you," I said as I poked my head in. "Oh, hey Jazz," I smiled when I saw him sitting on Emmett's bed playing against Emmett in Call of Duty. I opened the door a little more and Emmett paused the game. I walked in and Jessica followed me.

"Hey! Jessica!" Emmett said as he got up quickly and lifted her in a hug.

"Emmett!" she laughed. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said as he put her down. Jasper came over and hugged her.

"Hey wifey," he smiled.

"Hey hubby," she laughed. Last time Jess was here she would always bicker like a married couple as Alice put it. They've been calling each other 'wifey' and 'hubby' ever since.

"So who is winning?" I asked.

"Emmett," Jasper muttered.

"Jazz," I laughed. "How can you lose to Emmett? He sucks! Even I beat him!"

"Thanks, Bellsy," Emmett laughed.

"You're welcome Emmy," I smiled.

"I'm actually letting him win but don't let him know," Jasper winked.

"Thanks, douche bag," Emmett muttered.

"Well, we're going to go before we cause any more trouble," I laughed. We walked out and back into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed with our journal.

"Bella, you have a very handsome intruder," Jess pointed out. "And he's writing in your journal."

"Hello, Jessica," he said without looking up. "And it's not just her journal," he smiled.

"We both write in it," I informed Jess.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with Alice. You two have fun," she said as she left down the stairs.

"You don't have to do that," I called after her.

"I'll see you in an hour," she called back. I heard the front door open and close. I looked back and Edward and he was grinning down at the paper as he wrote. He closed the book and looked up at me. I locked the door and went over to my bed and straddled Edwards lap.

"Hey you," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"You better have a condom," I whispered. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He reached to the bottom of my dress and lifted it over my head. I pulled at his shirt and he took it off before leaning in to kiss me again.

I fumbled with his belt before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down so he could kick them off. He unclasped my bra and threw it across the room. He laid us down so that he was hovering over me. He started kissing down my neck and lightly bit my shoulder. I moaned as I pulled his boxers down as far as they could go. He kicked them off and pulled my panties off.

I turned us over so that I was kneeling over him and kissing his chest. _I see a baby in your future_. I stopped kissing him for a moment when the woman's voice rang through my mind.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled as I softly bit his nipple and he groaned. He slipped the condom on before throwing the wrapper out. I placed myself over his cock and slowly slid down, moaning with Edward at the feel. I leaned down to kiss him. Edward placed his hands on my hips and helped me move up on down his length.

Edward rolled so that he was on top of me, thrusting in and out of me at his own pace. He kissed down my neck and shoulder. He made his way to my breasts and took one nipple into his mouth and kneaded the other breast in his hand. He removed his mouth from my breast and blew on it causing me to gasp. He captured my lips between his again.

Edward traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue clashed with mine. I felt my abdomen start to tighten.

"Edward," I moaned. "I'm so close."

"Oh, God, Bella," he groaned. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as pleasure took over. I felt my release take over and I cried out Edward's name.

"Shit, Bella," Edward said as his own release took over. He pulled out of me and threw the condom out before lying next to me. "I love you," he panted.

"I love you too," I smiled. I kissed him softly one more time.

"I missed this," he grinned before kissing along my jaw.

"I did too," I moaned lightly. There was a knock on my door and we both groaned.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," Emmett called.

"Shit, get dressed," I whispered. "Just a second!" I called. We quickly got out of bed and found our clothes. Edward laid on my bed again and I sat at my desk. "Come in," I called. Emmett came in and looked between us.

"Don't act like you two didn't just do it. Everyone heard you," Emmett sighed. My cheeks turned bright red and Edward looked down at his hands. "It's getting late, dad said to send Edward home. Jess is in my room." I sighed as both Edward and I got up. Emmett walked out and I went over to kiss Edward.

"I love you," I smiled against his lips.

"And I you," he answered back. He walked out and Jess came in.

"Man, you two are sickening," she laughed. I pulled my sheets off and went out to the linen closet to get new ones.

"Oh, hush. You and Michael weren't any better," I laughed. Jess sat down in my chair and sighed as she looked at the ground. "Oh, shit, Jess. I'm sorry," I said. I went over to her and knelt in front of her. "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it," she cut in. "It's still hard to talk about. I'm fine," she said with a soft smile. "I'm tired, let's go to bed," she said as she got up.

"Okay," I said. I finished putting the sheets on my bed before we crawled in and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! Well, actually, two chapters...I split this chapter into two. I hope you liked Bella's birthday! Please review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	16. Bella's Birthday Part 2

Forget Me Not

Chapter 16 – Bella's Birthday Part 2

BPOV

September 12 – the day before Bella's birthday

"Could I talk to Bella?" I heard Edward's voice. I groggily lifted my head from the pillow and pulled it over my head.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jess said as she got up from my computer and went out of the room. I felt something hit my back.

"What the hell did you just throw at me?" I groaned as I pulled the pillow from my head and looked to see what it was. A magazine. "Shit," I said softly.

"Shit is right," Edward said angrily. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

"I know this looks bad," I started and Edward scoffed. "Will you let me explain?" I asked as my voice started rising.

"Explain what? That you're cheating on me? God, how could I be so stupid to believe that a long distance relationship would work? That love would keep us together?" He said as he smiled without amusement.

"You honestly believe the magazine? You're the one that told me not to believe what these say! And I love you and you know it!"

"I said not to believe what they said! But pictures are pretty damn good proof that this is real."

"I'm not cheating on you!"

"Then why the hell is his arm around you? Why the hell are you holding his hand? Why do you have the smile on your face that you have when you were around me?"

"Edward, you know me. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"That's what Tanya said, Bella."

"But Tanya's a slut!"

"Looks like you two are more alike than I thought," he said as he climbed through my window.

"Go back to California! I hate you!" I yelled. "Wait, you can take your stupid gifts back," I called. I picked up the sweatshirt, my teddy bear and took off the necklace. I shoved them into his arms and he climbed onto his roof and through his window. I slammed my window shut.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it, pulling my legs up to my chest. Tears started spilling out of my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to hold back my sobs. _Just be careful, it may get broken with a misunderstanding._ The woman's voice rang through my mind again.

_Damn it,_ I thought. There was a knock on my door before someone came in.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"That psychic was right," I sobbed.

"Oh my God, you aren't…," she trailed off.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Edward broke up with me. He thinks I cheated on him."

"Did you tell him you didn't?"

"No, he didn't give me a chance."

"Do you want me to get Emmett?" she asked. I shrugged. She got up and went out of my room. Emmett came in quickly.

"God, I'm going to kick his ass," Emmett said angrily.

"No, don't. He misunderstood the situation. He thinks I'm cheating on him with Tyler." Emmett sighed.

"Magazine article?" he asked. I nodded. "Come here," he said as he held his arms open. I hugged him and he rubbed my back. He lifted me to my feet. "Stop crying. We'll get this straightened out." Emmett left and Jess came over to me.

"I think we need some food. Let's go to the diner," she suggested with a smile.

"Okay," I smiled slightly. We went down to my truck and drove to the diner. We walked in and were greeted by Cora before sitting down.

"Things still the same in Phoenix?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Jess smiled.

"Hey, girls, what would you like?" Cora asked.

"The house salad, please," Jess ordered.

"I'll have chicken strips, please," I smiled.

"Bella, you look might pretty today," she winked before walking off.

"As if that were true," I said with a soft laugh.

"So, you're seventeen for one more day!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Whoop-dee-doo," I said sarcastically.

"You were excited about it yesterday," she said. "Don't let him do this to you! If he doesn't see that you're the best thing that happened to him then forget him!"

"How, Jess? That's like telling you to forget Michael. You can't just forget someone you love." Cora gave us our food and we thanked her. We ate our food in silence.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jessica said quietly without looking up from her salad.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing new, we get into fights sometimes." We finished our food and Cora gave us our bill. I put down a twenty and we left. Edward was leaning against his Volvo outside.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked as he straightened up and looked at me.

"I'll meet you back home," I said as I handed Jess the keys to my truck.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as I gave her as convincing of a smile as I could. She walked over to my truck before getting in and driving away. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Edward. "What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me that he was gay?" he asked.

"You jump to conclusions and I don't even get a chance to fucking explain myself! I tried but you interrupted me!"

"You could have just told me to shut my mouth," he sighed.

"Whatever," I said as I looked away.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said. "I wish that we could go back and I could redo this whole thing. I go back to California the day after tomorrow and I don't want to go single."

"You called me a slut," I pointed out.

"I never said that," he said.

"No but you meant it."

"I didn't mean that. I meant that you cheated on me, but I was wrong. Please forgive me," he pleaded softly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You're forgiven," I said softly.

"Really?" he asked as a grin grew on his face.

"Yeah," I smiled. He walked up to me quickly and picked me up before kissing me.

"I love you so much," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, you stupid, stupid, boy," I grinned.

"I am stupid for thinking you'd cheat on me," he smiled softly.

"Emmett's pretty pissed at you," I sighed.

"He came and talked to me. That's how I figured out that guy was gay."

"You should show some trust in me, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Bells," he apologized.

"Its fine," I smiled. "Don't worry about it." We walked over to Edward's Volvo and drove home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he opened my door for me.

"See you then," I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Love you," I sighed.

"Love you too." Edward walked up to his house and I walked to mine. I walked inside and went up to Emmett's room. I knocked before walking in.

"Hey, Em?" I called.

"Yeah," he asked from his bed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"For what, exactly?" he asked as he gave me a confused look.

"For talking to Edward."

"Anything for my baby sister," he winked.

"Emmett," I laughed. "You're nineteen. I'm almost eighteen. I'm hardly your baby sister."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed.

"Where's Jess?"

"Your room." I walked into my room and Jess was on my bed.

"Did you take him back?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I love him," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even after he treated you like shit? Even after he came over here and wrongly accused you of cheating?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you would actually take him back," she scoffed slightly.

"You would have done the same thing if it were you and Michael."

"Will you stop bringing him up?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about him. He's dead, gone."

"Just because he's dead you can't talk about him?" She got up and started walking out. "Jess, stop."

"I'm going home, Bella," she sighed. "You've changed…so much. Edward has turned you into his vulnerable little bitch," she said angrily.

"How so?"

"You cry now. You used to never cry. You used to hate crying. But then you moved here and met Edward. Now you're like a totally different person!"

"First of all, crying isn't something new to me. Second of all, Edward has been my best friend since the day I was born."

"I'm going home. Happy birthday," she said as she walked out.

"Who's driving you?"

"Charlie." She went down the stairs and called out for Charlie. I heard the front door open and close before Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the driveway. I sat on my bed and groaned. _Have I changed?_ I thought back to how I acted when I lived in Phoenix.

_Jess, Michael and I were sitting in our usual spot under the shade of trees on the beach._

_ "Did you see Bre and Irina today?" Jess scoffed. "They thought they were hot shit in their skimpy uniforms."_

_ "Dude, they were throwing themselves at Michael too. I mean, look at him! He isn't even good looking," I joked as I gestured to Michael._

_ "Hey, B, that's not cool," he laughed._

_ "I even have better moves than them," I gloated. "Watch." I stood up and clapped my hands together before speaking in a preppy voice. "Ready? Okay! Give me an S!" I cheered as I bent one arm to put my fist on my hip. "Give me an L!" I bent my other arm. "Give me a U!" I straightened my arm that I bent first into the air. "Give me a T!" I straightened my other arm. "What does that spell?"_

_ "Slut!" Jess and Michael laughed. I did a backhand spring in the sand._

_ "It's not that hard," I laughed._

_ "Bella, how can you do _that_ yet not be able to walk?" Michael joked. I punched him in the arm._

_ "Simple, I balance better on my hands," I laughed._

_ "Prove it," he smiled. I glared at him lightly before doing a handstand. "Wow, very impressive," he critiqued before pushing me over._

_ "You mother fucker," I laughed._

"Bella," Edward's voice softly pulled me from my flashback. I groaned after realizing I fell asleep.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just got here. It's almost seven though." I sighed before opening my eyes and sitting up. "Where's Jess?"

"She went home. Charlie drove her to the airport."

"Why?"

"She's pissed that I took you back and that I brought up Michael."

"Oh," he said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "So she left?"

"Yeah, she claims that I've changed. And I'm starting to believe her," I frowned.

"What? Changed? How have you changed?" he asked.

"I used to be this smart ass that didn't give a shit about anything. If I was offered a smoke I would say 'oh, what the hell? It's just one' and I'd take it. Now I would actually think about it and probably say no. I had no reason to care about anything when I was in Phoenix. No incentive. Now I have you and I care about what I look like, what I eat, what I do."

"You smoked?" he asked.

"Is that the only thing you got from my rant?"

"No, but, you smoked?"

"A few times. I was never, like, addicted. Just if my friends did it I would have one."

"Okay," he shrugged.

"Okay? Most guys would be pissed if their girlfriends smoked."

"Bella, I have no control over what you do or what you've done in the past. And you're not the type of person to go out and get shit-faced and high," he laughed.

"Well, not anymore," I said as I looked down at my hands.

"What?"

"I got wasted one night at a party but that was the first and last time."

"One time, big deal," he shrugged. "I've gotten drunk a few times."

"Edward Cullen? Drunk? Noo!" I laughed.

"Bella, you're being a smartass. You haven't changed, love," he smiled. I rolled my eyes. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. "Jess is just a little upset," Edward said as he sat closer to me and put his arm around me. "She doesn't like that I accused you of cheating."

"I don't want to talk about this," I sighed.

"Then let's not talk," he said seductively in my ear before softly grazing the lobe with his teeth. He kissed my jaw and neck before making his way to my lips. I kissed him back willingly. I started lifting his shirt over his head when my stomach grumbled. I groaned but kept kissing him. It grumbled again. He pulled away with a chuckle.

"Hungry?" he laughed.

"Guess so," I laughed. Edward stood up and helped me up.

"Alright Sparky," he chuckled. "Let's get you some grub." I smacked his stomach playfully before holding his hand and walking downstairs. I pulled out some pasta from the pantry and started boiling some water. I poured some spaghetti sauce into a pan and heated it up. Once the noodles were soft and the sauce was warm I poured them into a bowl and started eating.

"You want some?" I asked as I held up a fork for him.

"Thanks," he smiled. He spun a huge wad of spaghetti around his fork before shoving it in his mouth.

"You're disgusting," I laughed as he chewed with his mouth open because he had too much in it. I put a forkful of noodles in my mouth and slowly chewed. I picked up some excess sauce on my finger and smiled at Edward. "You have a little something right…here," I grinned as I smudged the sauce on his cheek. Edward picked up a few noodles.

"Thanks, babe," he smiled mockingly. "You seem to have gotten noodles in your hair," he laughed as he put the noodles on my head. I gasped.

"Edward!" I laughed. I picked up some noodles and threw them at him.

"You're not supposed to play with your food, Bella," he laughed. "You're supposed to eat it."

"Okay," I smiled wickedly. I went over to him and straddled his lap. I licked the sauce off of his cheek.

"Christ, you really are a dog," he busted out laughing. I swatted his arm.

"You asshole," I laughed. He pulled the noodles out of my hair and kissed me softly.

"Now finish your dinner," he smiled against my lips. I sighed contently before shoving a forkful of food in my mouth again. Edward picked the noodles off of his shirt before following suit. Once we were full I put the leftover in the fridge.

"So," I said casually. "What does Alice have planned for my birthday?" I looked up him from under my eyelashes in a desperate attempt to dazzle him into telling me.

"She has planned something that I can't tell you about," he laughed.

"If it's a surprise party I'm not going to be surprised."

"It's not a surprise party, love," he chuckled as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "But it's a party," he smiled.

"Where?"

"I have already given you way too much information."

"Please tell me," I whined.

"You didn't tell me about my party," he noted as he pulled me gently into his lap so I was facing him.

"You never asked," I retorted. I leaned my head to his neck and lightly kissed it, his short facial hair tickling my lips. I kissed my way to his ear before whispering in it. "Please tell me." I nibbled his earlobe softly and he groaned. I kissed his jaw line, which was tight because he was clamping his teeth together, probably so he wouldn't tell me.

"You are making this so hard," he said in a strained voice.

"Then just tell me," I said as I lightly bit his neck.

"She…," he started. "Warned me prior to this not to tell you if I want my dick to remain intact."

"Damn it," I muttered before pulling my head away from his neck. He just laughed at me.

"You didn't have to stop," he laughed. I playfully patted his cheek a little harder than necessary, making a slapping noise.

"Oh, but I did. You're a little excited," I winked, referring to his hard on.

"Maybe you could help me relax," he muttered seductively as he kissed the part of my chest that was bared from my shirt.

"You are such a horny man," I laughed as I lifted his head so I could kiss his lips.

"Only because you are such a breathtakingly beautiful woman," he smiled.

"Who have you been dating behind my back?" I laughed. He chuckled before placing soft, chaste kissed on my neck. The front door creaked as it opened and I got up off of Edward's lap and sat in my original chair. I propped my legs up on Edward's lap and he chuckled.

"Hello, Edward," Charlie nodded. "Bella, Jess said that she's sorry." I smiled softly.

"Edward and I are going to go watch a movie," I said as I pulled my feet from his lap and pulled him up.

"Bye, don't make it a late night. You have a big day tomorrow," Charlie called as we went up the stairs. We went into my room and I picked a movie from on my desk. I place it in the DVD player and went to sit with Edward.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Sixteen Candles," I smiled.

"A chick flick?" he groaned.

"It is not a chick flick! I could have chosen something like Sex and the City!" I giggled. I laid down and stared at the TV. Edward snuggled up close to me and held me in his arms. Every so often during the movie he would lean down and softly kiss my cheek, or play with my hair as I sighed contently.

After a while I realized that Edward's motions stopped and I looked behind me to see him asleep. I smiled as I twisted to kiss his cheek before looking back at the screen. I felt my eyelids become heavy and start to droop. I was half-asleep when Charlie came in.

"Bella," he said softly as he peeked through the door. He sighed before turning off my lamp and then walked out shutting the door again.

The next morning I woke up to Edward's lips on my neck. I groaned groggily before turning in his arms.

"Happy birthday," he whispered before kissing me. He kissed along my jaw and cheek bones seventeen times before kissing my lips once.

"Thank you," I sighed happily.

"Let's go get your present," he said.

"I have to change," I muttered.

"No, you don't, now come on," he laughed as he pulled me up. I went over to my dresser to get clothes but he threw me over his shoulder. I laughed as he carried me down the stairs. He walked us over to his house and he set me down.

"Oh, good, Bella, you're here!" Alice said as she came over to me. "I was just getting the bathroom ready. I have your outfit in there already and…"

"Alice," Edward cut in. "Let me just give Bella her gift before you have time with her."

"You can give it to her later! At the…thing," she said, barely dodging what she had in store.

"No, she can't. It'll take, like, five minutes," he pushed.

"Fine, fine. But don't take too long! She has to look perfect tonight!"

"You already look perfect," Edward whispered to me before kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand before pulling me up the stairs. He pulled me into his room before he shut and locked the door.

"Oh, God, this is the part where you kill me, isn't it?" I joked, feigning fear.

"Any last requests?" he chuckled.

"Kiss me?" I asked as I cocked on eyebrow. He came over to me and held my jaw in his hands before he kissed me. His hand roamed down my arms and to my sides before he poked the sensitive spots on my sides right above my hip bones. I squealed and pulled away from him.

"Damn, it didn't kill you," he laughed. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Present?" I giggled. He nodded once before walking over to his dresser and pulling a small box out of the middle drawer. He handed it to me before sitting on the bed. I carefully ripped the paper before taking the top off of the box. A small metal ring laid on top of some tissue paper.

"A ring?" I asked as I picked it up.

"A promise ring. I promise that someday I will ask you to be my wife and I will take care of you," he said. "Because I can't really do that in California." I walked over to him and kissed him passionately. I slipped the ring on my right ring finger and smiled.

"Thank you, it's perfect. The best gift I could ever ask for."

"Ask for anything from me and it's yours," he smiled.

"Don't tell me that," I smiled softly.

"What? Why?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't want that kind of power over you. You basically just told me that if I wanted you to kill yourself you would."

"Alright," he said with an amused smile. "You already have my heart though."

"And you don't need to give me anything else," I smiled.

"I don't _need_ to, but I _want_ to," he chuckled. I sighed as I pulled him up from the bed.

"I love you," I smiled.

"And I love you," he smirked before leaning in to kiss me. He pulled away and I kept my eyes shut for a moment, trying to relish in this feeling for a minute longer. I opened my eyes and Edward was smiling at me, his eyes smoldering. I moved in a little closer to him so that I could wrap my arms around his waist. I buried my head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled unhappily.

"I still have over twenty four hours here, love," he said softly.

"That's not long enough."

"It's long enough to celebrate your birthday. And you'll see me next month. And I'm coming home for Thanksgiving, and Christmas." I sighed frustrated as I squeezed him. He chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Bella," Alice called as she walked in. I groaned. "You'll see him in an hour, we have to get you ready!" she said.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled into Edward's chest.

"No! I gave you two fifteen minutes! My turn," she said as she came over to me and tried to pull me from Edward.

"Bella, I'll be here when you're done, I promise," he laughed. I reluctantly let go of him. He pecked my lips with his one last time before I went off with Alice.

"You two are so disgustingly in love," she sighed. I laughed at that and she attacked me with make-up and hair products. She tossed my clothes at me and I put them on, carefully so that I wouldn't mess up my hair and have to sit through the styling again.

Alice quickly did her hair and make-up before putting on her outfit.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"She's getting ready at home. Her mom wouldn't let her come over. She had chores and shit," Alice explained. "Where's Jess?"

"Arizona," I sighed.

"What?" she asked as she was finishing up her make-up.

"She left because I've changed," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," Alice muttered. "You haven't changed since you've gotten here."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Could you answer a question for me?" I asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"Pinky promise?" I grinned as I held my pinky out.

"Pink promise," she giggled as she hooked her pinky with mine.

"What are we doing for my birthday?"

"Damn it, Bella! Now that's not fair!" she whined.

"You pinky promised!"

"But that is out of the question! You have been told so many times that I'm not going to tell you!" I groaned and pouted. "Besides, we're leaving now." I sighed as I followed her out the door, my lip still slightly jutted out. We went downstairs and into her kitchen.

"Bella, why are you pouting?" Edward chuckled.

"Alice broke her pinky promise," I complained.

"What did she promise, exactly?"

"She tricked me, Edward! That was foul play, therefore, I don't need to answer!" Alice cut in.

"I asked if she would answer a question and she pinky promised she would and she didn't answer the question!"

"What was the question?" he asked, looking at Alice.

"She asked what we were doing for her birthday."

"Bella, love, we told you that we weren't going to tell you," he chuckled. "But we're leaving now," he smiled. He lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me with him towards his Volvo. Alice climbed in back and Edward and I got in front.

"Is this going to be some extravagant party that I'm going to hate?" I asked.

"No, you're going to love it. You are the last of our group to be legal!" Alice cheered.

"So it's something I have to be eighteen or older for?" I asked.

"Yep, but that's your only clue!" I sighed and sat back in my seat. I held Edward's hand in both of mine, entwining the fingers on one hand with his. "Oh! We're close!" Alice said excitedly before covering my eyes, being sure not to screw up my make-up.

I sensed Edward park and turn the car off before Alice got out and covered my eyes again. She led me into a building that was full of music.

"A club?" I yelled above the music. She removed her eyes and I saw all of my friends dancing and lights in an array of different colors.

"Our parents aren't here so we can do things that they wouldn't approve of!" Alice yelled happily. She pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Where are Rose and Jazz?" I asked as we met up with Emmett.

"Rose said that she would be here in a little while; I guess traffic is bad."

"We came from the same place though," I called.

"They were at their dad's," Alice said. I nodded. Edward grabbed me by the waist and turned me so I was facing him.

"Want to dance?" he smiled. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were pressed firmly together. We started grinding into each other to the beat of the music.

"I can't believe you brought me to a club," I laughed.

"Well believe it, because you're here," he smiled as he kissed under my jaw line. The next song that played was slower and I immediately recognized it as Thinking of You by Katy Perry. I smiled up at him as he pulled my arms from his neck. I placed one on his shoulder and entwined the other with his. He placed his free hand on my waist.

"I pulled some strings with the DJ," he winked. "This is our song."

"We have a song?" I grinned wildly. "Since when?"

"Since homecoming. You know, the night that changed everything," he smiled.

"Everything, huh? My name isn't changed," I laughed.

"Oh, shit. Did I forget to tell you? You are now legally known as Juanita Monica Garcia," he chuckled and I laughed.

"Are you still Edward?"

"No, I'm Jorge Robert Toyota."

"So, Mr. Toyota," I smiled. "Why didn't I know this before?"

"Well, Miss Garcia, your beauty distracted me." The beat picked up again and we started dancing with our group of friends. Emmett pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll be right back guys, it's Rose." He picked up the phone and exited the club. We continued to dance as we waited for Emmett to return. After another song Emmett came back.

"Guys, we have to go," he said frantically.

RPOV

"I don't see why we had to go to Dad's," I ranted on our drive home. We were stuck in a traffic jam. "Fucker! Get out of my way! I have a party to go to! Damn it!" I yelled out of my BMW.

"Rose, chill out. We'll get there. Bella will understand."

"But still, Dad is the one that ditched us, remember? He was the one that left for his slutty girlfriend who ended up dumping him."

"You're still holding that grudge? It was three years ago."

"I don't care! Doesn't it make you feel, I don't know, like a disappointment to him? Knowing that he didn't love us enough to stick around?"

"Of course it bugs me that he left. I just, I don't know, forgave him, I guess," Jasper shrugged.

"Jazz, don't you remember mom crying? Don't you remember what he put her through?"

"Why do you think I spent most of my time in extracurricular activities or with the guys?"

"I was the one who helped her through all of that," I said. We had finally started driving faster and were going about eighty miles per hour. I looked over at him. "I was the one who held her while she cried. A fifteen year old shouldn't have to go through that," I spat.

"Rosalie!" Jasper yelled as he pointed in front of me wide eyed. I looked ahead of me and gasped as I stomped on the brake and turned the wheel to try to dodge the car but it was too late. We collided with the car in front of us, sending in forward about a foot and my car turned finally to Jasper's side before hitting the car again.

I felt blood trickle down my forehead as I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't say anything. His eyes slowly drifted shut. I took in that his head was bleeding pretty badly. "Jasper? Jasper!" I called worriedly. I pulled out my cell phone and called 911. After that I called Emmett.

"Hey, baby," his peppy voice rang through the phone.

"Emmett," I said in as calm a voice as I could muster. "Jasper and I were in an accident. I just called an ambulance. Tell Bella I'm sorry that we didn't make it to the party."

"Rosalie are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so. Just a few scrapes. Jasper is…," I said but couldn't finish.

"Jasper is what, Rose?"

"I can't tell if he's breathing or not," I said as tears rushed down my face. The thought of my brother being dead because of me was unimaginable. "Oh my God, Em, what if I killed him?" I cried.

"Rosie, calm down, please," he pleaded.

"I have to go," I whispered as I saw a woman come out of the car that I hit.

"Are you okay?" she called. I pulled myself out of my smashed car carefully before walking over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm not too sure about my brother though," I said as tears still streaked my cheeks. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just hit my back. It was an old car anyways. Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, I already did. They just need to hurry up," I said as my voice cracked. "God, how am I going to tell my mom?" I squeaked. I went over to my car and knelt by Jasper's side. "Jazzy, I'm sorry." I felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when I found one. I started hearing sirens in the distance. I sniffled and pulled my phone out to call my mom.

"Hi, hon, are you and Jazz on your way to Bella's party?"

"Uh, mom," I sniffled. "That's why I'm calling you."

"Rosalie, sweetie, what happened?"

"Jazz and I were in a car accident," I cried.

"Oh, dear Lord! Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine, just a few cuts. Jasper's unconscious," I said, the last few words were barely recognizable.

"I'm on my way to the hospital," she said frantically before hanging up the phone. I could see the ambulance pulling up now and some men got out with a stretcher. They went over to Jasper's side of the car. They tore my door off of the car and pulled him out before putting him on a stretcher.

"Miss, are you with this man?" a paramedic asked.

"He's my brother," I said.

"Alright, come on," he said as he motioned with his head for me to follow. I got into the back of the ambulance and the men took us to the hospital.

BPOV

We quickly went into the hospital where Rosalie was fighting with her mom.

"Ma, come on! It was an accident! I'm sorry, okay?"

"Saying sorry isn't going to fix what you have done!" her mom screamed.

"I know that! Don't you think I feel terrible? He's my brother! The person who taught me how to stick up for myself! They boy who always made sure his sister didn't get picked on when I was in kindergarten!"

"Hey, you guys," Alice said as she broke them up. "Where the hell is Jasper?"

"He's in recovery. He has a concussion and a broken nose," Roes informed us.

"You guys are talking about him like he died! Don't scare me like that!"

"Rosie," Emmett said as he went over to her. "Are you all right?" she nodded and he lifted her in a hug.

After about an hour we all went in the visit Jasper. Ms. Hale went over to him and hugged him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?" she said sternly.

"Yes mom," he smiled.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting that I couldn't postpone," she sighed. "I love you sweetie," she smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Ma, come on," he groaned. She laughed a little before leaving.

"Jasper, I am so, so, so sorry," Rose apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was a hell of a ride," he laughed. He held his arms open and motion for Rose to hug him. She shook her head. "Come on, if I have cooties then you have them too. Siblings, remember?" he chuckled. She laughed and went over to hug him.

"Jazzy! I'm so glad you're okay!" Alice said happily as she hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Rose said as she hugged me.

"Thanks, Rose," I said as I squeezed her to me.

"Happy birthday," Jazz called.

"Thanks, bud," I smiled. We all sat in Jasper's room and talked about random nothings. Even though Jasper and Rosalie were in an accident this was a great birthday.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you liked part two of the birthday! Please review! I am going to work on what I think may be the final chapter of Living the Life and then continue this story! Happy reading!  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	17. Anniversary

Forget Me Not

Chapter 17 – Anniversary

BPOV

"Bella, wake up! We're going to be late!" Rose yelled as she pounded on my door. My head was killing me. I looked at my clock and saw that class started in fifteen minutes.

"Shit!" I muttered as I threw the covers off of me. I opened the door and went out into the bathroom. "Going to that party last night was not a good idea!" I called.

"But it was so much fun!" Alice called back.

"Yeah, but now I'm tired as fuck and running late! Why did you guys let me sleep in this long?" I brushed my hair and threw it up in a messy bun. I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth.

"We tried multiple times to wake you up," Rose said as she came into the bathroom. "We even had Edward try calling you. You were out," she said.

"How much did I drink last night?" I asked as I tried to remember. I walked quickly into my room and threw on some yoga pants and a sweatshirt. I picked up my reading glasses that my Optometrist prescribed me and put them in my purse.

"After the three shots you took? Two beers," Rose said.

"Bad idea," I groaned. I picked up my cell phone and called Edward back as I walked out into our small kitchen. I pulled a bottle of Aspirin out of the cabinet and got a glass of water.

"Finally you're awake," Edward chuckled when he picked up the phone.

"More like I'm finally conscious," I groaned.

"Too much partying?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Too much Alice," I giggled.

"I heard that!" Alice called from her room. "And we have to go!"

"I lived with her for seventeen years, babe. You can put up with her for a few years," he laughed. "I'm going to let you go so that you're not late."

"Okay, love you," I said.

"I love you too. See you in a few days." I hung up the phone.

"Alice, Rose! Come on! We're going to be late!" I called. They came down the stairs and we left for Pathology. We walked into the classroom and I sat down in the row in front of Tyler. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"And this is a very hung over Bella Swan," Tyler muttered as he shoved a video camera in my face. I opened my eyes and glared at it.

"And this is Bella about to take Tyler's camera if he doesn't shut it off." I started reaching for the camera but Tyler quickly shut it and sat back laughing.

"Alright students, class has now begun," the professor called.

After listening to the professor drone on about different diseases and how to treat them for two hours class had finished.

"Who's up for some lunch?" Tyler asked.

"Oh! Me!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alright, Alec is going to meet us at The Cantina," Tyler informed us. We started walking to The Cantina, which was the local Mexican restaurant. When we got there we met Alec at a table and sat down. Tyler pulled out his camera and began videotaping us.

"Hey, loser, over here," Alice waved her hand at Tyler. Tyler directed the camera at her.

"You are obsessed with filming!" she laughed.

"Don't hate!" he laughed.

"So, Baby B," Alec addressed me. I looked up at him so he would know that I was listening. "When are you going to see the boy?"

"Tomorrow," I grinned. "My flight leaves at noon."

"You all packed?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey everyone, welcome to The Cantina! My name is Leanna. What can I get ya'll to drink?"

"Margarita," Alec ordered.

"Diet Coke," Alice smiled. Everyone else got a coke. Leanna went to get our drinks and brought them back out to us. We got a taco platter to split between everyone.

"Hey, Bells, Emmett and Jasper are stopping by in about an hour to hang out with us before you leave."

"Okay," I said.

"Shit, I have class in twenty minutes," Tyler said as he got up. "Excuse me. Bye baby," he said as he gave Alec a peck on the cheek. "Bye ladies," he said as he walked out.

"And then there were four," Alec chuckled. I picked up my third taco and started eating.

"Bella, do you have lingerie packed?" Rose asked.

"There is no way in Hell that I am sleeping with Edward with his parents around."

"Ew, guys! That's my brother you're talking about!"

"Chill Al," I laughed. We paid our bill and headed out. Alice, Rose and I met up with Emmett and Jasper when we got back to our dorm. I grabbed a few beers and brought them out to everyone. I shook one up and gave it to Emmett. He opened it and it sprayed all over him. I doubled over laughing.

"Oh man, I am going to kill you," he joked. He got up and started coming at me.

"Emmett, no, don't!" I laughed. I ran from him towards the kitchen but he cornered me. "Emmett, don't," I giggled as I held a finger up at him. He grinned darkly before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He started tickling my sides and I flipped out.

"Emmett! Emmett!" I laughed. "Stop please!" I kicked my legs and I felt one make contact with his face.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he dropped me. I landed on my ass and I saw Emmett walk quickly to the sink. It was then that I saw the blood on his hand.

"Shit, Emmett, I'm sorry!" I apologized as I went over to him and grabbed a towel from a drawer. "Em, look at me," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bella, just leave me alone," he said angrily as he washed his hands off with the water and then started washing his face.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I want to help you."

"You fucking kicked me in the face!"

"It was an accident! You were tickling me!" I defended myself.

"Fuck," he muttered again.

"Here's a towel," I said as I offered the towel.

"Bella, why are you still trying to help me? Just leave me alone for a few minutes!" Emmett said loudly. I threw the towel down and went to my room. I slammed the door and angrily sat on my bed. I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

"Hey beautiful," Edward greeted.

"Hey," I said shortly.

"What's wrong?"

"I kicked Emmett in the face. But it was an accident. He was tickling me."

"So you're upset?"

"I wasn't until I found out that his nose was gushing blood and now he's pissed at me."

"And it was an accident?"

"Yeah, why would I purposefully kick him in the face?" I asked rhetorically.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just shocked that his little sister beat him up," he laughed.

"But he's never yelled at me like that."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, that will just make him angrier." Emmett knocked on the door a few times before cracking it open.

"Bells, can we talk?" he asked.

"Baby, I've got to go. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and sat up on my bed. I patted a spot on my bed for him to sit.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I flipped out. I was just taken by surprise. I didn't expect you to be that strong," he laughed.

"I hate it when you yell at me," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"It's fine. How's your nose?"

"It kills," he chuckled.

"Serves you right for tickling me," I smiled.

"We're about to watch Rush Hour 3. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," I complied. We got up and went out to the room with our TV and sat down. Rose started the movie and I ended up falling asleep soon after it started.

"I'll take her to her room," I heard Jasper whisper. I felt him pick me up and I groaned before wrapping my arms around his neck. He set me down on my bed. "Do you want your bear?" he asked. I nodded and I felt him set it on my stomach. I gripped it in my arms as I pulled the covers over me. "I'll see you when you get back from California. Have fun."

"Thanks, love you," I mumbled.

"Love you too, Bells," he said as he kissed my forehead before walking out and closing my door. I turned to my phone and turned the volume up all the way and turned my alarm on for 7:30.

"Bella," I heard Alice whisper as she shook my shoulder. I lifted my head and looked at the time.

"Al, it's 1:00 in the morning," I muttered groggily.

"I know, sorry. I had a bad dream." I moved over and patted my bed for Alice to lie down.

"My alarm is set for 7:30," I warned her.

"I'll just drive you to the airport."

"Okay," I sighed sleepily. "Night."

"Night." I turned towards the wall, held my bear tighter and imagined it to be Edward as I fell asleep.

The song She's A Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids played signaling that my alarm was going off. I reached over Alice and grabbed my phone. I turned the alarm off and sat up.

"Al," I said in a raspy voice. "Get up."

"I'm up," she mumbled. I went over to my closet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a fitted tee shirt. I went into the tiny bathroom and turned on the light before plugging my straightener in. I brushed my teeth and put my make-up on before straightening my hair. Alice came in and washed her face.

"Why the hell did I volunteer for this?" she mumbled as she dried her face.

"Because you were half asleep," I laughed.

"The back of your hair isn't straight in some parts. Let me help," Alice offered. She took the straightener from me and started finishing the parts I couldn't see. Once she was finished I packed up the last few things that I needed and we headed out. We drove to the airport in Alice's Porsche.

We got my luggage checked and walked over to security.

"I'll see you in a few days," I smiled.

"Tell my brother I said hi and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for me."

"Okay," I said as I hugged her.

"Text me when your plane is about to take off and I'll come get you when you land."

"Okay. Bye," I smiled as I walked through security. I gave the guard my driver's license so he could make sure I was who I said I was and then went through. I went to my terminal and found a place to grab some breakfast before I boarded the plane. I texted Edward before turning my phone off.

_Bella: I'm about to take off. See you soon._

_ Edward: can't wait. See you when you land._

I pulled out a book from my pathology class and began working on my term paper. Two and a half hours later I was landed in LAX and getting off of the plane. I followed the signs down to baggage claim and looked for Edward. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around to see my green-eyed boyfriend. I beamed before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," he groaned as he lifted me up.

"I missed you too!" I pulled back before placing my hands on his cheeks and kissing him. He eagerly returned my kiss.

"I love you," he breathed when he pulled back.

"I love you too," I grinned.

"We're making a scene and drawing attention," he chuckled. "Let's get your luggage." He set me down and held my hand as we made our way over to the conveyer belt that held my luggage. We grabbed my bag and went out to Edward's Volvo.

"I have a football game tonight," Edward said as we pulled out of the parking garage. "Do you want to go? My parents have an extra ticket just in case you wanted to go."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smiled. We pulled up to Edward's massive house and he pulled my luggage out of the back.

"Just when I thought you couldn't live in a house any bigger than Esme and Carlisle's, you bring me to this…this…mansion!" I exaggerated.

"Oh hush," Edward laughed as he opened the door to the house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home, Bella's here," Edward called. A medium sized golden furred dog came running down the hall to greet Edward and then jumped on me.

"Hi there," I giggled as I pet its head.

"Duke, down," Edward scolded. He got down and rolled on his back.

"Hi Duke," I cooed as I knelt down and rubbed his belly.

"Ah! Bella!" I heard Elizabeth call as she rushed out into the hall. I stood up from where I was kneeling. She came over and hugged me.

"Hi…Mrs. Masen…?" I questioned on what to call her.

"Don't be silly, call me mom," she insisted.

"Okay…mom," I giggled.

"Hey! Bella!" I heard Edward Sr. call.

"Hey…dad?" I laughed.

"Did you hear that Lizzie? She called me dad," he said, acting as proud as a father can. I laughed and Edward shook his head with a grin.

"You're known as the daughter-in-law in this house," he chuckled. "Now, if you excuse us, I'm going to show Bella where she is staying." Edward picked up my bag and grabbed my hand before pulling me up a set of stairs. He led me down a hall and into a room that was painted a chocolate brown with a light brown carpet. There was a white trimming at the top of the wall and then the ceiling was a lighter shade of brown than the walls.

There was a queen sized bed that was on a maple stand with a headboard. There was a maple stool with brown material for the seat at the base of the bed. On the wall opposite the door there was a glass sliding door that led to a balcony. I went into the bathroom and saw that it was joined with another room, a messy room.

"Is that your room?" I asked as I pointed through the bathroom.

"Yeah. It took quite a lot of persuasion but my mother finally agreed to let you have this room," he smirked.

"What room was I going to have?" I asked curiously. He motioned for me to follow him and he led me up a set of stairs. He opened a door at the top of the stairs and I walked into a penthouse-like suite.

"This is where you would have stayed," he said as he turned to me.

"This place is huge," I gasped.

"If you want to stay up here you can," he chuckled.

"I want to stay by you though," I smiled. He came over to me and leaned his head down to kiss the nape of my neck. I sighed and rolled my head back.

"Knock, knock," Elizabeth called as she came up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Edward called.

"You have to leave for practice. I'll bring Bella down in a little while."

"Fine," he sighed. "See you after the game."

"See you at the game," I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him goodbye. We headed down the stairs and I went to my room so I could unpack. Elizabeth followed me.

"So, Bella, what have you been up to since I saw you last?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

"Not much, I'm studying to be a doctor."

"Excellent! What field of medicine?"

"Pediatrics."

"Edward is too!" she smiled happily.

"Really? I thought he would want to be more with traumas."

"Well, he's always loved kids," she smiled. I smiled to myself as I thought about having a family with Edward.

"I never knew that."

"The only reason I know is because I bought his books," she laughed. I finished unpacking and went over to sit on the bed next to Elizabeth. "Tell me, Bella, what's your story?"

"My story?" I giggled. "What do you mean?"

"How did you and Edward start dating?" she clarified.

"Well, Edward has been my best friend since, like, I was born," I started. "When I was eight my mom decided that she felt suffocated by her marriage and took me with her to Phoenix, leaving behind my brother and dad. In Phoenix she married my step-dad, Phil.

"I decided that after spending ten years in Phoenix it was time to move back to Forks. Give Forks High a try for my senior year. My first day at school Alice and Rose remembered me like that," I snapped my fingers for emphasis. "But Edward, not so much. He didn't even show any sign of recognition. He finally realized who I was when he saw me in my room that night.

"Edward was dating this total…airhead? I guess that's a good term to use. She hates me and didn't want Edward to have anything to do with me. She went out of her way to make sure that I knew Edward was hers. At the time I thought of him as a cocky, arrogant asshole so I wasn't really interested in him.

"I was at a party and I was dancing with this guy and I saw Tanya eyeing him suggestively. When Edward and him went to go get us drinks when Tanya came up to me and told me that I should leave Jacob for the more experienced," I scoffed. "So, I slapped her. I couldn't help it. She was dating my best friend. So of course Edward saw, and believed her over me," I rolled my eyes.

"Alice and I got proof that Tanya was cheating on him and they broke up. We became better friends after that, and Tanya and I became worse enemies. There was one point where her and one of her friends beat me up," I muttered ashamedly. Elizabeth gasped.

"Edward carried me to the nurse's office after he found me sitting on the ground by the girls' bathroom. I think that's when I first started feeling like I wanted to be with Edward.

"Edward and I were getting along for a while. Until we got into a huge fight and I ended up wanting to move back to Phoenix. The whole car ride down there he was calling me begging me to come home. He ended up coming and dragging me home. I didn't speak to him a lot that night.

"The next morning Edward was taking a shower and I was watching TV. He came out in jeans and was shirtless. If I was feeling things before, I was wrong. I think that's the moment I knew that I wanted Edward Cullen."

"Wow, that's a, wow. What a story."

"Hey ladies, we have to go," Ed said as he poked his head in the room.

"Okay," Elizabeth said. We got up and I realized that I forgot my California State sweatshirt.

"Hey, do you have an extra California State sweatshirt I could wear?" I asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, in Edward's closet. His room is right through the bathroom," she informed me. I walked through the bathroom and to Edward's closet. I opened the door and walked in. I looked around, taking in how big it was. It was the size of my bedroom, at least. I grabbed a sweatshirt that had _CULLEN_ on the back of it. I put the hooded sweatshirt on and it engulfed me.

I went downstairs and met Edward and Elizabeth in the car. We drove down to the university's football stadium and found our seats. We were front row by the middle of the field. The football players were out practicing on the field.

"What number is Edward? I can't see the names," I said.

"He's number 22," Ed said as he pointed. I saw Edward throwing the football to someone. After about ten minutes of practice the football players lined up on the fifty yard line. California State was playing against University of Michigan. I saw a ref throw a coin in the air and then threw the ball to Edward. After a few seconds the teams scattered and Edward threw the ball.

The game went into overtime when it was tied at 30 points. With 15 seconds left, they were at the 10 yard line on Michigan's side, about to make a touchdown. The teams scattered and Edward threw the ball and got tackled. I heard the crowd start cheering, signaling that we got a touchdown. I got up and started clapping, tense because Edward hasn't gotten up. He finally sat up and I relaxed. Edward kicked the ball and made a field goal and California State won 37-30. The three of us walked down by the locker room to wait for Edward.

"We'll meet you and Edward back at the house," Elizabeth said.

"Okay," I smiled. I waited outside the locker room for Edward to come out. After about five minutes he came out with a group of guys.

"Bella!" he called happily. He came over to me and kissed me. "Have fun?" he asked.

"For the most part. You scared me when you were tackled in overtime though," I jokingly scolded.

"Sorry babe," he grinned. He took my hand and we started walking to his car.

"Why did you take so long to get up?" I asked when we started driving home.

"Uh, I don't know," he chuckled. "Have you ever been tackled?" he asked with a smart-ass grin.

"No, I haven't," I rolled my eyes.

"That guy was fucking huge. It took me a second to realize what had happened. I kind of blacked out briefly," he shrugged.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I have class in the morning but after that we can do whatever you would like. I'm making us dinner tomorrow night though."

"You're not going to poison me, right?" I joked.

"Have a little faith, will ya?" he laughed. We pulled up to the driveway and headed inside. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said as he kissed my temple. "I'll be out in a jiffy." He sprinted up the stairs and into his room. I walked out into the living room where Duke was lying on his bed. When he saw me he stood up and came over to me.

"Hi Duke," I smiled as I sat on the floor. He started licking my face and I laughed. I pulled his head away from me and he sat down. I started petting him and he laid down and rested his head in my lap.

After a few minutes Elizabeth came over and sat down.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," I returned as I looked up at her. "What's up?"

"Not much, are you hungry?" she asked. "I'm not much of a cook but you can help yourself to whatever you would like."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'm not hungry right now though."

"Okay. Duke really seems to like you," she nodded towards Duke. He wagged his tail and rolled on his back. I giggled and rubbed his stomach.

"He's so cute."

"Bells, that's an insult to him," Edward said as he came down the stairs. "Duke is not _cute_; he is masculine, and macho." Elizabeth and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"And you, my son, are insane," Elizabeth laughed.

"Careful, mom," I laughed. "You may put a dent in his extremely oversized ego."

"Where did you ever pick up that I have a big ego?" he chuckled.

"Hmm, let's see," I said as I cleared my throat to mimic his voice. "I'm Edward Cullen and I have girls drooling over me and I am the first freshman quarterback on California State's football team."

"I do not sound like that and you said that way before I even tried out for the team."

"I'm joking babe," I laughed.

"You better be," he smiled. "Because the best quarterback in the world doesn't take shit from anyone," he chuckled.

"Tell me when you find that quarterback and I won't mess with them," I laughed. He came over to me and pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder causing Duke to get up and start barking. "Edward!" I laughed.

"Take it back!"

"Take what back?"

"You know what you said."

"Mom! Help," I laughed.

"Edward, sweetie, her face is turning red," Elizabeth said as she tried not to laugh.

"I will kick you in the face, Edward, I swear to God. I did it to Emmett and I'll do it to you too," I threatened, but it was anything but threatening when mixed in with my laughter. Edward carried me upstairs and yelled a goodnight to his mom.

I felt myself hit the bed and then he came down on top of me and began kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned.

"I love the noises you make," he grunted. He lowered his lips onto mine and softly kissed me. When he pulled away he ran his fingers through my hair and along my jaw. "You're beautiful," he whispered. I felt the blush cover my cheeks and Edward chuckled slightly.

Edward rolled off of me onto his back and I cuddled into his side. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's hand lightly rub my arm. I was asleep moments later.

_Jessica, Michael and I were in Michael's car. Michael and Jessica were in the front and I was in the middle seat in the back. We danced to the blaring music._

_ "Hey B," Michael called as he looked at me through the rearview mirror._

_ "Yeah?" I answered._

_ "What do you get when you cross a bulldog and a shih tzu?" he laughed._

_ "I don't know what?" I rolled my eyes._

_ "A bullshit!" he boomed._

_ "You're such a dork!" I laughed. I looked out my window and saw headlights heading toward me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the front seat with Edward driving._

_ "Hey love," Edward said as he looked at me._

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "What do you get when you cross a bulldog and a shih tzu?" he laughed. I felt a déjà vu sensation._

_ "Don't tell me," I said._

_ "What? Why?" he asked._

_ "Just don't. Just pay attention to the road." He looked back at the road before turning back to me._

_ "The answer is: a bullshit," he said with no enthusiasm. I looked at his window and I saw headlights._

_ "EDWARD!" I cried out._

_ "Oh shit!" he said as he stepped on the break, but it was too late._

"Edward!" I cried as I sat up quickly. My breathing was rapid and I spent a few minutes slowing it. After my breath slowed I got out of bed and went through the bathroom to Edward's room. I went up to his bed where he was sleeping.

"Edward," I whispered as I shook his shoulder. "Edward," I tried again.

"Hmm?" he answered groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep in here? I had a nightmare."

"Yeah, come on," he said as he shifted over and pulled back the covers. I crawled in and cuddled next to him. I laid my head on his chest and he held me to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not tonight," I whispered.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

EPOV

"Edward," my mom said as she patted my shoulder. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's time to get up, you have class in an hour and I need to speak to you."

"Okay," I groaned before carefully removing myself from Bella. I placed a kiss on her forehead before following my mom out into the hall.

"I thought we agreed that as long as I allowed Bella to sleep in the room next to yours that she wouldn't end up in your bed; with the exception of tonight."

"Mom, she had a bad dream. What was I going to say? No, go back to your own bed?"

"No, I guess not," she sighed. "It just looks bad when I let my son sleep in the same bed as his girlfriend."

"Mom, we're eighteen. It's fine."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "Get ready for class." She walked down the stairs and I went back in my room. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and changed into them.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked sleepily.

"I have class in about an hour. It goes until noon and then we can do whatever you want. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Okay, sounds good," she mumbled.

"I have to go. I usually stop for breakfast on the way. I love you," I said as I crawled over to her on the bed and kissed her. "Happy anniversary," I smiled when I pulled away.

"Does it count as our anniversary because I broke up with you on New Year's but we got back together forty-five minutes later?"

"Yes it does," I chuckled. "Those were the worst forty-five minutes of my life," I said jokingly.

"Love you," she smiled. "Happy anniversary." I kissed her one last time before walking out to my car. I drove to Starbucks and got a coffee and a muffin before driving to class.

I sat down and waited for the professor to come in and start the lecture. Once I was done I got out of there as quick as I could and drove home. I went up to my room to see Bella still sleeping. I crawled over to her and started kissing her neck.

"Mm," she smiled.

"Time to wake up," I said as I kissed her temple.

"Maybe you should come back to bed," she replied.

"No, I don't think I should," I chuckled. "Come on, get up," I said as I pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I want to show my girlfriend around California and spend our anniversary together."

"Where are we going though?" she asked. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her waist and rubbed circles on her side with my thumb.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Her eyes sprang open and she stood up quickly.

"Well, don't just sit there! Get ready!" she scolded jokingly.

"That woke you up," I laughed. "Go on, go get ready," I smiled. She quickly walked out of my room to go pick out her swim suit, which, knowing Alice, Bella probably had at least five. I changed into a pair of my Abercrombie swim trunks and waited for Bella to finish changing.

BPOV

I quickly walked out of Edward's room and dug through my unnecessary amount of swim suits that Alice made me pack until I found the perfect one. It was a bikini that was white with large metallic pink polka dots on it. I put on a white tank top and a pair of light pink shorts that said Pink on the butt. I walked back into Edward's room and we headed out.

We drove with the windows down and the warm wind blowing in my hair felt great compared to the cold air at home.

When we pulled into the community parking lot we headed down to the beach and set our stuff down. I pulled off my tank top and took my shorts off. Edward pulled his shirt over his head. We started walking to the seaside and stepped in to the ankle-deep water.

"Oh my gosh, it's freezing!" I pointed out.

"It is not. You're just being a baby," he laughed.

"I think that we established that you're the baby," I joked.

"When?" he laughed.

"Before we even started going out. When you wanted to read my journal," I explained.

"Oh," he chuckled. "You really just like keep that info up in that perfect head of yours to use against me?"

"Yep," I grinned. Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me deeper in the water. "Edward! No!" I laughed. I tried pulling away from him but he was stronger.

"I can easily pull you into the water," Edward chuckled.

"But if you love me then you won't," I laughed.

"Love you," he chuckled before he pulled me quicker and quicker. The water was up to my thighs.

"Edward! It's freezing!" I complained.

"Once you go under its not so bad," he smirked.

"You haven't gone under yet," I challenged. He let go of me and sank under the water. I used this for my escape. I ran as fast as I could towards the shore. I felt something grab my leg and I screamed before I crashed into the water. I stood up and smoothed my hair back. Edward surfaced about fifteen feet from me and started laughing.

"Coward!" I called. "Edward Cullen is afraid of his girlfriend!" I called as I put my hands to my mouth so my voice projected. He started walking towards me and I stood adamant with my hands on my hips and a smartass smirk on my face. When he got up to me he stood a mere few inches from me and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. It took a lot of effort not to close the little space that we had between us.

"I'm a coward?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk that mimicked mine.

"Yeah," I said as I lightly shoved his chest. He stumbled back a few steps. He ran at me and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and smacked his back. He smacked my butt in return.

"Excuse you!" I laughed. He threw me in the water and I flipped him off when I surfaced. We got out and dried off after fooling around for a few more minutes.

"So, are you really all gymnastics hot shit like you let people think?" Edward asked.

"What?" I laughed. "I don't let people think that I'm gymnastics hot shit!"

"Yeah, you kind of do. The flip off of your roof and off of the cliff. So, are you?" he asked again.

"I took gymnastics from age eight to age thirteen. I know some stuff," I shrugged.

"Do a handstand."

"What?"

"Come one, show me what you can do!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I planted my hands in the sand and did a hand stand.

"Happy?" I joked.

"Do one of those backwards cartwheel things," he laughed.

"A backhand spring?" I giggled. He nodded. I sighed and did a backhand spring. "No more," I laughed. "It's hard to do on sand."

"C'mon, let's head back. I'm going to make you dinner."

"Awe how sweet," I giggled. He wrapped his arms around my neck and we walked to the car. We drove back to Edward's house.

"Go upstairs and do something until dinner," Edward smiled. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, now go," he pointed up the stairs. I stuck my tongue out at him before walking up the stairs. I grabbed my medical book and notebook and sat down on the bed. I put my glasses on and started taking notes.

After a while Edward came upstairs to get me.

"Hey, sexy, time for dinner," he grinned.

"Okay," I said. I put my books aside and took off my glasses.

"When did you get glasses?"

"About a week or two ago." We walked downstairs and the table was set with a white table cloth with a smaller red one diagonally over it. There was a vase with a single rose and a candle on either side of it. The lights were dimmed and there were only two seats.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. Edward pulled my chair out for me with a small smile playing on his lips. When I sat down he hurried over to the stove and put something on two plates and brought them over to the table. Edward had made fettuccine alfredo.

"This is delicious," I gushed after I took my first bite.

"Thanks, my mom taught me how to make it." We caught up during dinner about what we missed in each other's lives while he lived here.

After dinner we both cleaned up and went to sit on his couch. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled as I shifted so that I was straddling him. I met his lips in a kiss. Edward traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth to grant him access. His tongue tangled with mine. Edward lifted me up as he stood up.

"Edward, your parents," I said.

"They're working until eleven. It's eight. We have time." He carried me up the stairs and laid me down on the bed. He crawled on the bed so that he was hovering over me.

We stripped each other of our clothes and Edward put on a condom.

"You ready?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

"Mmm," was all I could manage. Edward slid into me.

XOXO

"Call me when you get home," Edward said as he walked me to my gate that was currently boarding passengers.

"Okay. I'll see you Thanksgiving," I smiled.

"I don't know. My parents want to have Thanksgiving with me. I'll be home for Christmas and New Year's for sure."

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed. He hugged me and I lifted my feet off the ground.

"I'm going to miss you too baby. Now go on, catch your plane. Love you," he said as he kissed me goodbye.

"Love you too." I boarded my plane and took off mere minutes later.

XOXO

There's a party tonight signaling that Thanksgiving break was beginning. Alice, Rose and I have been getting ready all day.

"Come on," Alice called. "Let's go!"

"Damn it, Al, hold on! We're coming!" I yelled as Rose and I came out of the bathroom.

We headed to the fraternity house that the party was being hosted at. We were greeted by the booming bass of the music. The three of us grabbed a beer and started dancing with each other.

APOV

This party was sick. There was alcohol, great music, and lots of dancing. The only guys Bella danced with Tyler and Alec and the rest of the people she danced with were girls. Some guy from our Anatomy class asked Bella to dance but she declined.

I went over to get another drink and when I came back Bella was gone.

"Where's Bella?" I yelled above the music.

"She said she was going to the bathroom," Rose yelled back. Bella came back a few moments later and she was talking to the same guy again; I think his name was James. She had her red plastic cup – most likely filled with beer – in her hand.

"Hey guys," Bella called. "You know James from our anatomy class, right?" we both nodded.

"Hello girls," he smiled. We both smiled and I nodded. James hung around with Bella for the rest of the night.

"Hey guys, James is going to walk me home. I'm not feelin' too hot."

"We can take you."

"No, no, you two have fun. I'm just going to go home and sleep. See you later."

"Bye," I muttered as I furrowed my eyebrows. Something didn't seem right. James led Bella outside and she stumbled a few times.

BPOV

I woke up with the worst headache in history. I groaned and rolled over. I opened my eyes to see James next to me. I screamed and sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked, the room was unfamiliar.

"You don't remember coming home with me?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I only had two drinks last night."

"Bella you were taking shots like they were water," James said.

"No, I wasn't," I argued.

"You probably just don't remember."

"Did we…uh, do anything?" I gulped.

"We only made out and groped. No sex," he said.

"Shit, I've, uh, got to go." I got up and practically sprinted out of James' dorm. I got home to a panicking Alice and Rose.

"BELLA!" they both screamed.

"Where the hell were you?" Rose asked.

"James' dorm. What the hell were you guys thinking letting me go home with him?" I accused.

"Bella, we tried having you let us take you home but you insisted that he would bring you home."

"Well he didn't, and we made out and I guess groped. Now I have to tell Edward," I groaned. "I don't even remember doing anything! I don't remember anything past coming over to you guys while talking to James."

"I'm sure Edward will understand."

"Did I do shots?"

"No, why?"

"James said I took shots like they were water. I didn't drink much at all." I groaned and went upstairs and called Edward.

"Good morning, love," he chimed.

"Morning. I, uh, need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I, uh, went home with a guy last night. We didn't have sex. I don't even think I was conscious at all."

"What? You went home with someone? What the fuck, Bella?" he asked harshly.

"I don't even remember leaving the party!"

"I don't care. You drank so much that you went home with someone. Did you do anything with them?"

"Just made out and groping," I said, disgusted by what I had just said.

"Damn it! We're done," he said shortly.

"What? Edward, I'm sorry! Please don't end this!"

"What did you expect, Bella? For me to just be okay with this? I'm not okay with it! You cheated on me! Worst off, you lied to me," he yelled. "We're done." He hung up. I pressed redial and called him again. It went straight to voicemail. I slammed my phone shut and felt the tears fill my eyes.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I have had little time to write. I just started school and I'm starting to apply to colleges. I hope you liked it! Please review! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Lots of love, **

**Nikki  
**

6F174431-072E-824F-811D-64DED87C8207

1.02.28


	18. Explain

Forget Me Not

Chapter 18 – Explain

BPOV

"Bella? Bella, come on! You've been in there for thirty minutes and you're not on the phone anymore!" Alice called through the door. "Can you at least answer me?" I lay on my stomach with my cheek against the wooden floor looking at the wall. I couldn't form words, my mind was blank. Tears were still crawling down my cheeks.

"Bella, sweetie, come on! Open the door!" Rose called. She jiggled the door knob with no success of opening it. All I could think of were those two unfaithful words: _we're done_.

They continued calling my name and pounding on the door. They finally got in after unlocking the door with a bobby pin.

"Hey, what happened?" Alice asked as she laid down next to me. She looked at me while I just stared past her. "Bella, talk to me," she said softly as she wiped a tear away from my cheek. I looked at her briefly before looking down.

"Bella, come on. You have to talk at some point," Rose said. I bit my quivering lip to hold my sob in.

"Just let it out," Alice encouraged. Sobs escaped my mouth in hard breaths.

"He, he b-broke up wi-with me," I cried.

"What?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"H-he told m-me that I lied t-to him and th-that I ch-cheated on him. I did neither," I explained.

"Bella, he'll come around," Rose said as she rubbed my shoulder.

"I only had two d-drinks," I recalled.

"How strong were they?" Alice asked.

"They were beers."

"Then you weren't drunk. Why don't you remember anything?"

"I don't know. But I didn't do shots! James lied to me!" I said as I sat up abruptly. I got to my feet and walked out of my room.

"Bella! Bella, where are you going?"

"James' dorm. I have to talk to him."

"Bella, don't. This will only get you in more trouble!"

"I need to talk to him," I said as I slipped sandals on and made my way out the door. The girls didn't chase me once I was on the street walking with a purpose. I got to his dorm and drew in a shaky breath before knocking on the door. He opened it and when he saw me he smiled.

"Bella, what a lovely surprise. Didn't get enough last night?" he chuckled.

"Why don't I remember anything? And tell me the truth," I demanded.

"Bella, I told you. You were taking shots like there was no end."

"Alice told me I didn't take any shots."

"They weren't around when you took them," he sighed.

"Damn it, James. Tell me the truth!" I pushed.

"Alright, you had two beers."

"Then why don't I remember anything?"

"Because I drugged you Bella!" he said with venom in his voice.

"You asshole!" I shrieked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, Bella, you're always so uptight and I just wanted you to have fun. That was the only way that I could."

"I'm not uptight, James! I have control! You just ruined my relationship with my boyfriend of _one year_ with this!"

"Your boyfriend honestly thought that you wouldn't find some form of pleasure while he was away?"

"The only reason he doesn't think that now is because of you!"

"Are you two over?" he asked. I nodded angrily. Quicker than I could register he was kissing me passionately. I pushed him away and slapped his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, now that Edmund or whoever is out of the way, I can have you for myself."

"No. You are going to call _Edward_ and tell him that you drugged me. I don't want to be with someone like you," I said disgusted. He laughed.

"Isabella, you're so naïve. I did this to get your boyfriend out of the picture. Now come on," he said as he grabbed my arm. He started pulling me into his dorm complex.

"No, stop! James! Let go!" I cried as I pulled away from him with all of my strength. "James!" I kicked his shin and he let me go.

"Damn it!" he muttered. I started down the sidewalk away from his dorm. He didn't bother chasing after me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and started calling Edward again. Every time I got the same thing. One ring and his voice message.

"Hey, this is Edward, sorry I couldn't get to the phone. You know the routine. I'll get back to you later. Bye." Then a beep. I slapped my phone shut, not wanting to waste my time talking to a machine. He wouldn't listen to it anyway. I finally got back to my dorm.

"Hey, Bella, we got pizza. Emmett and Jazz are on their way over."

"Okay," I said as I trudged to my bedroom. I shut the door and laid on my bed, a fresh round of tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked at my desk that had a frame with a picture of Edward and me at the beach on it. I pushed myself off the bed and went over to it. I picked it up and threw it at the wall, the glass breaking all over the floor.

I then walked over to my bed and threw the bear he gave me for Valentine 's Day by the broken glass and frame. Following that was the California state hoodie, the necklace, the remaining pictures of us, and last the promise ring.

There was a knock on my door a few minutes later.

"What?" I called. Jasper came in.

"We heard a crash and were wondering what was going on in here. What's up?" he asked. I just shook my head and stared at the pile of useless items in disgust.

"Why did you throw all this stuff in a pile?" he looked at me confused.

"Edward broke up with me. I'm getting rid of this shit."

"Come here," Jasper sighed as he held his arms open. I went over to him and hugged him tightly. He kissed my hair and ran his fingers through it. My warm tears wet his shoulder.

"It'll get better. You don't need him." I nodded into his shoulder. "Come on; let's go hang out with everyone."

"You go, I'll come out later."

"Ya sure?" I nodded. He squeezed me tight before leaving to go hang out with everyone else. After a while I went out and started watching a movie with them.

"Whose house is Thanksgiving at this year?" Rose asked.

"Mine," Alice said. "Edward's spending Thanksgiving with his parents," she said, directed towards me. "He's coming for Christmas though."

"Yeah, well I'm going to Florida for Christmas," I threw out. I would do anything to avoid him.

"Don't let him chase you away," Rose said.

"He's not! I wanted to visit my mom anyway," I shrugged.

"I'm planning on killing him the next time I see him," Emmett grumbled.

"Don't kill him. He just misunderstood."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Alice asked.

"No. You don't know everything that happened and if he won't listen to me then he doesn't deserve to know."

"What actually happened?" Rose asked as she leaned in to hear me.

"So, James got me my second drink, right?" I asked. She nodded. "He, uh, drugged me," I said softly.

"He did what?" Emmett roared as he stood up. He started walking towards the door.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked as I got up. He continued walking. "Emmett!" He opened the door and slammed the door after I fought against him. I pounded the door before going up to my room. I opened my phone and once again tried calling Edward. I got his voicemail again. I slammed the phone shut. "Damn it, Edward! Pick up your fucking phone!" I opened my phone again and called Tyler.

"Hey, Bells," he said when he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Can I come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when I get to your dorm."

"Okay, come over." I hung up and put on my Converse before walking past Jasper and the girls. They called to me but I just walked past them. I walked out of my dorm and was bombarded by a paparazzi.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out.

"Bella, where's your promise ring? Your necklace?" A reporter asked.

"Leave me alone!"

"Did you guys break up?" I went up to the reporter.

"Do you want to cross me?" I asked.

"I just want to know if you guys broke up."

"Why? So you can write an article about me? So you can humiliate me?" She was speechless. "You don't want to cross me," I said as I walked closer to her.

"Step back, bitch," she said as she pushed me. I stepped back up to her.

"Put the camera down," I said.

"Why?"

"Put it down," I spat. She did as I said and then stood back up. I pulled my wrist back and decked her in the jaw. She looked at me shocked before she lunged at me. I hit the ground hard and she was sitting on top of me.

"Bitch," she spat as she wrapped her hands around my neck. I groaned before I flipped us over. I was on top of her and punched her again.

"Bella! Bella, get off of her!" Jasper called.

"Shit, Bella!" Emmett called. I felt four hands pull me from the reporter.

"This is going in the news," she said. "I'm going to make sure your ass is in jail," she spat.

"Please, don't," Emmett said. "We can work this out somehow."

"No. That is assault. Prepare to get a call from my lawyer," she said as she picked her camera up and walked away.

"Bella! What the hell were you thinking?" Emmett asked.

"She started it," I muttered.

"You aren't at high school anymore, Bells! You can get arrested for doing this shit!"

"Whatever. I'm going to Tyler's house." I started walking away but Emmett was right behind me. "What?" I asked without facing him.

"I'm following you to Tyler's. I want to make sure you get there without getting arrested," he said.

"I'm fine. Go away," I sighed. He continued to follow me until I got to Tyler's house.

EPOV

How could she do this to me? I mean, I knew that this would be hard for us but we made it this far, didn't we? But then she got drunk and hooked up with some guy from one of her classes.

My heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over by a dull knife. I wanted to tell her that it was okay. I wanted to tell her that I wanted her back. I wanted to answer all of her calls. I just couldn't.

"Edward, honey, you haven't come out of your room all morning. What's up?" my mom asked.

"I broke up with Bella," I said softly.

"What? Why?" she asked. She came over and sat down.

"She cheated on me, ma," I said as tears of anger and sorrow fell down my cheeks. She wiped them away with her thumbs.

"I can't believe she would do that," she sighed.

"Neither can I," I whispered. I sniffled a few times.

"Maybe you should go to Forks for Thanksgiving. I can't see you like this. You need to work things out with her. Maybe she didn't cheat on you."

"She told me straight out that she went home with a guy because she drank too much."

"Honey, she was drinking. Go talk to her face to face."

"I can't. I want to but I can't face her."

"Yes you can, you're just scared that she will be with the guy. Sweetie, this girl is madly in love with you. She couldn't have moved on. Go and talk to her." I sat and looked at her for a moment.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Okay, pack a bag and you can drive there. It will take you like eight hours. You can make it by seven tonight." She went to my closet and tossed me a bag. I began filling it with clothes and then kissed her goodbye before I headed out.

Bella tried calling a few more times but I still didn't pick up her calls. I still had no clue what to say. Hopefully the eight hour drive would help me think of something.

I finally got there and drove home. I walked inside and felt an instant wave of relaxation hit me.

"Mom? Dad?" I called.

"Edward?" my mom asked. She came down the stairs and ran over to me. "Edward!" she squealed. She hugged me tightly to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in California until Christmas!"

"Yeah, uh, I changed my mind. I need to talk to Bella," I pursed my lips.

"Uh-oh, what happened?"

"I broke up with her."

"Then why are you coming to talk to her."

"Well, she said she cheated on me."

"Oh!" my mom gasped. "That's not like her at all!"

"I know. Could you give me the address to her dorm? I really need to talk to her." My mom went and got a slip of paper and jotted the address down. I left to go seek out the girl who has stolen my heart and has broken it.

BPOV

I left Tyler's house after I cried and gushed about everything that had happened this morning. I was currently on the phone with my dad.

"Dad, calm down!" I said.

"Bella! It took me an hour of negotiating so that you wouldn't get arrested!"

"I'm sorry!" I groaned as I walked inside my dorm.

"I thought you were done with the fighting, Isabella," he said sternly.

"Dad, please, don't try that. I am done fighting. It was a onetime thing. She started it."

"I don't care who started it, Bella." I walked into my living room looking at the floor and I heard someone move. I looked up and saw Edward. My eyes went wide with shock.

"Uh, dad, I need to call you back," I said. He protested as I shut the phone but was cut off when the call ended. I looked at Edward speechless. He started walking toward me and I quickly went up to my room. I slammed my door and locked it. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. There was a knock on my door.

"Go away," I called.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"I cheated; you dumped me, now you're here. There we talked. Now go away."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Come on, Bells, let me in," he sighed. I unlocked the door with a sigh and went over to my window. I looked out it without acknowledging Edward when he came in. He came over to me and tried to turn my head to look at him.

"Don't touch me," I said as I shoved him away.

"Are you really that disgusted with me?" he asked. I scoffed and walked out. "Bella!" he said as he followed me. "Bella, please!" He lightly grabbed my arm.

"Edward! Let me go!" I said as I fought against him.

"Will you just have a conversation with me?" I slapped him in the face and he let go. I collapsed to my knees and started crying. He knelt next to me.

"Go home, Edward. This is only hurting me," I whispered.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, baby," he said as he scooted closer to me.

"Edward, stop," I said as I moved against the wall away from him. "Talk," I sighed.

"What happened last night?"

"Oh, so now you want to know? After you've been ignoring my calls all day?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, at first I felt so much betrayal and anger that I couldn't talk to you. Then I wanted to talk to you face to face. So yes, I ignored your calls."

"I honestly don't want to tell you Edward. I can't even fathom wanting a chance with you again because I am so hurt. I'm sick of you jumping to conclusions and not giving me a chance to explain."

"Come on, Bella," he pleaded. "Tell me. I know that everyone else knows. Well, at least Rose and Alice."

"How do you know that?" I challenged.

"Come on, I know you. They hear everything that happens to you."

"I told you, I'm not telling you."

"So you really did cheat on me?" he asked as hurt spread on his face.

"Edward, stop jumping to conclusions. I just don't think you deserve to know. Now leave!" I got up and walked over to the door and opened it. He stood and just looked at me. "I said leave!" I yelled. He walked over to me.

"Please," he whispered.

"Leave," I said again. He sighed and walked out. I shut my door and breathed in a deep breath.

THANKSGIVING

"Bella, come on! Get up!" Alice yelled.

"I'm not going!" I called back from my bed.

"Yes you are! So what if Edward is there! Just ignore him!" I groaned and got up. Alice cheered when I opened the door and she handed me a dress. It was a strapless blue dress that was knee length. At the chest there was a bow detail where it looked like a piece of fabric tied and dropping down. I lightly curled my hair and put on light brown shimmery eye make-up.

I trudged into the kitchen area where Rose and Alice were.

"Finally!" Rose sighed exasperated. "You were taking forever!"

"Sorry, you guys are forcing me to go somewhere that I don't want to," I shrugged. "Well, it's not that I don't want to go. It's that I don't want to see Edward."

"You guys are idiots," Alice sighed. I smacked the back of her head.

"I call driving," Rose said! She grabbed her keys and we followed her out. I got in the backseat of the car and pouted.

"Bella, stop. You are going to have a good time. Don't let him ruin Thanksgiving for you!" I sighed and was quiet for the whole ride. We got to our parents' places and I went to Charlie's for a little while.

"Dad?" I called.

"Bella! I'm glad you're here! I want you to meet someone," he grinned as he motioned for me to follow him into the living room. A woman who looked a few years younger than my father stood up. She had light brown hair and a slim figure. Her face had a heart shape to it.

"Bella, this is Mary. Mary, this is my daughter, Bella." I walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Hi Mary," I smiled. "You work with my dad?" I questioned.

"Charlie, you didn't tell her?" Mary asked.

"Uh, no, sorry. Bella, Mary and I are dating," dad said.

"Oh!" I said, shocked. "Congrats!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Bells," he smiled. "You guys ready to head over to the Cullen house?"

"Sure," I shrugged. We walked over with a pumpkin pie and an apple pie that Mary made. Charlie started knocking on the door but I let us in.

"Oh yeah, Bella practically lives here," he chuckled. _Not anymore…_I thought. Charlie's fingers entwined with Mary's as we walked inside.

"Alice?" I called out. She and Jasper came downstairs and she ran over to me.

"Bella!" she called out. "I missed you!"

"Al, it's been like ten minutes," I laughed as I hugged her. "Al, this is Mary, my dad's girlfriend," I introduced. "Mary, this is Alice, my best friend."

"Hi Alice," Mary smiled as she shook her hand.

"Oh, hi! You guys are just in time!" Esme said as she came out into the living room. "Dinner is ready!" she took the pies from us and we followed her into the kitchen and then into the dining room.

"Bella, I save you a seat next to Edward and Alice," she smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled even though inside my heart was breaking and my stomach was turning. When everyone came in I went over to Jasper and asked if I could switch seats with him. That way I sat by Alice and Emmett instead of Alice and Edward. He agreed and we all sat down. Esme looked discouraged and immediately felt bad.

"Let's go around and say thanks," she smiled. We all joined hands and went around saying what we were thankful for. Emmett and Jasper said _food._ Alice and Rose said _love_. The parents said _family_. Mary said _meeting everyone_. Edward said _family_. And I said _everything good in my life._

Dinner was eaten with the normal chatter. Mainly discussion about classes and dorm-life. I did my best just to listen and didn't talk unless directly addressed.

"I bet Bella and Edward have been practically inseparable this whole day," Charlie chuckled. I felt the warmth creep into my cheeks and I looked down at my plate. "See, she's guilty, she's blushing," he continued. The room grew awkwardly quiet. "What does everyone know that I don't?" he asked.

"Edward and I broke up," I said as I stood up and placed my napkin on the table. "Excuse me," I said as tears fell from my eyes. I walked out of the house and over to Charlie's. I went up to my room and locked my window and pulled the blinds to let Edward know that he wasn't welcome.

I cuddled with my pillow for a few minutes before there was a knock on my door.

EPOV

Well this dinner got awkward and fast.

"Edward and I broke up," Bella said softly as she stood up from her seat. "Excuse me," she said as she tried to turn and walk out before anyone saw her crying. I saw though. I felt bad immediately.

"What?" Charlie asked still confused.

"I broke up with Bella," I said softly without looking up from my dinner.

"Why?" he asked bewildered – and maybe a hint of anger was in his tone.

"She told me she cheated on me. I came here to straighten things out. I wasn't supposed to come home until Christmas. She wants nothing to do with me."

"Well, then just keep trying. I swear, you two are the most stubborn people I've met," Charlie sighed.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood up. I went out the front door, assuming that Bella's window was locked. I walked into Charlie's house and up the stairs. I softly knocked on Bella's door.

"Who is it?" she called. I knocked again. "Who is it?" she called, aggravated. She came to the door and opened it. As fast as she opened it, she slammed it in my face. "Go the hell away." I opened the door and went in.

"Bella, please," I pleaded. "Just humor me."

"No! I don't even want to look at you right now!" she cried. I closed the space between us.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry. Just tell me what happened," I said softly.

"Stop calling me baby. I'm not your baby. You ended that, remember?" she said angrily.

"What happened last night?" I asked again.

"I cheated. What else is there to tell?"

"Bella, I know that you would never cheat on me knowingly!"

"I was drunk, Edward! Of course I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You know what; I don't care what you did. I just want to be with you," I sighed. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me briefly before breaking away.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." I started kissing her again. "But," she mumbled against my lips. "I love you enough to let you go. I love you enough to tell you that this isn't happening because you're not realizing that I did cheat and I did lie and I did break my promise to not cheat on you." I pulled my head back and checked to see if she was serious. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Bella, please," I begged.

"Bye, Edward," she whispered. I walked out and slammed the front door.

BPOV

"Mom, can I come over for Christmas?" I asked into the phone.

"Why, sweetie? I thought you were going to see Edward this Christmas."

"No, uh, he broke up with me," I said.

"Oh my gosh, honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm done crying. I just can't spend another holiday with him. I just had the worst Thanksgiving of my life."

"Sweetie, Phil and I are going to Jamaica for Christmas! I would love to have you over but we already paid for the tickets!"

"It's fine. I'll find somewhere else to go. I'll think of something. Love you," I said.

"Love you too, honey." I hung up the phone and groaned.

CHRISTMAS

"Merry Christmas!" Alice squealed as she jumped on my bed.

"Al, calm down," I laughed.

"Come on! Let's go open presents!" she said as she jumped off of my bed and pulled me up. I sighed and followed her to our miniature pink metallic Christmas tree. Alice handed me my presents and then she handed Rose her presents. She took hers last. I tore open the paper from my two presents. I got a sweater and a pair of jeans from Alice and I got some perfume and lotion from Rose. I got Rose a purse and Alice a make-up kit. Rose got Alice a Grey's Anatomy series and Alice got Rose Gone is 60 Seconds.

"Alright, time to get you ready," Alice said with a smile.

"Guys, I'm going to head home and get ready there. I think my mom may need help getting the house ready."

"Okay," Alice said as she pulled me to our bathroom.

"I don't want to go," I pouted.

"Oh hush. You're going. That's final," Alice said as she started tugging at my hair. She lightly curled my hair before putting a poof in the back. She then moved onto my make-up.

"Alright, you are wearing the outfit I just gave you so you need some make-up to look good with dark blue. Alice gave me a light blue eye shadow with a silver eye liner. She put foundation on me and finally mascara. She handed me red lipstick that I put on. Then she moved onto my nail polish. She chose Midnight Blue. I then got dressed in my sweater. It had a swoop neck with sleeves that barely reached my elbow. It flowed down to mid thigh. My jeans were skinny fit and I wore black boots with them. To match the boots, Alice gave me a thick belt that I wore around my stomach.

"Bella! You look gorgeous! I knew that I made the right choice with that sweater!" Alice clapped.

Alice made her hair into a far side part and teased it to make it seem like it had more volume. She then dressed in dark skinny jeans and a green sweater. She went light on her make-up, with just a small touch of shimmer. Then she put on brown high heeled boots. She put on a deep green nail polish before she was done. We walked out to my truck and it roared to life.

"Al, I'm nervous," I said as I started biting my nail.

"Hey, stop biting your nails. You'll mess up your polish and your lipstick. There is no need to be nervous. Just don't be surprised by anything," she said without looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I briefly took my eyes off the road to look at her accusingly.

"Well, you'll see. Just don't be mad. He told me not to tell you." I sighed.

"Great. I should just turn around and let you go by yourself," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Bella, Edward loves you. He's in no way over you and he is still stuck on getting you back."

"I love him too, I just can't justify getting back with him because one, he jumps to conclusions way too quickly and two, he doesn't let me explain when I try to. I have to wait until he is ready for me to explain."

"But when you're in love you have to overlook all flaws to get to what you love. Nobody's perfect. Just keep that in mind. Edward's not out to hurt you."

"I know," I sighed. "But I'm trying to move on."

"Obviously not," Alice scoffed. "You've kept the pile of all of the things Edward gave you on your floor since the day you broke up."

"But I'm not crying anymore, am I?" I challenged.

"No, you're not. And that surprised me. You two pretty make one person. Seeing that you only cried for a few days was surprising." We pulled into Ms. Whitlock's driveway.

"We're here," I sighed. "Here we go," I added.

"You'll be fine. Look, he's not even here yet!" We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hello?" we called out.

"Girls!" Ms. Whitlock called out.

"Ah! Hi!" we called back as she came out of the kitchen. She came over and hugged us.

"Look at you two! You're all grown up!"

"We saw you at Thanksgiving! We haven't changed!" I laughed.

"But I didn't get a chance to talk to you guys! You ran out too quickly, Bells!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Come in! Come in! Rose is upstairs getting ready and Jasper and Emmett have just left their dorm."

"Thanks," Alice and I said before we walked upstairs. We knocked on Rose's door before walking in.

"Hey," Rose called.

"Man, it's been forever since we've seen you!" Alice joked.

"I know! Look at how much you've changed!" Rose laughed. We walked downstairs after Rose finished getting ready and everyone was there. There seemed to be an extra person though. Soon, though, I realized that Edward brought a girl with him. I pulled Alice by the arm.

"This is what you were talking about in the car!" I whisper-yelled when we were out of the room.

"Calm down. Show him that it doesn't affect you!"

"But it does! I don't want him to be with another girl in front of me! What he does in California is his business. It's totally different when he brings his California life back here." I heard someone clear their voice from the doorway. We looked up and saw Edward smirking.

"Dinner," he said before disappearing into the dining room. I glared after him.

"Down girl," Alice whispered before we went to join everyone.

I sat between Alice and Emmett, across from Edward and his guest.

"I'm being rude," Edward smiled. "Everyone, this is Bre. Bre, this is everyone," Edward introduced. Everyone said their hellos but I just kept forking food into my mouth. Charlie looked at me disapprovingly and I shrugged.

"So, Edward, how do you know Bre?" Ms. Whitlock asked.

"She's in a few of my classes and we study together," he said. Study what? Each other's bodies?

"That's nice," Esme smiled. "How is college for you five?" She addressed Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and I. Everyone said fine.

"Bella, Rose and I are getting a dog!" Alice said excitedly.

"That's what you think," I laughed.

"Come on! Why can't we get a dog?"

"Alice, you killed your fish after one day," Edward pointed out.

"Nobody asked you!" she said.

"Alice, sweetie, maybe a dog isn't the best idea right now. Get out of college first," Esme smiled encouragingly.

"Fine," Alice huffed.

"Bella! How're your mother and Phil?" Carlisle asked.

"Good, I guess," I smiled. "They're in Jamaica right now."

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I asked to come visit them for Christmas but they had already bought the tickets before I asked."

"Nice to know they have a lot of money," he grumbled.

"Charlie, sweetie, behave," Mary giggled.

"Well, Bella hasn't seen her mom in forever and if she wants to see her mom then she should be able to see her mom!" Charlie argued.

"Dad, its fine," I insisted. "I can go see her some other time." We finished dinner and went out into the living room to wait for our stomachs to digest our dinner before we were to move onto dessert. Edward and Bre sat on the couch opposite Emmett, Rose and I. He draped his arm around her shoulder. Like he used to with me. I sighed and pursed my lips before looking away.

"Will you chill out?" Rose whispered in my ear.

"I can't! He's his arm around her like it's nothing!" I hissed.

"You two aren't dating anymore, remember?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember. But he could at least have some decency to not flaunt his girlfriend in front of me!"

"Have you ever thought that this is what he wants? A reaction out of you?"

"I need to get out of here. I can't sit here any longer."

"Bella, are you okay?" Mary asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm great," I smiled.

"You seem a little off, sweetie."

"No, I'm good. Excuse me," I said as I got up. I went up to the bathroom and sat on the counter. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and peeked out. It was Edward. I went to shut the door but he held it open. He slipped into the bathroom before I could shut him out.

"What? Is rubbing your girlfriend in my face not torturous enough?"

"What?" he laughed. "What are you talking about?" I glared at him. "Bella, really, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry guys! This is Bre!" I mimicked his voice. "Let me put my arm around Bre!"

"Bella, Bre is my friend. There is nothing going on between us."

"Then why is she here?"

"She didn't have anywhere to go so I offered for her to come here," he explained. "Why? You a little jealous?" he smirked. I scoffed at him.

"Jealous? No," I huffed.

"I saw you glancing at Bre and I while whispering in Rose's ear. Bella's a little jealous."

"Shut up," I said as I smacked him.

"Just say it, I'm right, you're wrong," he said cockily.

"No," I argued.

"So, on a serious note," Edward said as he looked at his feet nervously.

"Not now. Not here," I said softly.

"Later? Please?" he begged. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes for him to drop it.

"Fine," I sighed. I walked out of the bathroom and went back downstairs. Edward followed a few minutes later.

"Did you two have a nice time?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her. Edward sat down by Bre again, smirking at me when I glanced at him.

"Who wants dessert?" Ms. Whitlock asked. We all got up and piled into the dining room again. After our plates were filled with pie and ice cream we dug in.

"This is delicious," I gushed as I shoved a piece of apple pie in my mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," Mary said.

"Mary, you made this?" I asked. She nodded. "Mm," I moaned satisfied.

After dessert we all got ready to head home. We agreed that it was getting late and that we would take our presents home and open them.

"Bella, can we talk now?" Edward asked as we walked out. Bre was right behind him.

"Uhm," I said dumbly.

"Bre, what are your plans for tonight?" Edward asked.

"I was planning on heading back to California. I just need a ride back to the airport," she smiled.

"Bella, can I drive Bre to the airport then stop by your dorm?" he asked. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled as I offered my hand to Bre. She smiled and shook it. I waved bye to Edward before getting in my car. Alice was waiting for me. It took a few tries, but my truck finally roared to life again.

"What happened between you and Edward?"

"I honestly have no clue," I sighed.

"Well, was it good or bad?"

"Al, I don't know!" I laughed. "He's coming over after he takes Bre to the airport and we're going to talk."

"This is a huge improvement from not talking to one another!" Alice cheered. I sighed again and continued driving. We got home about ten minutes later. I went up to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I chose a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I put my hair up in a high messy bun with a thick elastic headband.

I started pacing our small living area. _What if he stands me up? Will I be able to handle that? Did I get my hopes up too high? Was I too eager?_

"Bella, stop, you're making me dizzy," Alice said.

"I'm nervous! Sorry," I groaned. There was a knock on the door and I used all of my effort not to rip the door off the hinges. I walked over to it, as calm as possible and gently opened the door. Edward stood there and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I smiled as I let him in. "We're going up to my room," I said as I led Edward into my room.

"You know," he said as he looked down at the pile of my presents from him. "I didn't give these to you so that you could dump them in a pile on your floor."

"I was angry with you," I shrugged.

"And you're not now?" he smiled.

"I guess not," I laughed. I sat on my bed and patted next to me for him to join me.

"You ready to talk?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I wasn't drunk. I had two drinks that night," I started.

"So you knew what you were doing?" he asked with hurt on his face.

"Edward, this isn't going to work if you jump to conclusions and interrupt me."

"Right, sorry," he apologized. He pretended to zip his lips and throw the key away. I started tracing the design on my blanket before explaining.

"So, Rose, Alice and I were hanging out with this guy named James. He kept trying to dance with me all night but I wasn't letting him because I was dating you. He offered to get me a drink and I let him. He came back and about ten minutes after I finished the drink I felt like I wasn't in my own body anymore. I couldn't control what I was doing. I thought that James was taking me home but he took me to his house. I woke up the next morning and he told me that I was taking shots like water. He said that we just made out and groped. He drugged me and I don't know whether I can believe the making out thing or not," I finished. I looked up at Edward from under my eyelashes.

"I'm going to kick this kid's ass," Edward growled as he jumped up.

"Emmett already beat you to it."

"How can you let him get away with this, Bella?"

"Because once you broke up with me I didn't care anymore."

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I hurt you," he whispered. He brought his hand up to my face and I felt a subtle electric current run through my skin. I pulled away from his hand with a sigh.

"Its fine," I half-smiled.

"No, it's not. I hurt you and I feel so bad and ugh," he said disgusted. "You won't even let me close to you because of this!"

"What do you mean?"

"I just touched you and you pulled away. Are you really that disgusted with me?" he asked.

"I'm not disgusted with you!" I said bewildered. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Bella, honestly. You have a pile with all of the stuff I gave you on your floor waiting to be thrown out. You won't let me touch you. You wouldn't talk to me before this."

"I didn't throw all of that out because I can't get rid of it because it reminds me of you! I pulled away from you because I'm afraid of being hurt when you leave again! I didn't talk to you because I was angry and I didn't know what to say!"

"Why would you want to keep all of this after I broke up with you?" he aske..

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I yelled. Quicker than should be possible Edward's lips were attacking mine. I wanted to protest but I couldn't find the strength to do it. I wove my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He gently pushed me down on the bed and leaned over me. My fingers were still in his hair as one of his hands cupped my face. When he pulled away he looked down at me with lust in his eyes. When he realized what just happened he sat up again and as far from me as he could.

"Shit, sorry," he apologized.

"Why are you sorry now?" I asked.

"I can't control myself when I'm around you. I'm so used to being able to kiss you whenever I want and I just can't stop," he said ashamed.

"Then don't," I said as I made my way over to him. I straddled his lap and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him tightly.

"What now?" he whispered when we pulled apart.

"Well, if you want, we could pretend these past few months didn't happen," I whispered back. He grinned and kissed me again.

"I would love that," he smiled again. "But, baby, I have to go. I promised my mom that I would spend some time with her tonight," he explained.

"You're such a mama's boy," I teased.

"I know," he chuckled. "But I've missed her and I have to go."

"Fine," I said with an over exaggerated sigh. I kissed him one last time before walking out of my room with him and leading him to the door.

"I love you," he smiled as he leaned in for a kiss goodbye.

"Love you too," I smiled as I met him halfway. I shut the door and looked at Alice. She was bouncing in her seat.

"You two are good?" she asked. I nodded and she squealed. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Al," I laughed. "Did you honestly doubt that we wouldn't be?"

"Well, for a while there you two kind of scared me! You guys weren't even speaking for like two months!" she explained.

"But we're better now," I grinned.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for your patience! It is greatly appreciated! I have been swamped these past few weeks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though! Review pleeeaseeee!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**

6F174431-072E-824F-811D-64DED87C8207

1.02.28


	19. Fiancé

Forget Me Not

Chapter 19 – Fiancé

EPOV

Okay, so I know that Bella and I just got back together after this whole misunderstanding and my accusing her of lying. But I had to lie to her. I didn't want her to know where I was really going. She _can't_ know where I'm going. If she finds out, this whole thing is ruined.

I drove back to Forks and down the familiar road. I pulled up into the driveway and took a deep breath before walking to the front door. I looked behind me in fear that I was going to get caught. My fist rapped on the door a few times.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Mary asked surprised.

"Uh, hi Mary. Is Charlie around?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, come on in. He's in the office," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled. I walked into his office and knocked on the open door.

"Why, hello, Edward," Charlie smiled. "Did you fix things with Bella yet?"

"Yes sir, I did. But, uh, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I," I started as I scrubbed my palms on my jeans. "I…would like your permission to ask Bella to marry me."

"Son, you two were fighting an hour ago, were you not?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Are you sure you're not jumping into this to prove that you love her and that you want to be with her?"

"I'm sure, Charlie. I want to marry your daughter."

"Alright, you have my blessings. But if you hurt her I will not hesitate to hunt you down," he threatened.

"Thank you so much, Charlie," I grinned as I stood up and shook his hand. He walked me out and I drove back to my mom's house for the night.

"Mom, I'm home," I called.

"Edward!" she said happily as she came down the stairs.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, sweetie. I have some great news!" she cheered. The resemblance between her and Alice was scary at the moment.

"What is it?" I chuckled.

"You're going to have a baby sibling!" she grinned.

"Really?" I smiled. She nodded. I hugged her tight.

BPOV

NEW YEARS

I woke up smiling. I stretched before getting out of bed. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text.

_Edward: I love you._

_ Bella: love you too._

_ Edward: finally you wake up! _

_ Bella: sorry! I was tired!_

_ Edward: I can't wait to see you tonight._

_ Bella: You do know that you can come over and see me, right?_

_ Edward: actually, no I can't. Alice won't let me :(_

_ Bella: well, she won't let me out. So I guess I will have to wait to see you ):_

"Bella!" Alice sang as she came into my room. "Let's get you ready for tonight!"

"Alright," I said as I got up.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. No protest?"

"No. The sooner I get done, the sooner I get to see Edward."

"Ahhh," Alice sighed in understanding. "What are you going to do when he goes back to California?"

"The same thing that we've been doing this whole time."

"Well, you guys have been more intense after you made up."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh please. There's like this new sort of feeling to your relationship!" she insisted.

"Okay, okay," I laughed.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she sighed.

"No, but let's get on with the make-up and the hair pulling," I giggled. Alice pulled me into the bathroom and did my hair and make-up simple. She actually left my hair wavy and put on light shades off make-up. She put me in a tan sweater-dress thing. It went down to a few inches above my knees and I wore brown leggings under it. To complete the outfit I was given a pair of tall Ugg boots.

Rose came in a few moments later and Alice and she got ready. I sat on the bed impatiently. Finally they finished getting ready.

"Alright, can we leave now? Please?" I asked.

"Fine, we can go," Alice sighed.

"Has she been like this all morning?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you two break up with your boyfriends for about two months and then get back together with them. You'll know how I feel," I said pointedly.

We walked out to Alice's Porsche and drove to the Cullen household. We walked inside and were met by everyone sitting in the living room.

"Wow, it's about time you got here," Emmett grumbled.

"Oh hush," Rose scolded. We went and sat down.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to the store sweetie. He'll be back in a few minutes." Many people came in bunches and soon the house had about seventy people in it.

"Bella!" Angela called when she saw me.

"Ang!" I squealed. I hugged her. "How are you? What have you been up to?"

"I'm great! I've been up to the usual. College. Hanging out with Eric. Same old," she laughed. "How about you?"

"Well, I've been at U Dub while Edward was in California. We broke up right before Thanksgiving," I said and was interrupted with an "Oh no!" by Angela. "Don't worry, we're back together now."

"That's good," she nodded. She tried hiding a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she giggled. I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and hands on my waist.

"Hi," I giggled.

"Hey, love. Hi Angela," he nodded her way.

"Hey Edward," she smiled. "I'm going to go get a drink," she smiled as she excused herself.

"Hi," I said as I turned in his arms.

"Hi," he smiled before kissing me softly.

"What took you so long?" I joked.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"I was at the store, love," he smiled softly. Edward dropped his arms and held onto my hand. We mingled with many of the people at the party.

Edward never left my side. We saw many of our high school friends and Edward caught many of the football guys up with his life in California.

"I've seen a lot of you and Bella in the magazines," Mike said.

"A lot of it was just rumors, Newton."

"Oh I know, Cullen. When it said you guys broke up back last month I knew I couldn't believe it. The two of you breaking up? That's classic!" he laughed.

"Yeah, classic," Edward said with a fake chuckle. Mike patted Edward on the back before walking away.

"It's eleven fifty eight!" Alice cheered when she saw us.

"Hey, babe, come here," Edward said as he pulled me over to somewhere that was more exclusive, but still in the same room. "Turn around," he smiled. I gave him a questioning look with a smirk.

"You're drunk," I laughed.

"I haven't had a single drink, love," he chuckled. "Now turn around." I did as he said with a sigh. "Good, now turn around."

"Edward!" I laughed. I turned around and he wasn't there. I looked down and he was kneeling with a velvet box opened in his grasp. In that box sat a ring. I felt my breath hitch and my hand covered my mouth.

"Bella," he smiled. "It took me a week to get you to tolerate me. It took me about a month to get you to date me. It took me three months to fall head over heels in love with you. Now, I'm here and I love you so much. I know that we've had our rough patches but we've made it through every single one of them. It took me a year to figure out that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Every fight, every laugh, every kiss, I want it to be with you. Bella, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes," I nodded many times. "Yes, of course." Tears were now spilling out of my eyes and I had small sobs escaping my lips.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cried. Edward got up quickly from his kneeling position to lift me off of my feet and kiss me. My arms wrapped around his neck. When he put me down he slipped the ring onto my finger. This ring had a silver band that split into two on each side before it reached the large circular cut diamond. The four split sections are lined with tiny diamonds.

"I love you," I smiled, my lip still trembling slightly.

"I love you too," Edward grinned as he kissed me.

"Attention everyone!" Carlisle called as he stood on a chair. Everyone was quiet. "Everyone who has a drink, please raise it in the air. A toast, to the New Year."

"To the New Year!" everyone cheered.

"Happy New Year!" Alice and Rose cheered as they came over to me.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, it's a new year. You don't have to cry about it!" Alice giggled.

"No, I'm not crying about the New Year," I smiled. I held up my left hand. They both looked at it and screamed.

"You're engaged!" Rose squealed.

"Hey, everyone!" Alice yelled as she ran over and stood on the same chair Carlisle did. They all looked at her and the chatter died down. "Bella and Edward are engaged!" Everyone looked at us and cheered and there were "Awe"s from many people. Charlie, Mary, Esme and Carlisle came over to us.

"Bella! Edward!" Esme cried as she hugged us. "Congratulations you two!" We got our congratulations from the other three parents before Edward and I headed back to my dorm.

When we got through the door Edward lifted me up and kissed me passionately. He walked to my room and lay me down on my bed. He pulled my dress over my head. When his lips met mine again my fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. I managed to get them undone and pushed his shirt off. I groaned when I felt his undershirt.

Edward chuckled and broke away before pulling his white tank top off and kissing me again. He pulled me on top of him before unhooking my bra. He threw it to the floor and began kneading my breasts in his palms. I moaned into his mouth. I rolled so that we were on our sides and slid my hand down his chest to his jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down as far as I could before he kicked them off.

He sat up and started kissing down my stomach. He started taking my leggings off and kissing his way down my leg. When he got them off he kissed his way up my other leg. When he got to my panties, he pulled them off and threw them with my discarded clothes. He pulled his boxers off before attacking me with his lips.

Edward got up off the bed and I groaned in protest.

"Hang on, love," he laughed. "I need to get a condom." He pulled one out of his pant pocket before slipping it on and joining me on the bed again. He kissed me with much fervor before sliding into me. We both moaned at the much needed – and missed – contact. He pulled his hips back before thrusting forward. He kept thrusting into me and I met him halfway.

Edward hitched my leg over his back and thrust into me harder. I moaned out in pleasure loudly.

"Edward," I moaned. He kissed along my jaw line and murmured my name against my ear. I felt myself coming close to my climax. "I'm so close," I gasped.

"I'm gone, baby," he groaned as he came. I came right after. Edward rolled off of me and threw the condom out. He pulled me into his arms and nuzzled his head in my neck.

"I love you," he said as he kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too," I panted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"Embry's here." my eyes shot open.

"What?" I whisper-shrieked.

"Yeah. He's here. He's not leaving. Don't wake Edward. Just get your ass out there and tell him to leave." Alice walked out and I tried getting up without waking Edward.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked groggily.

"Just go back to sleep, I'm going to get water," I kissed him quickly before getting up and putting some clothes on.

I walked out into the main room and saw Embry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low enough so Edward wouldn't hear.

"I heard you were engaged."

"How'd you hear that?"

"I was at the party last night. I went to go find you and Cullen but you guys left."

"Why would you want to find us?"

"To kick his ass for breaking my girl's heart and taking her from me."

"I'm not your girl, Embry," I scoffed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Edward said as he stepped out of the room. "What are you doing here, Embry?" he asked. He came over to me and positioned himself between Embry and me.

"What? You trying to fucking protect her? I'm not going to hurt her."

"You need to leave," Edward said calmly.

"Is this your dorm?" Embry asked. I sighed and went over and leaned against the wall.

"This is why I didn't want you to wake Edward," Alice whispered.

"It was unavoidable. Sorry," I sighed.

"Embry, you need to leave!" Alice said, intervening.

"Shut the fuck up, dwarf. The grown-ups are talking," Embry spat. Edward's fist made fast contact with Embry's face. Embry fell to the floor.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that," he spat. Embry got to his feet.

"Embry, just leave," I said as I went over to them. Edward was looking at me and Embry punched him. I shrieked and moved back to the wall.

"Embry! Go home!" Rose yelled. Edward moved around his jaw before punching Embry in the face and tackling him the ground. He sat on Embry's stomach while he continued punching Embry in the face.

"Edward! That's enough, stop!" I yelled.

"Edward!" Rose and Alice tried getting his attention. I went over to him and pulled at his arm that was holding Embry in place. He let me pull him off of Embry.

Embry coughed as he got up.

"Get out," Edward spat. Edward got up off the ground and Embry came up to him. He punched Edward in the face again but much harder. Edward fell to the floor and Embry walked out.

"Edward!" I cried as I dropped to my knees at his side. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Al, get me something cold." Alice ran to our fridge and pulled out frozen peas. I pressed it lightly to his cheek and he winced. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Why was he here?" Edward groaned as he sat up. "And why did you lie to me?"

"He heard that we were engaged. I didn't want this to happen. I was trying to prevent this fight."

Edward got up off the ground before pulling me up.

"What an asshole," Edward muttered.

"I'm going to go call my mom," I said as I walked to my room. I picked up my cell phone and dialed my mom's number. Edward came in and laid down with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair as the phone rang.

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Hi, mom," I smiled.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?"

"Well, I just thought I'd call to tell you that Edward and I are engaged," I grinned. There was no response from the other side of the phone.

"Mom? You still there?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm still here," she said sounding like she was forcing a cheerful tone.

"Well? Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"About my eighteen year old daughter getting married? Thrilled," she said sarcastically.

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we're getting married today, mom," I said annoyed.

"But you're _eighteen_, Bella."

"Weren't you the one who always told me that age was just a number when you would bring guys home?"

"That is _so_ different, young lady. I'm an adult."

"So am I."

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" she asked frustrated.

"That you're happy for me. But don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I'm happy for you, Bella," she sighed.

"Bye," I muttered. I slapped my phone shut.

"That didn't sound like it went to good," Edward sighed.

"I'm thrilled about my eighteen year old daughter getting married," I said mocking her. Edward sat up.

"She just has to warm up to the fact that her youngest daughter is all grown up," he smiled. I pursed my lips and looked down at my blanket. "Hey," he said as he lifted my chin. "She'll grow to like that we're getting married." He leaned in and kissed me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I have to leave today, babe," he sighed.

"Really?" I groaned.

"Yeah. I need to go get my luggage from my mom's house and then I'm leaving."

"You just got here."

"I know, love. And I want to stay longer. Really, I do. But, I'll be back soon." He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"I love you," I pouted.

"I love you too. Please don't be sad," he sighed. "You're making me feel bad."

"I'll see you soon," I smiled softly. I walked him to the door and he kissed me passionately before walking out.

I went over to where Alice and Rose were.

"Let's go dress shopping!" Alice suggested.

"Alright," I shrugged. We went out to Alice's Porsche.

"We have to pick up my mom," Alice said. We drove over to her house and picked up Esme. She got in back with me.

"There's my favorite daughter-in-law," she smiled.

"I'm not your daughter-in-law yet, Esme," I laughed.

"Oh no, no, no. From here on you are to call me mom."

"Okay, mom," I giggled.

"I have big news for you three!" She grinned. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

"I'm going to be an older sister now?" Alice squeaked.

"Yes, sweetie," Esme giggled.

"Oh my gosh!" she clapped before turning back to the road in time to miss oncoming traffic. We pulled into the parking lot for the bridal store and went inside.

"Hello," a woman greeted.

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm, uh, looking for a wedding dress."

"Sure! Right this way," she smiled as she led us over to the racks filled with hundreds of white dresses.

We all picked out a bunch before I went to try them on.

The first one was one Alice chose. This one was strapless and looked like a Cinderella gown. There was a large flower decal on the right side of my chest and one to match at the waist. The flower at the waist picked up the fabric that covered to tool used under it so that some of the tool was showing.

"Al, this is a little too – I don't know – extravagant? Expensive? Not me?" I said as I walked out of the dressing room.

"You're right. It's not you. Don't worry about expenses, Bella! And it does look good on you though. It's not what you would expect you to wear.

The next one I picked out. It was strapless and flowed down my body after the waist. At the top of the waist was pinned what looked like a piece of excess fabric folded up.

"That makes you look like your lacking curves," Esme said with pursed lips.

"Yeah, try the next one," Rose agreed.

I walked back into the dressing room and tried on the next one. Rose picked this one out. It was yet another strapless dress. This one had a sash tied in a bow at the waist. Past the sash it had short random ruffles.

"That's cute, but it's not you," Rose sighed. I groaned and turned.

I tried on the next dress, one that Esme picked out. This was again strapless except the neckline dips between my breasts, accenting their size. On the side of the waist there was a white bow with a round diamond accented brooch in the middle. The skirt of the dress flowed down and out, creating a prom dress effect. I walked out and in front of a mirror.

"Oh my gosh! That's the dress. That dress right there," Rose said in awe.

"I really like this," I mused.

"That's gorgeous," Esme added.

"Get it!" Alice demanded. I checked the price tag.

"Guys, this is way too expensive. I can't afford this."

"I'm buying it," Esme said.

"I can't let you do that," I protested.

"Yes you can, and you will. This is your wedding and I am not going to hesitate to make it everything that you want it to be," she insisted. I smiled at her before taking one last look in the mirror and going into the fitting room to change.

Esme and I took my dress up to the counter where we put a down payment on it and so they could hold it until closer to the wedding.

We drove Esme back to her house and went inside for some late lunch.

"Bella, can you go upstairs and get the house phone from Edward's room? I left it up there earlier."

"Yeah," I nodded. I walked up the stairs and down the familiar hall. I opened Edward's door and Edward was sitting at his desk on his computer. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"I thought you were going home," I smiled as I went over to him.

"I did."

"But," I said confused.

"I'm home. I transferred schools."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, really," he chuckled.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed as I hugged him tight.

"You didn't expect me to live away from my fiancé did you?" he chuckled.

XOXO

The next few days went by quickly. Edward started his classes and I returned to mine. Edward had the same Patient Care and Anatomy classes as me.

Edward and the guys spend most of their time over at our dorm. We cram ourselves on and around our couch to hang out.

"Bella, what's this?" Alice asked, upset, as she walked into the door. "Reporters have been looking in our dorm." She dropped a magazine on my lap. Edward looked over my shoulder to see the cover. It was taken from the window in our kitchen. There were two different pictures. The first one is of the girls, Embry and I. I had my left hand raised and was pointing to the door. You could clearly see my ring. The next was of Edward punching Embry. The title was CULLEN ANGERED AT NEWLY ENGAGED SWAN? Under the title was written 'Read all the details on the relationship between Bella and her fiancé and why this has Edward angry.'

"Fuck," Edward muttered. I rubbed his leg to try to keep him calm.

"It's fine. Let people believe what they want," I told him with a smile. I opened up to the pages with our story.

_We all know about the heartbreaking split between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Although, it seems that Bella has moved on while Edward is stuck in the past. We had an interview with Bella earlier that day to see what she had to say._

_ "My fiancé and I are happy together and we are preparing for our winter wedding," said Swan. Our reporter asked if she thought that she was engaged too soon. "Too soon?" Swan laughed. "Embry and I have been together since before my breakup with Edward. That's why we broke up. I told Embry that I would leave Edward for him and so I did." _

_ Embry and Bella were in her dorm when Edward knocked on their door. When Bella opened the door and Edward laid his emerald eyes on the ring he was 'insane with anger' as Swan explained. He stormed over to Embry and began punching him. Bella and her friends tried to get Edward to stop but he was out of control. Embry finally began defending himself before knocking Edward out. He carried Edward out of the dorm before leaving his fiancé so he could go to class. We got a brief interview with him._

_ "I knew he wasn't over Bella. Well, not really, but I assumed. I mean who could get over someone so beautiful? I just hope that this doesn't turn into some stalking case where I'm going to have to involve the police."_

_ Stay tuned for more on the Swan/Cullen case._

"That is complete bullshit!" Edward said bewildered. He was fuming.

"Calm down, babe," I sighed.

"I don't want people thinking that we're dating behind Embry's back. And I don't want people to think that you and Embry are getting married. You're marrying _me_."

"Edward, our friends and family and everyone that was at your party know that. No one's going to believe Embry." Edward sighed but still wasn't happy. I grabbed his hand and held it in both of mine.

"So, Rose and I are planning your wedding," Alice changed the subject. "When is it going to be?"

"Al, we got engaged like, a week ago," I pointed out.

"It's never too early to start planning!"

"Can we do this later though?" Edward groaned.

"Edward! We have so much planning to do!" Alice scolded as she wagged his finger at him.

"Sorry, sorry," he said as he held up his hands.

"I don't know. Edward, when do you want the wedding to be?"

"What's your favorite season?" he asked.

"I don't know. Fall," I shrugged.

"Now choose a month."

"October."

"Alright, October fifteenth," Edward said.

"This year?" Alice asked.

"Sure," we both said.

"Oh my God, we're getting married in ten months," I smiled.

"What do you want the colors to be?" Rose asked as she went to go get a pad of paper. She wrote down the date with a heart next to it.

"Uh, brown," I said. "Like mocha and a lighter brown." Rose jotted that down.

"Best man? Maid of honor?"

"Jasper," Edward said.

"Alice," I said.

"Okay," Rose said as she jotted down on the notepad.

"Do you guys want to go get some lunch?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett! We have so much planning to do!" Edward wagged his finger at Emmett jokingly. I struggled to hold in my laughter with Alice's angered pout.

"Lunch it is!" Jasper concluded. We all got up and went out the door. We started walking down the sidewalk to go find a diner. I jumped onto Edward's back. He chuckled and hoisted me up onto his back.

"Did you break your legs?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, ouch," I joked. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well aren't you two fucking cute," Alice muttered.

"Al, we'll get the wedding planning done. Cheer up," I laughed.

"You may not be aware of this right now but you're getting married in ten months. Which means we're pretty far behind. We still have to get the guys tuxes and us dresses. We have to do table arrangements. Flowers, decorations, food, your first song, mother-son dance, daddy-daughter dance," she rambled on.

"Alice! Chill out! You're stress is stressing me out!" Edward said.

"Good! Now you know how serious this is!"

"Alice, we'll get it done. Just chill out and try to have some fun." Alice sighed. We walked into a small diner and sat down.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan," I heard Tyler's voice. "But since when are you engaged? And why the hell didn't you tell me about Embry? Especially because you hated his guts last time I talked to you."

"I'm engaged but not to Embry. He can go jump off a cliff for all I care about."

"Why am I just hearing now that you're engaged?" he asked bewildered.

"Uhm, because this is the first time that I have seen you since Edward and I got engaged."

"Hello, Edward," Tyler said as he extended his hand to him.

"Hi…Taylor?" he asked as he shook Tyler's hand.

"Tyler," he laughed.

"Oh, sorry man," Edward apologized sheepishly.

"No worries," Tyler smirked. "How long have you two been an item again?" he asked.

"Uhm, about two weeks?" Edward said.

"And you're already engaged?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. I heard police sirens and looked out the window to see where they were. A police car pulled into the diner parking lot.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. A policeman got out of the car and walked quickly inside.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked as he approached us.

"Yeah?" Edward asked confused. I looked at the cop's nametag and it was Embry's dad. Officer Call worked with Charlie.

"You're under arrest for assault," he said as he pulled out handcuffs.

"What? You've got to be kidding me," Edward said as he stood up.

"Wait," I said as I stood up. "Arrest me. I told Edward to do whatever he could to get rid of Embry. I told him to do it."

"Bella," Edward said as he grabbed my arm so I wouldn't go over to Officer Call.

"Edward, stop. I know what I'm doing," I said. Charlie won't let me sit in jail. I went over to Officer Call and he handcuffed me.

"You have the right to remain silent," he said as he read off my rights.

"Bella!" Edward said as he started after me. I looked behind me and Emmett was holding onto Edward.

EPOV

_What the hell does she think she's doing?_ I thought to myself. Emmett was holding onto me so I wouldn't chase after them.

"My dad won't let her sit in jail. You should trust her when she says she knows what she's doing," Emmett said softly so that the officer wouldn't know.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked while I watched the police car drive off.

"Embry's father," Emmett spat. "That asshole is too coward to face you himself. He sent his daddy to come take care of you. Officer Call, or Brian, works with my dad. Bella won't sit there long." Emmett stood up. "Let's go warn Charlie," he sighed. Rose, Alice and Jasper went back to the dorm while Emmett and I went to get his Jeep. We drove to the station where Charlie works.

"Dad," Emmett said as we walked in.

"Well, what brings you boys down here?" he asked.

"Has Bella been in here yet?"

"No, why?"

"Brian Call arrested her," Emmett spat.

"What?" Charlie roared. "Is this about that damn article?"

"Kind of," I piped in. "This is my fault. I did beat Embry up but with good reason, sir. Not for what the article said."

"Tell me the whole story, Edward. Start to finish." I explained everything that happened between Embry and me." Charlie scrubbed his hand over his face before picking up the phone. He dialed a number before looking at us.

"Hello. Brian, this is Charlie. Yeah. Did you arrest my daughter? You didn't? My son and son-in-law seem to think you did." Since when does Charlie think of me as his son-in-law? "Okay, thank you."

"What did he say?" Emmett asked angrily.

"He said that he hasn't seen any of you today and that you probably have the wrong officer."

"That's bullshit!" I spat. "Why would he lie about arresting Bella?"

"Edward, calm down. Do you two know for sure that it was Brian Call that arrested her?"

"Yes, dad. His nametag said Officer Call on it. It was him. Ask Jasper, Alice or Rose. We all saw it."

"Then we'll have to find Brian Call," Charlie said as he got up.

BPOV

"The station is the other way," I said sounding bored.

"I know. We're picking up Embry."

"Why?"

"Because, we're going on a little trip."

"What? What were you going to do with Edward?"

"Oh, you know, knock him around a little; teach him what it feels like to mess with the Call family."

"Why did you guys move out here?" I asked. "I thought you were about to get a promotion when I moved."

"Well, Embry really missed you so we moved out here. I got a job with your father and Embry got his hopes up only to have them be shattered when he saw that you cared about that Cullen kid more than him."

"Embry broke up with me. That was his choice. I'm not going to sit around and wait for someone that broke up with me." We stopped at a dorm and Embry got in back with me.

"Hey babe," he said as he put his arm around me.

"Don't touch me," I spat as I moved away from him.

"I thought you were getting Cullen," Embry said to his dad.

"You'll have to make due with her instead," Brian said.

"This is gonna be fun," Embry wriggled his eyebrows.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update! This year is wicked crazy! I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I had to cut off there if I did not want to give too much away for next chapter! Please review! Tell me what you thought! Tell me what you think I could do to make it better! Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible.  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	20. Beaten

Forget Me Not

Chapter 20 – Beaten

BPOV

I woke up in a small bed. My head was pounding. I went to get up but my wrist was handcuffed to the bedpost. I struggled to remember what happened and how I ended up here but I came up with nothing. I looked around for my phone but it wasn't in my pocket where I last had it.

"Edward?" I called out. I sat up and became dizzy. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hand that wasn't cuffed to the bed. I pulled against the restraint and looked around for some sign of recognition.

"Good, you're awake," Embry said as he came in.

"Where am I?" I asked almost too fast to be clear.

"You don't need to know that." Embry came and sat behind me. He ran his hands down my shoulders.

"Don't touch me," I spat as I went to stand up. The cuffs restrained me from getting far and the dizziness made me disoriented and I fell. I brought my hand up to my head and groaned.

"You took a blow to the head last night. You weren't wearing your seatbelt and we hit a bump. You hit your head and passed out."

"For some reason I don't believe you," I grumbled. I got up on the bed slowly and moved as far away from Embry as possible.

"Believe what you want, either way you're stuck here."

"Edward and my father will find me," I said stubbornly. Quicker than I could react Embry's hand struck my face leaving behind a sharp sting. The slap blew my head to the side and I didn't bother moving it back. I blinked away tears that had filled my eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ say his name again!" he spat before getting up. I wasn't thinking when I responded to him.

"I think you forgot that I know how to hit back," I said before slapping him as hard as I could in the back.

"Ow, bitch!" he cried out as his palm connected with my face again. I cried out in pain and my tears fell freely. I began sobbing softly.

I laid down on my side facing away from him. I rested my head on my handcuffed arm. Fear was filling every inch of my body.

"Awe, come on Bell, don't cry. I didn't mean it, honest," he apologized.

"Leave me alone."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No! I just want you to leave me alone!" I yelled as I faced him.

"You will be mine, Bella," he spat before walking out. I played with my engagement ring. I can't believe I got myself into this fucked up situation. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, that I was going to jail.

"Here," Brian said as he came in a little while later. I looked at him with disgust as he put a metal tray with a sandwich and can of Coke on the bed.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Then eat it later."

"Oops," I said as I kicked it on the floor. "Sorry."

"We don't have to feed you, ya know," he said as he picked up the tray and food. He tossed the tray at me and it hit me before falling to the floor again with a crash.

"Then don't feed me. I don't care. I'd rather starve to death than stay here." Brian left me alone and slammed the door. I laid back on my side and cried myself to sleep.

EPOV

Five days had gone by and no one had heard or seen Embry, Brian or Bella. I was a wreck. This whole thing was because of me beating up Embry.

"Edward, hon, calm down," Rose said as got up from the couch where her and Emmett sat. She came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from pacing. My breathing was labored and my heart was racing with the thought of what Embry could be doing to Bella right now.

"How can you be so calm right now, Rose? Your best friend is missing and god knows what's happening to her right now!"

"Charlie has the whole team looking for her," Emmett said.

"What if it were Rose in Bella's place, Emmett? How would you feel?"

"Are you saying I don't care? Bella's my _sister_, Edward. Of course I'm worried. I'm worried sick right now! I'm just not thinking about what could be happening to her. Thinking about that doesn't help anything."

"Let's just wait for Charlie to call," Rose suggested. Only one problem: what if he doesn't call?

"I have an idea, let's get out," Alice said.

"And go where?" I scoffed.

"To a bar. You need a drink." She pulled me up and out the door. We walked to the nearest bar and there weren't many people there. A band was setting up on a stage that was against the wall. Apparently a guy named Alan Lumbert was playing tonight.

Alice handed me a beer and I took a huge swig. I wish Bella were here. Fuck, right now I need a miracle.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got alcohol, Al."

"Many thanks to mom for giving me great breasts."

"God, Al! Did not need to hear that!"

"Sorry," she laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, guys, uh, I', Alan Lumbert and I hope you like my performance," Alan smiled nervously from the stage. People started clapping as his band started playing.

The first song he played I think was called What Do Ya Want from Me. His next song was about sex and being entertainment. His third song was about having someone that he loved. Just like I want Bella right now.

Alan was a great musician. I can't fathom why he hasn't gotten signed yet or how he isn't famous.

"Alright guys, you've been a great audience. I'm going to close with my newest song. It's called Time for Miracles." My head shot up from looking down at the counter to focus on him.  
"It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile."

Oh my god. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was no oxygen for me to take in.

"Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying  
Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us."

Tears started running down my cheek.  
"I just wanna be with you  
'Cause living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes  
The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying  
Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us  
Baby can you feel it coming  
You know I can hear it hear all the souls  
Baby can you feel me feel you...  
You know it's time...  
Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up love  
I aint giving up no  
no I ain't giving up on us."

By the time he finished I was a mess. I got up from my seat and chugged the rest of my beer.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"I can't sit here Jazz," I sniffled.

"Just stick around a little while longer. You need to get your mind off of everything that's happening."

"I can't just take my mind off of it, Jasper!" I said angrily.

"Dude, chill. I know that this is hard but you aren't the only one going through this."

"How would you feel if this was Alice and I was telling you to chill?"

"I would try to understand where you're coming from."

"That's a load of bullshit," I said as I started walking out.

"You think what I say is bullshit? The real bullshit is that you are attacking every single one of us because of this. Accusing us of not caring as much as you do. We're all worried about Bella. We're all feeling the same fear as you!" I stopped and looked at him. "You're just making excuses to get pity. It's not working." I walked up to him angrily.

"I'm not asking for your fucking pity, Jasper," I said as I shoved him.

"Don't even start. I hate fighting but I will kick your ass," he threatened as he shoved me back. I tackled him to the floor.

"Edward!" I heard our friends call. "Get off of him!" Jasper shoved me off of him and sat on my stomach as he held my arms to the floor to keep me from punching him.

"Stop," Jasper said as he got off of me. Everyone was staring at us. "There's nothing to see here," he said.

"What's going on?" a man asked as he came up to us. It was Alan Lumbert.

"Nothing," I said as I got up.

"No, seriously, what's wrong? Because you didn't smile at all while I was performing," he insisted.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Edward, don't be rude," Alice scolded.

"I tend to look out at my audience when I perform."

"Just girlfriend problems," I shrugged.

"Sorry man," he said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but are you gay?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" we all scolded.

"No worries," Alan laughed. "Yes, I'm gay. Are you guys okay with that?"

"Yeah," Rose said quickly and we all nodded. I looked around, trying to find the closest exit and figure out a way to leave without them noticing. It was ultimately impossible.

"Edward, seriously man. We'll find her," Emmett said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you and your girlfriend split?" Alan asked.

"Huh? Oh, no," I shook my head. "She's just, uh, well," I said, trying to find the words.

"She's been kidnapped," Alice said bluntly.

"Awe, man, can I do anything to help?" Alan asked.

"No, we've been looking for her for about a week. We'll find her," Emmett said. "Right Edward?"

"Yeah, right," I sighed. "I'm going to call it a night. Bye guys." They all called their farewells.

XOXO

BPOV

By the seventh day I had been hit so much that I was too weak to keep up my stubborn act. I hadn't eaten since I had gotten here and I was so thirsty that it hurt to speak.

"Bella," Embry said as he came in. My heart started racing as I prepared for my beating. "I'm not going to hit you," he said. I looked at him in relief. He got onto the bed and came over to me. He gently touched my face and I flinched away. "You get one call." He dropped my phone onto the bed and I eagerly picked it up. I dialed Edward's number as quickly as I could. _Please answer. Please answer._ I thought.

"Bella?" Edward's panicked voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me," I cried softly. Soon after I got here I learned not to say Edward's name.

"Baby, where are you?"

"I don't know. I wasn't conscious when I was brought wherever I am."

"I'm going to find you baby, I promise."

"I love you," I sniffled.

"I love you too," he said. I could tell that he was crying.

"Forget me not," I cried.

"No baby, don't say that. It makes it sound like you're giving up."

"I know."

"Don't give up. Just hold on, I'm going to find you. I'm not going to break my promise."

"You're time is up," Embry said as he took the phone.

"No, please. Just a little while longer!" I cried. Embry shut my phone and threw it across the room. He crawled onto the bed and pushed me down onto my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He pulled my shirt roughly over my head. "Please, no," I cried. I kicked him and tried pushing him away but he wasn't giving up. He ripped my bra off and harshly grabbed my breasts. He went for my pants and I thrashed my legs.

"Hold still," he spat as he beat my stomach. I coughed but gave up. I clamped my eyes shut and waited for what was coming. He ripped my jeans and panties off.

Embry rid himself of his clothing before pushing himself into me painfully. I cried out in fear and pain.

"Edward will never want you now. You're mine." He thrust in and out of me, the pain getting worse and worse. He squeezed my thighs in his hands and pulled me to him. After he finished he got dressed and left me crying on the bed. I covered myself in the blankets on the bed.

EPOV

Bella's frightened voice haunted me for the next week. It's been almost two weeks since she has gone missing.

"Edward," Charlie's voice called as he pounded on the door to the dorm I shared with Emmett and Jasper. "I think I found her!" I whipped the door open.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Come on," he said. We ran out to his cruiser and he drove us deep into the woods. We pulled up to a cabin a little while later.

"Stay behind me," Charlie said as he drew his gun. He opened the door and put his gun up. "Go check the rooms." I opened a door and found an empty bedroom. The next was a bathroom. I walked back into the living room and found Bella's phone. I put it in my pocket. I went to the last door and opened it. I saw Bella lying on the bed, her hand handcuffed to the bedpost. I walked closer and saw that she was naked under the covers. Anger coursed through my body. The part of her back that was exposed was covered in bruises.

"Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground! Now!" Charlie roared. I heard someone drop to the floor and Charlie's handcuffs clasping around their wrists. Charlie automatically recited their rights. I then heard him call for someone to come get him. I turned my focus back to Bella.

"Bella," I called out to her. "Charlie, she's in here!" I called to him. "Baby, I'm here," I said as I looked at her beaten face. Tears fell from my eyes seeing what had happened to her. Charlie came into the room. "Do you have a key?" I asked as I motioned to the handcuffs.

"Yeah, they all have the same key," he said as he pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs.

"Who did you find?" I asked.

"Brian. Embry isn't here."

"We have to find him. He can't get away with this," I said angrily.

"I know son, I know," Charlie sighed.

I wrapped the blanket around Bella's unconscious body so that I could pick her up. I lifted her off the bed and we quickly went out to the cruiser. I sat in back with Bella's head in my lap. I stroked Bella's hair softly. Charlie waited outside for someone to get here. About ten minutes later someone came and took Brian away and Charlie got in the car. Charlie put his lights on and started speeding to the hospital.

Bella groaned and started gaining consciousness.

"Baby, I'm here," I said to her softly. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She moved to the other side of the car while holding the blanket to her. She looked like she was going to say something but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She was just crying.

"Bella," I said softly.

"We're here," Charlie said. Charlie came around back and opened the door. Bella pressed herself against the car door opposite from us. I reached for her and she clamped her eyes shut. She shook her head frantically.

"Go get my mom," I said. Charlie ran inside and moments later came back with Esme. I got out of the car and she got in.

"Bella, sweetie, come on," she said softly. She went over to Esme and sobbed in her arms.

"Shh, shh, you're safe now. I've got you," she said softly. "Come on, let's get you inside."

BPOV

I woke up in the back of a police car. I quickly sat up and was careful not to say anything. Being hit again was the last thing I needed. I moved to the other side of the car and began crying.

"Bella," Embry said. I looked away from him and kept quiet. We pulled up to a hospital and Embry tried reaching for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to feel Edward's arms around me. I shook my head at Embry. He yelled to Brian to go get his mom. Why would his mom be here?

Esme came out helped me inside. I thought they were going to get Embry's mom. Esme supported my weight as she helped me away from Embry and Brian who were still standing outside the car. She opened a door to the room I was going to be in.

"Bella," she said as I put a gown on. "I know that the last thing you want is to talk about this. I just need to know, did he rape you?" I started crying again and nodded. "Alright," Esme said softly. "I'm going to test for STDs and take some blood to test for pregnancy. Put your feet up," she said as she put foot rests up. I rested my feet on them. She swabbed my vagina and I flinched and whimpered in pain. "I know, sweetie, I'm sorry. Not much more, I promise." She worked on me for a few more minutes before she was finished. She gave me a bra and panties to put on.

"Wh," I started but I couldn't find my voice.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Ed," I started.

"Edward?" I nodded. "Do you want me to go get him?" I nodded again. She went to walk out but stopped when she heard me whimper. "Do you want me to stay here and call him?" she asked. I nodded. She came over to me and stroked my hair. She picked up the room's phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hi honey," she said. "Yeah, she's just scared. She's fine though. She wants you. Yes I'm sure. Well, she hasn't said a word but she's tried to. She wants you honey. Alright, I'll see you in a few." She set the phone down on the receiver.

"Did you know that Edward was in the car with you?" I looked at her questionably. It was Embry and Brian in the car, not Edward. "He said that you woke up and wouldn't be near him. He thought you didn't want him anymore." I shook my head so she knew that I still wanted him. I can't live without him! How could he think I didn't want him?

There was a knock on the door before Edward came in. He came over to my bed and knelt down next to me. Esme stood up and kissed my hair and Edward's cheek before walking out.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." I moved away from him and patted next to me for him to sit on the bed. He looked at me cautiously before getting on the bed. I leaned over and held onto him. I rested my head on his chest and started crying. "I'm here, baby," he repeated softly. He wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. I sniffled and grabbed his hand. I entwined my fingers with his.

"Is it alright that Carlisle makes sure you're okay?" he asked. I nodded. Edward pulled out his cell phone and texted Carlisle. "He's going to be here in a few minutes."

After a few minutes Carlisle knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey, Bella," he smiled. I kept my head on Edward's chest and looked down at the sheets. "Edward, could you get up real quick so I can check her out?"

"Yeah," he said. He started getting up and I got off of him but held tight to his hand. "I'm right here," he said. "I'm not going anywhere." I hesitantly let go of his hand.

"Alright, Bells, just relax," Carlisle said. Carlisle felt for swelling in my neck and I had to keep reminding myself that he wasn't going to hurt me. "Relax, Bells," Carlisle reminded me. I nodded and closed my eyes. I took some deep breaths.

Edward gently grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of it. Carlisle cleaned up my face and then started feeling around for bruises.

"I just need to look at your stomach," he said as he moved part of my gown to the side. I looked at Edward while he did this. I winced when he touched a bruise. "Sorry," he apologized. "Do any of your ribs hurt?" he asked as he pressed gently on them. I shook my head. "Good." He moved the gown back and moved to examine my legs. "Your knees are all scraped up. What happened, Bella?" he asked. I couldn't find my voice to tell him.

"She hasn't said a word since she's been here," Edward said.

"That's fine. We're going to keep you overnight, honey," he said before walking out. Edward got back up on the bed.

"Do you want me to go home and get you some comfier clothes?" he asked. I nodded. He went to get up but I held onto his arm. "Bells, talk to me please. I don't know what you want." I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out. "Should I get Jasper to come stay with you while I go get you clothes." I nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jasper.

"Hey man, can you come stay with Bella while I run and get her some clothes?" Edward asked. "Thanks," he smiled. "He'll be here in about a minute," he informed me. I held onto his hand in both of mine.

Jasper came in and over to us. Edward kissed my temple before getting up.

"I'll be back in a little while," he said before walking out.

"Can I sit with you?" Jasper asked. I nodded. I moved over and he sat on the bed. "Do you remember when you thought it would be a great idea to try using a blanket as a parachute and jumping off the tree fort?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Come on Bells, talk to me," he pleaded. "Alright, I have an idea. You don't talk and I'll just babble." I smiled and shook my head. "Why won't you talk, buddy?" I just looked away from him. "Well, I don't have a pen and paper, but I do have a hand and you have a finger." He held out his hand for me to write on it. I looked at him before taking it. I hesitantly wrote on it.

_E-M-B-R-Y_

"Embry," he said. I nodded.

_H-I-T…M-E_

"Hit you?" I nodded. "He hit you when you would talk?" I nodded. Jasper's jaw tensed in anger. I rubbed his hand.

_R-E-L-A-X_

"Bells, you can't just tell me that and expect me to relax."

_P-L-E-A-S-E_

"Okay," he sighed. "Sorry. I know you've probably gotten this a lot but are you okay?" I nodded. He gently pulled my face so that I would look him in the eyes. "You're not bullshitting me?" I shrugged. "That's what I thought. Want to write about it?" he asked with a smirk as he held his hand out again.

There was a knock on the door and Edward came in.

"Hey," he smiled. "I brought you some sweats and a tank top. Oh, and your teddy bear," he said as he held them up.

"See you later, buddy," Jasper said as he rubbed my arm. He got up and whispered something to Edward before walking out. Edward handed me the clothes. I turned to let him undo my gown. I slipped the tank top on. Edward handed me the sweats and I got up off the bed and put the sweats on.

"Bells, your legs are all bruised," Edward said concerned. I shrugged. "What happened, baby?" he asked as I sat down again. I grabbed his hand and wrote on it with my finger.

_N-O-T…N-O-W_

"Alright," he sighed. "Talk about it when you're ready."

_T-H-A-N-K-S_

"Jasper told me why you won't talk," he said angrily. "I swear to God, Bella, I'm going to kill him."

_D-O-N-T…T-A-L-K…L-I-K-E…T-H-A-T_

"What do you expect me to do, Bells?"

_L-E-A-V-E…I-T…A-L-O-N-E_

Edward scoffed.

"Leave it alone? What the hell? This guy and his father kidnapped you and fucking abused you," he said loudly.

_D-O-N-T…Y-E-L-L…I…K-N-O-W_

"Sorry," he sighed. "I love you." I looked at him and opened my mouth to talk. I closed it again and swallowed before trying again. "Just write it," he said as he held his hand up. I shook my head.

"I," I started. "Love you too," I said slowly. He kissed me softly before he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled away and muttered a sorry.

"Don't be sorry," I said, still hesitant to talk. I briefly kissed him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when I pulled away and read a text.

"Rose and Alice want to see you. Is that okay?" I nodded. He texted them back and almost immediately they barged through the door.

"Damn, were you guys waiting outside?" Edward asked.

"Pretty much," Rose said. "Now get up so we can sit with Bella." Edward kissed my temple before getting up. Alice and Rose squeezed onto the bed. They patted their laps and I laid down with my back on Rose's legs and my head on Alice's lap.

"I'm going to go talk to my parents, love. I'll be back in a little while."

"Love you," I said to him.

"Love you too, baby," he smiled. He walked out and as soon as the door clicked shut Alice and Rose started asking questions.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"If you already knew then why'd you ask?"

"It's just something you do, Bells," Rose shrugged. I got up out of bed.

"Everyone keeps asking, 'Bella are you okay?'. I'm obviously not okay! I mean really? I just had the most horrific two weeks of my life and I have to keep reliving them every time someone asks me about it," I ranted as I paced at the foot of the bed.

"Bella," Alice said. "Sweetie, stop."

"First Brian comes to arrest Edward. _Arrest_ him. For assault. So stupid me decides that it would be a good idea to take his place. Charlie won't let me sit in jail long. He'll bail me out. But no. I wake up in a cabin handcuffed to a fucking bed," I cried in hysterics. "And then," I choke up and just cry. "Oh God. And then I say Edward's name and I get beat. Beat so hard I just want to scream. So I hit him back. He turned around and hit me again, but harder."

I stopped to take some deep breaths so that I wouldn't hyperventilate.

"So I go through all of these beatings for the littlest things. For refusing to eat. For having to pee. For coughing. Speaking out of turn. _Everything!_ But one day, everything's different. He comes in and gives me my phone saying I can have one call. So naturally I call Edward. And that's when I gave up. That's when I knew that if I died, I wouldn't care because I heard Edward's voice one last time." I paused again and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and pointer finger.

"After the phone call Embry," I stopped. "He, he," I couldn't get it out. I started crying even harder. Rose and Alice were in tears and just stared at me speechless. "He raped me," I finally choked out. "And then he just left me there. He did that every day after. Sometimes even with Brian. And when I would scream for help or cry, they would beat me or try strangling me. This whole thing just keeps replaying in my head." I held onto the side of the bed and caught my breath. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe.

"Bella, come sit down," Rose sniffled. I shook my head.

"I need to stand for a while," I cried softly. Edward knocked on the door before walking in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as he came over to me. He started rubbing my arms softly. "What happened?" he asked as he looked at Alice and Rose. "What did you say?"

"We didn't even get a chance to talk," Alice said as she scrubbed her hands over her eyes.

"Bells, let's get you back into bed," Edward suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to stand for a little while."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Edward asked.

"I just told them what happened," I whispered. "And I don't want to repeat myself. One of you two can say it. Just not in front of me."

"We're going to leave you two alone," Rose said as her and Alice got up. I smiled weakly at them as they left. The door softly clicked behind them. I went back over to the bed and sat on it. Edward came over and sat next to me. I laid down facing away from him.

"Baby what's going on?" he asked as he leaned on his arm and moved my hair from my face with his other hand.

"I can't say it again, Edward," I cried.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"You don't even know what _this_ is," I pointed out.

"Whatever it is, it was obviously horrible." I nodded. "Try to get some sleep, baby. It's late and you've had a long day." I nodded and turned towards him. Edward flipped the switch by the bed and the lights turned off. He held onto me, protecting me from the world. I found myself drifting to sleep.

EPOV

After I was sure that Bella was asleep I walked out into the lobby where Alice and Rose were sitting. They looked up at me sadly.

"What happened?" I asked. I leaned against the wall as they told me. I let everything sink in with a scowl on my face. I pushed over a chair in anger.

"Edward," Rose said. I just shook my head and went for the exit. I need to find Embry. Charlie has Brian but I need to find Embry. And Charlie better hope he finds Embry before I do. Because what I'm thinking of doing to him isn't legal.

"Edward," Emmett said as he came out after me. "Edward wait!" he called.

"What could you possibly want Emmett?" I asked exasperated.

"Cool it."

"How can you not be angry? How can you not want to find him?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Because I know that he can't hide forever and sitting in jail is ten times worse than I want to do to him. Go back in there to my sister. If she wakes up alone she is going to freak."

I walked back into the hospital and back into Bella's room. She was stirring in her sleep and mumbling. I went over to her and saw that she had a look of panic on her face.

"Bella, baby wake up. Wake up Bella!" I said as I rubbed her cheek. "Baby, wake up." She gasped as she woke up. Her eyes opened and she looked around frantically before finally settling on me. "Baby I'm here, you're fine." She wrapped her arms around me, holding onto me with all her might. She cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back lightly.

"I'm scared, Edward," she sobbed.

"I know baby, I know," I said as tears streaked my cheeks. "I wish I could make it go away baby."

"Did they tell you?" she asked. I nodded. "Now can you see why I didn't talk?" I nodded again.

"Why were you scared of me in the car though?"

"I thought you were Embry. I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's fine, love. Try and get some more sleep." She nodded and I laid down with her. She held onto me and put her head on my chest.

I made sure Bella was sound asleep before I finally let myself sleep.

BPOV

I woke up in the morning to my stomach growling. I groaned loudly.

"Morning baby," Edward said softly. I sent Emmett out to get you food a little while ago.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"How you," he started but I cut him off.

"Don't ask me that. Please," I sighed.

"Sorry," he said shamefully.

"I just hate that question," I reassured him as I rubbed his leg. There was a knock on the door and Emmett came in with about five bags of fast food.

"Em, how much food do you think I need?" I giggled.

"Well, I didn't know what you wanted so I got you a lot," he laughed.

"I'm going to step out to talk to my dad. I'll see you in a little while," Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"Okay. Love you," I smiled.

"Love you too." Edward walked out and Emmett took his spot.

"Okay, we have McDonalds burgers. We have Whoppers from Burger King. We have burgers from Wendy's. We have a shit load of fries!" Emmett rambled off.

"I'll have a Whopper!" I said excitedly. "I haven't had real food since we were at the diner."

"Have you eaten at all?"

"Just what they forced me too. It was like some chips here and some bread there but not like a meal."

"Well, today you have a feast."

"Thank you," I laughed.

"You've missed a lot. We met this guy named Alan and he's like this awesome musician. And then I finally kicked Jasper's ass in Call off Duty. And I didn't cheat," he added.

"Are you sure Jasper didn't just let you win?" I laughed.

"Yes I'm sure," he said snottily. I took a huge bite of my Whopper and moaned in approval.

"Tell me a knock-knock joke," Emmett chuckled. "You always had the best ones." I laughed.

"Fine. Uh, knock-knock," I started.

"Come in," Emmett smiled triumphantly. I burst out laughing.

"Emmett, you're such an idiot!" I laughed.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?"

"Chicken butt!" I giggled at his lame joke. I finished my Whopper and moved onto a burger from McDonalds. Emmett and I ate and talked about anything we could think of. Edward came in a little while later.

"I'm going to head out, Bells. I have class in an hour."

"Okay, thanks for the food," I smiled.

"No problem, Squirt." Emmett started walking out.

"Oh, and Em?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.

"Thanks," I said before adding, "for not talking about what happened." He just winked at me before walking out.

"Hey," Edward smirked.

"Hey," I smiled. "What'd Carlisle have to say?"

"That you can go home later today," he smiled.

"Great," I smiled. "I need to get out of here," I sighed. There was a knock on the door and Esme came in with a file in her hands.

"Edward, can I talk to Bella in private, please?" she asked.

"Is it about the tests?" I asked. She nodded. "He can hear it."

"Alright, well, to fill you in, Honey, I did some tests on Bella when you brought her in yesterday to test for STDs and for a pregnancy," Esme informed Edward. Edward's jaw tightened in anticipation. I held his hand as Esme told us the results.

"Well, you don't have any STDs but I need to know the last time he, uh," Esme stuttered, trying not to upset me.

"Two days ago," I answered softly as I looked down at Edward's hand holding mine.

"You'll have to come back in about two weeks to get a more accurate pregnancy test but so far it's negative."

"Thanks," I smiled half-heartedly.

"You're welcome sweetie," she returned my smile. "Carlisle said that once I finished talking to you that you could head home. "I'll see you two later." She walked out and I sat up. I got out of bed and grabbed my belongings.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as he led me out to the car. I frequently looked behind me to see if I was being followed.

"You're fine," Edward promised.

"Are Embry and Brian in jail?" I asked. Edward paused.

"Embry isn't. He wasn't at the house we found you at and Charlie hasn't found him yet."

"Then I'm not fine," I concluded.

"I'm not going to let him near you," Edward nearly growled.

"What happens when we go to separate classes, Edward? You can't be with me twenty-four-seven to assure that he won't be near me." Edward didn't answer me. "That's what I thought," I said as I got into the car. Edward drove to my dorm and we walked inside. Tyler and Eric were sitting inside with Alice and Rose.

"Bella!" they both called out. Tyler came over to me and picked me up in a hug.

"I missed you, girlie!" he said.

"I missed you too. What did I miss in class?" I asked.

"Uh," he said awkwardly as he put me down. "They, kind of, uh, dropped you, for the, uh, semester. You have to, uh, reapply next semester."

"Shit," I sighed.

"Sorry, Bells," he said.

"No worries," I said with pursed lips. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door before locking it. I turned the water on and sat on the toilet. I dropped my head in my hands and started crying. As the tears poured down my face I took my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. Bruises decorated my fair skin all over.

Sobs escaped my lips at the sight of my disgusting body. The skin around my eye was puffy and purple. My bottom lip was split. My neck had marks from Embry's mouth and fading bruises from where Embry strangled me for talking. My arms had bruises from Brian and Embry holding me. My wrist was raw from the handcuff.

My stomach was covered in the nasty brownish green marks of healing bruises along with new dark purple splotches. My legs had finger shaped bruises from Brian and Embry restraining my legs while they raped me. I turned away from the mirror and walked over to the shower before stepping in. I let the warm water was over me. I winced when the water first hit my bruised skin.

I washed my hair and conditioned it before moving onto scrubbing my body. I made sure that Embry's stench was off of me. I stood under the warm water for a few more minutes before stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. I walked into my room and shut the door.

I rummaged through my closet to try and find something to wear. I chose a pair of sweatpants that say POM on the ass that I never returned to Jessica after borrowing one day. Then I pulled out a tank top and threw it on over my bra.

I went over to my floor length mirror and looked at myself. I grimaced as I remembered my bruised arms and found a sweatshirt to wear. I pulled it over my head and went over to the mirror again. _Better_, I thought. Looking at the pants brought back all of my memories with Jess. I went over to my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Uh, hi," I said shyly.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How have you been? It's been like ages since I've heard from you."

"I'm hanging in there," I said as I shrugged even though she wouldn't see it. "I was calling to see if I could come out to visit you or, if you want, you could come out here."

"Coming to visit would be awesome," she said with a smile in her voice.

"We need to catch up, a lot," I smiled.

"Yeah. Tell ya what. I just finished my semester in college so I'll come out on the next flight I can get," she told me as I heard her walk over to her computer. "Let me just see when that is." I heard clicking of the mouse before she spoke again. "I've got to go if I'm going to catch my flight. It leaves in six hours."

"Okay, tell me when you board and Edward and I will be at the airport to pick you up when you land."

"Sounds good," she said. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you called. I've missed you."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Wow, this was a hard one to write! Thank you for sticking through the waiting and reading my chapter! I hope you liked it! I was trying to make it as suspenseful and as catching as I could but I do not know how well I did with that! Please review! Your reviews mean everything, even if they are against my story. I will update as soon as I can! Happy holidays!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	21. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry that I have not updated in FOREVER. My laptop broke and I got it fixed but it is still all screwed up! I have been writing but the first half of the chapter that I had finished was wiped out so now I have a random middle part on notebook paper. I will write the beginning again and then add the middle and finish it but I do not know how long it's going to be until I get it finished. It kills me to not be able to post as of right now but I promise I will post as soon as possible! As of right now I had to boot up my old computer that barely works but you gotta do what you gotta do! All right, thank you all for your understanding!

Lots of love,

Nikki


	22. Free

Forget Me Not

Chapter 21 – Free

BPOV

"Where is she?" I asked as I stood on my tiptoes to try and see over the crowd of people in the airport terminal.

"She's probably still on her plane, Bells," Edward chuckled. His light mood didn't last though. He suddenly became serious. "How are you going to hide the bruises from her?" I sank down to stand flat on my feet. I didn't answer him at first.

"I don't know," I said just loud enough for him to hear. I tried hiding the mood change as I searched for Jess again.

"Bella Swan! Are those my pants?" Jess' light voice rang through the crowd. I whirled around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Jessica Stanley! Is that how you greet your best friend?" I laughed. I went over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you," she giggled.

"I missed you too!" We went over to Edward and she hugged him.

"Awh, man, Eddie, you still give the best hugs!" she laughed. Edward chuckled along with her. We walked down to baggage and picked up Jess' large sky blue suitcase.

"Jess, you're staying for two days! What's with all this shit?" I laughed.

"Hey, a girl needs the essentials," Jess shrugged. She grabbed her bag and it flipped over. She struggled to straighten her bag again. Edward intervened and took the bag.

"I can get it!" Jess insisted.

"Obviously not," Edward jokingly scoffed. We headed out to the Volvo.

"Chick car alert!" Jess giggled.

"Fuck off, Jess. Don't diss the car," he laughed.

"So, Bella, I heard you got engaged," Jess wiggled her eyebrows.

"Please don't tell me you believe the magazines," I groaned.

"Well…I didn't think to Embry…but I did read it in a magazine." I took in a deep breath when she said Embry's name. "So you're not engaged?"

"Well, I'm engaged," I giggled. "But to Edward."

"Congrats!" she chided as she hugged me again.

"So what about you?" I asked as we got in the car. Edward put her suitcase in the trunk and then got in the driver's seat. I sat in the passenger's seat while Jess sat in the middle seat in the back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How's your love life going?"

"Uh, as of right now, I'm in a relationship of four months," she smiled. "But we're taking things slow."

"Slow as in?"

"We haven't gone past second base."

"That's not too slow!"

"It is compared to you two," she laughed. "And compared to Michael and me."

"Well, you can't compare your current relationships on ours and on your past ones," I pointed out.

"Yeah true," she shrugged.

"What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Justin," she grinned sheepishly.

"Justin as in geometry Justin?" I asked.

"Well, of course," she laughed.

"Damn! He was so hot!" I gushed. Edward cleared his throat and we giggled.

"He's even hotter now."

"Is that possible?" I laughed.

"Why don't you marry him?" Edward added jokingly.

"Because I'm marrying the perfect guy," I smiled. We pulled up to the dorm and got Jess' suitcase out of the back.

"I'm going back to my dorm for a little while," Edward said after he set the suitcase in my room.

"Okay. I love you," I smiled as I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too," he mumbled against my lips. He walked out and went to his dorm. Jess plopped onto my bed and yawned.

"Tired?" I asked. She nodded. I turned my light out and crawled onto my bed with her. She fell asleep almost instantly. I laid in my bed for a while just staring at the ceiling. Finally I got up and went out to our fridge. I grabbed a container of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked and went over to the couch.

I popped the top off of the container before letting my tears escape and indulge myself with ice cream.

_Edward will never want you now. You're mine. _Embry's voice filled my every thought. I could still feel Embry's hands on me. Harshly groping my breasts and hitting every inch of me. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about it.

After finishing the ice cream I got up and threw out the carton and plastic spoon. I started heading to my room when I collided with someone. I screamed and felt lean arms steady me.

"Woah, Bella, calm down, you're fine," Jasper's voice assured me as the arms pulled me to a chiseled chest.

"Oh my god," I said breathily. "You scared the shit out of me," I accused.

"Sorry. How was I supposed to know that you were going to be up right now?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost midnight. What are you doing up?"

"I had to pee," I shrugged.

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Pinky promise," he winked. "Now if you excuse me, I really do have to pee and then I'm heading back to my dorm. Goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Jazz." I walked into my room and carefully laid down next to Jess so that I didn't wake her. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

Edward brought Jess and I coffee and donuts before his first class the next morning.

"Good morning, girls," Edward said as he set the cups and donuts down. He hugged and kissed me and hugged Jess. He pulled out a chair to sit in. I grabbed the coffee and took a sip.

"Mmm," I moaned. "Dunkin Donuts."

"Edward do good?" he chuckled.

"Edward did great," I grinned.

"Hey Bells, why did you come to bed so late last night?" Jess asked. Edward looked at me concerned.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I watched a movie," I excused.

"Nice, what movie."

"Pride and Prejudice," I answered automatically.

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ that movie!" Jess gushed.

"I know! Me too!"

"I have to get going," Edward said as he stood up. I stood and hugged him.

"Thanks for the coffee and donuts. I love you," I smiled before kissing him.

"I love you too. You going to be okay?" he asked skeptically.

"Peachy king, jelly bean," I grinned, only half joking. Edward winked at me before walking out.

"What was with that?" Jess asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"What was what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You going to be okay?" she mimicked Edward's voice.

"Oh, that. He's just overprotective. Ever since he proposed he thinks I'm going to, like, ditch. Pick up and leave."

"You're lying."

"You're crazy," I laughed, but it came out as a nervous giggle. She gave me a knowing look that said _don't fuck with me_.

"Okay, so I'm lying," I sighed.

"So what was that really about?" I looked down at the ground before lifting my sweatshirt over my head to reveal the bruises on my arms. I took off Jess' sweatpants to show the bruises on my legs too. I stood in a pair of boy shorts and a camisole feeling over exposed. Jess' eyes went wide and she gasped before covering her mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whimpered.

"Then don't tell me details. Just please clear the thoughts of Edward hitting you out of my head," she said with the same expression.

"Edward would _never_ hit me!" I said shocked. "This," I said motioning to my bruises, "has nothing to do with Edward. It's my own stupidity. Actually, Edward has a little to do with this but he didn't do this to me," I rambled.

"Just get to the point," Jess said impatiently. I opened my mouth and closed it several times, probably looking like a fish out of water.

"I was, er, kidnapped, I guess," I furrowed my eyebrows, "by Embry. He, and his, uh, father, uhm, they, uh," I stuttered, but couldn't get the word out.

"They what?" Jess pushed. I looked at her with a pleading expression, letting her know that I didn't want to say it. Her jaw dropped and she mouthed the word _rape_. I nodded my head. She sank onto my bed and covered her mouth with her hand. I looked out my open room door and prayed that someone would come in and save me from this humiliation.

"That son of a bitch!" Jess seethed.

"Please don't," I said as I wiped my tears.

"He can't just do this to you!"

"My dad's trying to find him. They have Brian in custody," I said with a trembling lip. Jess came over and hugged me. I cried softly into her shoulder.

"When did they find you?"

"Two days ago," I whispered. We stood like that for a few minutes before Alice came in.

"Jess!" she squealed. She came over and hugged Jess before seeing that I was crying.

"Awh, shit, Bella," she said sadly.

"I'm fine," I sniffled. "Just don't tell Edward that I've been crying," I said.

"Your secret's safe with me," Alice smiled. "But I came in here to see if you wanted to go dress shopping for the wedding."

"Oh, of course," I cleared my throat. "Jess, this is actually one of the reasons I wanted you to come here. I was wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid," I said to Jess.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" she smiled, the mood lightened. Alice went into Rose's room and we all met in the main room. We headed to Alice's Porsche from there and to the dress shop. We walked in and started looking through dresses upon dresses. Alice, Rose and Jess all picked out different dresses to try on in the same color. A dark brown called mocha.

Jess came out in a dress that was halter strapped with a neckline that stopped in the middle of the valley between her breasts. The dress flowed down to her knees and had a champagne colored sash that tied in a knot at the side and had two straps that flowed down.

Rose came out with a floor length dress with spaghetti straps. The neckline was swoop and barely showed cleavage. The bust had a beaded accent that had fabric flowing out of it.

Alice came out in a one shoulder strapped dress that stopped right after the knees. This dress had a light brown colored strip of fabric in the middle with tied in a bow at the side. The neckline goes diagonally from the shoulder down under the armpit and back up in the back.

"Alright," I said as I pursed my lips and brought my hands up to my mouth, as if I were praying. "I think I like Jess' the best. It's more flattering to the body shape than yours, Rose, and I don't think I like the one strapped deal, Al," I stated.

"Okay, Jess' dress it is," Alice said. They went back into the rooms and changed and I sighed. Another step closer to the wedding. It's now January 27th and I am feeling so overwhelmed with everything that is happening.

I feel like I'm drowning and there's no way out. All of my friends are being saints with not making me talk about it. But I still feel like I'm slowly ripping at my seams. The images of the past two weeks flowed into my head, beginning to make me sick. I run to the bathroom at the end of the store and slam a stall shut. I lean over the toilet and puke. I start coughing uncontrollably and gagging as my breakfast came back up and into the toilet.

After I finished I flushed the toilet and sat on the floor with my back against the cool metal of the stall wall. Sweat trickled down the side of my head and down my neck while tears stung my eyes.

"Bella?" Rose's voice called through the stall door.

"Yeah?" I answered with a scratchy voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Do I sound all right?" I asked. I saw Rose's lower half of her body as she sat against the wall. She crossed one leg over the other.

"Alice and Jess are buying the dresses."

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining the shopping trip," I sighed.

"No you're not. Don't say that." I heard Rose rummaging through her purse and then a pack of gum slid across the floor.

"Thanks," I mumbled before taking four pieces and shoving them in my mouth. I groaned before getting up off of the ground and going over to the sink. I looked at my smeared make-up and my sweat coated skin. I turned on the sink and lapped up water in my hands before bringing it to my face. The cool water felt great against my burning skin. I wiped off my face with a piece of paper towel.

"Here," Rose said as she handed me a small make-up bag.

"Thanks," I said quietly as I took it. I put on a quick layer of eye shadow with some liner and mascara. I wet my hands before running them through my hair. I grabbed a hair tie out of the make-up bag and threw my hair up in a bun.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. We walked out of the bathroom and over to the front counter where Alice and Jess were waiting. They didn't make any remarks as to where we were and I appreciated it. We piled into the car and headed back to our dorms.

"Jasper called while I was buying our dresses," Alice said. "The guys are coming over." I looked back at Rose and she winked, silently assuring me that she won't tell Edward what happened. I smiled at her and turned around and looked out the windshield. The rest of the ride was quiet; the only noise was the low purr of the engine. I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. I felt Jess wrap her arms around me from behind my seat and I smiled slightly.

"When's your wedding?"

"October fifteenth."

"Okay. When you find out the dates of your engagement party and bridal shower let me know so I can drive up here."

"Sounds good," I said. We pulled up to our dorm and went up the stairs to the second floor. We opened the door and found the guys lounging around the main room watching TV. Jasper was lying on the couch with one foot dangling off the armrest and the other hanging off the side. His hands were folded behind his head, which was against the other armrest. Edward was sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees bent. Emmett was lying on his back on the floor with his arms folded behind his head.

I went over to Edward and sat between his legs and rested my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight to him.

"I love you," he said as he kissed my hair.

"I love you too," I smiled. I entwined my fingers with his.

"How was your day?"

"Good," I shrugged. "We got the girls bridesmaid dresses and Alice a maid-of-honor dress, which is a lighter color than Jess and Rose's dress."

"That's good," Edward smiled into my hair. We all sat around and watched TV for a while. A knock on the door ten minutes later took our attention from the TV. Emmett got up and went over to the door.

"Oh, hey Mom," he said confused. She walked in and hugged Emmett.

"Hi, Em!" she smiled. She let go of him and her expression became hard as her eyes made contact with mine. I got up off the ground and went over to her.

"Hi Mom," I smiled.

"Glad to know you're alive," she said snottily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Could you, Edward and I talk in private somewhere?"

"Yeah," I said confused. Instead of us going into my room everyone got up and went into Rose's room.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked warily. My mom led herself over to where the TV was and stood. We went over and stood across from her.

"I haven't heard from you in two weeks, Bella. Not a single word."

"I've been busy." I excused.

"Too busy for your mother?" she questioned.

"Mom, we're working on our wedding and I haven't been able to get to the phone."

"Oh, so you're too busy for college too? Because I'm the one who pays for your finances and I received a phone call from the dean saying that you've been cut from your classes due to lack of attendance." _Shit,_ I thought. _How do I get out of this one?_

"College isn't for me," I shrugged.

"Cut the excuses, Isabella. I know what's really been going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Charlie told me what really happened, how you," she started but Edward cut in.

"Renee, don't," he warned.

"He told me how you were kidnapped and raped," she said, acting as if Edward didn't say a word. I felt tears sting my eyes again and a lump formed in my throat.

"Renee," Edward warned harsher than the last time.

"How can I tell you when I can't even think about it without feeling vulnerable and like I'm going to rip apart?" I cried.

"You still should have told your _mother_! For Christ's sake, Bella!" I shrank back at her rage filled tone.

"You haven't been acting like one!" I counter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I call you to tell you that Edward and I are engaged and you can't even be happy for me!"

"How do you expect me to be happy for my fresh-out-of-high-school daughter getting married to her high school sweetheart? You've had _two_ boyfriends! Only one of them being serious!"

"Isn't you that told me that I would know when I found the person I'm supposed to be with? Well, I did and now you're freaking out about it!"

"I didn't expect you to find it in someone who has _hurt_ you! He obviously doesn't love you as much as you think he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have let this happen to you," she spat.

"Alright, Renee, stop it," Edward growled. "I stood by to let you and Bella settle this but you're only making it worse. I tried stopping her from going with that son of a bitch but Emmett told me she knew what she was doing. We thought she was going to the police station, _not_ to some cabin in the middle of nowhere!" he seethed. "And when we broke up I was just as hurt as she was. It was a total misunderstanding but can't you be happy for us?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Edward. I was talking to my daughter," my mom spat.

"But you mentioned me which includes me in this conversation," Edward said with as much anger as my mom.

"You want to know why I'm not happy? Because I feel like you two are rushing. I feel like this isn't any good for my daughter!"

"Bella can choose to be with me if she wants. I'm not holding her against her will! She's choosing to be with me and doesn't need you to tell her what to do!"

"Obviously I do! You two aren't approaching this maturely," Mom accused.

"You guys, stop," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're doing just fine without you interfering!"

"Stop it!" I said louder.

"Oh I'm sure! You let my daughter get kidnapped right in front of your eyes!"

"Hey!" I screamed. "Stop!"

"Whatever," Edward scoffed as he walked towards the door. "This is bullshit," he added as he walked out and slammed the door behind him. I stalked to my room and slammed my door. I screamed into my pillow and tears wet the fabric. After a few minutes I got up and went to the bathroom.

I cleaned the running make-up off of my cheeks and reapplied it t my eyes. I went out into the living room and saw that my mom wasn't there anymore. In her place sat Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jessica and Rosalie.

"Mom went to Dad's," Emmett informed me.

"She can stay there," I grumbled. An awkward silence settled into the room. "Did you guys hear?" Everyone said no but Emmett. "That's what I thought."

"We're on your side throughout this whole thing," Alice said.

"Thanks," I smiled slightly. "I'm going to go talk to Edward." I started walking towards the door before turning to my friends. "Jess, I'm so sorry. I know that this isn't how you thought that this visit would go. I didn't think it would go like this either."

"It's fine, Bells. I understand," she smiled reassuringly. I smiled and turned around and left my dorm. I quickly bounded down the stairs and out of the complex. I hurried the few blocks to Edward's dorm and took the stairs two at a time. I dashed down the hall and used the spare key on top of the doorframe to open the door.

Edward was in his small living space pacing back and forth. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on their beanbag chairs watching him. When I shut the door Emmett and Jasper looked at me but Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Edward," I said but he didn't stop. He didn't even look at me. I went over to him. "Edward," I tried again. "Babe, stop." He stopped and stood tensed. I placed my hands on his shoulders and squeezed softly.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" he seethed. Emmett and Jasper got up and left the dorm, giving us privacy.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're mother! She just barges into your dorm and starts attacking you and then I try to get her to stop because you're sitting there taking it and she attacks me!"

"What did you want me to do, Edward?" I asked frustrated.

"Stand up for yourself!"

"What the hell do you think I was doing? Baking cookies?" he didn't answer my sarcastic remark. "You didn't have to defend me, you know." He scoffed. "You're being such an asshole," I muttered.

"You're kidding me right?" he scoffed. "Your mother is trying to break us up and you're calling _me_ an asshole. Classic."

"Will you shut up about that? I'm going to talk to her about it."

"You wouldn't have to talk to her about it if you would have just stood up for yourself the first time!"

"Oh my god, Edward! Stop! I know how to stand up for myself!"

"Then prove it! After you got suspended last year it seems like you forgot how to!"

"What the hell? That has nothing to do with this! That's all about petty high school drama."

"This is petty drama too."

"I'm not just going to punch my mom in the face!" I spat.

"Did I tell you to?"

"Did I not stand up to," I said before hesitating. "Embry at the diner that day?"

"But you weren't standing up for yourself. You were trying to be the hero. That backfired didn't it?"

"But I was still standing up for you because you didn't seem to do a very good job."

"I was getting arrested, Bella! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Exactly. You shouldn't have stood up for me."

"You shouldn't have punched him."

"Because talking it out would have gotten us so far," he spat sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm done fighting. Just don't talk to me until your attitude changes."

"Well then I won't be talking to you while your mother's here."

"Bye," I said as I turned and walked out, slamming the door on my way. I stomped down the stairs and back to my dorm. I opened the front door and slammed it.

"I take it your talk with Edward didn't go well?" Jess asked. She was still on the couch with the girls but now the guys were sitting in front of the couch. I shook my head before going into my room. I started pacing back and forth and grumbling to myself. There was a soft knock on my door a few moments later.

"What?" I called. The door opened and someone walked in. I stopped pacing and looked at the wall not wanting to turn to see who it is.

I heard footsteps come towards me and I felt strong familiar arms wrap around me. My anger temporarily melted away before coming back full force.

"Let go of me," I said as I pushed Edward away.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I was angry. I should have never taken it out on you." I turned to face him.

"Edward, I'm an emotional wreck without us fighting. This is just making it worse."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." I sighed and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his mid section and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me to him lightly.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest. He kissed my hair softly.

"What were you doing last night? Because Pride and Prejudice is at your dad's house." I sighed.

"I ate a whole carton of ice cream."

"Rough night?"

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Things'll get better."

"I know."

"I have to go to class," he sighed before pulling my head from his chest. He leaned down and softly kissed me. "I love you."

"Love you too," I smiled. "I'm going to talk to my mom."

"Good luck," he sighed. "I didn't mean what I said about not talking to you while your mom's here. I was just angry."

"I know." I kissed him one more time and walked him out. The guys left with him. When he left I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Can you come over? We need to talk."

"I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and went to sit with the girls.

"We're going to the mall when your mom gets here."

"Okay," I said.

We all sat on the couch in a comfortable silence until my mom arrived.

"Rose, Alice and Jess excused themselves and went to the mall.

"So?" my mom questioned.

"Oh!" I said lamely. "Come in." I walked into the living room and my mom sat on the couch. I sat across from her on the floor and leaned against our small TV.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mom asked.

"Earlier," I said shortly. She motioned for me to carry on. "I don't appreciate you coming into my home and attacking my fiancé and me."

"I was hardly attacking you," she scoffed.

"You were screaming at us!" I said pointedly. I decided it would be best to omit the fact that she caused a fight between Edward and me.

"Bella," she sighed and continued calmly, "try to see where I'm coming from: I got pregnant with your brother when I was eighteen. Your father and I immediately got married because my parents kicked me out. We stayed at your gran's house until Emmett was born. There wasn't enough room for us there anymore so we had to find our own place. We were about to split before I found out that I was pregnant with you. We thought it was a sign to stay married. You saw the life we lived. Our constant fighting. Our divorce."

"Mom, I'm not pregnant," _I think,_ "and Edward loves me. This isn't going to end in divorce like your marriage. I can't live without him."

"And that's what scares me!" she raised her voice slightly.

"It scares me too but I know that he will always be here for me. That whenever I need him, he'll be here."

"Where was he the past two weeks?" she questioned. I gulped and felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Trying to find me," I whispered. But I didn't know if that was necessarily true. I mean, I want it to be true but I don't know for sure. _Where was he? Why did it take so long for him to find me?_

"I'm not going to tell you to break up with him but are you sure you're making the right choice? Are you ready for this commitment?" I stayed silent for a moment, not ready to answer her. I eventually nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Then I'll support you the whole, time. But, honey, you can't keep what happened bottled inside. It's not healthy. You need to talk to someone."

"Like who?"

"Like me, or Edward. Or the girls. Even Emmett. Just talk to someone."

"What if I'm not ready?"

"Sweetie, you'll never be fully ready to talk about this but you need to talk if you want any chance of putting this behind you and having a happy life." I nodded to show her I understood.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie, that's what mothers are for. Now, what do you have done so far?"

"For what?"

"The wedding, silly!"

"Oh! I have my dress. It's at the bridal store so Edward doesn't see it. I have my colors and bridal party dresses picked out. That's pretty much it so far."

"Could I see your dress?"

"Yes, of course! We need to get you a mother-of-the-bride outfit anyways! We went out to my truck and it roared to life.

"The drive was quiet except for the moans and couphs coming from my truck.

When we got to the store we went inside and asked for my dress.

"Just ask me if you need any help," the worker said." My name is Tyra." Tyra hung up my dress before walking off.

I stripped out of my clothes and grimaced when I saw my bruises. I turned away from the mirror before slipping on my dress.

"What do you think of Mary?" my moms asked.

"She's nice," I shrugged. I finished lacing up my dress the best I could before going out to my mom. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know her and you normally have good judgments of people, so I asked you," she shrugged.

"She's good for Charlie," I said confidently. She went to fix my ties on my back.

"Good," she said as she finished up. She came over to me and twirled her finger to motion for me to turn. I slowly turned so she could see all of my dress.

"You look beautiful," she beamed.

"Really?" I smiled. She nodded.

"Alright," I smiled. "Time to find you a dress." I went into the changing room and untied the back and changed into my normal clothes.

"I'm moving out here," Mom said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean, I would love it if you lived closer I just thought that you loved Jacksonville."

"Well, I do love Jacksonville, I just don't want to miss anymore of your life. And now that you're getting married I'm going to have grandchildren sometime soon."

I came out and gave the dress back to the woman at the counter.

"Just because Edward and I are getting married doesn't mean that we're having children right now, Mom. We started searching the racks for my mom's dress.

"I know but you're going to have children someday. And plus Emmett's going to be getting married at some point. I've just missed too much of your lives and I want to be here for it. So Phil and I have been talking for a while now and we just put our house up for sale."

"That's great," I smiled.

"This one right here," my mom said confidently as she pulled out a dress. "This is the one." She held up a gold dress with beaded accents. It was spaghetti strapped and had a V neckline to it. It went down a few inches past her knees.

"That's perfect," I smiled. She tried it on to make sure it fit and it looked amazing on her. We went up to the counter and paid for it. We went back to my dorm where my mom picked up her car and went home. I walked up to my dorm and unlocked the door before going inside.

"How did it go?" Jess asked.

"Woah, I thought you guys would have still been at the mall right now," I laughed. "But it went great. We got my mom a dress for the wedding."

"Jess made us come home," Alice sighed unhappily.

"Sorry I can't shop for as long as you, Al," Jess laughed.

"Did you and your mom make up?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We got her a dress for the wedding."

"That's good," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, she's moving here too."

"Uh-oh," Alice said.

"Yeah, I know. I can just see all of the fights in the future," I sighed.

"Do you guys want to have like a movie night?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun," I said. Alice and Rose agreed too. We changed into our comfiest clothes and sat in front of the TV. We put in Repo: The Genetic Opera in first. When it got to the last song Jess and I stood up.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much," Jess sang.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much," I echoed. We continued singing along with the movie and by the end we were laughing.

"That movie was possibly the best movie the producers of Saw have ever made!" Rose said.

"I know! I mean, when I heard that it was by the Saw guys I didn't really want to see it because – you know me – I hate horror movies. But this isn't like scary, it's just awesome," I laughed.

"Well, I'm headed up to bed. My flight leaves early tomorrow," Jess said.

"Yeah, me too," I said. "I'll drive you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Rose and I are going to stay up for a while," Alice said.

"Okay, goodnight," Jess said before we headed to my bedroom. We crawled under the covers and I turned out the light.

"Were you really watching Pride and Prejudice last night?" Jess asked.

"No."

"What were you doing?"

"Eating ice cream and crying."

"Because of…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," I said quietly. We didn't say anything after that. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Bella, wake up," Jess said as she hit me with a pillow.

"Fuck, what?" I groaned.

"We have to leave in about half an hour."

"Okay, I'm up." I sat up and cracked my back. I got out of bed and changed into skinny jeans and a t-shirt that Edward left here. I grabbed my truck keys and we took Jess's stuff out. We got in and I turned my truck on. It roared to life and we pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to the airport was spent in a peaceful silence. We pulled into a spot and went inside. Jess checked her luggage and I walked her to security.

"Let me know when your plane lands," I said.

"Let me know when your wedding parties are because I am going to be here for every single one of them."

"Okay. Thanks for coming out," I said as I hugged her.

"I missed you, B."

"I missed you too. Now go on before you miss your plane." She let go of me and saluted me with two fingers before going through security.

I walked back out to my truck and got in. I put the key in the ignition and turned it on. I pulled out of the parking spot and drove back to my dorm. When I got there I laid on the couch to watch TV.

I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and I groaned. The lips trailed kisses closer to my mouth. Finally the lips pressed onto mine softly and then they mumbled my name.

"Let me sleep," I groaned.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Edward asked.

"No," I grumbled. He chuckled.

"Come on. It's going to get pretty loud here because Emmett brought his Xbox. Let's go back to my dorm." He got up and lightly tugged on my arm. I groaned again but got up. I trudged to my room and grabbed my coat and shoes.

We walked out into the cold January air. Snowflakes were falling gracefully from the sky. Edward held my hand in his as we walked.

"You okay?" Edward asked. "You're being quiet."

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "You're going to think I'm crazy but I miss Jess. I miss being able to see her whenever I want."

"We can move to Phoenix after we're married if you'd like," he offered as he dropped my hand to put his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his lower back and played with the fabric of his coat.

"No, I like it here. As much as I hate the snow, this is my home." I sighed and looked at the ground as we walked. When we got to Edward's dorm I grabbed the blanket off of his bed and went over to the couch. I wrapped myself in the blanket and sat down. Edward came over and sat by me and I laid down and put my head in his lap. He ran his fingers from the top of my head through my hair and down my torso. He stopped when he got to my hip and trailed up and down my side.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"I don't feel beautiful. I feel small and defenseless. I feel like someone ripped me apart."

"I know," he said sadly. "But I'm here for you. I'll protect you. I'll always be here for you." I looked up at him and I saw in his eyes that he meant it. "I hate the look in your eyes right now," he frowned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Your eyes are filled with sorrow and hurt. It kills me to see you like this," he confessed. I looked towards the wall opposite us. "Come on, let's cheer you up," he said, changing the mood abruptly. He removed my head from his lap and got up. He ran to his room and got a CD and radio before plugging it in and turned on the music.

The opening to In My Head by Jason Derulo rang out of the speakers and I recognized the CD immediately. It's the one that Edward made for me when he left for California. I smiled as I looked at him.

"Are you going to make me dance by myself?" he questioned. I nodded. "Fine. I'll have all the fun without you. And I'll even sing." Edward started dancing by himself and sang to me. I laughed a little until he tried reaching the high note that Jason is infamous for which made me burst out in laughter.

"Come on, dance with me," he begged. I sighed but got up. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held onto my waist and pulled me closer to him. We started dancing to the beat of the music. My hips rocked in perfect rhythm with his. The song came to an end and I knew what song was coming on next before it even started. Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold.

Edward moved one arm from my waist to grab one of my hands. I entwined my fingers with his and moved my other arm so that my hand was resting on his shoulder. We started dancing again, but this time it was more than swaying our hips. We were actually dancing.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you," Edward sang softly. "Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away." Edward dipped me backwards and I laughed.

"I'm going to fall!"

"I've got you," he chuckled. He pulled me back up and held me closer to him. He dropped my hand and brought both of his up to my cheeks. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his back and held onto him with all my might. For the short amount of time that Edward's lips were on mine I felt free. Free from living in fear. Free from all of my worries. Free from myself.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for sticking with me while I was having my computer problems! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks again for sticking with me and thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	23. Today and Every Day

Forget Me Not

Chapter 22 – Today and Every Day

EPOV

These next few weeks went by quickly. Bella was slowly getting more and more comfortable with being alone. She still had to be with someone at night so she either spent the night at my dorm or I spent the night at hers. Bella didn't have as many nightmares as she first did but they come and go.

Renee, to my dislike, is moving to Forks. She has warmed up to the idea that Bella and I are getting married. Although, she's still disapproving with Bella not talking to anyone about what happened with Embry.

We found out Bella wasn't pregnant a few days after Jess left, which lightened the mood in our relationship immensely. She video chatted with Jess almost every day, keeping her updated on the dates she needed to know. As it was, Jess was driving up today to attend our engagement party tomorrow. I know it sounds cliché, but our engagement party is February fourteenth. That's right, Valentine's Day.

Right now, the girls are out shopping – trying to find Bella the "perfect" outfit for tomorrow. Bella wasn't overly thrilled with this idea but it gave me time to go out with the guys to find her a Valentine's gift. I'm a procrastinator, I know, but this wasn't my top priority. My top priority was helping Bella.

"Yo, dude, did you hear anything that I just said?" Jasper asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. At the moment we're sitting at a diner eating lunch.

"No, sorry, I spaced out for a second," I apologized.

"Man, what is with you today?"

"I just spaced out, Jazz," I sighed. "What did you say?"

"Would you be angry if I proposed to Alice at the party?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell no," I grinned. "Congrats, man," I smiled.

"Don't congratulate me yet; she still has to say yes."

"She's going to say yes," Emmett assured him.

"So, anyway," Jasper said. "What are you going to get Bella?"

"I don't know, man. She already has a necklace and a ring from me. And a teddy bear. Damn, women are hard to shop for."

"Is there anything she uses daily?"

"Hygiene stuff but getting her that would be like a slap in the face," I chuckled.

"Get her like a heart key chain that's engraved with something mushy. Girls eat that shit up," Jasper suggested.

"But that's not Bella," I sighed. But then I got it. The perfect gift. "I could get us an apartment," I said. "You know, like so we can have our own place? Our first home together?" I expanded.

"Don't you think you should talk over this with her?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I could get the papers and shit and we could look together."

"I think she'd like that," Jasper smiled. "Alice may give you hell for taking her best friend away though."

"Alice gives me hell for everything I do. What else is new?" We got up and paid our bill before going around and getting papers on complexes that had open apartments.

After a few hours we headed to Charlie's house where we were invited to have dinner. All of our families were getting together. No special reason, just because our first year in college was over and we hadn't gotten together since Christmas. And Christmas wasn't as merry as it should have been.

I stuffed the papers into my leather jacket pocket and we headed inside. We were instantly hit with the aroma of chili. We hung up our jackets on the hooks right inside the door before going into the kitchen to greet everyone.

"There you boys are," Mom said as she came over to give me a hug. Mom and Dad were in from California for the party tomorrow.

"Hey, mom," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. I placed a kiss on her cheek before she let go and I shook hands with my dad. I went over to Esme and kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Hey, Esme." Esme, Carlisle and I decided that I would call them by their first names instead of Mom and Dad when my actual parents were around to eliminate confusion.

"Hi baby," she smiled as she hugged me. I shook Carlisle's hand before I finally made it to Bella.

"Hey you," I smiled as I hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi," she smiled and hugged me tight. "I missed you," she giggled.

"Missed you too." I pulled her chin up gently with my finger and kissed her lips. She looked over her shoulder to the chili with was bubbling.

"Hold on," she said as she pulled away from me. She went over to the pot and stirred it before turning off the burner and moving it to the back of the stove.

She went to reach for some bowls in the cupboard but wasn't tall enough.

"Here, babe, let me get it," I chuckled.

"It's not funny," she pouted.

"Sure, sure," I chuckled again. I grabbed down fifteen bowls and placed them in a stack next to the pot of chili. Bella got out shredded cheese for the chili and spoons.

"Dinner's ready," Bella called. Everyone scooped themselves a bowl of chili and ripped off a piece of a French baguette that was sitting on the counter before walking out into the living room to eat. Bella and I sat on the floor against the couch. Renee, Esme and Mary sat on the couch giggling. Charlie, Mom, Dad, Phil and Carlisle sat in some of the kitchen chairs that they brought out. Emmett and Rosalie occupied the recliner. Jasper and Alice sat across from Bella and I on the floor.

"This is nice," Esme smiled. "The whole family together. We never get to do this anymore."

"Yeah, the last time we were together wasn't the best time," Carlisle said as he eyed Bella and me. I just sighed.

"But this is a whole new day and Edward and I are engaged and everyone's happy," Bella said.

"Here, here," Emmett said as he raised his coke can and winked at Bella.

"My gosh, you guys are growing up so fast," Esme gushed.

"No!" Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I groaned.

"Seriously, Mom, stop bringing that up!" Alice whined.

"Sorry," Esme blushed as she held up her hands.

After dinner Esme, Mary, Mom and Renee all went into the kitchen to wash dishes. Bella and I claimed the couch as our own. We were both lying on it so I was spooning her.

"Okay!" Alice clapped her hands together once everyone was in the living room. "Because the engagement party is tomorrow, we agreed to celebrate Valentine's Day tonight! So now for the gift exchanging!" I got up and Bella groaned.

"I'm going to get your present, I'll be back," I chuckled. I went over to my jacket and pulled out the papers.

BPOV

Everyone started exchanging gifts. It started with Alice and Jasper.

"Awh, Jazzy!" Alice cooed when she opened a necklace. It was a simple chain with an outline of a heart embedded with small diamonds. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he put it on her.

"Yes! Thanks babes," Jasper grinned before kissing her on the mouth. Jasper showed us that she got him an airplane history encyclopedia. Leave it to Jasper to enjoy getting something history related.

Next Emmett and Rosalie exchanged gifts. Rosalie grinned and held up a book of cars. We all laughed before Emmett opened his present.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said as he held up Halo Reach. I bust out laughing because Rose wasn't getting any sex until he beat that game.

All the adults skipped getting each other presents because they decided that they would all just go out to dinner for a date night.

"You're turn," Renee said to Edward and me.

"You first," Edward smirked. I handed him his present and he opened it. He held it up for everyone. "My first stethoscope," he chuckled. "I love you," he smiled as he kissed me. He reached from behind him and grabbed some papers. He handed them to me and I unfolded them carefully. Descriptions and pictures of apartments were on the papers along with prices. I stared at them with my mouth hanging open.

"Well?" Ed Sr. asked. "What is it?"

"Papers for apartments," I grinned.

"Our first home together," Edward explained. There were a few awh's from most of our friends and family. I sat up and started going through the papers.

"These are only a few apartments that I went to today. We can still look some more at other places. It doesn't even have to be an apartment," Edward said. I kissed him softly on the lips.

Charlie got a call on his cell phone and Mom and Mary looked at him with disapproving looks.

"I thought you said no work tonight," Mary sighed.

"I told the guys not to call me unless it was important. Excuse me," he said as he stepped outside. We all waited in silence for him to come back inside. After a few minutes he stepped inside and went up to his room. He came back with his badge and belt filled with his cop shit.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked.

"The guys need me down at the station."

"Don't be so vague. Why are you leaving us? What's going on?" I repeated.

"We think we found Embry," he said. I stiffened at the mention of his name but sat up.

"Keep me updated," I said. Charlie nodded and excused himself to head down to the station. I remained sitting and jiggled my leg, not paying attention to anything going on around me.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear. That snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked around at everyone staring at me.

"I'm fine," I said to everyone. "So, Mom, when are you and Phil moving out here?" I asked.

"Well, we're looking for a house while we're here. We're going to go tomorrow morning and then the next day before we leave."

"Okay," I nodded.

"When's Jess going to get here?" Rose asked. I looked at my watch.

"In another hour or two."

"Then we should probably head back to the dorms," Edward sighed. Edward and I stood up and hugged everyone goodbye before walking out to my truck hand in hand.

"So you really liked the idea of getting our own place?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," I grinned. "It's the next step to our life together."

"Good, because it took me forever to figure out what to get you," he chuckled.

"I'm not hard to shop for," I insisted.

"Yes you are!" he laughed.

"Get me a freaking pair of earrings and I'm set!" I laughed.

"I always get you jewelry. I didn't want to be predictable!"

"Whatever you say, baby," I giggled and took his hand in mine. My truck started making coughing noises that weren't normal. Smoke started spewing from the engine and I pulled over.

"Shit," I groaned. I turned it off and got out. Edward got out and lifted the hood and smoke spit out at us. He waved his hand in front of his face to ward off the smoke.

"What the hell did you do to this thing, Bells?" he coughed.

"What do you mean what did I do to it? I drove it!" I sighed.

"Well, I'm guessing it's seeing its last few miles."

"Awh man," I groaned. "I've had this truck since I could drive."

"We can get you a new car," Edward assured me. "Let's just call a tow truck now." I pouted as Edward pulled out his phone. He gave the person our location and they sent a truck out for us. I leaned against the door of my truck and crossed my arms.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard someone call from a car that pulled up. I looked up and saw that it was Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was at the window talking to them. "Do you want me to try and fix the truck?" she asked. Rose had always been great with auto repairs.

"That would be great," I called back as I pushed off the truck. I went over to the driver's side where Rose was. "How'd you get Emmett to let you drive?" I laughed noticing that they had the Jeep.

"I told him no sex for a week if he didn't," she laughed.

"Ooh, harsh," I giggled.

"Yeah, but just have the tow truck bring your truck back to the dorm. I'll fix it up when I have time."

"You're the best, Rose," I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. The tow truck pulled up and Rose took off.

"You want me get rid of it?" a greasy looking man said with a thick Latino accent as he got out of the truck.

"No, could you take it back to our dorm?" Edward asked. He nodded. He got the truck onto the back of his and we showed him where our dorm was. He dropped it off and left after being paid.

Edward and I walked up to my dorm and walked inside. Jess and Justin were in the living room with Rose and Emmett.

"Jess!" I squealed as I went over to her. She hugged me tight. When we pulled apart she introduced Justin.

"Bella, you remember Justin," she said as she motioned for him to come over.

"Hey, Bella," he said. Jess was right; he had gotten even better looking. Nothing compared to Edward, but still good looking.

"Oh my gosh, hi!" I grinned as I hugged him. "Justin," I said as he let me go. "This is my fiancé, Edward." Justin extended his hand to him.

"Pleasure," Edward said, somewhat sarcastic. I glared at him and hoped that Justin didn't catch on.

"Yeah," he said, clearly not noticing.

"Bella," Jess said. "We're going to stay at a hotel because there isn't enough room for us here. We'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I said as I hugged her before she left. As soon as the door shut I turned to Edward.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips. I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. "This isn't funny, Edward," I scowled.

"I find it extremely funny," he grinned before ducking his head into the crook of my neck and kissing it.

"I'm mad at you," I said. "You didn't have to make your first impression like that. Why did you use that tone?"

"What tone?" he asked trying to hide it.

"Edward Cullen, were you jealous?" I asked as realization clicked.

"What? No," he said.

"Bullshit," I giggled.

"Alright, come here," he sighed as he lifted me over his shoulder.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" I laughed. "You still have to tell me why you were jealous of Justin!" he smacked my ass so I hit his back.

"Ow, damn baby, that hurt," he whined. He set me on my bed and crawled so that he was hovering over me.

"Serves you right," I mumbled. Edward moved my hair out of the way and started kissing my neck. I moaned at the sensation and curled my fingers in his hair. He worked his way up to my cheek and slowly to my mouth.

I moved my lips in synch with his. His tongue escaped his mouth and licked my lips. I opened my mouth for him and his tongue explored every inch. He moaned into my mouth as my hands started roaming his chest. My fingers grabbed the edge of his shirt and started pulling up. He understood what I was trying to do and pulled away from me so he could take his shirt off. He threw it and his lips made contact with mine again. My fingers traced random designs on his chest and he rolled us so that I was lying on top of him. His hands roamed under my shirt on my back and sides.

Edward broke away from my mouth when we needed air but his lips never left my body. He angled my head so that he could get better access to my neck. I pulled away from him and sat up on his stomach, putting most of my weight on my legs. I bent forward and started sucking and nipping at his neck.

I felt him poking into my back and I froze. I pulled away from him and tried getting up but he wouldn't let me.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I'm getting you all worked up even though this is all that we're going to do," I said guiltily.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm fine," he smiled.

"But still, this isn't fair to you."

"Stop worrying about making everyone happy before you, Bella. I'm happy if you're happy. And I don't find anything unfair about this. Sure, I don't get sex, but I get to hold and kiss the woman that I love." I looked down at his chest without really seeing it. "Look at me," he sighed. I looked up at his eyes from under my eyelashes. "I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I love you too," I said softly. I rolled off of him and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and ran his fingers along my back. Soon his fingers stilled and his breathing became slower. I looked up and saw that he was asleep. I carefully got up from the bed and went over to my desk. I pulled out a drawer and grabbed my journal from it. I sat in the chair and started writing.

"Bella?" Edward asked groggily. I was pulled out of my writing by my phone ringing and Edward's voice. I ran and crawled over Edward to my phone. He held onto me as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, baby girl," my dad said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We have Embry in custody. We're waiting on a court date."

"Court date?"

"Yeah, so they can be convicted so we can hold them. You're going to have to be there to testify."

"Okay," I sighed quietly.

"Get some sleep, baby girl. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said as I hung up. I threw my phone onto my desk because Edward wouldn't let me get up.

"What were you writing?" Edward asked, sleep thick in his voice.

"What happened," I said shyly.

"Really?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yes, really. What, did you think I was going to hold all of that in forever?"

"Knowing your stubbornness, yes. What did your dad say?"

"They have Embry in custody. They are trying to get a court date."

"You okay?"

"Fine," I said. I lay down next to him. He kissed my hair after I snuggled close to him.

"I know you, baby, and I know when you're bullshitting me."

"I just want the pain to go away," I cried softly. Edward rolled onto his side and held me close to him.

"I know baby, I know. It'll go away."

"When?"

"I don't know. Just try and get some sleep, okay?" I nodded into his side before closing my eyes.

"Bella," Edward's voice called softly. His voice was followed by a pair of lips on my neck. "Wake up, Love," he said. I groaned.

"Why?"

"Because my sister is going to be in here in a few minutes and if you're not awake she's going to be mad."

"Let her be mad. Because if you don't let me sleep I'm going to be mad."

"No you won't baby," he chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. Before Edward could respond Alice came bounding in.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

"Go away," I groaned.

"No! We're going to get pedicures and manicures so get your ass up! Don't bother doing anything with your hair besides putting it up because we'll be doing that when we get back. Just get changed and let's go!" I groaned but got up. I changed into sweats and a yellow t-shirt and went to meet up with Alice.

"Bye," I sighed as I kissed Edward.

"Bye, Love. I'll see you tonight."

"You can read my journal if you want," I said before leaving.

EPOV

Bella left with Alice and left me here with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Rose already did her own nails so she didn't go with them.

"Yo, Eddie-boy, you want to watch a movie with us?" Emmett called.

"No, Emmy-kins," I groaned. I hated when he used that nickname for me. I went into Bella's room and over to her desk. I drew in a deep breath before opening the page she wrote in last night. There were ink smudges from what looked like tears.

_Everyone keeps bugging me to talk about what happened. I don't want to talk; I'm never going to want to. But I'll write it:_

_ I thought I was going to jail. No big deal. A few hours behind bars never hurt anyone. _

_ But Embry and Brian had different plans. I don't remember anything that happened after we picked Embry up to when I woke up handcuffed to the bed. The only things I was sure of was that they had knocked me out and that I stood no chance of getting away from them any time soon. _

_ At first I was mainly smacked around, nothing too bad. Nothing I couldn't handle. Well, the pain got pretty intense, and the fear got even worse. But I was surviving. Even if that was the last thing that I wanted at the moment._

_ I felt so vulnerable and broken. I felt like nothing could repair me. I'm not even fully repaired yet. My hope was running thin. All I could think about was how I wasn't getting out of here. Embry kept telling me that Edward would have found me by now if he were truly searching. I actually started believing him too. _

_ I thought things couldn't get much worse. I had barely said a word in days. The most I had eaten was a few crackers and some water. I had lost at least ten pounds. I was scared, and hungry, and I missed my family and friends._

_ I don't know how long I was there, maybe a week, but Embry offered me a phone call. I chose to call Edward. The smart thing to do would have been to call my dad, but that didn't even cross my mind. All I could think of was Edward's voice._

_ It didn't last though. Embry took the phone away and then did the unthinkable. The unimaginable. He raped me. I have never felt so much pain in my life. Not necessarily physical pain but emotional pain. I had let Edward down. I should have fought against him more. I should have taken all of the beatings he could have given me. I could handle a few punches, some slaps. What I couldn't handle though, was rape._

_ When he finished he told me I was tainted – no good. He told me that Edward could never want me. As much as I didn't want to, I knew he was probably right._

_ I laid in the bed, broken and hurting, waiting for someone to kill me. That's all I wanted at that moment, to die. The one thing that I wanted, no one would give it to me._

_ Brian sometimes helped Embry, although it wasn't necessary. I wasn't fighting. I had stopped responding to anything a long time ago. He just wanted to be a part of it. He took whatever chance he could get to have his lips on my neck, to have his hands on me. As would Embry._

_ The torture became_

She stopped there. That must have been when I woke up. I buried my face in my hands and let my tears escape.

Imagining what had happened to her was killing me. That son of a bitch hurt my Bella, and I won't let him get away with it. I don't know what I'm going to do but he's going to be sorry he ever did this. I could see the smartass smirk on his face that I would give anything to punch away. I groaned angrily before slamming the journal shut and went over to Bella's bed. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling.

BPOV

I walked into the dorm with Alice and was met up with the guys and Jess and Rose in the living room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, noticing he was missing.

"I think he's been in your room this whole time," Jess said. I sighed and walking into my room. He was lying on my bed with one arm bent so that his hand cradled the back of his head. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

I slowly walked over to the bed and crawled onto it with him. I laid down so that my head was resting on his bent arm. I ran my hand up under his shirt to his chest and down to his stomach before repeating.

"Hi," I whispered. He didn't acknowledge that I said anything. "Edward," I said in the same tone. The only sound was his soft breathing. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I went to take my hand out of his shirt but he held it there.

"Don't stop," he whispered hoarsely before clearing his throat. He let my hand go and I started my motions again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"But we're talking about you right now."

"I'm sorry," he said with a trembling chin.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For not finding you quicker. For not being there for you when you needed me the most."

"Edward, don't be sorry for that. I don't want you to feel guilty for this."

"I wish I would have gone with Brian instead of you," he said. "I wish I could take that day at the diner back and make sure that I went with Brian, not you."

"You can't change the past. You just have to look forward to what comes in the future."

"That doesn't change anything," he sighed.

"I know, sweetheart. But writing in the journal took away a huge weight that's been on my shoulders. I feel like I can start moving on now."

"Can you talk to me about this tonight? After the party?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes. If writing it has helped you then I want you to try talking to me. I know you don't want to, but you need to."

"I know," I said softly. I continued sliding my hand over the length of his torso. "I have to go get ready," I said as I leaned to kiss his cheek. "You better be happy at the party," I said.

"I'll be happy," he smiled lightly. I removed my hand from under his shirt and got up. Edward followed me suit. We walked out into the living room and the girls got up so we could go get ready while the guys went back to their dorm with Justin.

"So what was up with Edward?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head. I brought the eye shadow brush up to my eyelid and spread the powder over it. A deep shimmery brown tinted my fair skin. I repeated with the other eye. I then traced the edges of my lid with brown eyeliner. To finish it up I combed mascara through my eyelashes. I coated my face with foundation to complete my make-up.

Alice pulled my hair into a pony tail with a few strands hanging down. She curled the hair that was in the pony tail. I went into my room and grabbed my dress that was hanging up. I carefully slipped it on.

It was a navy blue knee length dress with one shoulder strap. I put on a pair of matching flats and walked back to where the girls were.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, just need to add the finishing touch," Alice said as she sprayed her hair with hairspray. "Ready," she chirped. We walked out to Alice's Porsche and drove to the Cullen's house.

When we got there people were already piling through the doors. We went over to Mom, Esme and Elizabeth.

"Hi girls," Mom greeted while Elizabeth and Esme smiled.

"Hi," we all smiled.

"Where are the guys?" Elizabeth asked.

"They went back to their dorm to get ready," I explained. "They should be here anytime."

"Have you and Edward talked about apartments?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not yet. All we know now is that we are going to keep looking at apartments over the next few weeks and we're going to get a place together before we get married. I'm technically not supposed to be living in the dorm anyways considering I was dropped from my classes."

"Oh I heard you were dropped from your classes. What a shame," Elizabeth sighed sympathetically.

"Yeah, but oh well. I've taken some writing classes in Phoenix so maybe I'll take up writing," I shrugged.

"Well good for you dear," she smiled. Her smile quivered as if she were holding back a laugh. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips against the skin just below my ear.

"Hi, Love," Edward's silky voice rang into my ear.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hello ladies," Edward smiled to our mothers and friends. They all smiled at him. The guys came over to us and Jasper nodded to Edward. Edward looked at his mom and she winked.

"Come here, Bella," Edward said as he pulled me over to his piano. He started playing and everyone became quiet as they watched him. He looked up at me before singing the lyrics to Marry Me by Train.

"Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you," he smiled before looking down to the keys so he didn't mess up. "Forget the world now, we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way." He looked up at me again and straight into my eyes. "Marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will, ooohh, say you will."

I heard a few people utter an "awh" and looked at them. I saw that they were looking over at a shocked Alice and Jasper down on his knee. My eyes went wide and I grinned before looking back at Edward who was looking at me the whole time while continuing the song with his own smile.

"Together can never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you and you're beautiful. Now that the wait is over and love has finally showed her my way.

"Marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café say you will, ooohh, say you will. Promise me you'll always be happy by my side. I promise to sing to you when all the music dies. And marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will, ooohh, say you will. Marry me." I looked over again at Alice and Jasper. Jasper held Alice in his arms and he was spinning her slowly with her legs bent in the air. When I looked back over at Edward he was sitting facing away from the piano and looking at me.

"That was beautiful," I smiled. The awe had died and everyone started clapping. Edward got up from the piano bench and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him to me with a smile. Once Edward let me go Alice came over to me.

"Look!" she cried as she held out her hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Al, it's gorgeous," I grinned taking in the size of the rock on her finger. She hugged me and I squeezed her tight. "Congratulations." She let me go and ran over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around her but never stopped looking at me.

Once we congratulated Jasper we walked over to some chairs and sat down.

"Was that planned?" I smirked. Edward shrugged.

"Yeah, just a little. I wanted to play you that song, and Jasper asked if he could propose at the party so we kind of came up with that."

"That was really nice of you," I smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

"Hey, there you are!" Mike called as he walked over.

"Hey man," Edward said as he got up and gave him a manly hug with pats on the back. He sat back down and Mike pulled up a chair to sit in.

"How have you been?" Mike asked.

"We've been great," Edward said. I smiled when he looked at me cautiously. He probably read the news article that was spread after Charlie and Edward found me. I believe the title was _Missing Forks Woman Found_. It had my picture and everything. To say I was angry would be an understatement.

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"Good, actually," Mike smiled. "I'm dating this girl I met name Irina. She's smokin' hot man, and she's a cheerleader for Washington State," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice man, you still playing football?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm Washington State's running back."

"Awesome," Edward smiled.

"So how about you? You still playing?"

"Yeah, I played when I was in California. I was their quarterback. But when I transferred out here it was already the end of the season. I'm going to try out next season, though."

"Sweet," Mike nodded. "What about you, Swan? What have you been up to?"

"Not a whole lot, Newton," I sighed. "I guess just getting ready for the wedding and sorting some things out."

"Awesome," he nodded. "But hey, I need to head out. I just wanted to drop by and give my congratulations before ditching."

"Thanks," Edward said and I smiled. Mike strutted off. Edward and I got up and started walking around.

"Eddie!" I heard a girl squeal. I groaned as I realized who it was. Edward held me close and we turned to come face to face with Tanya and Lauren.

"Tanya," Edward smiled tight. "Lauren." Tanya threw her arms open and hugged Edward while discreetly pushing me away. I glared at her. I felt Lauren glaring at me. Once Tanya finally unlatched herself from Edward I put my arm around his waist and in his back pocket.

"How have you been?" Tanya grinned.

"He's been amazing," I smiled at her to let her know I was still standing there. She looked at me before looking back at Edward.

"It's been so long since we've talked! I've missed you!" Edward looked like he was going to say something but I stepped in front of him. Tanya was about two inches taller than me with her heels on.

"Listen, Tanya. Stop flirting with my fiancé. He dumped you for a reason. He hasn't talked to you for a reason. I'm sure he didn't miss you because he's spent this whole time loving me. I would think that this whole trying to steal Edward from me shit would have died when we left high school." Tanya stared at me in shock. Lauren glared at me and stepped forward.

"O-kay," Edward said quickly. "With as much fun as this has been, I think Bella and I should go enjoy the remainder of this party. Bye girls," Edward said as he put his arm around my shoulders. I put my hand in his back pocket again for show and held him close to me.

"You jealous little vixen," he chuckled low in my ear. Shivers went down my spine.

"Only protecting you from the whores of Forks," I smiled.

"Thank you," he laughed.

"Hey there, baby girl," Charlie tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around and hugged him.

"Thank you," I grinned.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Thanks for finding Embry."

"You're welcome baby girl. I won't hesitate to hunt down anyone who hurts you," he said and I noticed his pointed stare at Edward.

"Whoa, Charlie, I won't hurt her. I promise," Edward chuckled.

"Good boy," Charlie patted Edward's shoulder before walking away. I saw Angela in the distance and began pulling Edward towards her with me.

"Ang!" I called. She turned and grinned when she saw me.

"Bella! Hi!" she cheered before hugging me. "Hey, Edward," she said and hugged him.

"Hey Angela," Edward returned.

"So what's new?" I asked her.

"Nothing, really. Oh! I have some gossip for you!" she giggled.

"Even though this is so high school, spill," I laughed.

"Well, you remember Jacob, right?" she asked. I nodded. "He got Victoria pregnant!" she said in a rush.

"No way!" I said in awe. "Did she keep it?"

"Yeah, but he ditched town and moved away because of it!"

"Nuh uh," I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah!" she nodded her head vigorously.

"Hey guys," Ben said as he came over.

"Hey, man," Edward said as they shook hands. "What's up?"

"Not much. Angie and I got an apartment together."

"What? You didn't tell me that!" I jokingly accused.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to it that I forgot to tell you!"

"That's awesome," Edward said.

"Yeah, it is. But I came over to get Angie because I have to get to work."

"Okay, thanks for coming," I said as I hugged Angela.

"It was great seeing you again!" They waved before retreating.

After everyone had gone I had become exhausted. I plopped onto the Cullen's couch and leaned my head back against the back. I felt Edward lie down so that his head was in my lap. I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed contently. A flash went off and I groaned. Another one followed quickly after, but this one was followed by a loud boom. I jumped before realizing it was thunder.

I opened my eyes to see that the first flash was indeed a camera that Alice had in her hands at the couch she was sitting in.

"Why the hell are you taking pictures?" I groaned.

"Because you two looked so cute!"

"Let's go up to bed, love," Edward sighed as he sat up. "I don't want to drive back to the dorms."

"Okay," I said as I got up. "Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward entwined his fingers with mine before we headed up the stairs. When we got into his room I rid myself of my dress which left me in a strapless bra and barely-there panties. Edward stripped out of his green dress shirt and slacks. He sat on his bed and rubbed his face in his palms.

I walked over to his and straddled his lap. A smile formed on his lips as he took his hands away from his face. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss as he trailed his hands down my sides to my hips.

I pushed Edward backwards on the bed before hovering above him on my hands and knees. I leaned my head down and kissed him again. I broke away from him and started unclasping my bra. Edward's hands stopped me.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him honestly. He smiled softly.

"Then continue." He let go of my hands and I finished unclasping my bra. Edward's hands cupped me and began kneading them. I moaned and threw my head back. Edward sat up and I straddled his lap. He brought one of my nipples to his mouth and began sucking and nipping and licking it. He moved to the other breast and did the same. When he removed his mouth he lightly blew on my nipple and it became hard.

Edward turned us so that I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me. He kissed his way down my stomach to my panties. He pulled them down my legs, kissing his way down my left leg. He discarded my panties and kissed him way up my right leg. He planted a soft kiss on my opening before making his way back up to my lips. He pulled his boxers down and kicked them off.

I sat up and he pulled me into his lap. I felt his hard member press against me.

"Bella," Edward groaned as he kissed my shoulder. He held me to him before looking me in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I moaned. Edward grabbed a condom out of his wallet and slid it on. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed into me. I moaned at the missed contact before throwing my head back.

I lightly jerked my hips toward him, loving the feel of him inside me. I pushed myself up out of his lap enough so that his tip was still in me before dropping myself back down. Edward and I let out groans as I rose up again.

"Shit, Bella," Edward moaned. I jerked my hips as I quickened my speed.

"Edward," I moaned. Edward placed his hands on my hips and brought me down on him harder. When I got the pace Edward moved one of his hands to my breast and squeezed it in his palm. "Oh god," I groaned. A knot started tightening in my stomach.

"Baby, I can't hold on much longer," Edward groaned.

"Let go," I encouraged. He groaned as he emptied himself into the condom. The knot in my stomach grew tighter and tighter until I exploded. My vision blurred and became white around the edges as I called out Edward's name.

My motions slowed before stopping and Edward rested his head on my shoulder. My chest rose with every breath I took in. Edward held my body close to his.

"I love you," Edward breathed.

"I love you too," I said as I kissed him. Edward pulled out of me and pulled the condom off and threw it out. He laid down and pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes. I now felt like I was almost over everything that had happened.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your patience! I am sad to say that we are almost to an end. Maybe a chapter or two more. I will not be continuing Just Friends. In fact, I am going to delete it. Thank you to everyone who read the few chapters I wrote of it. But now I have started a new story that is not going on fanfiction. My writing days for fanfiction are almost over. They will come to a close with the end of this story. I will have an epilogue because I have so many ideas but no motivation to write a lot more. Thank you everyone for reading!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please send me some love by reviewing and telling me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	24. With This Ring

Forget Me Not

Chapter 24 – With This Ring

EPOV

"Edward! Leave!" Alice yelled. Today was Bella's bridal shower. Today is also two days before Bella and I become a married couple. Alice was hitting my back as I held onto Bella, who was laughing.

"Alice, I'll leave if you stop hitting me," I groaned. She finally got off of mine and Bella's bed.

Bella and I moved into an apartment about two months ago. Alice wasn't too happy that I was taking her best friend away but she didn't get a say. Bella and I needed this next step in our relationship.

I groaned and sat up. Bella held the blanket to keep her chest covered.

"Alice, unless you want to see my dick you might want to leave," I said bluntly. She grumbled something under her breath before leaving. I got up, locked the door and went back to bed with Bella. I crawled under the covers with her and began kissing her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Your sister is going to be so angry when you open the door," she whispered.

"Then let's not open the door," I chuckled. Alice started pounding on the door.

"Come on you guys!" she whined. "You two are seriously disgusting!" I groaned and got up. I pulled on my boxers before opening the door.

"Could you give us five minutes?" I asked.

"No! Now put your pants on and leave!" she glared at me, standing her ground. I sighed. I pulled on my jeans and a shirt and ruffled her hair before I went to her house.

BPOV

"Get dressed," Alice said as she threw a blue top and a pair of jeans at me. I got up and wrapped the blanket around me before grabbing a pair of panties, a bra, and the clothes that Alice picked out and walked into the bathroom. I changed into my clothes and walked out.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very," she smiled. She pulled me back into the bathroom and grabbed the flat iron and make-up. "Sit," she demanded. I sat on the stool in front of the counter. She started running the flat iron through my hair. "You two are like rabbits, I swear," she joked.

"No worse than you and Jasper," I retorted. Once she was done with my hair she moved onto my make-up. She kept it light but still noticeable.

"Okay, ready?" she asked. "It's almost noon and the party starts at 12:30."

"Yeah, let me just get some flats." I slipped my shoes on and we went out to Alice's Porsche. Alice pulled out and we headed to the hall that we were holding my bridal shower at.

"So how are you?" Alice asked about five minutes into the ride.

"I'm hanging in there, I guess," I shrugged. "The trial really took a lot out of me. Just being in the same room as them nearly killed me. I just hope they get what they deserve," I whispered the last part.

"They're going to jail for a long time. I'm sure of it," Alice assured me. "And you're going to marry my brother and have ten beautiful children who will love their Auntie Ali," she giggled.

"Ten children? Damn, Al! Isn't it bad enough I'm marrying a man-child?" I laughed. "Plus ten children with destroy my girl!" I said as I gestured to my girl parts.

"Well, I better have a niece _and_ a nephew!"

"Alice, talk to Rose," I laughed. "She's going to be your sister-in-law too, you know."

"Well, she's not engaged yet. So I can't bring it up to her."

"They're getting married. Trust me. Emmett would be an idiot to get rid of her." We pulled up to the hall and got out.

"Well, it's about time you two got here," Rose called as we walked in with bags full of decorations.

"Yeah, well Bella wouldn't get out of bed," Alice complained.

"Does that have anything to do with a man being in bed with her?" Rose giggled. I felt blush creep up my cheeks. "I'll take that as my answer," she laughed. We set up all the games and soon people started arriving.

"Okay, everyone! Sit down!" Alice called out. Everyone quickly took their seats. "Time for a game! It's called 'How well do you know the bride'. You each have a card and you need to fill it out as best as you can in two minutes. And, go!" she said. Everyone started writing. After the two minutes were up I gave out the answers. Angela won and she got a VISA gift card.

Everyone started getting food from the buffet table after that.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. Look," Rose said as she pointed out the window. Edward's Volvo was parked in the lot and he looked like he was contemplating coming in. I saw him run his hand through his hair.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was with the guys," I said. Everyone followed our gaze as I watched Edward come towards the hall. He turned around and walked a few feet but then started toward the hall again. I walked to meet him at the entrance. The door opened and he came over to me.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" I asked. He grabbed my face and brought it to his as he kissed me. "Edward," I mumbled against his lips. He let me go and I pulled him by the arm outside. He started kissing me again, pinning me up against the wall. Something wasn't right. His lips were too rough against mine. There was almost a sorrowful feel to this kiss. I put my hand between our mouths. "Babe," I said. "You didn't answer my question."

"The judge reached a verdict," he said. About a week ago, we went to court to press charges against Embry and Brian.

"And?"

"Brian got life. Embry got a year probation and five hundred hours community service." I just stared at him.

"Don't tell me that. Don't you dare tell me that," I said as tears started to form.

"We're getting a restraining order. The second he breaks it he's in jail," Edward said as he pulled me to him. I clung onto him.

"Why give him the chance to break it?" Edward ran his hand through my hair.

"I know, baby. I won't let him near you."

"I should go back to the party," I whispered. I looked up at Edward's worried expression. He wiped away my smeared make-up with his thumbs.

"I love you," he reminded.

"Love you too," I smiled softly. He pressed his lips softly to mine. When he pulled away he winked at me before walking off.

"Tell the girls I said sorry for taking you away from them," he called.

"Okay," I called back. I walked back inside and saw everyone turn from the door and start talking. Alice came over to me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Tell you later?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, girls! Let's play another game!"

"Bella, what did Edward want?" Rose asked. Most everyone made some comment agreeing that they wanted to know. I had to rack my brain to figure out what to say. Surely I couldn't tell them about the trial. Shoot, Bella now you're just standing there looking like an idiot.

"He said that he was okay with us having children," I blurted out. Shit, we haven't even talked about that! There were awe's across the room.

The rest of the bridal shower carried on with games and gossip. After everyone left Rose, Alice, Jess, Esme, Elizabeth, Renee, Mary and I started cleaning up.

"Esme, sit down. You don't need to be on your feet so much," Renee scolded.

"Oh Ren, I'll be fine," Esme insisted.

"Mom, seriously sit down," Alice scolded. "That baby is overdue. You're lucky Dad let you come."

"I don't see why you guys are worrying so much," she huffed as she sat down.

"Sorry, but you do really need to take it easy," I said.

"So what did Edward really say?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

"You saw through that, huh?" I asked.

"I know my son, Bella. I know that he wouldn't interrupt your party if it wasn't very important. Not that having children isn't important. It's just, he wouldn't tell you that during a party."

"He said that the judge reached a verdict," I sighed as I picked up garbage from tables. I looked up to the five women staring at me.

"What?"

"Well?" Rose insisted.

"What is it?" Renee asked.

"Brian is in jail for life. Embry not so much. He has probation and community service hours. And we have a restraining order against him." Everyone was silent. I continued picking things up. No one talked for the rest of the time.

Jess came up to me and hugged me.

"I should have never set you guys up," she whispered.

"You didn't know," I said as I squeezed her to me. "No one could have known."

"I feel so guilty though," she mumbled.

"Don't, I don't want you to feel guilty. You didn't know," I insisted. She sighed and let go of me.

"So, tomorrow we need to plan on what we're doing for the bachelorette party since you _insist_ on no strippers," Alice exaggerated a sigh. She was driving me back to my apartment.

"Edward's not going for the whole cliché stripper thing either, Al," I said.

"So?"

"So, we're not into the whole stripper thing. Let's just go to a club or something. Us four girls."

"Fine," she huffed.

"You can pick out my outfit," I sucked up.

"Okay!" she squealed. "We're all still coming over later, right?"

"As far as I know." Alice pulled up to my apartment and I got out of her car.

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled.

"Welcome," she grinned. "Oh, and Bells? No matter what we're here for you."

"Thanks," I smiled wider. I shut the car door and walked up the stairs to the apartment. I opened the door and walked in.

"Edward," I called. "I'm home." I kicked my shoes off and hung my jacket up.

"In here," he called from the bedroom. I walked in and saw him wearing jeans low on his waist with his boxers showing. He was shirtless and his hair was wet. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I said breathily. He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands. He brushed his lips gently against mine. This kiss was much more relaxing and sweet than the one at the party. He took my bottom lip between both of his and started sucking gently. When we needed air he broke away and rested his forehead against mine. I kept my eyes shut for a few moments after.

"Are you okay?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm not the happiest but I'll be fine."

"I don't understand how he's not in jail," Edward shook his head sadly.

"What's done is done," I shrugged.

"But that's not good enough," he insisted.

"It's as good as it's going to get right now." He sighed unhappily. "I love you."

"I love you too." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a dark green button up shirt. He put it on and buttoned it up except for the top few.

"Is everyone still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay. Is Chinese take-out okay for dinner?" he called as he walked into the bathroom. I went over to the dresser and pulled out some jeans and a sweater.

"That's fine," I called back.

I stripped out of the dress and started pulling on the jeans when I felt eyes on my back. I turned my head and saw Edward watching me while brushing his teeth.

"See something you like?" I giggled. He nodded. I pulled my jeans up the rest of the way and buttoned them. I walked over to the bed and grabbed my royal blue sweater and pulled it on. When I looked back, Edward was gone.

I walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen. Edward was sitting on the counter on the phone. He had a menu in his hand for the small Chinese restaurant downtown.

"Okay, thank you," he said before hanging up the phone. "I'm going to go pick up our food," he said as he hopped down from the counter. He came over to me and kissed me softly. "I'll be back. Love you."

"Okay, love you too," I smiled. He grabbed his wallet and car keys and walked out. I went into the living room and sat on the sofa. I pulled out my cell phone and called Jessica.

"Yellow?" she answered after the second ring.

"Hey," I said. "You guys are coming over tonight, right?" I asked.

"As far as I know. I need to know where you live first though," she giggled.

"Exactly why I was calling," I laughed. "The address is 2835 Small Lane. We're apartment fourteen. It's on the second floor."

"Okay, what time?"

"I think Alice said eight."

"We'll be there!" she said.

"Okay, see you then. Bye," I hung up the phone and went up to put a movie into the TV. It ended up being Burlesque.

Edward came in when Ali was just about to go into the Burlesque club.

"What are you watching, babe?" Edward called as he put his wallet and keys in a basket on the table in the hall.

"Burlesque," I called back. He came in with our carry-out cartons and chopsticks.

"Thanks," I smiled as he handed me mine. He sat next to me and started eating his Asian cuisine.

Once I finished I laid my head in his lap and bent my legs to fit on the small loveseat sofa. Edward started running his hands through my hair. I sighed contently. I sang along quietly to all of the songs which made Edward laugh.

When the movie was over Edward stood up without letting me sit up first. I fell halfway off the couch.

"Edward!" I laughed.

"How'd you manage that?" he joked.

"I don't know, asshole. Why don't you tell me?" I pushed myself up off the floor and managed to sit up on the couch.

"Your words hurt, Bells," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm going to hurt you in a minute," I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I sighed. Edward came over to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"What was that?" he repeated.

"Put me down!" I laughed. He only hoisted me farther onto his shoulder. I squealed and grabbed onto his waist. He held my around the back of my knees. "Put me down or else," I threatened.

"Or else what?" he challenged. I let go of his waist and pushed his pants down. "Real mature, Bella," he laughed. A knock on the door halted our foolishness.

"You have to put me down to pull your jeans up," I laughed.

"I don't think I do," he said. He kicked his jeans aside and carried me to the door.

"Edward!" I laughed. He opened the door.

"Oh hey Jess. Justin," Edward greeted.

"Oh my god, Edward! Put me down!" I protested.

"Come on in, guys. Sorry about the appearance. It's Bella's fault." Edward turned around and led them into the apartment. I hoisted myself up so I could see Jess and Justin.

"Hey guys," I sighed.

"Hey," Jess laughed. Justin nodded. I felt myself get dumped onto the sofa.

"Asshole," I called as he went to retrieve his pants.

"Did we interrupt something?" Justin joked.

"Oh no, just the usual," I sighed.

"Edward normally walks around with you on his shoulder," Jess laughed.

"Funny, Jess," I said sarcastically. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Ready for the best bachelorette party you'll ever have?"

"You mean the only one I'll ever have?" I laughed.

"That too," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I laughed. Edward's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, excuse me please," he said before walking out and answering it.

"He really has no shame, does he?" Jess laughed.

"No, not really," I giggled. Edward came back into the apartment quickly.

"Bella, my mom's in labor," he said quickly. "I have to get down to the hospital." I looked at Jess and Justin.

"We'll just head back to the hotel," Justin said. "Let us know if you guys need us to help with anything."

"Okay, thank you," I smiled. We quickly led them out and got into Edward's Volvo. Edward sped away from our apartment. His grip was tight on the steering wheel from his anxiousness. I grabbed one of his hands and held it in both of mine.

"Calm down," I said softly.

"I'm just so nervous. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if something happens to my mom during the delivery? She's not exactly young anymore."

"I'm sure the baby will love having you as an older brother. And Carlisle isn't going to let anything happen to her. She'll be fine. And they've been taking precautions because of her age." We pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a space. We made our way up to OB/GYN where our friends were waiting.

"How long has mom been in labor?" Edward asked Alice.

"I don't know, an hour? Hour and a half?"

"And I just got a call?" he asked angrily.

"We just found out too," Alice said. "Dad said this was the first time he could get to a phone because Mom's contractions were right on top of the other. She should be having the baby soon." Edward sighed and started pacing. I sat down next to Alice as we watched him. He ran his hand through his hair occasionally.

"Was he like this on the ride here too?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "He worries too much." Carlisle came out in scrubs a little while later. Edward stopped pacing and looked at his father.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"You have a baby sister," Carlisle grinned. I got up and walked over to Edward. He picked me up in a hug.

"Can we see her?" Alice asked. Carlisle nodded and led us back into the delivery room.

When we stepped inside Esme was holding the baby in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a light pink blanket. Edward sat in one of the chairs next to Esme's bed. I sat on the arm of the chair.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hi, sweetheart," she smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" his face lit up as he nodded. Esme sat up more and carefully handed the small infant to him. He supported the back of her head in the bend of his arm and held her to his chest.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Emma Lynn," Carlisle smiled.

"She's beautiful," Edward whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek and I wiped it away with my finger. If it was possible I fell in love with Edward even more. He looks at Emma so lovingly; I know he will want children. Edward looked up at me and grinned.

Emma scrunched up her face and stretched in Edward's arms. She let out a cry and Edward's eyes went huge.

"What did I do?" he panicked.

"Hold her upright," Esme suggested. Edward put Emma so she was resting against his shoulder and she stopped crying. He let out a big sigh.

"I thought she didn't like me or I did something wrong."

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Esme said. I leaned on the back of the chair and ran my fingers through Edward's hair.

"My turn!" Alice said excitedly.

"No way," Edward said. "Now that I have her, I'm not giving her up."

"Can I hold her?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said as he handed her to me. I handed Emma over to Alice.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Traitor," Edward mumbled.

"I love you," I giggled.

"Sure you do," he smiled. "Love you too." He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you still going to Bella's wedding?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and so is Emma."

"That sounds great," I smiled.

"Hey, Al, about tomorrow," I started.

"There is no way you are backing out of this!" she said. She handed Emma to me and put her hands on her hips. I cradled Emma in my arms.

"I'm not backing out. I have an idea of what we can do."

"Oh! What is it?" she asked as she reached for Emma.

"First of all, get your hands away from Emma. I'm holding her. And how does a movie night sound? The four of us girls? Instead of going to a club. You know how we used to have slumber parties in high school. It could be like that."

"That sounds amazing! We'll have it at your place!"

"Is that okay?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just stay on Alice's couch or something."

"Nonsense," Esme intervened. "You boys come crash at our house after you're done with your party. Just put your tuxes in the car you're taking along with everything you need to get ready in the morning. Who all is going to be staying at the house?"

"Well, us three, plus Tyler." Esme nodded. Emma grabbed my pointer finger in her tiny hand. A few awhs from the girls rang through the room. I smiled down at the small child.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. She came over and took Emma from me. Edward tightened his grip on me and kissed my neck.

"We should be headed home," Edward said. "I have to catch a class in the morning and then I have football practice afterwards." I stood up and helped Edward up.

"Yeah, we're going to head out too," Alice said.

"We're coming too," Rose said as she handed Emma back to Esme. Edward went over to Esme and kissed her forehead before kissing Emma's too. He held out his hand to me and I took it happily.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Girls, I'll see you on the big day," she smiled.

"Okay. Bye Mom," Alice said.

"Bye, Mom," I smiled. We all walked out.

"It's nice that you're including Tyler in the bachelor party."

"He's a cool guy and he's a groomsman."

"I know but most guys wouldn't want to include him because he's gay."

"That doesn't bug us," Edward shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Tyler gets fed up with gay jokes from Emmett," Jasper piped in. We all laughed.

We all parted ways when we got to our three vehicles.

"Do you want children?" I asked Edward after a moment of silence.

"Only if you do," he said. "We don't have to have children if you don't want them. But yes, I would like to have a few."

"How much is a few?" I laughed.

"I don't know; two, three, ten?"

"What is with you and your sister and wanting me to pop out ten children?" I asked. He started laughing.

"She said she wanted you to have ten children?"

"Yes! I told her I was in no way having ten children."

"Do you want children?" he chuckled.

"Yes. But only two or three." Edward smiled and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Today at the party I kind of told everyone the reason you interrupted was because you were telling me that you were okay with having children."

"That's fine. I knew you would probably have to make up an excuse because you wouldn't want to share that with everyone."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, of course not."

"Good," I smiled. We pulled into Edward's parking space and headed up to our apartment. We went inside and into our room. I kicked off my shoes and went over to the dresser and pulled out one of Edward's t-shirts.

"Sleeping in my shirt?" he chuckled.

"Maybe," I smiled. I pulled off my shirt and bra. I felt Edward's hands slide from my sides to my breasts. He leaned in to press a kiss to my shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I sighed contently. "But you have class in the morning." He groaned and let me go. He unbuttoned his shirt and took his jeans off. I took my jeans off the pulled Edward's t-shirt over my head. I met him over on the bed and turned the lamp on the bedside table off. Edward's arm wrapped securely around my waist and he nuzzled his head into my shoulder.

Edward's alarm woke me up the next morning. I felt him hand leave my waist and he hit the snooze button. He groaned but got up. I sighed and snuggled farther under the covers. He turned the alarm off and got dressed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he kissed my cheek. My eyes flew open.

"Tomorrow?" I whined.

"Yeah, by the time I'm done with practice it'll be past five and I'm just going to head to Jasper's place to get ready for our party because I'm pretty sure Alice will be here by then." I jutted my bottom lip out.

"That's too far away," I complained.

"But it will all be worth it," he smiled. I sat up and he leaned down to kiss me. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him access eagerly. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. He pulled away when we both needed air.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he smiled. He placed one last kiss on my lips before gathering everything he needed and walked out. I sighed and laid back down.

My phone went off signaling a text. I groaned and looked to see who it was.

_Alice: wake up and let me in!_

I sighed and got up. I went out to the front door and opened it. Alice, Rose and Jess came in.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One thirty," Alice answered. I groaned.

"I was sleeping peacefully you know," I whined.

"But now you're awake and we're going to have our bachelorette party!" Alice pulled out two bottles of wine.

"Where did you get those?"

"Mom gave them to me."

We poured glasses of wine and sat in front of the TV in our pajamas and with our sleeping bags and pillows. We put in The Notebook and began our movie marathon.

EPOV

Football practice was killer. We lost our last game so coach pushed us harder this time.

"Cullen!" he yelled.

"Yeah, coach?" I asked as I jogged up to him.

"You're getting married tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "The team's welcome to come," I offered.

"I'll be there," he nodded. "I'll announce it to the team. Don't you have some sort of bachelor party to get to?"

"I'm sure they'll wait till we're done here," I said.

"Hit the showers, Cullen. Have fun tonight. You'll soon wish every night was your bachelor party."

"Okay, coach," I nodded and headed into the locker room to shower and change. I went out to my Volvo and headed to Jasper's place. I jogged up the stairs and down the hall to Jasper's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey man," Jasper said as he opened the door. "You're late."

"Yeah, coach worked us hard. He let me go early. The guys are probably still practicing."

"That sucks man."

"Well, what do you expect when we lost our last game?"

"That is true. And that is why I quit football after high school." We walked into the living room where the coffee table was lined with booze and video games.

"No way in hell I'm getting drunk tonight, Jazz. I will not have a hangover on my wedding day."

"Then just get a little buzzed," he insisted.

"What happened to the Edward Cullen that went to parties every Friday night just to get shit faced?" Emmett called as he came down the hall.

"He graduated high school and found better things to do on Friday nights," I retorted.

"Does that 'better thing' mean Bella?" Jazz said as he made gestures with his hips.

"Dude, knock the fuck off. That's my sister," Emmett said disgusted. We both hit Jasper on the back of his head and laughed. A knock on the door interrupted our laughter. I went over to answer it.

"Hey Tyler," I grinned.

"Hey yourself, Bachelor," he said and walked in.

"Are you guys prepared for the ultimate video game night?" Emmett asked sounding like a teenage boy who just found out what porn was. We didn't answer him and walked over to the couch and all started up the Xbox. Jasper poured a round of shots.

"Whenever you die, you have to take a drink."

"Well fuck, I should quit now," Tyler laughed.

BPOV

"Bella, wake up! We over slept!" Alice called loudly. My head was pounding. I drank way too much wine last night.

"Aspirin, Al, please," I groaned as I sat up. I rubbed my temples and kept my eyes shut.

"Here," she said. I opened my eyes and took a glass of water and some pills from her.

"Thanks." I swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. I stretched causing my back to crack several times. "Remind me to never sleep on the floor again," I grumbled.

"Quit your complaining and get dressed. We're all ready to go," Rose said. I got up and went into my room. I changed into a tank top and one of Edward's zip-up hoodies. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my Converse. I walked back out to the girls and we headed to get our hair done.

"Hey, Al," Jess said. "How's your mom?"

"She's great. She left the hospital yesterday. She'll be at the wedding today with the baby."

"What's the baby's name?"

"Her name is Emma Lynn," Alice smiled.

"That's pretty." We pulled into the parking lot of the salon and walked in.

"Hi, ladies," a woman said as she walked up. "What can I do for you today?"

"We need to get our hair done for my wedding," I smiled.

"Well, congrats," she smiled. "Right this way." She let us over to four chairs. A few other stylists walked in and asked us what we wanted.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," a woman said as she held her hand out to me. "I'll be doing your hair today."

"Hi, I'm Bella," I smiled as I took her hand.

"Okay. Now, this is for your wedding?" I nodded. "Does your dress have a lot of detail?"

"A fair amount."

"So let's go with a simpler style for your hair. You don't want to overdo it with the detail."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Would you like your hair up or left down?"

"Up."

"Alright, well, let's get started and you can tell me if you don't like what I did. You won't hurt my feelings, I promise," she smiled.

"Okay," I grinned. She started on my hair by pulling it up into a bun. By the time she was done my hair was in a fancy bun with a few strands hanging down in the front.

"I love this," I smiled.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Do you have a veil?" I nodded.

"Just attach it here," she said as she gestured to the front of my bun. I nodded in understanding. "And it shouldn't mess up your hair when you take it out.

"Thank you," I smiled. When all of us finished we paid and tipped the hairdressers before leaving. We did our nails last night at the bachelorette party so we were all ready to head over to the church for the wedding.

"Okay, let's stop home to pick up our dresses and head to the church," Alice said excitedly. My stomach filled with butterflies as I realized how close I was to becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Jess called as she waved her hands in front of my face.

"Whoa, what?" I asked.

"Come on, let's go get your stuff." I got out of the car and we headed up to my apartment.

"Where were you just now?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking," I shrugged.

"Oh no, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Alice asked.

"No, of course not!" I unlocked the door and headed inside. We grabbed my dress, shoes and veil before heading back down to the car. We drove the few blocks to the church. Edward's Volvo was parked in the lot along with Emmett's, Dad's, Phil's, Elizabeth's, and Esme's. A few others were parked in the lot with them.

When I got out of the car Alice pulled me around to the back door of the church. She peeked in to make sure Edward wasn't able to see me. I sighed and laughed at her efforts. We walked in and into the Bridal Room – which was pretty much just a room with a sign on it.

"Someone go get our moms," I said. "Alice won't let me out."

"Damn right I won't," Alice laughed. "I'll go get them." She walked out to go get them and we started changing.

"Alice wants you to wear this," Rose said as she tossed me something. I held it up. It was a white thong.

"Figures," I sighed. I stripped out of my clothes and slipped on the thong before stepping into my dress. "Tie me up," I said. Jess came over and tied up the back of my dress. There was a knock on the door as Jess was tying me up.

"Are you decent?" Esme called.

"Yeah, come on in," I called back. Mom, Esme, Mary and Elizabeth walked in. A flash from Esme's camera went off.

"Mom, at least give me time to smile," I laughed.

"Sorry," Esme said sheepishly.

"Look at you," Mom said as she came over. "My baby girl is all grown up," she said, tearing up. It amazed me how she went from hating the fact that I was getting married at nineteen to supporting me fully and being happy for Edward and me. She came up to me and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, don't," I giggled and sniffled. "You're going to make me cry."

"Girls, get in your dresses. The wedding starts in a few minutes," Esme said. Mom let go of me and stepped back.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I smiled. I took in a deep breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth.

"You'll be fine, honey," Mary said as she came over. "Edward is nervous enough for the both of you. He was so worried you wouldn't show up."

"He always worries like that," I giggled.

"Okay, ladies, let's get this show on the road," Esme clapped. We walked out and our moms went to sit down. Dad was waiting for us outside the Bridal Room.

"Daddy," I smiled.

"Hi, baby girl," he smiled as he hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready?"

"I think the better question is are _you_ ready?" I giggled.

"About as ready as I'll ever be. I'm just glad I'm giving you away to someone I know will take care of you," he said seriously. I hugged him again.

"Guys! Come on!" Alice huffed. I giggled and we followed her. The music for the bridesmaids started and Jess walked down the aisle followed by Rose, then Alice. The doors closed behind her. My heart started pounding and I took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine. You look beautiful," Dad assured me. I nodded and the doors opened.

EPOV

Fuck, I drank too much last night. Fucking Emmett cheated and I died at least ten times. I refused to take shots every time I died though. I groaned and sat up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of aspirin. I popped two into my mouth and followed it with a tall glass of water. I filled it up again with the coldest water I could get. I went over to Emmett and poured water on his head.

"Shit!" he yelled as he sat up. "Mother fucker!" he cursed at me.

"Serves you right, cheater. My head is killing because of you."

"Will you two shut the fuck up, please?" Tyler grumbled. I dumped some water on him too. "Holy shit!" he screamed as he sat up. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm about to do it to Jasper too, watch," I said. I dumped the remaining water onto Jasper.

"Fuck!" he shouted. He sat up. "What the hell, dude? Not your apartment, remember? If you ruin anything Alice will kill you and then she'll kill me for letting you ruin it!"

"It's water Jazz. It dries. Chill," I chuckled. "Get your asses up. It's almost noon. The wedding's in three hours." They all got up and we took turns taking a shower. I put on my tux pants and white button down shirt. I smoothed my hair back so that it was more tame than normal, but I couldn't get it fully tamed.

"Damn it, Edward. Why couldn't we just do bowties?" Emmett called from the living room. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Emmett with his tie knotted. He somehow managed to get his hand stuck in it too. I started laughing at the sight.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to tie a tie?"

"My dad doesn't know how. Bella was supposed to teach me after graduation."

"That's sad Bella knows how to tie a tie and you don't," I chuckled. I got the tie unknotted and tied it for him. "Better?"

"Much," he chuckled. I went back into the bathroom and tied my own tie before grabbing my tux coat. I walked out to the living room and slipped on my dress shoes.

"You guys ready?" I called.

"Yeah," Jasper called. They all came into the living room and we headed to the church. Tyler rode with me and Jasper rode with Emmett.

"Thanks for including me last night. I know it can be kind of weird hanging out with the gay guy," Tyler said.

"Yeah, no problem. The guys and I don't mind hanging out with gay guys. Well, except we would kind of mind if you hit on us," I chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about that," he laughed. It was silent for a few minutes. "I'm glad that you and Bella are getting married. She was a mess after you guys broke up."

"That's what I've heard," I sighed. "I wasn't doing so great myself."

"She came over to my apartment in tears saying how you broke up with her and wouldn't listen to her and how she got in a fight with a reporter."

"Yeah, she's gotten in a lot of fights since she moved to Forks," I sighed. We pulled into the parking lot.

"She's told me that too. Your ex-girlfriend and her best friend?"

"Yeah. They actually beat her up pretty bad before we started dating."

"The time you carried her to the office?" he laughed.

"I'm guessing she told you," I chuckled.

"Oh please, honey, she tells me pretty much everything." We got out of the car and headed inside. We met up with the parents inside the lobby while people started walking into the chapel to take their seats.

"There's my baby," Elizabeth gushed.

"Hi Mom," I laughed as I hugged her. "I don't think I can be considered your baby. I'm a good six inches taller than you."

"No matter how tall you are, you're still my baby."

"Have you guys met Tyler?" I asked everyone. My mom and dad were the only ones to say no. "Tyler, these are my parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen. Mom, Dad, this is Tyler, one of my groomsmen and a good friend of mine."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Dad said as he shook Tyler's hand.

"Pleasure," Tyler smiled. He took my mom's hand and nodded. She smiled in return.

"How do you two know each other?" Mom asked.

"I was in a few of Bella's classes. We met through her."

"That's nice. Bella is such a sweetheart."

"Yeah, she's amazing. She was the whole reason I wanted to go to class most days," he chuckled.

"If I didn't know better I would think you had a crush on her," Dad joked.

"I probably would if I swung that way," Tyler joked without missing a beat.

"Oh!" Mom said as she realized what he was saying. It took Dad until Mom told him.

"Oh," he soon realized. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes sir, I do. A boyfriend of almost two years," he said his voice full of pride. "He'll be here for the wedding."

"Not meaning to change the subject, but is Bella here yet?" I asked anxiously.

"No honey. You can't see her until she walks down the aisle anyway," Esme said.

"I know," I sighed.

"She'll be here," Charlie assured me.

"You guys could have told me you weren't going to stay at the house last night," Esme said as she handed me Emma.

"Sorry. You wouldn't have wanted us over there anyways. We were in no condition to drive or to be around a baby."

"A little too much of underage drinking?" Charlie asked, though his tone let us know he wasn't about to arrest us.

"Yeah, your son likes to cheat at drinking games."

"My son cheats at every game he plays when he can," he laughed.

"Wow, thanks Dad," Emmett said as he walked up. "The girls are here." No sooner did Emmett say that did Alice walk out and take the women away.

"Do you want me to take Emma?"

"No, it's fine. I've got her," I said.

"I won't be back before the wedding."

"I'll give her to Dad. I've got her. Go help the girls."

"Okay. I'll see you later, honey," she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Alright, where is the bachelor party?" the woman that helped organize our ceremony asked.

"Right here," I said as the four of us walked over to her.

"Are you guys about ready to head into the chapel?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "One moment." I walked over to Carlisle and handed Emma to him. I walked back over to the woman.

"Okay, just how we rehearsed." She opened the doors and we walked down the aisle on the side of the chapel and down to the altar. I stood with my hands clasped in front of me. The doors opened again and music started playing as Jess started walking down the aisle. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled in return. Following her was Rose. I nodded to Rose and she smiled. Then came Alice. I winked at Alice and she smiled. The doors shut behind her.

"Calm down," Jasper whispered in my ear. "She'll walk through those doors any second now."

"I know," I whispered as I slightly turned my head to look at him. "I'm just excited," I smiled and chuckled lightly. I heard the music start and the doors open. When I looked back I saw the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

Bella started walking down the aisle with Charlie. Her dress fit her perfectly. I couldn't hide the grin on my face as they made their way towards the altar. After what seemed like ages they finally made it and Charlie placed her hand in mine before kissing her temple and patting my shoulder. He went to sit down and we went up a few steps of the stage by the altar. Bella handed her bouquet to Alice.

"Hi," I mouthed to her.

"We're gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony," the pastor started.

"Hi," she mouthed back and smiled.

He went through the ceremony and I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Do you Edward take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," I smiled. Tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks.

"And do you Bella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said softly and grinned.

"Edward, say 'with this ring I thee wed' and place it on Bella's finger." Bella gave me her hand.

"With this ring I thee wed," I said as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Bella, say 'with this ring I thee wed' and place it on Edward's finger." I held my hand out for her.

"With this ring I thee wed," she said as she slipped the band onto my finger.

"With the power given to me by the state of Washington, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride." He didn't have to tell me twice. I closed the space between Bella and me and cupped her face in my hands. I brought my lips down to hers where they fit perfectly. Bella placed her small hands on my arms. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I pulled back and kissed her one last time before dropping her face.

I took her hand in mine as the music started playing and we walked back down the aisle. We got out to the lobby and waited for our family.

BPOV

Alice came out of the chapel and over to me.

"We're sisters!" she squealed and hugged me. I laughed.

"We were always pretty much sisters, Al," I giggled.

"But now we really are!" The rest of our family came over and hugged and congratulated us. After we headed over to the reception hall.

Edward held my hand in his and every so often brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen," he smiled against my hand. My heart fluttered at the name and my smile grew wider.

We pulled into a parking spot and walked into the hall. There were cheers and people yelling kiss and ringing the "kissing bells". I looked at Edward and he smiled before kissing me softly. Everyone was served their food and Alice stood up. She picked up her champagne glass and tapped her knife against it.

"Excuse me!" she called. "I would like to make a speech," she smiled.

"This is going to take a few hours," Edward whispered in my ear and I giggled. He rested his hand on my thigh and I put both of mine over his.

"I heard that, Edward," she said and everyone laughed. He just smiled.

"Love you, Al," he laughed. She ignored him.

"So, as you know, I am the maid of honor. So I feel I should say a few things about the bride and groom.

"I have known Bella my whole life. We didn't talk for about ten years because she moved away when we were seven. But when she moved back it was like nothing changed. We became best friends again instantly. Although, her and Edward not so much," she said and everyone laughed a little.

"She all but hated him when she first moved back. I think the words she used to describe him were," she started.

"Alice," I interrupted. "I don't think they need to know the words I used to describe him," I hissed.

"Oh. Okay, so anyway," she said and everyone laughed again. "They didn't start off so great. But then – thanks to me – they went to homecoming together. I mean, before then they were pretty much flirting nonstop. It was sickening to be honest. But they went to homecoming together and later that night started dating.

"Bella had her share of fights in school. Mainly with Edward's ex-girlfriend. Edward had his share too. Again, mainly with Bella's ex-boyfriend. I'm surprised they didn't get in more trouble than they had. Well, Edward didn't get in any trouble. His fight wasn't at school. Bella, though, was unfairly suspended. I have never wanted to beat anyone up more than when Bella was suspended. I'm talking about beating Edward's ex up, not Bella," she explained with a giggle.

"Last November Bella and Edward broke up due to a misunderstanding. We were all shocked to say the least. I mean, poor Charlie didn't know until it was accidentally brought up during Thanksgiving Dinner.

"By Christmas we were losing hope that Bella and Edward were going to get back together. In high school we would refer to them as the unbreakable couple. But the unbreakable broke. That is, until Christmas. Bella finally agreed to let Edward to come over so they could talk things out. She was so nervous while she waited for him. By the end of the night they were a couple again.

"Now they are the unbreakable again. And on behalf of my family I would like to welcome you to the family, Bella," Alice finished. "To Bella and Edward," she said as she raised her champagne.

"To Bella and Edward," everyone toasted. We all started eating and talking.

"Thanks, Al," I smiled as she sat next to me. I hugged her to me and she returned the hug.

"Don't thank me; just give me nieces and nephews."

"All ten of them?" I joked.

"Exactly," she smiled.

"Let's stick with two or three, shall we?" Edward chuckled.

"Fine," Alice pouted.

"There is no way I am having ten children, Al," I laughed.

"We'll see," she muttered.

"No Alice. There is no way in hell I am having ten children," I giggled. After we finished eating the DJ came on the speaker.

"This one's for the bride and groom." Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He put one hand on the small of my back and then other held my hand to his chest. I wrapped my free arm around his and rested my hand on the back of his shoulder. The melody to Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold started playing. I smiled at the familiar tune.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear. I leaned back to look at him. I smiled before leaning in to kiss him. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine.

"Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away. We all need that person who can be true to you, but I left her when I found her and now I wished I'd stayed," Edward sang to me, his eyes never breaking from mine. The music began to fade away and everyone started clapping and ringing the bells again. Edward kissed me again.

"Let's get one for the mothers and sons and fathers and daughters," the DJ called. He put on the song Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood. Dad came over to me and Edward went to dance with his Mom.

"I'm proud of you baby girl," Charlie said. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I looked to see Carlisle dancing with a laughing Alice while he was holding Emma. Emmett was dancing with Mom. Edward switched to dancing with Esme. Jasper was dancing with Ms. Whitlock and Rose was dancing with Mr. Hale.

I sighed contently and rested my head on Dad's shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me come home two years ago."

"I never wanted you to leave to begin with. I was more than eager for you to move home. Even if that meant Edward sneaking in through your window."

"You know about that?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. I've known for a while. But I figured you knew how to take care of yourself. Your mom doesn't know though," he chuckled. I laughed lightly. The song ended and Charlie kissed my forehead before going back to Mary. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you," he said before kissing my neck.

"I missed you too," I giggled.

"It's time to cut the cake," he said as he straightened up. He held my hand and we went over to our three tiered cake. We both held onto the knife as we cut two pieces. Edward and I both picked up one. I smiled as I held the cake to his mouth. He opened his mouth and I made sure to make a mess as I put it in his mouth. Everyone laughed and Esme took pictures along with the photographer. Edward ate his piece of cake before holding his piece up to me. I opened my mouth with a smile. He smeared the frosting on my cheek before putting the cake in my mouth. I covered my mouth as I laughed. I finally finished eating the giant piece of cake and managed to swallow it.

"Lick it off!" I heard Emmett yell. I laughed but Edward grabbed my face and actually licked me. I squealed and more pictures were taken.

"You have white stuff on your cheek," Edward whispered huskily in my ear. My panties were immediately wet. I smacked his shoulder and laughed. Edward grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the frosting off my face. He kissed my lips softly. One of the staff members cut up the rest of the cake and everyone had a piece.

Eventually the party ended and Edward and I headed home for the night. Once we were inside the door Edward lifted me and carried me bridal style into our bedroom.

"Edward," I laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride to bed," he chuckled.

"But I'm not tired. I don't want to sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he asked. "I'm going to make love to my wife. And then, in the morning, I am going to take my wife on our honeymoon."

"What a lucky wife," I laughed.

"More like I'm a lucky man," he said before kissing me. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter! I have been in Florida but wrote pretty much this whole chapter on my way home. I hope you like it! I will update as soon as can! **

**Reviewers get teasers!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	25. Epilogue

Forget Me Not

Epilogue

BPOV

"Ness, go get your father and brothers and tell them dinner's ready," I said to my five year old daughter, Renesmee Carlie. Her loose bronze curls fell back from her face when she looked up at me with her brown eyes. She smiled a toothy smile before nodding and skipping off.

"Eddie, Carter," she called in her childish shrill. She went out to the living room and opened the sliding door that led out to our enormous backyard.

I set the table with five plates with silverware before putting the spaghetti with it. My two sons came running into the kitchen with dirt and grass stains covering their pants. Edward came in a few seconds later with Renesmee upside down in his arms. She was giggling with her face full of the blush she obviously inherited from me.

My oldest son, Edward Anthony III, was ten. He had brown hair and green eyes. He nearly towers over me from getting his father's height.

The middle child, Carter Michael, was eight. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He took after me when it came to height and came up to his brother's shoulders.

"What are you doing, Ness?" I cooed.

"Daddy won't let me down," she giggled. Edward flipped her and set her down. She took her spot at the table, sitting on her knees. Edward kissed my cheek before sitting at the table. Everyone helped themselves to spaghetti except for Ness, which Edward gave her some spaghetti and cut it into smaller strands for her.

"How was school today, guys?" I asked.

"Awesome!" Carter exclaimed. "I got to dissect a squid!" he beamed.

"Cool," I enthused.

"Boring," Eddie said.

"Alec and I made smoothies, Mama!" Ness said.

"That's great, Ness," I smiled.

XOXO

Everyone came over the next day to hang out because the kids got out of school for Thanksgiving and Christmas break. We were sitting outside on our deck.

Ness shared her Barbie dolls with Alice's daughter, Addison. All of the guys were out in the yard playing football. Alice, Rose, and I were sitting in lounge chairs on the deck drinking margaritas as we watched our children and husbands play.

"It seems like forever since we've been able to do this," Alice sighed.

"Yeah, we've all been busy with the kids and work," I agreed. Alice works for an interior design company called Fusion. She has two kids, a six year old girl, Addison, and a nine year old boy, Joshua. Rose works for an automotive company fixing and selling cars. She has one kid, a thirteen year old boy, Braden.

We were silent for a little while, sipping our drinks.

"So I think I'm pregnant," I said out of the blue.

"What?" Rose and Alice gasped with smiles on their faces.

"Again?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"How late?" Rose asked.

"About three weeks. But keep quiet because I haven't told anyone. I'm telling Edward tonight."

"Oh my gosh, Bella! This is amazing! I'm getting my ten nieces and nephews!" Alice whispered and giggled.

"Al, if I am then this is our last kid. I'm in no way having more," I hissed jokingly.

"Ohhh!" The guys cried. Edward picked up Carter and put him on his shoulders. Carter's hands were in fists and he was thrusting them in the air. Edward high fived Eddie as they celebrated. He put Carter down and the guys came over to us.

"Mom! Mom, did you see that?" Eddie asked, his face glowing.

"What?" I laughed.

"Carter just made the winning touchdown! We won! Even when we were down a guy! We had three guys and they had four!"

"That's awesome, hon," I smiled. He sat down on the floor and leaned against my chair and I ran my fingers through his hair. Ness and Addison came over to him.

"Look Eddie," Ness said as she held a half-naked Barbie in his face.

"Yeah, Ness. She needs a shirt," he laughed. Ness handed him the Barbie before going to get a shirt for the Barbie.

"Awe look, he goes from football to Barbie's," Braden joked.

"You know you're jealous," Eddie laughed.

"Braden, sweetie, don't act like you didn't watch Say Yes to the Dress with me earlier," Rose giggled.

"Ma!" Braden whined.

"Awe, Braden was picking out his wedding dress," Eddie teased. The rest of the guys came over and Edward sat between my legs. Jasper and Emmett stood in front of the chairs and looked at us. Josh sat down by Alice.

"Dad called Uncle Emmett a dick," Josh laughed.

"Joshua Nathan! Watch your mouth," Alice scolded. "Jazz, why do you use that language around him?"

"Sorry, honey," Jasper apologized.

"Sorry, Mom," Josh apologized too.

"Mama," Ness said. "I'm hungry."

"I guess that's my cue to start grilling," Edward chuckled.

"Yeah," I giggled. "Daddy is going to make dinner, okay baby?" She nodded with a big smile. Edward got up off the chair and went inside. He came out a few moments later with a platter full of raw hamburgers. He put them on the grill before coming over to us. He picked up Ness and held her upside down. She squealed and started laughing. He went over to Addison and picked her up in his other arm. She screamed before holding onto his leg and laughing.

"Put me down, Uncle Eddie-kins," she giggled.

"Al, you taught her this?" Edward whined as he put her down.

"Taught her what, Eddie-kins?" she laughed. Edward pouted and came over to me. He flipped Ness upright before sitting down by me with her in his arms.

"Awe, Al, you hurt his feeling," I laughed.

"He's just a baby," Alice giggled.

"You are so lucky there are kids around, Ali-kins," he sighed. He got up and went to tend to the burgers. Once they were done we all sat down to eat.

"Good thing Esme's not here," Emmett chuckled. "She'd gush about how old she's getting and how much we've grown." We all laughed at how true his statement actually was.

Around 9:30 everyone went home. Carter and Eddie were in their rooms and Edward was putting Ness to bed.

I took the pregnancy test I have been hiding for the past week into the bathroom. I peed on it and hid it so Edward wouldn't find it before it was finished. I went to Eddie's room and knocked before peeking in.

"Hey," he said as he looked up from his laptop.

"Hi," I smiled before walking in. I sat by him on the edge of his bed. "What are you up to?"

"Talking to Kate," he said as he motioned to his laptop.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Goodnight," I said as I kissed the side of his head.

"Night, Mom." I walked out and shut the door behind me. Next I went to Carter's room. He was lying on his stomach on his bed. One of his arms was bent under his head and the other was hanging off the bed. How his father sleeps most the time. Except the arm that hangs off the bed is normally wrapped around me. I turned off his TV and pulled his blanket over him. He sighed but didn't wake. I turned his light out and shut the door as I walked out.

I walked into Ness' room and saw her sitting with Edward on her bed. Edward was reading her a book.

"Cinderella married Prince Charming and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Another please," she said as she got down and went over to her bookshelf and pulled out another book without looking.

"No baby, it's time for bed," Edward chuckled.

"I want another story," she whined as tears formed in her eyes.

"Come here, honey," I said as I held my arms out for her and walked towards her. She came into my arms and I lifted her up. She clung to my neck and played with the back of the necklace Edward got me all those years ago.

"I want another story," she cried.

"Tomorrow, okay?" I said as I laid her on her bed as Edward put the book away.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," I winked. I kissed her forehead before tucking her in. Edward waited for me by the door. We turned out the lights and walked out. We closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

"The boys weren't like that when they were her age. I have no clue what to do when she starts crying like that besides give her what she wants," Edward sighed when we got in our room.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," I giggled. "Be right back," I kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I got the test and saw the pink plus sign. I put it in my back pocket before walking out into our room.

"You okay?" he asked when he saw me smile.

"I'm great." I reached into my back pocket and showed him the test. He got up off the bed and came over to me.

"No way," he grinned and looked me in the eyes. I nodded and smiled. He lifted me up and kissed me fiercely. "I'm getting my ten children," he laughed.

"No way," I laughed.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So...What now? I loved writing this story! I hate to end it but I felt there was no other way. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, please, please, one last review! FROM ALL OF MY READERS! please! You do not even have to be a member! Anonymous reviews are welcome! Come on, I am begging! Well, anyway THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


End file.
